Camino de espinas
by titaternura
Summary: up! capitulo 38 FINAL
1. Prologo

**Hola de nuevo ^.^**

**Como ya les había comentado en mi ultimo oneshot ya esta terminado mi nuevo fic**

**este es apenas el prologo, me quedo corto pero apenas es la introducción**

**hice un revoltijo de personajes pero creo que coincidieron bien**

**así que si mas que decirles aquí les dejo la historia**

**POS: no creo que sea necesario que diga que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y bla, bla, bla...**

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

**Familia Namikaze****************************************Los prodigios Uchiha**

.

.

Namikaze Minato, un apuesto rubio y de ojos azules y amistosa sonrisa,

Uzumaki Kushina, una hermosa pelirroja y de ojos verdes amable y cariñosa,

Se conocieron en sus años de universidad, Minato cursaba la carrera de derecho mientras que Kushina la de administración de empresas, con mas de cuatro años de noviazgo y terminada su carrera se casaron, durante un tiempo se dedicaron a ejercer su profesión

.

A sus 27 años decidieron que ya era tiempo de incluir nuevos miembros a su pequeña familia. (n/a: http : / / i42 . tinypic . com / 332v4gh . jpg )

.

Un año después nació un bebe de cabellos rojos y ojos verde agua, la perfecta combinación entre los ojos verdes de la madre y los azules del padre, ese niño recibió el nombre de **Gaara**…

La pareja se encontraba en uno de los momentos mas felices de sus vidas, tenían una hermosa casa en una colonia de muy buena posición, uno de esos sitios ideales para formar una familia, donde todos se conocen y se tienden la mano, para explicarlo mejor "una colonia familiar" , contaban con buenos ingresos… y amor

.

Lo mismo que les permitió un año después del nacimiento de Gaara, la llegada al mundo de unos preciosos mellizos de cabellos rubios, un varón de ojos color azul cielo y una niña de ojos azules profundos a quienes llamaron **Naruto** e **Ino **

Kushina decidió dedicarse a sus hijos de tiempo completo, convirtiéndose en ama de casa, mientras Minato se convertía en accionista en un despacho jurídico muy importante asegurando así el bien estar de su familia.

Cuatro años después, con Gaara de cinco años y Naruto e Ino de cuatro, nació la pequeña **Sakura **de un peculiar cabello rosa heredado por parte de la madre de Kushina y unos ojos verdes como los de su madre

Así la familia Namikaze estaba completa…

.

.

**Familia Uchiha**

.**  
**

Uchiha Fugaku de cabello castaño y ojos negros, dueño de uno de los imperios industriales mas grande de Japón, su empresa estaba encargada de la fabricación de motocicletas de ultima generación.

Adachi Mikoto dueña de una belleza incomparable, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, modelo de pasarela y buena cocinera.

Fugaku y Mikoto se conocieron en un evento de caridad, el primero con veinticuatro años y ella con veinte primaveras, se enamoraron a primera vista, un año después se casaron y mudaron a una enorme mansión en la región de Ginza la más adinerada en Tokio, Madara y Obito Uchiha padre y hermano respectivamente de Fugaku fueron invitados a vivir con ellos, para darle un toque mas hogareño a esa inmensa mansión, Mikoto era huérfana de padre y madre y no poseía mas familia, pero consideraba a Madara como un padre y él a ella como una hija

.

A sus veintidós años Mikoto dio a luz a dos hermosos mellizos, viva imagen de ella y orgullo de su padre

.

La familia Uchiha estaba encantada con los pequeños, pero una batalla campal se libró a la hora de escoger los nombres, Mikoto ofrecía el nombre de «Daisuke» para uno de los pequeños pero a los hombres de la familia no les agradaba que el significado del nombre de uno de los próximos herederos de tan gran patrimonio fuera "queridísimo" así que inmediatamente quedo descartado

.

Obito propuso un pequeño juego y quienes ganaran decidirían los nombres de los pequeños…

Por suerte (n/a: ^w^U o trampa), los ganadores fueron Madara y el mismo Obito quien escogió el nombre del mayor y lo nombro **Itachi**, el abuelo Madara nombro al menor **Sasuke**…

.

A los cinco años de edad los pequeños iluminaban con su carisma e inteligencia, rápidamente destacaron sobre los demás en coeficiente y así sucesivamente fueron promovidos a un grado mayor

.

A los seis años les empezó a interesar el motocross infantil, luego de haberlo perfeccionado se dedicaron a otras actividades además de la escuela para expandir su ya ingenioso cerebro, a Itachi le intereso el arte, principalmente el dibujo mientras que a Sasuke la música poniendo mas atención en el piano

.

A sus diez años se centraron en el Karate recibiendo el cinturón negro a los catorce años.

A partir de esa fecha después de clases se dirigían a la empresa familiar a practicar para después manejar la misma

.

Cuando tenían trece años recibieron la noticia de que su mamá estaba embarazada y nueve meses después nació una pequeña de cabellos y ojos negros que llamaron **Sayuri**

.

La pequeña era tratada como una princesa principalmente por ellos quienes la consentían mucho

.

Sus relaciones sentimentales habían sido pocas, las chicas solo se fijaban en su físico y eso les molestaba, en especial a Sasuke quien poseía un carácter mas fuerte que el de su hermano, a la edad de dieciséis su única hazaña había sido quitar un sostén, solo había tenido novias de besos y manita sudada; Itachi ya había experimentado las maravillas del sexo pero tampoco era un chulo experimentado, simplemente había estado con una chica y esa era su novia actual, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules llamada Kasumi

.

Madara y Fugaku eran consientes de la fascinante inteligencia que ellos poseían, llevaban un año adelantado en la preparatoria así que terminarían sus carreras antes

.

A ellos dos les era permitido participar abiertamente en decisiones tomadas en reuniones de junta directiva, ganándose el respeto de la mayoría de los miembros por su gran capacidad de análisis; a excepción de uno, quien sentía un profundo odio por todos los miembros de la familia

.

Orochimaru Miyazawa

.

La persona que se encargaría de hacer de sus vida un camino de espinas…

.

.

* * *

.

**Pues hasta aquí el primer capi, como saben me gusta actualizar todos los días a ****excepción **** de los domingos y cuando no pueda ^.^U.**

**este fic es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora, pero no les voy a decir cuantos capis tiene... wuajajajaja**

**.**

**Espero les guste y dejen comentarios **

**bye ^3^  
**


	2. Primer paso

**Hola ^.^**

**Aquí les dejo el 2º capitulo espero les guste y este me quedo un poco mas largo,  
**

**lo mas interesante aparecerá un par de capítulos después,  
**

**no tendrán que esperar mucho porque como ya les dije, me gusta actualizar todos los días,**

**pero ya saben que no esperen nada los domingos.  
**

**Bueno ya nos interrumpo mas...  
**

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

Se encontraban dos pelinegros de dieciséis años sentados en las afueras de uno de los institutos privados más prestigiosos de la ciudad de Tokio, Sasuke tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras que Itachi veía hacía el horizonte como si nada (n/a: Itachi y Sasuke usan el cabello corto… se los dejo a la imaginación)

.

**Vamos Sasuke no te enojes**_ le decía su hermano_ **no deben tardar en llegar**

**Hmp… ya me tiene arto con sus estupideces**_ dijo enojado viendo como una chica lo miraba embobada

**Ignóralas, yo lo hago**_ respondió dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven que casi se desmaya

**¬¬ A mi no se me hace tan fácil**

**Eso ya no importa, es hora de irnos**_ dijo el mayor mientras señalaba un lado de la carretera_ **ahí vienen Juugo y Suigetsu con las motocicletas**

**Por que tardaron tanto**_ les pregunto Sasuke a los recién llegados

**Lo sentimos**_ decía Suigetsu mientras se bajaba de una de las motos y se rascaba la nuca_ **es que tuvimos un problema con el arranque pero ya esta arreglado **

**Esta bien no hay problema**_ dijo Itachi mientras le lanzaba las llaves de su auto a Juugo _ **esta en el estacionamiento mas tarde pasaremos a buscarlo**

**De acuerdo, estaremos en el taller todo el día**_ dijo Juugo mientras caminaba en busca del elegante BMW negro

**Adiós chicos**_ decía Suigetsu siguiendo a pelinaranja

**Entonces andando**_ dijo Itachi mientras se colocaba el casco y se montaba en su motocicleta

**¿No esperaras a Kasumi?**_ pregunto Sasuke

**No, ella se fue con su hermano, al parecer tenían un compromiso**_ respondió_ **por cierto ayer te llamo Ikari… se me había olvidado decírtelo, ¿que ahora su relación es a larga distancia?**_ pregunto burlón Itachi

**No**_ respondió_** terminamos antes de que ella se fuera, seguramente llamo solo para saludar o algo así…**

**Bueno como sea, vamos que se nos hace tarde**

Después de esa _larga_ conversación arrancaron las motos que utilizaban para practicar motocross, esa tarde tenían una competencia así que no irían a la empresa, en la pista los esperarían su tío Obito junto a su prometida Rin que desde hace cinco meses vivía en casa con ellos y tenia un embarazo de tres meses (n/a; ¬¬ estos Uchiha no pierden tiempo ^w^), Madara y Fugaku no podrían asistir al evento por que tenían una importante reunión y Mikoto tenia cita con la doctora de Sayuri

**Itachi, allá están**_ dijo Sasuke al salir de los camerinos con su traje de motocross puesto

**Holaaaa!_** exclamo muy sonriente Obito al verlos llegar_ **están listos para patear traseros**_ decía con el puño en alto

**De cuanto fue la apuesta**_ le pregunto Itachi con una ceja arqueada mientras Obito reía nervioso

**Apostar ¿yooooo? Eso nunca**_ dijo mientras hacia un puchero_ **solo asegúrense de ganar ¡vale!**

**De eso puedes estar seguro**_ le dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

**Hmp**_ exclamo Sasuke al ver un montón de chicas con pancartas llenas de corazones y flores que rodeaban el nombre de él y su hermano

**OH que tiernas son**_ dijo Rin con estrellas en los ojos

**«Definitivamente esta es la mujer indicada para Obito»**_ pensaron Sasuke e Itachi con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Competirán entre ustedes**_ pregunto Rin

**No, seré el primero y dos eventos mas tarde lo hará Sasuke**

**Oh ya veo, entonces voy a conseguir una cerveza**_ dijo Obito_ **¿quieren?**_ le pregunto a los presentes

**¬¬+ Estoy embarazada**_ dijo Rin con un aura maligna alrededor de ella

**¬¬U Soy menor de edad**_ dijo Itachi

**¬¬ Voy a conducir, ¿eso te dice algo?**_ dijo Sasuke

** Yo solo quería ser amable**_ dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas y comenzaba a dibujar círculos en la arena

Delante de ellos apareció otro corredor para ser mas exactos era uno de los que iba a competir contra Itachi

**Pero que tenemos aquí**_ decía con un tono burlón haciendo que Rin frunciera el ceño

**Que quieres Kankuro**_ le respondió Itachi

**Solo estaba visitando a los perdedores**_ decía con aires de superioridad

**Si como digas**_ respondió indiferente Itachi haciendo que Kankuro se enojara

**Ya veras que yo seré el que me lleve el trofeo del primer lugar**_ dijo y luego se dio media vuelta para ir a su puesto

**M****e irritan ese tipo de patanes**_ hablo la pelicafe con el ceño fruncido_ **cambiando el tema**...**^w^ quiero papas fritas y una hamburquesa doble ¿podrian conseguirla para mi?**_ dijo haciendo un puchero**  
**

Itachi y Sasuke por poco caen al suelo, Rin definitivamente era la mujer indicada para su tío, bonita, educada, responsable _cuando le conviene _y sobre todo loca de remate igual que Obito a quien mas que un tío consideraban como un hermano... _menor _

Sasuke se ofreció a traer la comida, cuando ya Obito y Rin se acomodaron en los lugares desde donde verían el evento los altavoces anunciaron los nombres de los primero en competir, entre ellos Itachi.

Sonaron una estruendosa bocina que indicaba el comienzo de la carrera que minutos después dio como ganador a Itachi y a Kankuro enrojecido de coraje

.

* * *

.

**Shimabara**_ llamo Kankuro a uno de los competidores que se estaban preparando para la carrera_ **a ti te toca competir contra Uchiha Sasuke ¿verdad?**

**Si**_ respondió extrañado el chico

**Te tengo un trato**_ le dijo muy bajo_ **haz algo para que Sasuke quede fuera de la competencia y a cambio te doy lo que me pidas**

El otro pareció meditarlo

**Sabes la motocicleta que traías la competencia pasada me llamo mucho la atención**

**Debes estar bromeando**_ le dijo serio_ **esa moto es muy cara para dártela a ti**

**Bueno entonces no hay trato**_ dijo mientras se dedicaba a seguir preparándose

**Esta bien**_ dijo resignado_ **pero quiero que le hagas algo que hasta a su hermano le duela**_ dijo con una sonrisa perversa_ **«ya que no podía desquitarme con Itachi, lo haré con su hermano»**_ pensó

.

* * *

.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde era el turno de Sasuke en competir, se escucho la estruendosa bocina anunciando la salida, la carrera transcurría con normalidad hasta que pasados quince metros desde la línea de salida, Shimabara se posiciona a la par de Sasuke, cuando empezaron a saltar por las lomas de la pista él pateo la parte trasera de la motocicleta de Sasuke haciendo que este cayera a un lado de la pista

**SASUKE**_ grito Itachi corriendo hacia su hermano, pero antes de llegar vio como este se levantaba con dificultad y apoyaba el peso de su cuerpo en una baya de seguridad_ **estas bien**_ le pregunto mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros

**Creo que me rompí la pierna**_ dijo con dificultad por el dolor mientras sujetaba su pierna izquierda

Obito y Rin estaba a su lado poco después

**Estas bien**_ le pregunto otro competidor que se detuvo a ver

**Si no te preocupes**_ respondió

**Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital**_ dijo Itachi

Obito asintió y paso el brazo de Sasuke por sobre su hombro

Itachi levanto su vista y vio que el ganador de la carrera había sido el que golpeo a Sasuke, entonces el enojo se apodero de él, dejo al menor recargado en Obito y se acerco a Shimabara tirándolo de un solo golpe al suelo, ya en el piso se subió sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara hasta dejarlo casi inconciente, aunque ese _casi_ se hubiera convertido en inconciencia total si no lo hubieran apartado miembros del staff

**Tranquilízate Itachi**_ le dijo Obito cuando ya había acabado la pelea_ **Sasuke ya esta en el auto lo llevaremos a la clínica mas cercana**

**Hmp**_ exclamo Itachi cabreado pero obedeció a su tío

El trayecto fue rápido cerca de la pista de carreras se encontraba un clínica muy prestigiosa así que decidieron entrar.

Fueron recibidos por una amable enfermera que llevo a Sasuke hasta una habitación muy bien amueblada mientras esperaban al doctor

.

* * *

.

Kabuto Miyazawa había visto entrar a sus presas y estaba más que estupefacto por la coincidencia, así que tomo su celular y marco el número de su padre

**_¿Diga?_**_ se escucho tras la línea

**Oto-san, no creerás quien esta siendo internado en mi clínica en estos momentos**

**_Quien_**_ pregunto Orochimaru con interés

**Uchiha Sasuke… al parecer tuvo un leve accidente… esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando**_ le dijo con una sonrisa maligna_ **dile a Karin que se reúna conmigo, la haré pasar como enfermera para que se acerque a él**

**_De acuerdo… Kabuto_**_ lo llamo_**_ procura que pase ahí el tiempo necesario para que Karin actué_**

**Eso no será problema**_ contesto para después colgar

**Karin**_ la llamo Orochimaru

**Dime papá**

**Nos a llegado una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar, ve a la clínica y ahí Kabuto te dirá que hacer**

**Si**_ contesto con una sonrisa burlesca para luego salir de su mansión

Orochimaru no cabía de la dicha, su sonrisa mostraba lo sádico que podía llegar a ser, su venganza había sido frustrada años atrás, pero ahora por fin había llegado el momento y lo sabría aprovechar muy bien

.

* * *

.

Kabuto entro a la habitación con una brillante sonrisa, cordialmente saludo a los presentes quienes correspondieron al saludo a excepción de Rin a quien por alguna razón no le inspiraba confianza

**Al parecer si esta fracturada**_ dijo mientras lo examinaba_ **por favor esperen mientras llevo a Sasuke a rayos x** **para ver si es grave**_ dijo mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, los presentes asintieron

**Llamare a Fugaku y Mikoto**_ dijo Rin saliendo de la habitación

Una hora más tarde Sasuke se encontraba con casi toda su pierna cubierta con un molesto yeso _como lo bautizo_, Fugaku se encontraba hablando con Kabuto y Mikoto acababa de llegar con Sayuri quien al verlo tendido en la cama comenzó a llorar

**Oni-chan ya no podrá caminar**_ decía Sayuri aun gimoteando por causa de su llanto

**No te preocupes princesa que pronto Sasuke regresara a casa**_ le dijo Itachi para tranquilizarla

**De verdad oni-san**_ pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

**Si**_ volvió a repetir Itachi

**Dime como te sientes Sasuke**_ le pregunto su madre aun preocupada

**Ya no me duele tanto el pie, la verdad no se porque me pusieron esto**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**No seas impaciente**_ lo recrimino su madre_ **los doctores saben lo que hacen**

**Supongo**_ respondió con desgano

Minutos después el celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar

**¿Diga?_** contesto_ ...**pero eso es injusto, yo no tuve la culpa, si yo lo golpe pero fue justificado, bueno como sea gracias por avisarme**

**Que pasa Itachi**_ le pregunto Sasuke

**Estoy suspendido dos meses de las carreras por haber golpeado a ese idiota**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Eso es injusto**_ exclamo Obito_ **el empujo a Sasuke y a ti te suspenden**

Itachi formo una risa de lado

**Bueno a él no le fue tan bien lo suspendieron por un año, todo quedo grabado en video, a mi me suspendieron por mi conducta anti-deportiva… aunque la verdad no me arrepiento**_ susurro

Sasuke quien fue el unico que escucho sonrio con malicia

.

* * *

.

**Kabuto, estas tratando de decir que mi hijo esta enfermo**_ exclamo alterado Fugaku por lo que acababa de escuchar

**Tranquilo Fugaku-san no lo estoy dando por sentado, es solo que descubrí una mancha en su espalda que se ve sospechosa, solo digo que lo dejen aquí unos cuantos días para analizarlo y descartar la posibilidad que sea cáncer en la piel**

Los ojos de Fugaku destellaban de miedo, así que acepto

**Sera mejor que nadie lo acompañe para no preocuparlos mas de lo debido**_ dijo_** Fugaku-san por ser socio de mi padre le proporcionare una enfermera personal, no tiene de que preocuparse**_ decía con una sonrisa maligna muy bien disimulada

**Te lo agradezco Kabuto**_ le dijo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo

**Todo se esta dando a pedir de boca**_ susurro para si mismo

**Si sigues hablando solo pensaran que estas loco**_ le dijo una voz tras él

**Hermanita**_ exclamo feliz_ **no sabes cuanto te he extrañado todo este tiempo**

**No seas hipócrita**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **ahora dime que es lo que tengo que hacer**

**Pues tú serás la enfermera personal de Uchiha Sasuke**

**Esto no me gusta**

**Eso es lo de menos, le llevaras su comida, le darás su baño de espuma, lo acompañaras por las noches y serás la encargada de destruir su vida…**

.

* * *

.

**Fugaku que te dijo el doctor**_ pregunto Mikoto

**Todo esta bien pero Sasuke se tendrá que quedar un par de días mas aquí**_ dijo disimulando su preocupación

**No es para tanto**_ decía Sasuke_** no me quiero quedar aquí será muy aburrido**

**Si oto-san no veo la necesidad**_ lo apoyo Itachi

**Kabuto me dijo que tendrá las mismas comodidades que en casa**_ dijo alzando a Sayuri en brazos que se había quedado dormida en la cama al lado de Sasuke_ **No hay que discutir con los medico**_ acoto Fugaku**_ dejemos a Sasuke descansar, mañana podremos venir a verlo**

**Yo me quedare con él**_ dijo Itachi

**No será necesario**_ dijo Fugaku_ **tendra un enfermera para que se encargue de todo**

.

* * *

.

**Bueno Karin el plan empieza ahora**_ le dijo Kabuto_ **esta solo, recuerda tienes que enloquecer a ese mocoso, tienes que hacer que haga lo que tu le pidas, se que sabes como tratar a los hombres pero recuerda que apenas es un niñato de dieciséis años, recuerda ser discreta que te vean solo lo necesario nada mas y por ningún motivo permitas que Itachi te vea.**

**Ya Kabuto yo veré como me las arreglo**_ dijo fastidiada

**A se me olvidaba... tu nombre es Senri Akane**_ le dijo sonriendo con burla

**Pero que asco de nombre, no se te ocurrió uno mejor**_ le dijo mientras salida de la oficina

**Sabia que te encantaría**_ dijo despidiéndose de ella

.

* * *

.

Eran ya las ocho de la noche, Sasuke había estado leyendo una revista que encontró por ahí pero se aburrió tan rápidamente que se quedo dormido en el acto

**Buenas noches**_ dijo Karin entrando en la habitación, pero no recibió respuesta_ **esta dormido**_ susurro deteniéndose a verlo atentamente_ **«mmm, podrá ser un mocoso pero no esta nada mal»**_ pensó_ **«la verdad creo que me voy a divertir mucho con él y si su hermano se le parece el entretenimiento será por partida doble»**

Salio de la habitación silenciosamente, de todas maneras estaba dormido y no podía hacer nada ya mañana empezaría lo que estaba pendiente…

.

.

* * *

.

**Pues hasta aquí el segundo capi****.**

**aclaro que Karin y Kabuto son hijos de Orochimaru, al principio decidí que el apellido de Orochimaru seria Yakushi como Kabuto pero**

**la verdad no me gusto así que escogí otro  
**

**.**

**Espero les guste y dejen comentarios **

**bye ^3^  
**


	3. Sexo mas karin igual a traicion

**Ohayo ^.^**

**Aquí les dejo el 3º capitulo espero les guste y espero comentarios  
**

**Al final les aclarare una cuantas cosas**

**.  
**

**Así que ya no interrumpo mas...  
**

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

Sasuke abría los ojos con pesadez y se fijo en el reloj que tenia frente a él

**«Argg apenas son las siete de la mañana y ya estoy aburrido»**_ pensó

Momentos después escucho que tocaban la puerta y posteriormente se abría dejando ver a una hermosa _según Sasuke_ enfermera (n/a: ¬_¬+ ya saben los adolescentes todo lo miran "rico")

**Buenos días**_ saludo la pelirroja sonriendo, mientras que Sasuke la estaba viendo detenidamente pero disimulándolo muy bien_ **mi nombre es Akane**_ dijo disimulando una mueca de asco_ **yo me encargare de que no te aburras en este lugar**_ dijo sugestiva mente_ **y que te parece si comenzamos con tu baño**

(n/a: ò_ó esa parte si le gusto)

Sasuke no dijo nada y permitió que "Akane" lo ayudara a ponerse de pie, incluso le permitió que le quitara la camisa.

Karin estaba sorprendida que ese mocoso de tan solo dieciséis años tuviera el cuerpo de hombre de veinte, torso musculoso, alto, _mmm_ su prototipo de hombre

**«Si, definitivamente voy a disfrutar mucho este trabajo**»_ pensó mientras le servía de muletas a Sasuke para llevarlo al baño

**Por lo que veo haces ejercicio**_ dijo para romper el hielo

**Algo**_ respondió secamente mientras se concentraba en el escote que "Akane" dejaba ver **«accidentalmente»**_ **y tú desde cuando eres enfermera**

**Mmm**_ se llevo la mano a los labios en un gesto sensual_ **tengo dos años de experiencia**

**Hmp, que bien**_ dijo

**Como veo que estas aburrido porque no salimos al patio**_ le dijo_ **es pequeño pero te servirá para distraerte**

Sasuke asintió

**Y dime Sasuke, ¿tienes novia?**

**Tenia**_ respondió

**Que paso terminaron mal**

**No, simplemente se tuvo que ir de la ciudad**

**Entonces no eres de esos que logran mantener una relación a distancia**

**La verdad no**

**Es una lastima**_ respondió ocultando una sonrisa

**Y que hay de ti**

**La verdad desde que empecé a ser enfermera no me ha interesado nadie… hasta ahora**_ susurro simulando timidez

Así pasaron dos días mas, cuando llegaban a visitar a Sasuke, Kabuto le avisaba por un beeper para que saliera de ahí, cuando no aparecía el hermano de Sasuke tenia un poco de libertad pero no se dejaba ver mucho tiempo.

Sasuke cada vez tenía más confianza con ella y decidió que era el momento de comenzar su jugada…

El pelinegro ya se estaba cansando de ese lugar, aunque valia la pena por el cuido de Akane

**¿Cuanto tiempo mas estaré aquí?, fue una simple caida, no es como si se me hubiera desprendido la pierna**_ decía mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama

Karin se sentó junto a el en la cama y le aparto el cabello del rostro

**Es que acaso ya no quieres verme**_ le dijo con los ojos llorosos (n/a: ¬¬ menuda actriz)

**No es eso**_ respondió nervioso_ **me gusta estar contigo**_ dijo mientras acercaba cada vez mas su rostro al de ella

**A mi también me gusta tu compañía**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente, acto que le costo un poco de trabajo seguir a Sasuke, no se separaron hasta sentir que sus pulmones necesitaban llenarse de aire nuevamente.

Karin se levanto rápidamente

**OH p-perdóname f-fue un atrevimiento de mi parte**_ decía fingiendo vergüenza_ **discúlpame….**_ y salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a Sasuke estupefacto mientras rozaba sus labios con la yema de sus dedos

Ya era de noche, justamente la hora de la cena, se sentía mal por no haber podido detener a "Akane" pero desde entonces se quedo internado en el cuarto por la visita de su hermano, pensó en salir a buscarla pero cuando llego a la puerta le molesto el peso del yeso así que decidió esperar, dejo de pensar cuando vio la puerta abrirse con la chica con una bandeja llena de comida

**Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho**_ dijo tímidamente

**No te preocupes**_ le dijo

Karin puso la bandeja de comida sobre su regazo y después se dispuso a irse pero su paso fue frenado por la mano de Sasuke

**No te vayas**_ le pidió

**Me da mucha vergüenza lo que paso en la tarde**

**No tienes porque que, yo correspondí a tu beso… quiero que estés junto a mi**_ dijo y la volvió a besar

El beso cada vez era mas intenso, y la comida se hizo un obstáculo entre sus cuerpos así que Karin la poso sobre la mesita de noche, logrando así acercar más su cuerpo al de Sasuke, él por su parte coloco sus manos en la cintura de su enfermera mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello incitándolo a profundizar mas el beso.

.

Las manos de Karin comenzaron a vagar sobre el torso de Sasuke cosa que hacia que se pusiera mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba, Karin dejo de besarlo y tomo las manos de Sasuke hasta dirigirlas hacia sus pechos, Sasuke se sonrojo pero la excitación que sentía en ese momento le permitió comenzar a mover las manos y apretarlos con fuerza, después comenzó a desabotonar la bata de enfermera cuyos botones llegaba hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto un sostén rojo totalmente de encaje semitransparente, haciendo que Sasuke se ruborizara aun más

Karin con lentitud tortuosa quito la camisa de Sasuke mientras comenzaba a masajear su miembro ya erecto sobre la tela haciendo que Sasuke gimiera de excitación

.

De un momento a otro se encontraban desnudos con sus cuerpos perlados en sudor por la excitación, Karin dejo de besar sus labios para bajar hasta su cuello y dejar un camino de besos hasta en abdomen de Sasuke, tomo su pene entre sus manos y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca haciendo que Sasuke echara su cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación, minutos después él se corrió en la boca de Karin

.

**«mmm, al parecer es su primera vez»**_ pensaba Karin mientras se posicionaba sobre él llevando su miembro hacia su intimidad, comenzó a frotarlo contra su entrada hasta que se auto penetro_ **ahhhhhh**_ exclamo al sentirlo todo dentro de ella, comenzando a moverse lentamente

Sasuke gemía roncamente, su miembro entraba fácilmente en Karin, nunca se imagino que el sexo fuera tan bueno

De un momento a otro Karin se comenzó a mover mas rápido impulsándose con las manos en el estomago de Sasuke mientras este tenia las manos puestas en su trasero, minutos después se detuvo arqueándose por completo mientras masajeaba uno de sus pechos

Exclamo un gemido cuando llego al orgasmo y solo segundos después fue alcanzada por Sasuke

Karin aun agitada se recostó sobre él

**Eso fue increíble**_ dijo Sasuke

**Si**_ respondió agitadamente_ **«bueno no estuvo nada mal después de todo»**_ pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama y se comenzaba a vestir

**A donde vas**_ pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

**Me tengo que ir esto fue peligroso hacerlo aqui alguien pudo haber entrado**_ dijo y después sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas_ **el doctor Miyazawa me dijo que mañana te darán de alta, así que ya no nos volveremos a ver**_ dijo ya llorando

**Podemos vernos fuera, cuando tengas tiempo libre**_ dijo con preocupación (n/a: u_u hay Sasuke que ingenuo)

Karin se acerco y lo abrazo

**Eso me gustaría**_ dijo_ **pero no**

**Por que**_ pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**Yo soy mucho mayor que tu, tu familia no aceptaría nuestra relación**

**Por supuesto que si**_ contracto

**No Sasuke me sentiría fuera de lugar, aunque si…**…_ no siguió hablando

**Aunque si ¿que?**

**No déjalo es una tontería**

**Dilo**_ pidió con desesperación

**Podríamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto**_ dijo abrazándolo para ocultar su sonrisa

**De acuerdo**_ dijo inmediatamente con tal tenerla a su lado

**Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie**_ le advirtió_ **ni siquiera a tu hermano**

**No te preocupes**_ le dijo para después fundirse en un beso

**Estaré algunos días fuera**_ dejo después de romper el beso_ **mi abuelita esta enferma y me a pedido que la cuide**_ le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso_ **seguramente para cuando te quiten el yeso ya estaré de** **vuelta**_ dijo

Se termino de vestir y salio de la habitación rumbo a la oficina de su hermano

**Kabuto ya esta todo listo, le dije que mañana le darías de alta**_ le aviso

**Perfecto**_ respondió_ **llamare a Fugaku para que mañana venga por él**

**Con Sasuke ya esta todo resuelto**_ le dijo con una sonrisa de lado_ **cuando conoceré al otro**

**Tranquila… además no hay mucho que conocer, se parece a su hermano y casi tienen el mismo carácter**_ respondió mientras se encogía de hombros_ **además con Itachi necesitamos un plan mas elaborado, el que Sasuke haya llegado hasta nosotros a causa de ese accidente fue una mera coincidencia **

**Bueno mientras planean el siguiente paso yo me divertiré con este mocoso**_ dijo saliendo de la oficina

Kabuto tomo su teléfono y marco el número de la residencia Uchiha

**Fugaku-san... ya termine con los análisis de Sasuke y dieron negativo, Sasuke esta perfectamente bien de salud, así que mañana mismo le daré de alta…**

.

* * *

.**  
**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke se encontraba en la comodidad de su casa, su madre no le permitía hacer esfuerzo alguno, solo lo necesario para ir al instituto, estaba aburrido así que decidió escabullirse hasta el jardín

**Mierda**_ exclamo para si mismo_ **hace dos días que no la veo**…

Esos eran los pensamientos que abordaba su mente

**«Akane»**_pensaba y una sonrisa surco sus labios, aun recordaba la maravillosa experiencia que tuvo junto a ella, y se recordó mentalmente esa noche_ **«no es solo sexo es mucho mas»**

Ya Karin había conseguido que se enamorada de ella

.

* * *

.

Itachi se encontraba en la oficina conversando con Madara y su padre sobre algunos asuntos cuando se oyó el golpeteo de la puerta

**Adelante**_ dijo Fugaku

**Buenas tardes Fugaku-san, Madara-san, Itachi-kun**_ decía con respeto Mizuki, hijo mayor de Orochimaru

A Itachi verdaderamente le fastidiaba ese sujeto

**Que se te ofrece Mizuki**_ pregunto Madara

**Pues la verdad quería hablar con Itachi-kun**

**Sobre que**_ dijo fríamente

**Mi hermano me comento que tuviste un inconveniente y no podrás participar por unos meses en competencia**_ dijo tranquilamente

**Y que con eso**_ pregunto hastiado

**Tengo un amigo que quiere aprender motocross y me pidió que le recomendara a alguien para que fuera su instructor y ya que tu estas libre ¿Qué te parece si lo haces tu?**

Itachi lo medito, la verdad no le parecía mala idea, además no tenia nada mejor que hacer

**De acuerdo**_ respondió

**Perfecto, entonces te llamare para darte la dirección**_ dijo; Mizuki se despidió y salio de la oficina

**Es un chico extraño**..._ dijo Madara_ **por cierto Mikoto invito a Tsunade a cenar**

Madara sonrio**  
**

**Te ves muy contento con eso**_ le dijo Itachi mientras Fugaku lo veía con complicidad

**Si es una lastima que la mujer no haya aceptado mi propuesta de matrimonio hace años**_ dijo mientras finjia revisar unos papeles

**Si debe ser difícil rechazar una propuesta de matrimonio en Las Vegas mientras tu esposo te acompaña**_ ironizo Fugaku

Madara se encogió de hombros

**Detalles, detalles**_ dijo restándole importancia_ **estoy** **seguro que algún día aceptara…**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Sasuke al parecer con una semana mas bastara para que puedamos quitarte el yeso y puedas andar**_ le dijo Tsunade

**perfecto**_ susurro suspirando y recordando que sin el yeso podría verse con Akane

**Gracias Tsunade por examinarlo**_ dijo Mikoto

**Descuida Mikoto no es para tanto, la verdad todo esta en orden**_ hizo una pausa**_ pero dime cual será mi recompensa**

**Sake**_ respondio sonriente

**Que bien**_ chillo emocionada

**Si**_ sonrió Mikoto para después comenzaron a hablar de maternidad y cosa así, sin importarles que Sasuke las miraba con cara de pocos amigos y es que como se le ocurría hablar de conductos de nacimiento y liquido amniótico estando él presente

**«Que asco»**_ pensó

.

Tsunade era una rubia de ojos color miel de cuarenta y nueve años de edad, muy bien conservada, con un cuerpo exuberante y bien proporcionado, ella y Madara eran amigos desde que se conocieron en la universidad, tuvieron una relación amorosa por algún tiempo pero después se separaron por causa de sus trabajos, hoy en día Tsunade era directora del hospital general de Tokio y enviudo hace apenas cinco años, ella se hacia cargo de la sobrina de su esposo Dan porque los padres de ella habían fallecido en un accidente cuando ella apenas tenia 2 años, su nombre es Shizune quien la consideraba casi una madre.

.

**Y dime Tsunade nos acompañaras a Hawai**_ le pregunto Madara

**Por supuesto que iré, necesito broncearme**_ respondió_ **cuando será el viaje**

**El vuelo esta programado para el 28 de marzo**_ respondió Fugaku_ **auque solo estaremos dos meses, no podemos dejar la empresa a la deriva por mucho tiempo**

**OH no**_ dijo Tsunade triste_ **ese día tengo una operación programada**

**No me digas que no podrás ir**_ le dijo Madara, ella pareció meditarlo un poco

**Los alcanzaré al día siguiente**_ dijo contenta_ **no se preocupen**

**Que bueno**_ dijo Mikoto

**Oto-san puedo lleva mi oso de felpa**_ pregunto la pequeña Sayuri que se encontraba en la mesa con ellos (n/a: imaginen a una beba de tres años hablando)

**Por supuesto cariño**_ le respondió Fugaku_ **puedes llevar todo lo que tu quieras**

Ya terminada la cena los dos pelinegros se quedaron en la sala viendo televisión, Sasuke tenía posada su pierna en una mesita de centro mientras que Itachi estaba arregostado sobre uno de los brazos del sofá

**Oye Sasuke**

**aja**_ dijo con la mirada perdida

**Has estado raro ultimamente**_ comento Itachi mientras lo miraba seriamente

Sasuke no respondió e Itachi suspiro

**Pásame un marcador no he tenido la oportunidad de firmar tu pierna  
**

**Idiota**_ dijo_** pensé que me ibas a decir algo más interesante**

**Como sea, mañana le empezare a dar clases de motocross a un amigo de Mizuki**_ dijo diciendo lo último entre comillas

**Eso si es nuevo**_ dijo_ **Itachi…**_ lo llamo, tenia el deseo de contarle que estaba enamorado pero recordó las palabras de Akane y prefirió callar_ **no, no es nada…**

.

Itachi escribió una sarta de incoherencias en el yeso que hicieron a Sasuke reír.

Así era la relación entre ellos había una conexión única, que pronto estaría en juego…

.

.

* * *

.

**Pues que les pareció ya Karin hizo su jugada**

**ACLARACIONES  
**

**Karin, KAbuto y Mizuki son hijos de Orochimaru, como ya se habrán dado cuenta el carácter de Sasuke al principio es pasivo, solo es serio pero nada mas, POR AHORA.**

**Mizuki no es un personaje inventado es el que salio en el primera capitulo y engaño a Naruto para que robara un pergamino y etc ¡ya saben quien ¿verdad?  
**

**.**

**Ya aclarado eso espero les allá gustado **

**bye ^3^  
**


	4. Plan terminado & muerte

.

**Ufff ahora si me cogió la tarde, casi no subo el capi de hoy tube que hacer muchas diligencias y**

**termine realmente rendida, pero me decidí a subir el capitulo 4  
**

**bye ^3^  
**

.

.

**

* * *

**

.

.

**Itachi p.o.v**

Como es que esto termino así, estoy en prisión y frente a mi en otra celda se encuentra Sasuke igual de golpeado que yo

**Flash back**

**Hola**_ saludo una pelirroja al ver llegar a Itachi a la pista de practica_ **tu debes ser Itachi ¿verdad?**_ le dijo sonriente

El pelinegro asintió

**Y tu eres**…_ le pregunto interesado (n/a: obvio ya saben quien es, verdad)

**Mi nombre es Sora, soy la amiga de Mizuki**

**Mizuki me dijo que seria un y no una amiga a quien debía enseñar**_ hablo

**Si yo le pedí que fuera así, te quería conocer y pensé que talvez por ser mujer no querrías ni siquiera verme**_ dijo Karin

**No nada de eso**_ exclamo sonrojado pues la pelirroja le había parecido muy hermosa (n/a: ¬¬) _ **no soy machista y no me importaría enseñarte**

**En serio**_ chillo emocionada corriendo a abrazarlo

**Trajiste equipo**_ le pregunto aun sonrojado por el abrazo

**La verdad no**_ dijo apenada**_ como no estaba segura si aceptarías no me prepare pero cerca de aquí pude ver una tienda me acompañarías a comprar lo necesario**

**Esta bien**_ acepto

Ahora "Sora" (n/a: cof, cof zorra) estaba colgánda de su brazo como si fueran pareja, pero Itachi no hizo nada al respecto pues le gustaba el contacto de esa chica

.

Luego de ayudarla a escoger un equipo adecuado empezaron las lecciones, Karin de vez en cuando simulaba más fuerte una caída de lo que en verdad había sido para que Itachi se acercara más a ella.

.

Así pasaron unos cuantos días y el jueguito de Karin estaba funcionando, al igual que su hermano rápidamente había tomado confianza con ella, hasta le contó sobre su novia Kasumi con la que había peleado recientemente porque lo notaba distante y él trataba de ignorar la razón, cada vez quería pasar mas tiempo con Sora se la pasaba pensando en ella todo el día, Karin descubrió eso y dedujo que ya era hora de actuar

.

**Itachi como agradecimiento te quiero invitar a cenar esta noche**_ propuso Sora_ **que dices**

Itachi se encogió de hombros

**Vamos**_ le dijo y se encaminaron a un restaurante de comida rápida

.

Itachi dejo a Sora en la puerta de su departamento y se disponía a irse pero ella lo detuvo

.

**Hazme compañía un rato mas**_ pidió, él acepto sin chistar, estaban en uno de los sofás viendo una película cuando de repente Karin se inclino y lo beso, al principio estaba tan impactado que no correspondió el beso pero poco después tomo a Karin por la nuca para profundizarlo mas

Después se separo de ella rápidamente

.

**Esto no esta bien**_ le dijo respirando entrecortado

**Porque**_ le pregunto ella acercándose más a él

**Sora tengo novia, no le puedo hacer esto**

**Ella no se enterara**_ le dijo y después lo abrazo_ **en verdad me gustas y mucho… no me importa compartirte con otra con tal y estemos juntos**_ dijo sollozando_ **ademas es mas conveniente que nadie sepa lo que hay entre tu y yo  
**

**Pero Kasumi….**_ comenzó a decir pero fue callado por el dedo índice de Karin sobre sus labios

**No quiero que la nombres cuando estas conmigo**_ dijo apartando su dedo para besarlo (n/a: limosnera y con garrote)

.

Esta vez Itachi no se contuvo y luego de unos minutos ambos estaban desnudos sobre el sofá, él estrujo cada parte de su cuerpo mientras saboreaba sus pechos, luego ella se levanto e hizo que él se sentara sobre el sofá para comenzar a masturbar su pene con las manos hasta que se lo llevo a la boca, antes de correrse Itachi la coloco en cuatro y la penetro con cuidado mientras masajeaba sus pechos

Al llegar al orgasmo y separarse, Itachi se quedo profundamente dormido mientras Karin veía lascivamente su cuerpo desnudo tendido sobre el sofá

.

**«Al parecer este ya esta un poco mas experimentado que el otro»**_ pensó_** esto se pone cada vez mejor y mas excitante**_ dijo en susurro para si misma

Ya era tarde así que decidió a Itachi para que se fuera a casa

.

* * *

.

Sasuke ya no traía el yeso cuando recibió una llamada de "Akane" diciéndole que ya había regresado a la ciudad y quería verlo, así que le dio la dirección de su departamento, ya estando ahí tuvieron sexo en el mismo sofá donde días antes había estado con Itachi, al terminar Sasuke decidió tomar una ducha y Karin comenzó a prepararse algo para comer cuando recibió una llamada de Itachi pidiendo verla, ella acepto y se quedaron de ver en otro lugar, cuando Sasuke termino de bañarse le dijo que se tenia que ir por una emergencia en la clínica

.

* * *

.

Ese era el cuento de nunca acabar, Karin ya tenia enloquecido a los hermanos por ella, estaban descuidando sus estudios y actividades por verla, por estar tiempo con ella, hasta el grado que hacían lo que ella les pedía.

La primera estupidez llego cuando ella le pidió a Sasuke que firmara un documento y él lo hizo sin siquiera leerlo al igual que un par de días antes lo había hecho Itachi

.

* * *

.

**Fugaku estoy muy preocupado por los chicos, ya casi no paran por la casa, no duermen, tienen esas salidas misteriosas… no se que pensar**_ le decía preocupada Mikoto a Fugaku

**Son jóvenes de seguro ya se aburrieron de la vida de adulto que llevaban; hay que** **darles un respiro**_ le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

**Tal vez tengas razón, pero también me preocupa porque se están separando**

Fugaku rió levemente

**Eso es inevitable cada uno tiene su propia mente, no porque nacieron al mismo tiempo quiera decir que les deba gustar las mismas cosas**_ dijo_ **no te preocupes tanto, ya veras que volverán a ser los mismos después del viaje**

.

* * *

.

**Itachi que esta pasando contigo, ya no me llamas, casi no me hablas ¿estas enojado a caso?_** le pregunto Kasumi triste

**No me pasa nada**_ le contesto sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada

**Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos**_ dijo sonrojada_ **te extraño**_ susurro acercandose a él

**Tengo que irme**_ dijo al sentir que su celular comenzaba a vibraba

**Espera**_ le dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo_ **dime de una buena vez que pasa y terminemos con esto… ¿hay otra chica?**_ le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos, Itachi solo desvió la mirada, entonces Kasumi lo abofeteo_ **me lo hubieras dicho antes**_ le dijo enojada_ **te aseguro que no te iba a rogar para que no me dejaras… te odio**_ le grito para luego salir corriendo, pero al girar por un pasillo choco contra alguien

**Kasumi que pasa**_ le pregunto Sasuke

**No quiero hablar contigo**_ casi grito_ **tu seguramente lo sabias y no me lo dijiste, a ti también te odio**_ dijo y siguió corriendo dejando a Sasuke muy extrañado

Busco con la mirada a Itachi pero no lo pudo alcanzar pues cuando lo vio él estaba saliéndose del instituto aun en horas de clases como él también venia haciendo últimamente

.

* * *

.

**En la mansión Uchiha**

**Muy bien chicos ya tienen listo todo para el viaje**_ les pregunto Mikoto durante la cena, uno apenas contesto y el otro solo asintió_ **que les pasa**_ les pregunto preocupada

**Nada oka-san, no te preocupes**_ le dijo Itachi

**Recuerden que tienes que estar en el aeropuerto a las cinco de la tarde de lo contrario nos iremos sin ustedes**_ sentencio Fugaku

**Y no es broma**, **si llegan tarde los abandonara**_ dijo Obito rodeado por un aura negra

**Lo dice por experiencia propia**_ dijo Madara mientras reía_ **en una ocasión hizo que su hermano tomara otro avión por llegar 15 minutos tarde**_ termino riendo a carcajadas

**Es un perverso**_ susurro Obito casi llorando

.

* * *

.

**Cual es el siguiente paso Oto-san**_ le pregunto Kabuto

**Ya hicimos que los mocoso firmaran los papeles de traspaso, pero esto no serán validos si ellos mueren**_ respondió_ **Mizuki ya hablaste con el mecánico **

**Por supuesto se negó como era de esperarse pero al final accedió por el bien estar de su familia**_ respondió con una sonrisa macabra

**Perfecto**_ lo felicito su padre_ **ahora tenemos que impedir que ellos dos aborden ese avión**

**Por eso no habrá problema Karin se las arreglara, no es verdad hermanita**_ le dijo Kabuto sonriente pero noto que estaba distraída_ **que te pasa**

**Estoy embarazada**_ soltó de repente haciendo que Orochimaru casi se ahogara con el vino que estaba tomando

**Que haz dicho**_ le pregunto sorprendido Mizuki

**Lo que escucharon**_ escupió enojada_ **no se como paso, me descuide**_ dijo

**De quien es**_ le pregunto Orochimaru_ **has estado con algún otro hombre**

**No**_ respondió_ **uno de ellos dos es él padre, pero eso no quiere decir que piense en arruinar mi cuerpo teniendo un bebe**_ sentencio

**Por eso no hay problema**_ le dijo Kabuto_ **yo me encargare**

**Por otra parte esto es perfecto, esta será la mejor forma de terminar de destruir a esos mocosos, así no les quedaran ánimos de vivir**_ dijo malévolamente Orochimaru y todos comenzaron a reír

.

* * *

.

Eran las tres de la tarde, Sasuke se encontraba con Juugo y Suigetsu arreglando algunos asuntos mientras hacia tiempo para irse al aeropuerto, toda la tarde anterior se la había pasado _despidiéndose_ de Akane

.

Por otra parte Itachi no había podido verla así que decidió visitarla, por su parte Karin no se sorprendió al verlo frente a su puerta mas bien esperaba que así fuera entonces lo hizo pasar, se disculpo diciendo que iba al baño y marco el numero del celular de Sasuke, simulando llanto le dijo que su hermano se había dado cuenta de su relación y ahora mismo se encontraba en su departamento reclamándole, le dijo que tenia mucho miedo porque pensaba que le iba a golpear.

.

La furia se apodero de Sasuke y sin decir nada salio rumbo al edificio de departamentos donde vivía "Akane", Karin calculo el tiempo de llegada de Sasuke y le invento algo a Itachi para que bajara al vestíbulo del edificio donde se encontraría con un Sasuke extremadamente cabreado…

.

Itachi estaba de espaldas a la entrada pero eso no le impidió a Sasuke reconocerlo inmediatamente, y sin mediar palabras se abalanzo contra su propio hermano y lo comenzó a golpear, Itachi por su parte comenzó a defenderse, aunque no entendía nada de lo que le gritaba Sasuke hasta que vio como "Sora" aparecía por las escaleras del vestíbulo, cuando el menor grito **" ella es mia** " refiriéndose a Karin, Itachi también se enfureció y como resultado el lobby del lugar quedo parcialmente destruido

.

En medio del desorden fueron apartados por policías que habían sido llamados por la misma Karin (n/a: sin que ellos se dieran cuenta u_u)

.

**End flash back**

.

* * *

.

**Fugaku tengo un mal presentimiento**_ decía Mikoto mientras el avión estaba despegando_ **no debimos dejarlos**

**Les advertí que fueran puntuales**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **no pueden desobedecer una orden**

**Y que si les paso algo**

**Llame a Juugo y me dijo que Sasuke estaba con ellos pero que ya había salido, si no llegaron a tiempo que se atengan a las consecuencias**

**Oka-san**_ decía Sayuri mientras despertaba_ **donde esta mi oni-san y oni-chan**

**No te preocupes princesa, ellos nos alcanzaran luego**

**No**_ sentencio con el ceño fruncido_ **el señor oso no quiere irse si ellos**_ dijo casi llorando

En ese momento la azafata del avión privado anuncio la altura en la que se encontraban

**Es muy tarde**_ le dio tiernamente_ **el avión ya despego…**

.

* * *

.

**Haaaaaaa**_ suspiro Tsunade mientras estaba a punto de terminar la operación_ **«mierda, en estos momentos estaría rumbo al paraíso si no fuera por este viejo rabo verde, porque no se le ocurrió enfermarse en otra fecha»**

.

* * *

.

**Pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí, unos pequeños delincuentes**_ decía Karin al entrar a los separos, quedando justamente entre la celda de Sasuke y la de Itachi

**Sora que pasa aquí**_ pregunto Itachi agarrando fuertemente los barrotes de la celda

**¿Sora?**_ susurro Sasuke sin comprender

**Saben me he divertido mucho este tiempo, la verdad los dos son fabulosos en la cama**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

A los hermanos se les helo la sangre

**D-de que estas hablando**_ dijo Sasuke

**Hay cariño pero que ingenuo eres, si esta mas claro que el agua**_ hizo una pausa_ **ustedes solo fueron un juego para mi, y les vuelvo a decir que me divertí a lo grande**

Sasuke inmediatamente comenzó a patear los barrotes con furia

**Porque mierda lo hiciste, yo te amaba, que mierda hice para que me traicionaras así**_ grito reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos

**No es personal**_ dijo y luego se llevo la mano a la barbilla_ **a lo mejor** ** saque algún beneficio de esto**_ se encogió de hombros_ **nunca se sabe**

**LARGATE**_ grito Itachi_ **te odio**_ susurro

**Es una lastima, esperaba que cuando salieran de aquí los tres podríamos compartir la cama… al mismo tiempo**_ dijo riendo burlona_ **a pero les tengo una noticia**_ dijo bajando su mano a su vientre_ **uno de ustedes dos es el padre del niño que llevo en mi vientre  
**

Sasuke se dejo caer al suelo sosteniendo con sus manos la cabeza, mientras que Itachi no se movía, estaba como ido totalmente en shok.

Karin comenzó a caminar hacia la salida diciendo:

**Es una lastima que nunca sabrán de quien es porque no lo voy a tener… y una cosa mas mi nombre es Karin**

.**  
**

Ellos estaban ahí sin hacer o decir nada, trataban de procesar todo lo que había pasado, esa mujer los había usado por diversión, que clase de persona hacia eso, aunque no era culpa de ninguno de ellos se sentían los seres mas estupidos que existían sobre la faz de la tierra, para luego caer en cuenta que Karin se desharía de esa criatura antes de que naciera…

.

* * *

.

**Obito siéntelo**_ le decía Rin emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de él y la llevaba a su vientre levemente abultado_ **es la primera vez que se mueve**

**Si**_ chilló emocionado el pelinegro_ **es una suerte que estuve cerca para sentirlo**_ dijo emocionado_ **Rin no te digo esto con la frecuencia que debería pero Te Amo y me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo por llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre**

Ella llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla

**Yo también te amo y te prometo ser una buena madre para nuestro hijo**

.

Madara veía la escena enternecido, cosa que nunca admitiría, de su bolsillo saco una pequeña caja color bordo y la abrió dejando a la vista un anillo de diamantes

**Esta vez no aceptare un no como respuesta**_ susurro volviendo a guardar la cajita en su bolsillo

.

.

**Ya estas más tranquila**_ le pregunto Fugaku a Mikoto

**Si un poco**_ mintió

**Mikoto se que a veces mi carácter suele ser muy duro pero es la única manera que encuentro para enseñarles que deben respetar las normas**_ le dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella poso su mano izquierda en su mejilla y lo comenzó a acariciar

**Se como es tu carácter**_ dijo sonriendo_ **eso fue algo que llamo mucho la atención en mi cuando te conocí, contigo me siento siempre protegida y segura**_ le dijo y después le dio un tierno beso_ **no tengo nada que reprocharte porque te amo**

**Yo siempre lo he hecho**_ hizo una pausa_ **desde que te vi por primera vez**_ y la beso

.

Minutos más tarde el avión se empezó a sacudir violentamente y súbitamente se sintió el descenso del mismo junto con los gritos de las pocas personas que estaban a bordo, las azafatas y _casi toda la familia Uchiha…_

.

.

* * *

.

**Lamento los errores de ortografía pero tenía prisa**

**Cualquier duda me la hacen llegara con un comentario y yo se las respondo**

**bye...  
**


	5. Destino

.

.

**Tía Tsunade ya tienes todo listo para mañana**_ le pregunto Shizune mientras la ayudaba a sacar sus maletas de la habitación

**Creo que si Shizune**_ dijo la rubia_ **veamos llevo mi pasaporte, dinero y bla, bla, bla, si, esta todo listo nada mas llamare a Madara para avisarle que mañana estaré ahí**_ dijo mientras marcaba al celular

**Si llámalo talvez cuando regreses traigas en tu mano un flameante diamante**_ le dijo Shizune con una mirada picara

Tsunade enrojeció

**Tú sabes algo así que ahora mismo me lo dices o si no quieres que le diga a Yamato que te dejaste de chupar el dedo a los quince años  
**

**¡No!**_ exclamo sonrojada_ **es muy vergonzoso**_ dijo y después suspiro_ **Madara te pedirá matrimonio durante el viaje**

Los ojos de Tsunade se iluminaron

**En serio**_ dijo y Shizune asintió_ **sabes que llamare al aeropuerto y reservare un vuelo para esta misma noche**

La ojimiel se sentía en las nubes, como una muchachita de veinte años, después de la muerte de Dan, Madara fue quien mas la ayudo a superarlo y sin proponérselo se enamoro de él, al igual que lo hizo Madara de ella

.

* * *

.

**¿Como la conociste?**_ le pregunto Itachi cuando ya se habían calmado un poco

**Fue mi enfermera**_ respondió secamente y clavo sus ojos en los de su hermano esperando que él también le contara

**Ella era a quien le debía enseñar motocross**_ respondió y nuevamente reino el silencio

Sasuke nuevamente tomo su cabeza entre sus manos

**Como fui tan entupido**_ se decía a si mismo_ **todo era mentira**

Itachi solo observaba y se preguntaba lo mismo en silencio

.

* * *

.

Tsunade dejo caer el teléfono de sus manos, Shizune la veía con confusión e impotencia no entendia porque la mujer mas fuerte que jamás conoció lloraba a mares en el piso de la sala

**Tía Tsunade que paso**_ pregunto alterada

**Madara…**_ se tapo con las manos el rostro_ **el avión se estrello… no hay ningún sobreviviente**_ termino de decir, Shizune estaba impactada pero le dio gracias a kami que su tía no estuvo ahí

.

* * *

.

**Tienen derecho a una llamada**_ les dijo el policia que los había arrestado_ **quien de ustedes la hará**_ pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno_ **miren niñatos estarán aquí hasta que alguien venga por ustedes, así que decidan**_ dijo cabreado

Itachi sin decir nada se levanto de la que hacían llamar cama

**Así me gusta**_ dijo el policía y le abrió la puerta

Itachi marco el numero de celular de su padre pero este no respondía

** «Seguramente esta enojado»**_ pensó_ **Tsunade**_ susurro y marco el numero, después de esperar a que atendieran, escucho la voz de Shizune

**Shizune**_ dijo_ **habla Itachi**

Para Tsunade fue como una bocanada de aire cuando Shizune le dijo que era Itachi, le arrebato el teléfono pensando que los del aeropuerto se habían equivocado

**Itachi, donde estas, como están todos**_ exclamo muy agitada

**…**_ no comprendía la exaltación pero al fin decidió hablar_ **Sasuke y yo estamos detenidos, no pudimos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y necesitamos que alguien pague la fianza**

Tsunade nuevamente lloro

**Dime donde están en un momento estoy ahí**_ anoto la dirección y salio con Shizune en su búsqueda

Al llegar los policías le dijeron que tenían que pagar todos los daños hechos por una pelea que protagonizaron ellos mismos, Tsunade estaba mas que sorprendida, desde que se relacionaba con la familia Uchiha nunca se entero de alguna pelea entre Sasuke e Itachi.

Después de firmar papeles y entregar un cheque a nombre de la parte afectada, por la puerta y esposados salieron los dos pelinegros, traían golpes muy visibles pero no de consideración, nadie dijo nada en el transcurso a casa de Tsunade

.

**Hay algo que deben saber**_ dijo Tsunade conteniendo las lagrimas_ **el avión… el avión se estrello**_ comenzó a llorar_ **no hubo ningún sobreviviente**

Las lágrimas que habían contenido hasta ese entonces comenzaron a desbordar sus ojos, lo que Tsunade les acababa de decir es que lo habían perdido todo, todo lo que les importaba en la vida

**No**_ susurro Sasuke_ **no, eso es mentira, ellos deben estar bien**_ decía tomándose la cabeza con las manos_ **Tsunade esta broma no me gusta**_ dijo riendo

Itachi corrió hacia el teléfono y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a marcar los números de los celulares de todos, pero cuando ninguno respondía, las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a descender más rápido

**No, no, no**_ grito_ **no nos pudieron haber dejado, nosotros debíamos estar en ese avión también**

Shizune lloraba en silencio, le dolía verlos así pero era de esperarse que se negaran a aceptar la verdad, incluso Tsunade una mujer madura no procesaba la información

.

Ya eran las once de la noche, Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban dormidos por el efecto de unos calmantes que les había dado Shizune, fue un verdadero problema el lograr que los tomaran pero era necesario por el estado en el que se encontraban, Itachi había hiperventilado por tantas emociones juntas, pero en ningún momento se dirigieron la palabra el uno al otro.

Tsunade ya más calmada empezó a hacer todos los trámites para el funeral, pero en su cabeza también rondeaba lo que había pasado entre esos dos

**Definitivamente este día nunca lo olvidaran**_ susurro viendo un calendario que marcaba el 28 de marzo como un día especial…

.

* * *

.

**Sakura-chan te divertiste**_ pregunto un rubio de aproximadamente catorce años

**si mucho, estuvo muy divertido**_ chilló su hermana que ese mismo día estaba cumpliendo sus diez años

**Oigan ustedes dos dejen la platica para después y empiezan a limpiar**_ decía Ino frunciendo el ceño

**Calma Ino, que aprovechen su juventud**_ decía Gaara apareciendo tras ellos

**Pero que tenemos aquí un viejo en todo su apogeo**_ dejo de forma burlona la rubia

Gaara se encogió de hombros

**El tener novia lo esta afectando**_ dijo Naruto_ **por cierto donde esta**

**La verdad no se**_ dijo sin interés

**Volvieron a pelear_ **pregunto Sakura

**La verdad me están hartando sus celos**_ respondió el pelirrojo

**Entiéndela Gaara, es una chica insegura**_ le dijo Ino mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de él

**Le he explicado hasta el cansancio que le pedí que fuera mi novia porque en verdad me gusta**_ respondió con un tono cansino

**Matsuri se siente intimidada por ser de otra ciudad, es nueva la deberías de comprender**_ volvió a decir la rubia, Naruto y Sakura asintieron dándole la razón

**Que bueno que me apoyan**_ les reclamo Gaara

**No te preocupes hijo, lo único que quieren es molestarte**_ decía su padre entrando a la habitación_ **por estar entretenidos conversando no han limpiado nada**_ dijo Minato_ **porque mejor no le pagamos a alguien para que lo haga, no es justo que la cumpleañera este limpiando los desastres de su fiesta**

**Por mi no hay ningún problema oto-san**_ dijo dulcemente la pelirosa

**Déjenlo así**_ dijo Kushina_ **Sakura mejor abre tus regalos cariño**

**Hai oka-san**_ respondió contenta mientras comenzaba a abrir los paquetes

.

* * *

.

Había llegado el momento de reconocer los cuerpos, un trago amargo que le toco a Tsunade, estaba acostumbrada a ver a la gente morir fuera y dentro del hospital donde trabaja pero nada la preparo para lo que vio.

Tendidos sobre las planchas de la morgue se encontraban los cuerpos de con quienes compartió muchos años de felicidad.

De nuevo se dejo caer al suelo al terminar de reconocer los cuerpos, confirmo lo que tanto dolor le causaba, ninguno de ellos había sobrevivido…, ahí se encontraba el hombre que amaba, la mujer que por muchos años habia sido su amiga, también estaban los dos hombres a quien mas admiraba y quería, uno por tener un carácter y porte único y el otro por su desbordante alegría, también estaba la mujer que todos los días le repetía hasta el cansancio lo impaciente que se sentida por tener a su bebe entre brazos y por ultimo el pequeño angelito que era la princesa y alegría de la casa, tan hermosa e inocente como su madre

.

**Shizune esto es tan dolorosa**_ decía la rubia mientras se apretaba mas contra el cuerpo de su sobrina, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello

**Debemos terminar de preparar todo**_ le dijo dulcemente_ **los chicos están afuera**_ dijo y Tsunade asintió

.

Se encontraban vestidos con trajes negros, ambos tenían la mirada fija en la entrada de la bodega hecha exclusivamente para los miembros de la familia Uchiha, la gente ahí presente nunca se imagino que esa bodega seria llenada de una sola vez.

Entre los presentes se encontraban todos los socios de las empresas, sin faltar la presencia de Orochimaru, Kabuto y Mizuki _quienes lamentaban la perdida._

_.  
_

Horas mas tarde todos los presentes se habían retirado, hasta los familiares lejanos de quien no conocían mas que los nombres, cuando se acercaron a darles el pésame les pareció de lo mas hipócrita, la verdad ninguno de los que estuvieron presentes estuvieron de acuerdo con el matrimonio de sus padres en primer lugar, así que no veían el caso de su presencia, pues nadie les aviso, la noticia fue difundida por los medios de comunicación que hacían hasta lo imposible por entrevistarlos, cosa que no consiguieron

.

Una semana había pasado desde la tragedia, ni Sasuke ni Itachi habían querido regresar a la mansión que los llenaba de nostalgia, no asistieron al instituto durante todo ese tiempo, tampoco se habían aparecido por la empresa ni en ningún otro lugar que solían frecuentar

.

En la casa Senju todos estaban decaído, casi sin vida, principalmente Sasuke e Itachi, Yamato el prometido de Shizune trataba de levantarles el animo sin resultado alguno, la tristeza era palpable y se hacia mas evidente durante la cena a la que apenas los hermanos Uchiha llevaban asistiendo un par de días puesto que se la pasaban encerrados en sus cuartos todo el día, a veces llorando, a veces pensando, a veces lamentándose, lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera se miraban.

Tsunade no entendía el motivo pero sospechaba que era el mismo por el cual habían peleado días atrás

**Me dirán ahora que es lo que les pasa**_ pregunto Tsunade dejando la comida a un lado

Ninguno contesto

**Lo que sea que les haya pasado no pudo ser tan malo para haberse peleado entre ustedes**

**No sabes nada**_ se altero Sasuke

**Es por eso que lo pregunto**

**Dejemos esto así**_ dijo Itachi, estaba meditando las palabras de la rubia y la verdad el ser engañados no era motivo por molestarse el uno con el otro.

Sasuke termino de comer y salio rumbo a su habitación.

**Mañana iré a traer mas ropa para ustedes**_ hablo Shizune para calmar los ánimos

.

* * *

.

**Como es eso posible**_ grito Tsunade dando un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio

**Señora Senju aquí ****en el documento****esta esta claramente estipulado  
**

**Ellos nunca firmarían algo así**_ contracto Tsunade

**Pero señora**_ dijo secándose en sudor de la frente_ **si quiere le leo textualmente lo que dice**_ propuso el abogado de la empresa Uchiha_ **cito: Yo Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha respectivamente en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, renuncio a la parte correspondiente a mi persona en acciones de las empresas Uchiha y propiedades pertenecientes a….**

No continúo porque fui interrumpido por Tsunade

**El documento ya lo leí, pero no es posible que sea valido, ellos son menores de edad**

**Señora Senju le recuerdo que Madara-san y Fugaku-san les permitieron desde muy temprano ocupar puestos de relevancia en la empresa, la firma de estos menores de edad esta plasmada en varios documentos legales de dicha empresa**_ dijo en poso decidida

**Esto no se quedara así**_ sentencio_ **si es necesario recurriremos a juicio**_ dijo y salio azotando la puerta

Dejando al viejo obeso petrificado del susto

**No se preocupe**_ hablo una voz tras de él_ **su ayuda será muy bien recompensada, señor Momoshi ella no podrá hacer nada en contra de usted**

**Pero Orochimaru-sama ellos podrían alegar que no están bien al momento de firmar el documento**

**Por eso no se preocupe, esos mocosos no harán nada al respecto**_ dijo y comenzó a reír

.

* * *

.

**Tía Tsunade mira lo que encontré**_ decía Shizune mientras le extendía una hoja de papel_ **Itachi y Sasuke se fueron, cuando regrese del supermercado ellos ya no estaban aquí, fui hasta sus cuartos y no hay nada, se llevaron sus cosas**

**.  
**

Tsunade estaba petrificada en el mismo lugar, tomo la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla

_Antes que nada Tsunade, Sasuke y yo siempre estaremos muy agradecidos por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, pero después de haberlo meditado mucho decidimos que lo mejor seria irnos de Tokio, lo hemos perdido todo y no me refiero a la parte económica._

_Siempre te hemos considerado como una abuela, (no te ofendas)_ _ Tsunade sonrió mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas__ de verdad te apreciamos y es por eso que no queremos que tengas problemas por nuestra culpa, unos días atrás cometimos el error de firmar un documento sin siquiera leerlo el motivo por lo cual lo hicimos es muy penoso aunque nadie nos obligo, nada de esto importa ahora, ni el motivo por el cual peleamos ni hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora, te escribimos esta carta para que no te preocuparas por nosotros ya arreglamos el mal entendido entre nosotros y te aseguro que no nos volveremos a distanciar._

_También agradece de nuestra parte a Shizune, se a comportado como lo haría una hermana mayor y a ella también la queremos, ""Felicidades por su próxima boda" Yamato es un hombre muy afortunado._

_Adiós…_

_.

* * *

.  
_

Se encontraban dos pelinegros en la estación de trenes, no tenían decidido el rumbo que tomaría su nueva vida, abordarían el primer tren que apareciera por las vías sin importar el destino, una mochila para cada uno era su equipaje, las cuales solo llevaban sus efectos personales, ropa y una foto de su familia que habían sacado de un álbum de Tsunade.

Después que se enteraron que lo había perdido todo no comprendían como había pasado, hasta que les informaron que ellos mismos habían firmado un documento de traspaso de vienes y un solo nombre ensombreció sus mentes **KARIN**.

Ellos mismos habían cometido el error y Tsunade estaba empeñada en ayudarlos, pero ellos no tenían ánimos para nada.

La verdad hasta tenían resentimiento entre ellos mismos, no les fue tan fácil asimilar que poseyeron a la misma mujer y que esta solo jugo con ellos

.

Antes de decidir marcharse habían arreglado sus diferencias no sin antes propinarse unos buenos golpes mas para descargar la ira que sentían, esa misma noche lo decidieron, se alejarían del pasado y nunca jamás permitirían que otra mujer jugara con sus sentimientos en caso contrario serian ellos los que ahora impartirían daño, al día siguiente cuando Tsunade había salido rumbo a hablar con el abogado y Shizune salía a hacer las compras se marcharon de la casa Senju…

Un tren se acerco hasta la Terminal donde ellos estaban

**Ya es hora**_ dijo Sasuke e Itachi solo asintió

_Pasajeros con destino a _**KYOTO**_ favor abordar por el ande 5, manténganse alejados de la línea blanca y cuidado con las puertas, gracias_

Se escuchaba en las bocinas de la estación…

Ya estaba decidido su nuevo destino

.

.

* * *

.

**Aunque fue breve ya aparecieron Sakura, Ino, Gaara y Naruto,**

**el siguiente capitulo será mejor  
**

**bye...  
**


	6. Vida

.

**YA SE ACABARON LOS UCHIHA PASIVOS, AHORA VIENEN LOS REBELDES Y PELIGROSOS**

**Como ya se los había anunciado ayer, el fic de aquí en adelante cambia un poco**

**espero les guste y mas abajo aclaro unas cuantas cositas**

**^3^  
**

.

* * *

.

.

Un pelinegro de cabello largo y cuerpo fornido se levantaba con pesadez de la cama, que entre sus blancas sabanas mantenían cubierto su desnudez, se estiro un poco y regreso su vista atrás topándose con una mujer de una cabellera castaño claro quien aun permanecía dormida, se dirigió al baño y se aseo, al salir se vistió con la misma ropa de la noche anterior que estaba esparcida por la habitación

**Ya te vas**_ le pregunto la mujer que sin vergüenza alguna dejo a la vista sus pechos tratando de incitarlo nuevamente

Él no contesto,

salio de la habitación, ya no veía el caso de estar ahí, a la mujer la conoció la noche anterior y follo con ella, le había dicho su nombre pero eso a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo y de todas maneras ni se acordaba, busco en su chaqueta las llaves de su motocicleta y salio rumbo a su _casa_, cuando llego encontró todo como lo había dejado, refiriéndose a un televisor en una esquina de la sala, un pequeño sofá y algo que parecía ser una cocina, vivía o mas bien vivían en un cuartucho de mala muerte,

Se dirigió a una de las dos habitaciones del departamento y al abrir la puerta encontró a su hermano en su cama, junto a dos hermosas mujeres

**Levántate holgazán nos tenemos que ir**_ le dijo a Sasuke quien arrugaba el entrecejo;

Ahora el menor mantenía su cabello corto y rebelde, su cuerpo al igual que el de su hermano tenía una muy buena complexión que enloquecía a las mujeres y no esta demás decir que hasta a algunos hombres también

soltó un gruñido mientras se tapaba los ojos para protegerse de la luz

**Que hora es**_ pregunto rascándose la cabeza

**Son las ocho de la mañana**_ respondió el de coleta

**Maldición Itachi solo he dormido tres horas**_ refunfuño

**De eso me doy cuenta**_ dijo señalando a las dos rubias que acompañaban a su hermano_ **tenemos que estar con Pein y los demás antes del medio día  
**

Sasuke suspiro para luego comenzar a aplaudir

**Muy bien señoritas se acabo la fiesta, es hora de que se vayan**

Las chicas se removieron incomodas pero finalmente abrieron los ojos, Itachi en ese momento salio de ahí para darles algo de espacio

**Que pasa Sasuke**_ le pregunto una mientras tocaba su pecho

**Váyanse**_ respondió secamente, ambas hicieron un puchero pero al final se pusieron sus ropas y salieron de la _casa_, después de tomar un baño el también salio vestido

**Nos vamos**_ le dijo a Itachi quien lo esperaba con ropa diferente en la sala

**Ya era hora**_ dijo con fastidio_ **toma**_ le dijo entregándole las llaves que estaban encima del televisor_ **tenemos mucho tramo que recorrer**

Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo para despabilarse

**Pasemos antes por comida**_ dijo saliendo de ahí

**A mi no se me antoja nada**_ dijo el mayor

**De acuerdo pero yo no creo poder aguantar todo el trayecto con el estomago vacío, además la montaña no se va a ir**

**Como quieras**_ respondió Itachi

Cada quien tomo su motocicleta y salieron a la carretera

.

Así era la vida de ellos ahora, se acostaban con cuanta mujer se les antojara, no se enredaban con ninguna sentimentalmente, poseían dinero y mucho, ya que participaban en carreras clandestinas que les dejaban muy buenas ganancias, ya varias veces habían sido arrestados pero contaban con un buen abogado, fumaban, bebían y permanecía despiertos hasta que salía el sol como si fueran vampiros, hacían ejercicio para compensar que solo comían comida chatarra, ya que ninguno de los dos sabia cocinar y tampoco iban a intentara aprender, el lugar donde vivían les quedaba como anillo al dedo, solo lo utilizaban para dormir y cambiarse de ropa, no necesitaban nada mas, se reunían con personas que ante la sociedad eran considerados lacras un grupo llamado a_katsuki_ quienes eran los encargados de organizar la carreras, la mayoría de ellos también competían, ahora mismo se dirigían hacia la que seria una de las carreras que mas dinero les acarrearía o tal vez la muerte pues se llevaría a cabo en una de las colinas mas empinadas de Kyoto, sin barandas de protección ni luminarias esa carretera solo era usada por lugareños que la conocían palmo a palmo y se arriesgaba a cruzarla porque de caso contrario un turista terminaría varios metros bajo tierra

.

Esta era la quinta vez que competían ahí, la pista era tan estrecha que era difícil atravesar las dificultosas curvas que esta poseía, era del conocimiento popular que ellos dos no le tenían miedo a la muerte **o quizás era que no les importaba la vida**

.

Al pie de la montaña se encontraba atestado de motocicletas, cuyos dueños solo llegaban de espectadores pues había muy pocos locos que osarían enfrentarse a _akina_, de entre la multitud apareció un hombre alto con ojos muy pequeños

**Oigan vengan**_ los llamo Kisame_ **los esperábamos**_ dijo mientras los guiaba hacia donde estaban los demás

**Como esta el clima**_ pregunto Itachi

**Al parecer va a llover**_ dijo un rubio llamado Deidara_ **¿aun así correrán?**

**Por supuesto**_ respondió Sasuke con una media sonrisa

**Muy bien**_ hablo Yahiko un sujeto lleno de pircings, aunque su apodo es Pein_ **competirán con Zabusa y Haku**

**Otra vez contra ellos**_ pregunto Sasuke fastidiado

**Ya saben que tienen entre ceja y ceja acabar con ustedes**_ respondió Kisame_ **la verdad no aprenderán hasta que caigan por el precipicio**_ dijo y comenzó a carcajearse

**No importa**_ dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros_ **cuanto apuestan **

**Diez mil dólares por cabeza**_ dijo Nagato parándose al lado de Pein

Kakuzo silbo

**Es mucho dinero**

.**  
**

La carrera no comenzó hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando al fin había parado de llover,haciendo que el trayecto se hiciera más peligros.

Sasuke había corrido contra Haku, un hombre de mediana estatura y cara de mujer, como era de esperarse él había sido el vencedor, ese niño como lo llamaba él no estaba a su altura, lo mismo había ocurrido entre Itachi y Zabusa, en un tramo de carretera había una curva tan estrecha que a máxima velocidad solo podría pasar uno, **la prueba ahí es a quien le importaba mas su vida**, Zabusa disminuyo la velocidad y el vencedor fue Itachi

.

* * *

.

Dentro de un pequeño bar se encontraban todos los akatsukis reunidos, le habían pagado al dueño para que cerrara el lugar al público mientras ellos gastaban su dinero en tabaco, alcohol, mujeres y… drogas

**Pein deja respirar a Konan**_ gritaba ebrio Hidan mientras veía como esos dos estaban enfrascados en un apasionado beso**_ o por lo menos consíguele un cuarto**

Konan se giro y le saco el dedo medio, se levanto de las piernas de su novio y tomo su bolso

**Me voy**_ anuncio la peliazul

Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi y Kakuzu comenzaron a protestar

**Tengo que terminar mi tesis**_ dijo mientras le daba un corto beso a Pein_ **si me ayudaran a hacerla me quedaría**_ comento en forma burlesca

**Ni de coña vuelvo a tocar un libro**_ gritaron al mismo tiempo Tobi, Kisame y Deidara

**Vamos, te llevo**_ le dijo Pein levantándose

**Ni que estuviera loca**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **si tu me acompañas no podría ir a la universidad**_ dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo_ **que alguien mas me lleve**_ propuso

Todos clavaron su vista en Tobi

**T.T Porque yo**_ dijo llorando

**Porque Tobi es un buen chico ^w^**_ dijo Konan, así que ya todo estaba decidido

.

Cuando Konan salio, Kakuzo comenzó a deslizar una línea de polvo blanco sobre la mesa para después inhalarlo, Zetsu repitió el proceso, Itachi iba a hacer lo mismo pero en ese momento por la puerta se apareció Zabusa con un grupo de chicos buscando pelea

**Queremos nuestro dinero de regreso**_ grito furioso_ **estoy seguro que nos hicieron trampa**

**OH vamos no puedes ser tan mal perdedor**_ se burlo Sasuke

.

Como si esa hubiera sido una orden el grupo que acompañaba a Zabusa comenzó a pelear contra ellos, el dueño del bar estaba escondido detrás de la barra viendo como era destruido su local, por el bullicio los vecinos llamaron a la policía, antes de que esta llegaran se repartían golpes a diestra y siniestra, los únicos que sufrieron daño en la pelea además de los que estaban con Zabusa fueron Hidan y Deidara, el primero porque estaba muy borracho para defenderse y el Deidara por falta de experiencia ya que se había unido recientemente a grupo, un crío con apenas diecinueve años.

Cuando escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas acercándose emprendieron la huida, Kakuzo ayudo a Hidan y Kisame cargo a Deidara, cuando Sasuke paso al lado del anciano dueño del lugar, le lanzo un fajo de billetes que compensarían el desastre que habían causado.

.

* * *

.

**Shizune te voy a extrañar mucho**_ decía una rubia de cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta alta, una hermosa mujer de veintiún años

**Lo mismo digo**_ dijo Sakura, igualmente bella con su cabellera larga hasta la cintura de color rosa, con diecisiete años

.

Shizune ahora era una mujer de veintisiete años, meses después que Sasuke e Itachi abandonaran la casa, se caso con su prometido Yamato, ellos se fueron a vivir a _Kinugasa_ donde conocieron a la familia Namikaze y entablaron una fuerte amistad, ya que sus casas quedaban frente a frente cruzando la calle

Yamato había sido ascendido en el trabajo, ahora seria gerente general de un hotel ubicado en Osaka, motivo por el cual en estos momentos se estaban despidiendo

.

**Las extrañare mucho chicas y a usted también Kushina-san**_ decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

**Yo también cariño, espero tengas un bebe fuerte y sano**_ respondió la pelirroja

**Le aseguro que si**_ contesto con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre de seis meses

**Shizune llamo Tsunade-san, pronto estará aquí**_ anuncio Yamato a su espalda

Minutos más tarde un coche se estacionaba a toda velocidad fuera de la casa

**Lo siento, lo siento**_ decía agitada Tsunade mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento_ **me salio una operación de emergencia**_ dijo mientras abrazaba a sus sobrina y saludaba cortésmente a los presentes

**No te preocupes tía Tsunade llegas a tiempo**_ dijo para después comenzar a llorar nuevamente

**No llores**_ dijo Tsunade mientras sacudía su nariz con un pañuelo_ **no es que no nos volvamos a ver**

**Si pero es que te voy a extrañar tanto**

¬¬ El llanto siguió mucho tiempo después

.

* * *

.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**Ino, Sakura, dense prisa se nos hace tarde**_ gritaba Naruto desde la entrada de la casa, el rubio al igual que su melliza de veintiún años, llevaba cuarto año de la carrera de arquitectura, era muy popular con las chicas porque además de guapo poseía una ingenuidad encantadora_ **por fin**_ exclamo al ver a sus hermanas bajar por las escaleras

.

Sakura bajaba con su uniforme escolar, una blusa blanca y azul con una falda plisada del mismo color que dejaba al descubierto el mejor atributo de la joven, sus piernas, largas y torneadas gracias a que jugaba tenis

.

Ino llevaba ropa casual de un color que acentuaba mas sus ojos, ella era la envidia en su universidad porque poseía unas curvas de infarto, no practicaba ningún deporte pero de ves en cuando salía a trotar en las mañanas

**Y Gaara**_ pregunto Sakura cuando ya había comenzado a andar el auto después de haber salido de casa

**Se quedo con Ikari preparando su tesis**_ respondió el rubio fijando su vista en la carretera

**Solo su tesis**_ dijo picaramente Ino

Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario,

Naruto se estaciono frente a un edificio de apartamentos de donde salio una pelirroja de ojos verdes con un coqueto lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo

**Ohayo**_ saludo alegre para después estampar un beso en los labios de Naruto_ **ohayo Naruto, miren lo que les tengo aquí**_ dijo mientras levantaba dos pedazos de papel rectangulares

**Los conseguiste**_ chillo Ino emocionada

**Por supuesto**_ dijo arrogante

**Aun no se como lo haces Amaru**_ le dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla

**Tengo mis contactos**_ respondió sonriente

**Que bien**_ chillo Sakura con los ojos brillantes_ **no puedo esperar para que Mamá y papá lo sepan**

.**  
**

Gaara iba en su auto camino a la universidad, a su lado se encontraba Ikari, su novia desde hace un año, su piel era blanca y cremosa, sus ojos eran color miel y su cabello era negro, llegaba justamente a sus hombros, al aparcar en la universidad vieron como también se estacionaba Naruto en compañía de su hermana y su novia

.

**Hola**_ saludo Ikari

**Ohayo Ikari-chan**_ saludo Amaru al igual que Ino

**Gaara**_ chillo Ino_ **mira Amaru ya los consiguió**

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro del mayor

**Muy bien**_ dijo_ **mañana es su cena de aniversario, ahí se las daremos… ¿Sakura ya esta en el instituto?**_ le pregunto al rubio

**¬¬ por supuesto**_ le respondió Naruto ofendido

.

* * *

.

**Porque siempre nos reunimos en esta pocilga**_ pregunto Deidara poniendo cara de asco

**Si no te gusta te puedes largar**_ le dijo Itachi

**Mocoso no hagas enojar a la comadreja que te puede dejar como chancla**_ le dijo Kisame divertido

**Es que me pregunto porque teniendo tanto dinero, no consiguen un departamento de lujo**

**Este lugar esta bien para nosotros**_ respondió Sasuke secamente_ **y ya cállate haces demasiadas preguntas**

**Hn**_ "dijo" asiendo una rabieta infantil, que se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió

**Miren si esta llegando nuestra abogada estrella**_ dijo Hidan

**A sus ordenes**_ respondió Konan inclinándose

**Bueno ya que estamos todos les tengo un buen negocio**_ hablo Pein en su pose de líder

**Eso me suena a dinero**_ dijo Kakuzu_ **adelante, adelante**

**Quiero organizar un evento de pago por ver**_ dijo_ **tengo un amigo que es dueño de un edificio de estacionamiento, esta dispuesto a alquilárnoslo por un precio muy favorable**

**Se oye interesante**_ dijo Sasuke

**He llamado a varios corredores callejeros para que compitan, la verdad la competencia estar muy reñida**_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado

**Y donde será**_ pregunto Itachi

**Será en Yokohama**_ le respondió Konan_ **he revisado los papeles del lugar y todo parece estar en orden, la policía no podrá interferir, pero eso si no se les permitirá tomar una gota de alcohol a los que vayan a competir**_ termino con el ceño fruncido y viendo fijamente a Tobi

**Estoy de acuerdo**_ dijo en pose solemne

**Si como no**_ murmuro Deidara

**Será por categorías**_ continuo Pein_ **Itachi, Sasuke, Sasori y Deidara competirán con sus motocicletas**_ hizo una pausa_ **Tobi, Zetsu, Nagato y yo con los autos, mientras Kakuzo se encarga del dinero, Hidan y Kisame lo haran de la seguridad**_ termino

**De cuanto dinero estamos hablando**_ pregunto Kakuzu

**La minima cantidad de Quince mil dolares**_ respondió

**No esta mal**_ dijo Sasori_ **cuando nos vamos** **entonces**_ pregunto poniéndose de pie

**La carrera esta programada en dos semanas**_ dijo Konan

**Si nos vamos en grupo el pasaje del avión sale mas barato**_ aconsejo Kakuzu

**Tacaño**_ grito Tobi

**Tranquilo Kakuzu, no viajaremos en clase turista**_ le dijo Hidan

Este se encogió de hombros

**Bueno no es que los eche pero váyanse que quiero dormir**_ les dijo Sasuke

**Si como no**_ contestaron al unísono

**En dos días, en el aeropuerto a la una de la tarde quien no llegue se va solo**_ hablo Pein terminando con la reunion

Todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas pocilgas digo casas…

.

* * *

.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y Sakura estaba en la entrada del instituto esperando que pasaran por ella, no era que no se pudiera irse sola o no la dejaran la verdad era que le encantaba estar con sus hermanos, los cuatro eran muy unidos.

Gaara era el mayor, el responsable y serio muy calido y consentidor con ella e Ino;

Naruto era el hiperactivo, escandaloso y gracioso cumplía todos sus caprichos sus hermanas le pedían;

Ino era un poco escandalosa también aunque no más que el rubio, ella era su confidente y viceversa, compartían la habitación, era como su mejor amiga;

Los tres hombres de la familia las cuidaban como si fueran muñecas de porcelana…

.

En el instituto estaba acompañada de Hinata quien esperaba que su primo terminara de practicar baloncesto para irse con él, por la carretera apareció el auto color negro de Gaara, Hinata se desilusiono porque esperaba ver al chico rubio con el que soñaba todas las noches aunque este ya tuviera novia….

.

.

* * *

.

**Ven les dije que ya cambiaria la historia,**

**ACLARACION**

**Amaru que es novia de Naruto es la co-protagonista en la pelicula LAZOS  
**

**bye...  
**


	7. Preludio de encuentro

.

**COMO DICE EL TITULO**

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO ANTES DEL ENCUENTRO  
**

**^3^  
**

.

* * *

.

.

**Haaaaa**_ suspiro Ino dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama_ **estoy muerta, ya no me moveré de aquí**_ sentencio

**Valió la pena, todo salio perfecto**_ chillo emocionada Sakura mientras se despojaba de su vestido

**Ni que lo digas**_ susurro Ino medio dormida_ **Sakura me quitas la ropa**

**¬¬ hazlo tú misma**

**No puedo estoy muy cansada, en la universidad estuve detrás de mi profesora de anatomía toda la mañana, después Iruka no me dejo comer en paz con sus declaraciones de amor y…**_ fue interrumpida

**Ya, ya, esta bien yo lo hago**_ dijo resignada mientras comenzaba a desvestir a Ino hasta dejarla en ropa interior

**Gracias**_ le dijo la rubia al terminar y recostarse mejor en la cama**_ buenas noches, frente de marquesina**

A Sakura le resalto una vena en la frente

**Cerda…**_ mascullo

.

Horas antes Kushina y Minato habían celebrado sus veinticinco años de casados, primero fue una reunion familiar y luego una cena intima para terminar la velada, al llegar a casa sus hijos los esperaron con una sorpresa

**¿Un crucero?**_ había exclamado Kushina con los ojos destellantes de alegría

todos asintieron

**Es hora de que tomen un descanso**_ había dicho Gaara

**Me parece buena idea**_ dijo Minato mientras sonreía_ **pero esperen un momento que pasara con Sakura**

**Por favor oto-san**_ dijo Naruto_ **Sakura ya no es una niña además estará con nosotros**

**Eso es lo que me preocupa**_ contracto el rubio, luego vio a su esposa que estaba mas que ilusionada_ **esta bien**_ dijo resignado_ **pero desde ahora les advierto, mientras estemos lejos no quiero que falten ninguna noche a dormir, tampoco quiero chicas** **aquí**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar_ **podrían pervertir a mis princesas**_ dijo y se lanzo a abrazar a Sakura e Ino

**No te preocupes**_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

**Pero cariño**_ balbuceo Kushina_ **si vamos no estaríamos presentes en el cumpleaños de Sakura**

**Por favor oka-san**_ pidió la pelirosa_** si no van a ese viaje por mi culpa, me harán sentir mal**_ dijo haciendo un puchero que inmediatamente convenció a Minato

**No te preocupes querida**_ le dijo pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa_ **estarán bien…**

**.

* * *

.  
**

Todos los akatsukis estaban reunidos en una de las mesas de un restaurante de comida rápida en el aeropuerto, su vuelo se había retrasado y estaban a espera de su llamado, las chicas los veían con corazones en los ojos, la mayoría eran muy apuestos tal era el caso de Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori, Nagato, Yahiko, Hidan al parecer su carácter serio y apacible atraía mas la atención de las chicas que no les despegaban los ojos de encima, Konan era el centro de atención de los hombres, el coqueto pircing que llevaba debajo de el labio parecía un afrodisíaco que Yahiko intentaba disipar con miradas cargadas de odio hacia quienes osaban ver a su mujer.

Deidara se encontraba callado y eso era raro porque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba peleando con Tobi,

Sasuke vio el motivo de su distracción

**Ve a hablar con ella**_ le dijo pues el rubio estaba embobado con una camarera que los miraba lascivamente

**Que le puedo decir**_ espeto un poco sonrojado

**Wo, wo wou regresa el casset**_ dijo Kisame_ **estas queriendo decir que nunca has estado con una mujer**

Deidara bajo la vista avergonzado

**Descuida Deidara-chan**_ grito felizmente Tobi_ **nosotros te enseñaremos todo lo que tienes que saber**

**Lo primero es**_ dijo Itachi muy seriamente_ **no permitas que una mujer te domine búscala tu y que no sea al revés, y no enamores a la primera**_ susurro

Sasuke desvió la mirada, luego apareció una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

**Nunca firmes algo sin leerlo antes**_ dijo en un tono burlón

**A que viene eso**_ pregunto el rubio confundido

**Tú solo toma en cuenta lo que te hemos dicho, las mujeres pueden ser muy diabólicas**_ dijo Itachi

**¡Oye**!_ aspecto Konan

**Auch, nos dolió**_ se burlo Hidan

_Pasajeros con destino a Yokohama disculpen la demora, favor pasar a su puerta 54 para el abordaje _

**Ya era hora**_ dijo Sasori con el ceño fruncido

.

* * *

.

**A que no adivinan que es esto**_ dijo Amaru mientras estaban reunidos en la universidad

**me rindo**_ dijo Naruto

**Son entradas para una competencia a techo cerrado**_ dijo sonriente

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos, le encantaban las carreras de autos

**Genial**_ grito emocionado con el puño en alto_ **esta vez si me dirás como consigues esas cosas**

**Mi prima es novia de uno de los socios del evento, me invito y me dio pases extras para mis amigos**_ respondio con una sonrisa

**Cuando será **_ pregunto Gaara

**Será exactamente en doce días**_ dijo_ **será en Yokohama**

**¿Que será en Yokohama**?_ pregunto Ino apareciendo en la cafetería

**Una carrera**_ respondió su mellizo

**Que dicen entonces me acompañan**_ pregunto Amaru

Todos asintieron

**Sakura y tu podrían acompañarnos**_ le propuso Amaru a Ino

**No creo que Minato le permita ir hasta Yokohama solo con nosotros**_ dijo Naruto

**Nada perdemos con intentarlo**_ dijo la rubia mientras aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro_ **además oka-san puede ayudarnos a convencerlo**

.**  
**

**No, no, no**_ decía Minato con el ceño fruncido

**Por favor papi queremos ir**_ lloriqueaba Sakura

**No**

**Por favor**

**He dicho que no**

**Vamos cariño, nada malo les pasara**_ trato de convencerlo Kushina

**No**_ volvió a decir con los brazos cruzados

La señora Namikaze se acerco a su esposo y le dijo algo al oído

**Esta bien, acepto**_ dijo en pose solemne

**En serio oto-san**_ gritaron Ino y Sakura

Minato solo asintió

**Siiiiii**_ chillaron_ **todo resuelto**

.**

* * *

**.**  
**

El incesante sonido de gemidos se escuchaba fuera de uno de los cubículos del baño, Itachi estaba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro mientras una exuberante mujer con un gracioso gorrito azul cabalgaba sobre él

Ella era la azafata, desde que subieron al avión la empezó a examinar, definitivamente la mujer no era japonesa, era morena y su cabello era rubio con rizos, tenia unos labios carnosos y unos ojos color miel, su cuerpo era voluptuoso.

A Deidara casi le daba un derrame nasal al ver a semejante mujer, mientras Sasuke se reía de él

**Mira y aprende**_ le había dicho Itachi mientras llamaba a la azafata, después de una corta conversación ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos

.

**Ah, ah, ah**_ jadeaba la mujer mientras que el pelilargo la tomaba del trasero para hacer mas profundas las envestidas_ **haa me encantas**_ le dijo mordiendo en lóbulo de su oreja aunque él no contestaba nada

**Date la vuelta**_ le ordeno, sin chistar la mujer obedeció, ahora estaba de espaldas a él dándole mas acceso a sus enormes pecho mientras besaba su cuello dejando un par de marcas moradas en el, sintió como la intimidad de la mujer se apretaba cada vez mas indicándole que estaba próxima a llegar al orgasmo

**Dame mas duro**_ le gritaba la mujer, él sonrió de lado para reprimir una carcajada, si eso era lo que ella quería se lo daría

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la morena, él le devolvió una mirada fría y sin decir nada la volteo para que apoyara sus manos en la pared, se puso tras de ella y comenzó a mover su miembro sobre su ano para lubricar la entrada y la penetro, sacándole un sonoro gemido de dolor a la mujer, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella mas rápidamente hasta que eyaculo dentro de ella

**Eres el primero con quien hago esto**_ dijo jadeando mientras lo besaba en el cuello

**Bien por ti**_ respondió secamente mientras se acomodaba el pantalón_ **fue un _placer _conocerte**

Dijo saliendo de ahí dejando a la mujer desnuda y con los ojos abiertos como platos

.

* * *

.

**Señora**_ decía un hombre robusto, quien hablaba por un celular_ **los he encontrado, en estos momentos se dirigen hacia Yokohama**

**_perfecto_**_ dijo la otra voz en la línea_ **_Están juntos_**

**Si, según lo que he investigado**_ hizo una pausa_ **le enviare la información por correo**

**_Muchas gracias señor Futowa_**_ dijo la mujer y colgó…

.

* * *

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente

.

Sakura, Amaru, Ino, Naruto y Gaara iban de camino a Yokohama en la camioneta de Minato, eran la una de la mañana y solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían mientras estaban ahí, Ikari no pudo acompañarlos por una emergencia familiar, era el turno de Gaara en manejar, a su lado iba Naruto dormido y atrás Amaru, Sakura, e Ino en el mismo estado

**Despierten, ya vamos a llegar**_ dijo el mayor

**Que hora es**_ pregunto Naruto mientras bostezaba

**La una** **de la mañana**_ respondió el mayor minutos después detuvo el auto en un pequeño hotel que a simple vista se veía como una posada

Giraron su rostro hacia atrás y lo que vieron les saco una gota de sudor en la frente

Sus tres acompañantes que había prometido estar despiertas durante las horas de trayecto estaban profundamente dormidas, Ino abrazada de Amaru y Sakura aferrada a un bolso

**Que te parece si las dejamos aquí_ pregunto** el rubio con malicia

**Definitivamente no**_ dijo serio_ **si las dejamos dormir aquí querrán despellejarnos vivos cuando despierten**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Ya esta todo listo**_ grito emocionado Tobi_ **las bebidas, el local, los ascensores, las bebidas, la confirmación de los que asistirán, los guardias, las cámaras de seguridad, las bebidas….**

**Si Tobi ya entendimos, hay suficiente alcohol para hacer arder este sitio**_ dijo Sasori

**Bueno muchachos yo me retiro nos vemos en la noche**_ grito con una enorme sonrisa Jiraya quien era el dueño del lugar y padrino de Nagato

**Porque probamos la calidad de las bebidas**_ sugirió Tobi seriamente

**Por décima vez NO**_ grito Konan

Sasuke e Itachi estaban dormidos en uno de los grandes sofás del lugar, cuando salía el sol ellos se disponían a dormir

**Deberíamos descansar un poco**_ dijo Konan mientras los veía fijamente_ **se ven tan lindos dormidos que hasta parecen buenas personas**

A todos les resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

**Nada más lejos de la realidad**_ dijo divertido Sasori

Los demás se comenzaron reír

.

* * *

.

Se encontraban admirando el lugar, era un edificio de siete pisos de altura, la verdad había otros mucho mas altos pero cada nivel de este tenia la capacidad para albergar mas de cien vehículos, eso lo hacia una estructura impresionante ante los ojos de Gaara quien estaba próximo a graduarse de arquitecto

**Es impresionante**_ susurro Sakura al pasar de la entrada, los habían recibido Kisame y Hidan quienes portaban en sus brazos izquierdo una liga blanca con un rectángulo negro con una nube roja al centro_ **que significa eso**_ le había preguntado a Kisame

**Esta es la insignia de los akatsukis, todos los miembros la poseemos**_ le había dicho galantemente

**Donde estará Konan**_ repetía Amaru buscando a su prima entre el tumulto de gente

**No creo que puedas encontrarla tan fácilmente entre tanta gente**_ dijo Ino

**Porque no le preguntas a ese hombre que esta ahí**_ aconsejo Sakura_ **también parece ser un miembro**

**Si tienes razón**_ respondió y se acercaron a un hombre moreno muy alto que se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás junto a una mujer_ **hola**_ saludo Amaru al llegar_ **disculpa conoces a Konan Mitsuhara **

**¿Y tú quien eres?**_ pregunto Kakuzu

**Soy su prima, Amaru**

Él solo asintió y saco su celular

**En que parte estas**_ pregunto por el auricular_ **te enviare a alguien no te muevas de ahí**_ dijo y colgó_ **Konan esta en la barra**_ dijo y señalo la dirección sur del edificio**_ solo sigan derecho en esa dirección no hay como perderse**

**Gracias**_ dijo contenta Amaru

.

* * *

.

**Necesito algo para despertarme**_ decía Sasuke mientras bostezaba

**Aun no se como es que duermes tanto**_ lo reto Konan**_ Itachi esta tan fresco como una lechuga**

**El metabolismo de Itachi es diferente al mío**_ se defendió

**Si, él mío es mejor**_ se burlo Itachi y Sasuke le mando una mirada furiosa

**Mejor me iré a dormir un rato**_ dijo sin prestarles atención

**Ni lo pienses**_ le dijo Konan_ **si te duermes no habrá poder humano que pueda despertarte**

Sasuke bufo y pareció buscar algo entre la multitud, después sonrió de lado

**Ya encontré con que entretenerme**_ dijo y salio en dirección a una chica rubia que estaba frente a él

**Es un perro**_ dijo Konan**_ que tiene con las rubias**

**Solo se va con la primera que le gusta**_ respondió Itachi encogiéndose de hombros

**Hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarles**_ dijo Deidara

**Que cosa**_ dijo Itachi

**Desde que estoy con ustedes los he visto meterse con todo tipo de mujeres, altas, bajas, morenas, rubias de todo pero nunca los he visto con ninguna pelirroja ¿porque?**_ término

La cara de Itachi se torno roja no precisamente de vergüenza, mas bien era de furia, acto que intimido al rubio, se levanto sin contestarle pero cuando paso a su lado le susurro dijo en un tono bajo:_ **nunca se te ocurra preguntarle eso a Sasuke**_ y desapareció del lugar

**Que fue eso**_ pregunto Tobi confundido, pero no recibió respuesta porque un grito lo saco de sus cavilaciones

.

**Amaru**_ chillo Konan emocionada mientras abrazaba a su prima_ **cuanto tiempo sin verte**

**Casi un año **_ dijo Amaru_ **estaba impaciente por verte, ven**_ le dijo tomándola de la mano_ **él**_ señalando a Naruto_ **es mi novio y ellos**_ refiriéndose a los demás_ **son sus hermanos, Gaara, Ino y Sakura**

**Hola_ **saludo animadamente Konan_ **es un gusto conocerlos, creí que no vendrían**

**Acabamos de llegar**_ respondió sonriente Sakura

**Creo que se a iluminado la noche_** dijo Tobi galantemente_ **siéntense aquí con nosotros**_ dijo el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba en un enorme sofá en semicírculo donde estaban Deidara, Nagato, Tobi y Yahiko además de Konan

**Los demás se están preparando para competir**_ comento Nagato

**Perfecto**_ dijo Naruto_ **donde es el mejor lugar para ver la carrera**

**Instalamos cámaras en todo el trayecto**_ comenzó a explicarle Yahiko_ **se transmite por esas pantallas**_ señalo varias pantallas gigantes puestas estratégicamente por todo el lugar_ **o antes de la carrera puedes tomar el ascensor y ver la llegada al final aunque haya arriba hay mas pantallas**

**Asombroso**_ respondió_ **todo esta muy bien diseñado**_ hablo el rubio

**Si, hasta tenemos paramédicos**_ comento Tobi

Konan se encogió de hombros

**Es solo por precausion**_ dijo_ **la unica regla que hemos puesto es que que los qcompetidores no deben ingier bebidas alcohólicas, pero nunca se sabe si respetaran las reglas**_ dijo clavando su vista en Tobi quien reía nervioso con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Iré a buscar algo de tomar**_ dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie

En la barra había mucha variedad si de bebidas alcohólicas se trataba pero él como el hermano responsable no podía llevarle eso a sus hermanas, así que opto por cervezas para Naruto y él y una piña colada (sin alcohol) para sus hermanas y Amaru

.

* * *

.

Itachi se encontraba frente a un gran ventanal que estaba en el tercer piso, desde el segundo piso no se permitía la entrada de nadie, porque por ahí solo pasarían los vehículos a toda velocidad, así que estaba cerrado al público

.

Seguía enojado, ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que se había desaparecido de donde estaba Deidara, su pregunta verdaderamente lo había enfurecido, aunque su ira no estaba concentrado en el chico mas bien era con él mismo

.

Porque ambos, Sasuke y él, habían sido tan débiles que inconscientemente no se permitían tocar a ninguna mujer que tuviera algún parecido físico con Karin, era un tabú en sus vidas, algo que les causaba mas que dolor, enfado mencionar; pensándolo mejor no podía permitan que Deidara terminara con unos buenos golpes si le hacia esa misma pregunta a Sasuke así que le pareció mejor advertírselo de antemano ya que su querido ototo tenia un carácter del demonio

.

.

* * *

.

**ESTUVIERON A UN PELITO DE CONOCERCE,**

**JAJAJAJA,**

**QUE COINCIDENCIA QUE KONAN FUERA LA PRIMA DE AMARU QUIEN ES LA NOVIA DE NARUTO**

**¿quien sera la mujer que busca a Itachi y Sasuke?**

**dejen comentarios y les respondo  
**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BYE.  
**


	8. Primer encuentro

.

Estoy un poco triste porque han sido muy pocos los reviews,

revise el Story status y segun este 30 han puesto este fic como favoritos y tiene 56 alertas,

entonces no entiendo porque tiene tan pocos reviews

u.u

.

* * *

.

.

Los estruendosos chillidos de varias chicas llenaban todo el edificio, sobre la línea de salida se encontraban rugiendo los motores de dos vehículos, al volante iban Yahiko quien competiría contra kei un corredor que había entrado hace poco a ese mundo pero ya contaba con muchas fans al igual que Pein

.

Konan se encontraba al lado del vehículo de Pein hasta que le dio un beso de buena suerte para que empezaran la carrera

**No te molesta que las chicas se enloquezcan tanto por él**_ le pregunto Ino

**La verdad no**_ le respondió_ **tenemos una relación muy abierta**_ luego le guiño el ojo_ **además ellas no lo tienen en su cama**

Sakura e Ino se ruborizaron mientras que Amaru reía divertida, Naruto y Gaara estaban tan enfrascados viendo la carrera que ni cuenta de lo que pasaba

**Y díganme ustedes no tienen novios**_ pregunto la peliazul

**No**_ respondió rápidamente Sakura

**Que hay de ti**_ le pregunto a Ino

**Los chicos están descartados en mi lista de prioridades**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ **no he tenido muy buenas experiencias con ellos**

**Ya comprendo**_ dijo para luego desviar el tema_ **y que carrera has escogido**

**Medicina**_ respondió_ **la especializar de cardiología**

**Impresionante**_ y luego sus ojos se clavaron en Sasori_ **ese pelirrojo que esta allá también es miembro**_ dijo_ **se llama Sasori, es obstinado y orgulloso además es mu puntual no le gusta que nadie se retrase**

**Todos parecen conocerse bien**_ comento Sakura

**No creas hay mas de un par que nos revela completamente su vida, pero la mayoría huyo de su casa por motivos dolorosos, por ejemplo Sasori después de la muerte de sus padres se quedo a vivir con sus abuelos pero estos lo mandaban a trabajar y si no les entregaba dinero lo golpeaban**_ dijo Konan

**Que triste**_ murmuro Amaru

**Yahiko es huérfano, siempre sobrevivió a como pudo**_ dejo que su mirada se dirigiera a la nada_ **creo que he hablado de mas, pero es que la verdad es muy entretenido hablar con ustedes**

**Gracias**_ dijeron apenadas Ino y Sakura

**Y a esos que les pasa**_ murmuro Amaru viendo a sus acompañantes masculinos

**Están idiotizados**_ dijo Ino mientras les pasaba una mano por el rostro

**Oye**_ grito Naruto_ **eso no es cierto,… porque no vamos al ultimo piso para ver la llegada de Yahiko**

**Me parece buena idea**_ dijo Amaru y comenzaron a caminar hacia uno de los ascensores aunque estaban muy llenos, Sakura prefirió esperar el siguiente y se quedo entretenida viendo una moto completamente de color rosa que estaban exhibiendo

.

Estaba tan enfrascada observando el objeto que no sintió que dos chicos se le acercaron por atrás

**Hola preciosa**_ le dijo alguien muy cerca de su oído, esto hizo que ella se sobresaltara

**Tranquila muñeca, estas con buenas personas**_ le dijo el otro sonriendo con malicia

Sakura sintio miedo, vio hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que la ayudara pero a nadie pareció importarle

**Mi nombre es Kuroro aquí mi amigo y yo tenemos una duda**

Ella continuaba sin decir palabra, él la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo

**Mi amigo dice que pareces ser virgen…yo digo que no, porque no salimos de aquí y lo comprobamos**

Sakura se enfureció y estampo su mano en la cara de quien la había sujeta

**Maldito imbecil, te aseguro que eso tú nunca lo sabrás**

Se giro y pretendió irse a otro lugar, pero la sujetaron del brazo

**Suéltame**_ grito

**Tranquila gatita, no te haremos nada que no te guste**

Una estruendosa risa se escucho detrás de uno de los pilares que servían de soporte al edificio, dejando ver a hombre mas sexy que Sakura haya visto en su vida, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los de ella

**No creo que ustedes tenga la suficiente hombría para satisfacer a una mujer**_ dijo sonriendo de lado_ **ahora lárguense de aquí**

Ellos lo vieron retadoramente

**Y tú quien demonios eres para hablarnos así**_ dijo quien mantenía sujeta a Sakura mientras ella estaba pasmada viendo la escena mientras el otro desviaba la mirada como pensando detenidamente en algo

**Kuroro vámonos**_ le dijo su compañero_ **es Sasuke, el que mando al hospital a Shigure**

Kuroro palideció, luego aventó a Sakura quedando aprisionada contra el pecho de Sasuke mientras ellos se iban para otro lugar

**G-gracias**_ susurro temblando aun por el susto

**Que hace una niña como tu, sola en un lugar como este**_ le dijo viéndola con su rostro inexpresivo, sus palabras hicieron que Sakura frunciera el ceño y se apartara de él

**No soy una niña**_ le dijo_ **tengo diecisiete años**

**Wuaww**_ exclamo fingiendo asombro**_ tan grande y no puedes cuidarte sola**_ dijo sarcásticamente

Sakura iba a replicar pero escucho el llamado de Gaara unos cuantos metros alejado de donde ella estaba, le dedico una última mirada a Sasuke y se fue corriendo hacia su hermano

**Así que se llama Sakura**_ murmuro con una sonrisa de lado mientras examinaba su cuerpo_ **nada mal**_ dijo al posar su vista fijamente en su trasero, el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba lo acentuaba mas, las sandalias la hacían ver un poco mas alta de lo que en verdad era, la blusa de tirantes transparentaba un cuerpo bastante apetecible

.

* * *

.

**Sakura donde demonios estas**_ susurraba Ino mientras veía en todas las direcciones

**Minato me va a matar**_ repetía Naruto_ **me encerrara en un armario hasta que las ratas se coman mi cadáver**

**Naruto no seas exagerado, ni que la hubieran secuestrado**_ lo _consoló_ Amaru

**O no**_ dijo llevándose las manos a la cara_ **ahora si estoy más que frito**

**Yo la iré a buscar a los baños, ustedes sigan buscando afuera**_ dijo Ino mientras caminaba

No se habian percatado de que Sakura no estaba con ellos cuando desalojaron el acensor, asi que volvieron a bajar para buscarla

.

La rubia llevaba una falda a tela de jean hasta medio muslo, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y su blusa color celeste que resaltaba más sus ojos y se pegaba como una segunda piel a su figura, al entrar al baño se agacho para ver por debajo de los cubículos las sandalias de su hermana, pero no hubo resultado el baño estaba completamente vació, estaba a punto de llorar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, por una llamada de Gaara

.

**La encontraste**_ le pregunto

_**Si**__ respondió__** solo se distrajo por ahí **_

Ino suspiro aliviada

**_Donde esta_**__ _pregunto el pelirrojo

**Estoy en el baño, en un momento salgo, ¿donde los alcanzo?**

**_Vamos a ver competir a Nagato, así que estaremos en el último piso_**

**En un momento estoy con ustedes**_ dijo y guardo su teléfono en una de las bolsas de su falda

.

Salio casi corriendo del baño provocando que chocara contra alguien, todo paso como una película en cámara lenta, perdió el equilibrio, con quien choco la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia él, ella volvió a perder el equilibrio y callo sobre él.

.

La postura era comprometedora a mas no poder, ella quedo con las piernas a cada lado de las caderas del sujeto mientras que él aun tenia sujeta su mano y la otra la había posado sobre una de sus piernas, Ino se estaba sobando la frente pues se la había golpeado con la quijada del sujeto, cuando aparto la mano de su cara bajo la mirada hacia su cómodo salvavidas y palideció al verlo, los ojos de aquel extraño estaban clavados en su cara sin ningún ápice de nerviosismo o enojo, por detrás de su cabeza se asomaba una larga melena sujetada en una coleta, estaba hipnotizada ante tan maravillosos ojos

.

Ninguno se movía de donde estaban, ninguno tenia la intención de levantarse, estaban perdidos en su mundo hasta que un grupo de chicas entraron donde ellos estaban

Ino levanto la vista e Itachi trato de ver también desde la posición que estaba, a la rubia se le coloreo todo el rostro al ver que las chicas la veían acusadoramente y rumoraban cosas **_"que se consigan un cuarto"_**_ ,**"maldita suertuda"**_ , prefirieron dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vinieron

.

**Te confieso que a mi me gusta estar arriba**_ le dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

Ino rápidamente se incorporo quedando sentada en el piso

Él rió suavemente

**Tan grandecita y te sonrojas como una quinceañera**_ le dijo_ **o en verdad los tienes**

Ella negó con la cabeza

**Me quitas un peso de encima**, **no quiero que me acusen por pedofilo**_ dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia ella

**Gracias**_ susurro al ser casi levantada por él_ **disculpa te he manchado la ropa**_ le dijo al notar que el llevaba un vaso con algo y que este había terminado en una de las solapas de la chaqueta

**No te preocupes**_ le dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta e Ino estaba a punto de un derrame nasal.

Itachi estaba frente a ella con una camisa color negra sin mangas que se pegaba al cuerpo, en su brazo derecho había un tatuaje de gran tamaño

**Te gusta lo que ves**_ le pregunto al ver sus ojos azules sobre su cuerpo

No contesto porque su teléfono comenzó a sonar

**¿Diga?, perdón, ya voy en camino, un minuto estoy ahí, si Gaara, OK**_ y colgó

**Era tu novio**_ le pregunto (n/a: ¬¬ chismoso)

**No, mi hermano, me tengo que ir, adiós**_ le dijo y salio corriendo nuevamente

**A ver con quien choca esta vez**_ dijo acomodando su chaqueta en el brazo_ **porque será que las mujeres raras son las mas hermosas**_ susurro sonriendo de lado

.

* * *

.

Los corredores seguían pasando por la pista uno a uno, eran ya las dos de la mañana pero no sentían cansancio, los cuatro hermanos junto a Amaru y Konan se encontraban en el ultimo piso, conversando y viendo atentamente a los corredores

**Esto es genial**_ chillo emocionada Ino_ **nunca había visto algo así**

**Queríamos hacer algo diferente**_ empezó a decir Konan_ **las carreras en las que generalmente participamos son callejeras, la gente llega y las puede ver sin pagar nada**

**Entonces como reúnen dinero**_ pregunto Sakura_ **me imagino que de esto viven**

Konan asintió

**El que compite apuesta dinero contra su contrincante, quien gana se lo lleva todo, así de simple**_ dijo la peliazul

**Tu no compites Konan**_ le pregunto Gaara

**No, soy muy mala**_ exclamo_ **no tengo habilidad en lo mas mínimo, yo mas bien soy la que los detiene de hacer estupideces**

**Se me hace imposible pensar que ellos te obedezcan**_ comento Naruto_ **todos se ven algo rudos**

**La verdad es que no me obedecen, soy para ellos como su hermana**_ hizo una pausa_ **pero alguien los tiene que mantenerlos a raya**

**Como fue que se conocieron**_ pregunto Sakura

**Primero conocí a Yahiko, casualmente casi me atropella, acababa de ingresar a la universidad y la verdad era un poco atolondrada, me cruce la calle sin fijarme, solo escuche el ruido de las llantas al frenar de improvisto**

**Que romántico**_ dijo Amaru con estrellas en los ojos

**¿Romántico?, nos insultamos un buen rato después de eso**

Una gota de sudor se cargo en las frentes de todos

**El caso es que nos volvimos a ver "accidentalmente"** _ rió_ **según él pasaba por casualidad y me invito a salir, yo no me negué porque en realidad había deseado volver a verlo poco después nos comenzamos a ver con frecuencia, así fue como conocía a Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, y Nagato que ya se reunían con él en ese tiempo**

**¿Sasuke? ¿Itachi?**_ pregunto Naruto

**Es verdad todavía no los conocen**_ dijo Konan y su celular comenzó a repicar

**¿Aló?, esta bien, en un momento los alcanzo**_ dijo por el celular y después colgó_ **vamos abajo, todos están reunidos**

**Pero, no los conocemos bien para reunirnos con ellos**_ dijo Amaru

**Por eso no te preocupes que a pesar de su apariencia no son tan antisociales**_ hizo una pausa_ **además les presentare a los mellizos, también están ahí**

Eso último les extraño pero decidieron seguirla

.

* * *

.

En una mesa alejada de los demás se encontraban todos reunidos esperando a Konan, Kakuzu deslizo una línea de cocaína y Sasuke la aspiro, mientras se limpiaba la nariz Itachi hizo lo mismo, Kisame llego con un montón de bebidas y las dejo en la mesa, Deidara se inclino para aspirar el sobrante de la mesa pero lo detuvieron

**Tu no**_ le dijo Itachi mientras lo tomaba del hombro_ **aun no puedes controlar esto**

**Todavía no me han aceptado por completo**_ dijo furioso

**No digas tonterías**_ acoto Yahiko_ **todavía eres demasiado joven para saber controlarte, es por tu propio bien**

**Una mierda**_ exclamo_ **soy lo suficiente adulto para hacer esto**

**Si tan seguro estas, te pondré a prueba**_ le dijo Sasuke mientras le entregaba un baso de color rosa_ **tomate cinco de estos y si al terminar no estas ebrio, probaras lo que quieras**

**Que es esto**_ pregunto con el ceño fruncido, después lo olfateo_ **esto es puro juguito de fresas, es bebidas para nenas**

**Entonces si eso crees, no lo tomes y sigue con tu berrinche**_ le dijo Sasori

**De acuerdo**_ dijo y empezó a tomar con calma

**Ahí viene Konan**_ advirtió Tobi e inmediatamente guardaron cualquier resto de droga que estuvieran consumiendo

**Quien nos viera se reirían de nosotros**_ comento Nagato riendo de lado

Todos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas

**Que les causa tanta gracia**_ pregunto Konan llegando al lugar

**Nada solamente hemos descubierto lo patético que somos**_ respondió Kakuzu

**^w^ Eso no es nada nuevo**_ dijo Konan_ **bueno no vine sola así que hagan espacio para mis invitados**

El sillón donde estaba Tobi estaba vació así que lo cuatro se acomodaron junto a él, mientras Konan se sentaba en las piernas de Pein

**Chicos ellos son Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha**_ dijo Konan

Gaara y Naruto estrecharon sus manos contra las de ellos como saludo, cosa muy distinta de Ino y Sakura quienes estaban con nervios y vergüenza a flor de piel, ellas simplemente le dedicaron una sonrisa mientras les decían sus nombres

**Quien es el mayor**_ pregunto Naruto para romper el hielo

**Nunca nos molestamos en preguntar**_ dijo Sasuke_ **pero este es mas estirado que yo así que he decidido que es él**_ refiriéndose a Itachi

**Gracias por lo que me toca**_ dijo, Ino no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que al mayor le pareció sexy

Deidara seguía en su prueba ya llevaba la segunda copa

**Como vas hasta ahora**_ le pregunto Nagato

Él entorno los ojos

**Quien eres tu**_ pregunto obviamente afectado

Todos comenzaron a reír

**Que le dieron**_ pregunto Amaru

**Esto**_ dijo Tobi entregándole un vaso rosado_ **según él es juguito de fresas así que se lo dimos a probar**

Amaru se lo llevo a la nariz

**Huele delicioso**_ dijo sonriente

**Adelante pruébalo**_ la animo Hidan

**Mejor no**_ se apresuro a decir Kisame quitándole rápidamente el vaso

Konan frunció el ceño al ver que algunos reían nerviosos

Veinte minutos después Deidara se encontraba dormido en uno de los sofás

**He de decir que aguanto bastante**_ dijo Nagato_ **para ser su primera vez, cuatro copas no están nada mal**

**¿Que? lo dejamos probar lo otro**_ le pregunto Sasori en susurros a Nagato

**Aun no esta listo**_ contesto

.

Durante la hora que tenían de estar reunidos todos en una misma mesa Sakura e Ino se sintieron muy intimidadas por la presencia de los dos pelinegros, quienes cada tanto clavaban sus ojos en ellas, nadie se percato porque estaban muy animados entre tragos y platica

**Sakura voy al baño, me acompañas**_ dijo Ino pero Sakura tan concentrada en la conversación que no la escucho, entonces se levanto y se fue _sola_ al baño más cercano

**Cúbreme**_ le dijo Itachi a Sasuke

Sasuke asintió con una media sonrisa entonces Itachi salio en la misma dirección que Ino

.

* * *

.

La rubia se estaba retocando el maquillaje frente al espejo, después desvió su mirada hacia su falda que estaba un poco arrugada y comenzó a alisarla, no fue consiente del acercamiento de Itachi hasta que la tomo de la mano y suavemente la estampo contra la pared

**Q-que crees que haces**_ pregunto nerviosa

**Es un simple impulso**_ respondió muy cerca de su rostro

Ella estaba hipnotizada nuevamente, atrapada en la noche de sus ojos

**Sonrojada te ves mas deliciosa**

Ella pareció reaccionar

**Suéltame**_ dijo ella

**Porque**_ dijo mientras bajaba su rostro lentamente hacia el de ella_ **no te gusta que este así contigo**

Ella tembló cuando rozo sus labios contra ella

**¿Ino estas ahí?**_ se oyó una voz fuera del baño, ella rápidamente lo aparto de un empujón y salio de ahí

**Pensé que te habías perdido**_ le dijo Amaru

**S-si es q-que me estaba maquillando**_ dijo nerviosa

**Pasa algo**_ pregunto

**N-no, es solo que tengo un poco de frío**_ dijo para después reunirse con los demás

Itachi seguía aun en el baño, rozo con la yema de los dedos sus labios y sonrió de lado, con ese simple rose había una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo

.

.

* * *

.

**Y QUE TAL  
**

**YA RECUPERE EL ANIMO PERO AUN ASÍ QUIERO REVIEWS,**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BYE.  
**


	9. De regreso en Tokio

.

.

Mientras Itachi se encontraba con Ino en el baño, Sasuke estaba atento a que nadie se diera cuenta que los dos habían desaparecido

.

Después de tan solo unos segundos sus orbes negras inevitablemente se posaron en las jade de la pelirosa, ella había estado entretenida oyendo las historias de Kakuzu, hasta que desvió la mirada y fue a parar directamente a la de él, tenia curiosidad por probar esos rosados labios que temblaban ligeramente por el nerviosismo, unos cuantos minutos les parecieron horas hasta que Sasuke sintió algo sobre sus piernas

.

**Sasuke-san**_ dijo la rubia que anteriormente había ayudado al pelinegro a _despejar el sueño__ **ya es hora de que me vaya, pero estaba pensando que quizás querías venir a casa conmigo**

La rubia había colocado sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, nadie puso atención en el atrevimiento de la mujer porque estaban totalmente enfrascados en la conversación

Instintivamente los ojos de Sasuke viajaron hacia la pelirosa, la cual no les despegaba los ojos de encima y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido

**«Puede ser que estés celosa»_ **pensaba con arrogancia Sasuke

Lo confirmo cuando la mujer bajo una de sus manos para acariciar su pierna, Sakura no supo porque pero estaba furiosa, así que aparto la vista de la pareja

Entonces Sasuke lo confirmo

**Lo siento**_ le dijo a la mujer mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la quitaba de sus piernas_ **tengo otros planes**

**Pero…**_ la mujer intento replicando pero al ver la mirada de desprecio que le mandaba Sasuke callo y se fue

Le resulto gracioso ver a la pelirosa enojada sin razón, pero la sonrisa se le borro de los labios al ver a la prima de Konan junto a la rubia

**Mierda**_ mascullo entre dientes

Minutos después el pelilargo apretó fuertemente su hombro

**Que parte de cúbreme no entendiste**_ dijo Itachi claramente enojado

**No fue culpa mía**_ se defendió_ **una tonta vino y me arruino la faceta de espía**

Itachi se relajo

**No importa mas tarde tendré oportunidad**_ dijo sonriendo de lado y posando sus ojos en la rubia quien aun estaba ligeramente sonrojada

El celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto de Konan, eso le extraño ya que la tenían frente a ellos

_No se lo que estés pensando pero olvídalo y esto va para Sasuke también_

_Estas chicas no son mujeres para una sola noche… _

**Mira esto**_ le dijo mostrándole el mensaje a su hermano

**Bruja**_ susurro Sasuke

**Será mejor que nos vayamos**_ oyeron que decía la prima de Konan

Gaara se puso de pie

**Si ya es muy tarde**_ dijo

**Temprano**_ lo corrigió Kisame divertido_ **son las cinco de la mañana**

La pelirosa hizo una perfecta O con la boca, Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar volar su imaginación ¿que tal todo su falo dentro de esa pequeña boca?

Estaba confirmado habían perdido su oportunidad con las Ino y Sakura, todos se comenzaron a despedir hasta que les toco el turno a ellos,

Extendieron su mano hacia Naruto, Gaara y Amaru quienes salieron primero, en un repentino movimiento Itachi se acerco a Ino y dejo un casto beso en su mejilla mientras que ella trataba de no desviar su cara para que la besara en los labios, Sasuke fue un tanto mas aventurado, rápidamente tomo a la pelirosa de la cintura procurando no llamar mucho la atención y le rozo el cuello con sus labios

**Te aseguro que hoy soñare contigo**_ susurro muy cerca de su oído, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero le regreso una mirada retadora, esperando que le hubiera salido como ella quería

**Haaaa**_ suspiro el menor_ **cuanto me hubiera gustado _coger_ su inocencia**_ dijo sonriendo de lado, por que de algo estaba seguro esa chica todavía no había probado los placeres de la carne

**Tranquilo serpiente**_ le dijo Itachi**_ nos tendremos que quedar con las ganas**_ dijo negando con la cabeza en señal de resignación

**Hmp**_ espeto el menor

.

* * *

.

Mientras iban de regreso al hotel el rubio parloteaba sin parar con Amaru y Gaara mientras que Ino y Sakura iban perdidas en su mundo, la mayor simulaba estar dormida pero en realidad seguía pensando en Itachi, lejos de parecerle un atrevimiento entrar al baño de mujeres le resulto excitante, esa sensación tenia mucho tiempo de no sentirla y se había sentido realmente bien.

Sakura tenia su vista perdida en el camino, estaba enojada consigo mismo, ella poseía un carácter fuerte, todavía no entendía como es que ante semejante mujeriego se había sentido intimidad y deseada, _«si, deseada»_ ese pensamiento la había hecho sonrojar pero es que casi había sentido como si la tocara cuando posaba esa mirada tan penetrante sobre ella, tenia que sacarse esos pensamientos, de todas maneras no lo volvería a ver, Konan había comentado que no permanecerían mucho tiempo en Yokohama y en todo caso ellos también regresarían a Tokio después de descansar, los separaba mucha distancia de por medio

.

* * *

.

Los akatsukis comenzaron su fiesta personal, a excepción de Konan y Deidara que estaban cómodamente dormidos, disfrutaban de aquel enorme edificio que había quedado libre para ellos y como un regalo especial del bendito Jiraya pervertido, les había preparado un cóctel de condones para utilizar con las hermosas streppers que había mandado para ellos

.

La madrugada siguiente ya estaban de regreso en Tokio, sus padres los recibieron con alegría y muchas preguntas que decidieron responder hasta la mañana siguiente ya que por el viaje y la falta de sueño estaba haciendo mella en los cuatro hermanos

.

Itachi regresaba al hotel después conseguir algo de comer, ese mismo día regresarían a Kyoto, cerca de un callejón le pareció ver la motocicleta de Sasuke

**Teniendo el hotel tan cerca decidió ligar en un callejón**_ dijo para si mismo mientras emprendía de nuevo el camino

No había ni caminado dos pasos cuando escucho un estruendoso ruido proveniente de ese lugar, entonces no estaba tan seguro que estuviera con una mujer.

Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el callejón y lo que encontró lo hizo enfurecer, dos hombres estaban peleando contra su hermano en clara desventaja, Sasuke ya tenia algunos golpes en la cara, Itachi intervino y juntos lograron equilibrar un poco la pelea

**Sasuke ¿te cogiste a la mujer de algún lugareño?**_ le pregunto el mayor mientras le estampaba un golpe al que lo atacaba

**No que yo recuerde**_ respondió un poco agitado_ **pero esto se acabara de una buena vez**_ dijo mientras de su pantalón sacaba una cadena larga y se la empezaba a enrollar en el puño

**Porque siempre eres tan extremista**_ le pregunto Itachi

**Ellos empezaron**_ dijo y luego arqueo una ceja viendo a su hermano_ **tu no te quedas atrás**

Itachi había sacado unos nudillos de acero

**Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho lo que el mono ve, el mono lo hace**

**Dejen de decir estupideces**_ grito furioso uno de los hombres

**Porque me atacaron**_ pregunto Sasuke

**Esa información es confidencial**_ respondió uno de ellos

**Que acaso son la CIA**_ pregunto Itachi

Un sonido proveniente de la entrada del callejón los distrajo, frente a ellos un hombre muy alto les apuntaba con una pistola, el hombre era calvo y su cara estaba surcada por dos grandes cicatrices

**La verdad creí que no habría la necesidad de usar esto**_ dijo el hombre con una voz extremadamente rígida

**Me explican que mierda pasa aquí**_ pregunto Sasuke ya cabreado_ **no recuerdo haber hecho algo para enojar a unos matones**

**Pronto lo sabrán**_ dijo

**Ibiki-san**_ dijo uno de los hombres que habían peleado con ellos_ **discúlpenos, los subestimamos**

**Cállense**_ le dijo Ibiki_ **ahora terminen el trabajo**

Ambos fueron golpeados en la nuca por la empuñadura de una pistola para dejarlos inconcientes y montarlos en una camioneta que segundos después apareció tras Ibiki

.

* * *

.

En la habitación principal de la casa se encontraba Ino, Sakura y Kushina preparando el equipaje que llevaría al crucero

**Aun no se como lograron conseguir los boletos**_ decía Kushina sonriente mientras doblaba una camisa

**La verdad es que Amaru es sorprendente**_ dijo Sakura

Su madre asintió feliz

**Me alegra tanto que Naruto tenga una novia tan linda**_ dijo

**Si, lastima por Hinata**_ susurro Sakura

**Que has dicho cariño**

**No, nada oka-san**

**Y díganme**_ inquirió con una sonrisa picara_ **no encontraron ningún chico lindo en su viaje**

Ino soltó un sonoro suspiro, su madre y hermana la veían acusadoramente

**Ino**_ exclamo su madre_ **cuenta, cuenta**

Ella pareció reaccionar

**Q-que** _ trato de safarse

**Conozco esos suspiros, son de amor**_ dijo su madre

**«Ahora como salgo de esto»**_ pensaba la rubia_ **la verdad es que había muchos chicos guapos**_ dijo riendo nerviosa

**¬¬ Bueno como sea**_ le resto importancia Kushina_ **estoy tan emocionada con el viaje, me recuerda a nuestra luna de miel**_ dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos en el pecho_ **cuando regresamos de ese viaje Gaara ya venia en camino**

.

* * *

.**  
**

Ikari y Gaara estaban sobre la cama del cuarto de ella, después de _tanto_ tiempo separados era inevitablemente que terminaran enredados entre las sabanas, mientras ella acariciaba muy suavemente su rojizo cabello él le contaba todo lo ocurrido

.

* * *

.

Konan estaba muy preocupada, estaban a punto de abordar el avión pero aun no tenia noticia de esos dos y le preocupaba, sabia que podían cundirse muy bien solos pero aun así estaba inquieta.

Para su alivio justo antes de despegar le llego un mensaje desde el celular de Sasuke diciendo que se quedarían un tiempo más ahí

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba comenzando a despertar, sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, tenia sed, estaba desorientado y para terminar de rematar estaba amarrado a una silla, desvió su mirada a un costado y vio que su hermano estaba en su mismo estado aunque este seguía inconsciente

**Itachi**_ lo llamo_ **Itachi despierta**

El mayor se removió en su lugar sin abrir los ojos

**Creo que estamos en problemas**_ dijo Sasuke y esta vez si abrió los ojos

El pelilargo comenzó a examinar el lugar, era un cuarto pequeño y totalmente blanco las paredes estaban revestidas con una especie de protectores de esponja y en lo mas alto había una diminuta ventana que le hacia ver que era de noche

**Donde diablos estamos**_ dijo

**Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí**

La puerta frente a ellos se abrió

**Veo que ya han despertado**_ dijo el hombre de las cicatrices_ **hay alguien muy interesada en verlos**

**Ohhh**_ exclamo Sasuke_ **tendremos una anfitriona y que quiere con nosotros ¿un trío?**

Itachi rió por lo bajo

**La verdad lo único que quiero es una explicación**_ dijo una voz detrás de Ibiki que los dejo helados a ambos (n/a: ta ta ta tannnnnnnnnnn ^w^)

.

.

.

**Tsunade**_ susurraron al mismo tiempo

**La misma que viste y calza, no nos vemos desde hace siete años y eso es lo mejor que pueden decir**_ dijo mientras le hacia de seña a Ibiki para que saliera de la habitación

**Por que hiciste esto**_ le pregunto Itachi

**Por respuestas**_ dijo simplemente**_ quiero saber porque echaron por la borda tantos años de sacrificio por parte de sus padres para terminar como están ahora**_ hizo una pausa_ **por que la verdad si se lo que hacen**

Ellos desviaron la mirada

**Desde que se fueron no pude estar tranquila, así que después que Shizune se caso contrate a un investigador privado para que los encontrara, fue muy difícil dar con ustedes porque no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde se habían ido, pero al fin después de tanto los encontré, cuando el investigador me entrego su información me sentí verdaderamente decepcionada, han sido arrestados varias veces, compiten en carreras ilegales donde por cierto podrían morir, consumen alcohol, fuman, se drogan_ **enfatizo esa ultima palabra_ **lo se todo, hasta la marca de condones que usan, todo esta estipulado en una carpeta con hojas llenas de información**_ termino casi llorando

**Es nuestra vida**_ le dijo Sasuke

**Si**_ contesto_ **es su vida pero me lastima ver todo el daño que se han hecho**

**Estamos bien**_ dijo Itachi**_ no necesitabas hacer todo este espectáculo, ni contratar a esos mastodontes para que nos trajeran hasta este lugar**

**Yo si sentí la necesidad de todo este teatro, quiero saber que fue lo que hizo que cambiaran tanto, porque me queda claro que no fue la muerte de su familia**

Ellos permanecieron en silencio

**De acuerdo, hasta que no empiecen a hablar se quedaran aquí**_ sentencio

**Y precisamente donde estamos**_ pregunto Itachi

**En Tokio…**

.

* * *

.

**Como te fue**_ le pregunto una pelirroja de ojos verdes a Tsunade

**A simple vista es caso perdido, dudo que me digan que fue lo que les paso**_ le respondió a su gran amiga Mizuki (n/a: abreviado es la mizukage ^3^ wuajajajaja) _ **gracias por tu ayuda, espero que esto no te traiga problemas**

**Por supuesto que no**_ dijo_ **yo soy la jefa de este lugar**

.

* * *

.

**Bueno chicos espero que se porten bien**_ decía su madre con una sonrisa pero después sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas_ **voy a extrañarlos tanto**_ grito Kushina mientras los abrazaba a cada uno logrando casi asfixiarlos

**Kushina tranquila, no ves que les haces daño**_ decía Minato con una gota de sudor en la frente_ **Gaara, Naruto vengan acá**_ los llamo

**Si nosotros también te vamos a extrañar**_ dijo Naruto restándole importancia

**Si como no**_ dijo Minato y luego los agarro de la solapa de su camisa a ambos_ **si le pasa algo a mis bebes les aseguro que los encerrare en el sótano hasta que envejezcan**

A ambos les salio una gota de sudor en la frente

**Debo suponer que esta es una despedida amorosa**_ dijo Gaara

**Supongo que si**_ se burlo Minato

Gaara y Naruto suspiraron mientras abrazaban a su padre

**Buena suerte**_ le dijo Gaara

**Que te diviertas**_ le dijo picadamente Naruto ganándose un golpe por parte de su hermano

Luego Minato se dirige hacia sus hijas y las abrazo hasta hacerles doler el cuerpo

La despedida más rara del mundo, después de eso se subieron al taxi rumbo al embarcadero donde los esperaría un crucero con todos los lujos posibles, la perfecta segunda de miel llena de diversión

.

* * *

.

**Y bien chicos ya decidieron contarme lo que realmente paso**_ hablo Tsunade mientras le llevaba de comer

**Que ahora ya no eres doctora eres de la mafia yakuza**

Tsunade rió por el comentario

**Por supuesto que no**_ dijo_ **simplemente le pedí ayuda a unos amigos para que los persuadieran de venir hasta acá**

**Si pues gracias por la invitación**_ dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido_ **pero en vez de comida tráeme una aspirina esos imbeciles casi me parte la cabeza**

**Tsunade estas perdiendo tu tiempo**_ dijo tranquilamente Itachi_ **lo que nos paso ya no tiene importancia**

**Hagamos un trato, quédense aquí en Tokio, lleven una vida normal por un tiempo y después deciden si irse o no**

**No**_ respondió Itachi_ **no somos menores para que manejes nuestras vidas**

Tsunade golpeo el piso con el pie

**En ese caso no me queda más remedio que obligarlos**

**Obligarnos**_ se burlo Sasuke_ **como piensas hacer eso**

Ella sonrió arrogante

**Aun no deducen donde están**_ dijo pero ninguno contesto_ **esto es una clínica psiquiatrita, mi mejor amiga es la dueña, esta mas que encantada de tenerlos aquí, dice que atraerán a mas enfermeras para que trabajen ayuden con los enfermos…**

La rubia emprendió el camino hacia la salida pero fue detenida

**Tsunade porque haces esto por nosotros**_ le pregunto Itachi

**Porque los quiero**_ respondió con una dulce sonrisa_ **los quiero como si fueran mis hijos**_ dijo y salio de cuarto

.

.

* * *

.

**PU3S YA APARÇIo LA MISTERISA MUJ3R QU3 LOS BUSCABA  
**


	10. No es tan malo como parece

.

**Me da gusto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior**

**por eso aqui les dejo en nº10**

**disfrutenlo ^w^**

.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke e Itachi iban en la misma camioneta donde había sido trasportados inconcientes, junto a Tsunade e Ibiki, muy a su pesar habían aceptado la propuesta de la rubia, con los años habían aprendido que a Tsunade Senju no se le debía hacer enfadar y en este caso terminarían recluidos en una institución mental, hechos pasar por locos, si les hubiera ofrecido una estadía en una cárcel de máxima seguridad hubieran aceptado encantados, sabían que estarían rodeados por iguales, pero en un lugar lleno de locos las cosa eran muy diferentes.

**Donde viviremos**_ pregunto secamente Sasuke

**En la casa de Shizune**_ respondió la rubia

**Haremos mal tercio**_ dijo Itachi

Tsunade negó con la cabeza

**Shizune se acaba de mudar a Osaka, la casa esta deshabitada, anoche la llame y le pregunte si ustedes podían ocuparla, después de haber llorado una hora de felicidad por saber que habían regresado acepto**_ dijo

**Tsunade esta situación no nos agrada en lo mas mínimo**

**Eso lo se**_ dijo_ **solo quiero asegurarme que no desperdicien sus vidas, tienen que dejar de drogarse**

**Nos hablas como si fuésemos adictos**

**Y no lo son ¬¬**

**Por supuesto que no**_ respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

**Enviare a alguien que los analice cada tres días, solo para asegurarme… cuando pueda pasare a verlos, el vecindario es tranquilo y familiar**

**Genial**_ dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke

**No se quejen tanto, nadie los vigilara ni controlara, confiare en ustedes ciegamente**_ continuo la rubia

**Las motocicletas**_ recordó Itachi_ **donde están **

**Tranquilos, las envié a su nueva casa**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Sakura aun tengo muchos problemas con el revés**_ decía Hinata a Sakura mientras estaban en la puerta del instituto

**Calma Hinata ya veras que con mas practica harás que la bola vaya donde tu quieras**_ respondió

La pelinegra comenzó a sonrojarse y a jugar con sus dedos

**Ho-hoy vendrá Naruto-kun a busca-carte **

**No me iré a casa sola**_ respondió la pelirosa**_ Gaara esta muy ocupado con su tesis, a Naruto le han invertido su horario ahora sale una hora mas tarde y después…**

**Dilo**_ susurro Hinata con la mirada triste_ **después pasara tiempo con su novia**

**Hinata…**_ susurro**_ no fue mi intención**

**No te preocupes**_ le dijo componiendo su cara a una menos triste_ **no es ningún secreto que esta enamorado de su novia**_ dijo_ **además yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él**

Sakura la abrazo, hace tiempo que su amiga se había animado a confesarle el amor secreto que sentía por su hermano, sentía pena por ella al tener un amor no correspondido, muchas veces estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Naruto que pensaba de Hinata pero se contenía al recordar que su hermano era un ingenuo.

Todos se conocían, Hinata había sido la mejor amiga de Sakura desde primaria, a menudo la Hyuga se quedaba a dormir en su casa y contaban historias junto con Ino, Naruto la saludaba y hablaba efusivamente con una confianza típica de él

Aun recordaba cuando le contó su secreto, Sakura la había invitado a dormir en su casa, todo iba normal, temprano se fueron a dormir, a las once de la noche Hinata había bajado a la cocina por un vaso de agua, inevitablemente al bajar vio que en la sala, Naruto se besaba muy apasionadamente con su novia, eso le rompió el corazón, sabia de su existencia pero nunca los había visto juntos, Sakura al notar que lloraba le pregunto el motivo y ella no lo pudo seguir escondiendo mas.

**Hinata**_ hablo Neji detrás de ellas

**S-si**_ contesto nerviosa

**He terminado, ya nos podemos ir**_ dijo el Hyuga_ **estas bien**_ le pregunto al verla tensa

**Si, vamonos**_ le respondió

**Sakura, tu ¿te iras sola****?**_ le pregunto Neji

Ella asintió, se sentía extraña bajo la mirada de Neji, le había dicho que le gustaba pero él no hacia mella en sus emociones, era un buen amigo y muy apuesto por cierto pero nada mas, ni siquiera se ruborizaba ante él, mucho menos se intimidaba ante su mirada… no como lo había hecho cuando conoció a Sasuke.

A su declaración le respondió que le diera tiempo de organizar sus pensamientos y una sarta de cosas que se le vinieron a la mente en ese momento para que no siguiera insistiendo

**Estas segura**_ dijo_ **no me costaría nada**

Hinata la miro esperando una respuesta positiva

**Esta bien**_ dijo cansinamente y comenzando a caminar junto a ellos, pero en ese momento Ino apareció

**Hola chicos**_ exclamo la rubia

**Hola Ino**_ contestaron los primos al unísono

**Ino que haces aquí**_ le pregunto Sakura

**Si yo también estoy encantada de verte**_ dijo haciéndose la ofendida_ **vengo a invitarte al centro comercial**

**¬¬ No era que tendrías que hacer un trabajo con una amiga**

**Si, pero se enfermo así que me pidió que lo hiciéramos mañana**_ dijo_ **^w^ nos vamos, tomaremos un taxi**

Sakura asintió sonriente

**Lo siento Neji, Hinata, en otra ocasión será**

**Descuida Sakura**_ le dijo Hinata

Sakura desvió su mirada hacia Neji quien la miraba con algo de reproche, el pelicafe tenía pensado dejar primero a su prima en casa y después tratar de hablar con la pelirosa _a solas_

_.

* * *

.  
_

**Llegamos**_ dijo Tsunade al ordenar que la camioneta se detuviera frente a la casa de Shizune_ **esta es la casa**

Los Uchiha examinaban el entorno con ojo clínico, las calles limpias he impecables, las casas eran separadas entre si por un patio lateral, la verdad les pareció monótona, la casa, el patio y la cerca que dividía la siguiente casa, y así sucesivamente, al otro lado de la calle pasaba lo mismo la casa, el patio y la cerca que la separaba de la otra casa

Sasuke bufo molesto pero a Tsunade no pareció importarle

**Hoy mismo mandare a traer sus cosa**_ les informo Tsunade

**No será necesario**_ respondió Itachi_ **compraremos lo que nesesitemos, el hecho que hayamos aceptado tu trato quiera decir que nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo**

Tsunade cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

**Como quieran**_ dijo restándole importancia**_ en la casa hay dos habitaciones, un baño en el primer piso y otro en el segundo, la cocina es pequeña pera acogedora, tiene una sala muy espaciosa y cómoda, así que quedan como en su casa, es hora de que me vaya**

Ellos solo asintieron y vieron como la camioneta se alejaba

**Y ahora que hacemos, tomamos el primer avión a Kyoto**_ le pregunto Itachi a su hermano

**No, nos encontraría fácilmente, estaba pensando en no se talvez _Malasia _**

**Buena idea**_ dijo Itachi_ **cuanto dinero traes contigo**

Sasuke saco de su pantalón un gran fajo de billetes y su celular que comenzaba a Sonar y que contesto inmediatamente

**_Ni se les ocurra huir_**_ decía la voz de Tsunade por el aparato_ **_los encontraría hasta en el infierno y de pensar en salir del país de eso nada me encargue que los trajeran con todo y pasaporte que por cierto están en mi poder_**_ Sasuke no dijo nada solo colgó

**Quien era**_ le pregunto Itachi

**Estamos jodidos**_ murmuro_ **adiós a nuestro plan de escape**

**Lo suponía**_ dijo Itachi

.

Por la carretera vieron acercarse a un auto de un color naranja llamativo que se detuvo exactamente frente a ellos que seguían como estatuas parados sobre el pasto de la entrada de la casa.

De ese mismo auto bajo un rubio que definitivamente conocían y este titubeante se acerco a ellos

**¿Sasuke? ¿Itachi?_** dijo acercándose a ellos

**Definitivamente no somos una ilusión**_ respondió el mayor

**Que hacen aquí**_ pregunto

**Viviremos aquí un tiempo**_ respondió Itachi

**De veras**_ grito emocionado el rubio_ **que coincidencia esa es mi casa**_ dijo señalando la casa que esta frente a la de ellos

**Si, que coincidencia**_ murmuro Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa

.

Otro auto se estaciono frente a la casa, pero esta vez un taxi de donde bajaron dos chicas cargadas con bolsas, iba a entrar a la casa pero fueron detenidas por el llamado de su hermano

**Ino, Sakura**_ las llamo Naruto

Cuando ambas voltearon las bolsas cayeron de sus manos al ver unos pares de ojos penetrantes sobre ellas

**Me esta empezando a agradar este lugar**_ le susurro Sasuke a Itachi, este ensancho su media sonrisa

Naruto se acerco a ellas para recoger las bolsas

**Q-que hacen e-ellos aquí**_ pregunto atropelladamente Ino

**Ellos van a ocupar la casa de Shizune**_ respondió sonriendo_ **no es genial**_ dijo mientras metía las bolsas a la casa

la rubia paledeció cuando Itachi poso sus ojos en ella

**Sakura hay algo que no te he contado**_ le susurro Ino_ **Itachi me beso**

Sakura la volteo a ver, pero después regreso la vista hacia los Uchiha quienes se acercaban a ellas

**Pero que coincidencia**_ dijo Itachi viendo con una sonrisa de medio lado a Ino mientras depositaba un casto beso en su mejilla

**S-si**_ logro responder la rubia

**Creo que será mejor que entremos**_ dijo la pelirosa

Ino se despidió de ellos con la mano y camino hacia la puerta seguida por Sakura, pero la pelirosa fue tomada por la mano, Sasuke se acerco a su oído

**El haber soñado contigo debió de haber funcionado**_ le susurro_ **porque te he vuelto a ver**

Cuando termino de hablar ella se soltó de su mano de un jalón y entro a su casa, ellos emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia su hogar designado

.

* * *

.

**Ino cuéntame**_ le pregunto Sakura cuando ya habían entrado a su habitación_ **¿lo conocías desde antes?**

**No lo conocía**_ dijo_ **choque con él, cuando te separaste de nosotros en la carrera, fui a buscarte a los baños, pero entonces Gaara me llamo y me aviso que ya estabas con él así que salí corriendo del lugar**

En esa parte de la historia Ino se había sonrojado

**Pues al salir choque contra él y no se como pero lo tumbe al suelo y yo quede sobre él**

Sakura hizo una perfecta O con la boca

**Y que más paso**_ pregunto interesada

**Tuvimos una especie de conversación y después Gaara me volvió a llamar así que salí de ahí, cuando Konan nos presento lo reconocí**

**Pero entonces en que momento fue no recuerdo haberme separa…**

Callo al recordar

**El baño…_** murmuro recordando

**Si, me siguió hasta el baño y ahí me beso**

**Y que sentiste**_ pregunto claramente curiosa la pelirosa

**Bueno**_ dijo muy sonrojada_ **mas que un beso fue un rose, pero la verdad es que me encanto**

**Crees que te pida que seas su novia**_ pregunto ingenuamente Sakura

**Sakura…**_ le dijo con una sonrisa tierna_ **ese tipo de hombres no buscan una relación estable**

**Pero a ti te gusta**_ no era una pregunta era mas una afirmación

**No te lo puedo negar**_ toco sus labios con las yemas de los dedos_ **todavía ciento sus labios contra los míos**

Sakura se sonrojo

**Y que hay de ti, Sasuke parece interesado en ti**

**Es muy mayor para mi**_ contesto desviando la mirada

**Estas segura que es solo eso**_ prgunto mientras se encaminaba al baño

No contesto, como podía decirle que cuando él la miraba sentía un cosquilleo por todo sus cuerpo, no sabia de que se trataba pero le daba miedo averiguarlo

.

* * *

.

**Shizune tiene una foto de nosotros**_ dijo Sasuke mientras sostenía un cuadro

**Tienes razón**_ vio la foto con melancolía_ **si mal no recuerdo teníamos quince años**

Sasuke tosió el gesto

**Es una mierda estar en Tokio nuevamente…**

**Sasuke no te da curiosidad saber si en verdad estaba embarazada**

El menor guardo silencio un momento antes de contestar

**Para serte sincero espero que eso haya sido mentira… **

**Ya son siete años desde entonces…**

Se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral todos estos años habían evadido ese tema pero ahora al regresar a Tokio era inevitable que esos recuerdos llenaran su mente

**Iré a conseguir algunas cosas**_ dijo Itachi mientras salía de la casa

A los pocos minutos Sasuke también salio de ahí, estaba furioso y necesitaba descargar la furia acumulada

.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, las mujeres al verlo se lanzaban solitas y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba

**Hola guapo**_ se le acerco una mujer alta de cabello rojo_ **porque tan solito**

No contesto solo busco con la mirada otra opción y la que le hacia compañía le pareció mejor, era blanca como la leche y lo principal no tenia ninguna característica parecida a _esa maldita mujer_

**Estoy muy estresado**_ le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella como un felino_ **necesito un poco de compañía**_ le dijo y con descaro coloco una mano en su cintura y con la otra acaricio su pierna_ **que dices**

**D-de acuerdo**_ respondio nerviosa

Su amiga estaba a reventar de rabia pero es que estar con un hombre tan guapo no se podía desperdiciar

.

Entraron a un motel muy cercano, la chica quería que la experiencia fuera memorable pero para Sasuke solo era saciar sus instintos, no hubieron caricias cariñosas ni nada por el estilo, mientras llenaba el cuerpo de la chica con marcas de besos y una que otra de mordidas, sus dedos se adentraban en la cavidad mas intima de esta, la mujer estaba extasiada y muy cerca del orgasmo, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo las marcas que aquel extraño dejaba sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda, Sasuke la posiciono en cuatro sobre la cama y la envistió de un solo logrando que la chica gimiera sonoramente, después de saciarse Sasuke se metió a bañar, retiro el condón usado y lo tiro al cesto de la basura

.

**Toma**_ le dijo tirado un fajo de dinero sobre la cama cuando hubo terminado de vestirse

**No te pedí nada**_ dijo la chica en pose digna_ **mejor** **dame tu numero, para que nos volvamos a ver**_ le dijo mientras gateaba en la cama para acercarse a él

Él bajo la mano hasta la intimidad de ella y metió dos dedos de un solo golpe y los movió por apenas segundos, después aparto su mano, la chica lo miro con el ceño fruncido

**Que pasa**_ dijo gimiendo

Él se acerco a su oído

**Cuando yo quiera disfrutar me busco a otra…**_ dijo y salio del cuarto_ **adiós **

.

* * *

.

**Necesito vacaciones**_ decía el rubio mientras engullía su comida_ **no creen que mamá y papá me acepten en el crucero**

**¬¬ Naruto**_ decía Ino con un aura macabra_ **ni se te ocurra llamarlos y pedirles eso**

Naruto rió nervioso

**Por supuesto que no, pero con el cambio de mi horario las cosas se me pusieron muy difíciles**_ dijo_ **Sakura tiene suerte por aun estar en preparatoria**

**¬¬ No veo cual sea la suerte**_ dijo la pelirosa

**Ustedes no tienen tantas responsabilidades**_ dijo el rubio

**Si como no, estas preocupado porque no puedes ver a Amaru como antes**

**Si eso debe ser**_ dijo el rubio no tan convencido, aunque paso desapercibido para sus hermanos

Seguían comiendo tranquilamente hasta que oyeron el sonido de un motor

**Que fue eso**_ pregunto Gaara

**A**_ exclamo el rubio casi gritando_ **Sasuke e Itachi los recuerdas**

Gaara asintió

**Ahora están ocupando la casa de Shizune**_ dijo el rubio

**Y eso**_ pregunto el pelirrojo

**Dicen que solo será por poco tiempo**

Ino y Sakura permanecían calladas

**Planeo invitarlos al billar**_ dijo_ **si aceptan ¿nos acompañas?**_ le pregunto a Gaara

**Claro**_ dijo encongiendose de hombros_ **me caen bien**

**Genial**_ chillo emocionado

.

.

* * *

.

**A MI PARECER ESTE CAPI NO TUBO NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL, PERO MAÑANA MEJORARA**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIO**

**BYE**

**POS: **Disculpen los errores de ortografía, tengo prisa y no los puedo corregir**  
**


	11. Negandose a amar

.

NO SE IMPACIENTEN, PRONTO HABRÁ SASUSAKU...

^.^

.

* * *

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que Sasuke e Itachi habían regresado a Tokio,

Ino iba caminando con sus amigas hacia la salida de la universidad

**Ino, Iruka me ha pedido que te entregue esta carta**

la rubia comenzo a leer el papel con un ligeros sonrojo pero al terminar la guardo como si nada**  
**

** Es un buen chico**_ le decía Misato_ **te convendria mucho salir hacerte su novia**

**Eso lo se**_ respondió desanimada_ **pero no siento nada por él  
**

**Si yo tuviera tu suerte, no lo rechazaría**_ dijo otra

**Si Ino, tu tienes suerte con los hombres, muchos de aquí están como locos por ti**_ continuo hablando Misato

**Te equivocas**_ dijo mientras bajaba la mirada_ **no tengo nada de suerte**_ susurro

.

De repente sus dos amigas detuvieron su andar de golpe, así que levanta la vista y se encuentra a un tipo montado en una motocicleta que se le hace muy familiar, contuvo la respiración mientras lo examinaba

Estaba sentado sobre la moto con un pie en uno de los estribos y con la otra pierna sostenía el peso de la moto y el suyo propio, sus manos estaban cruzadas sobre su pecho cubierto por una chaqueta negra de cuero mientras que debajo del casco que cubría completamente su rostro aunque un largo mechón de cabello negro se asomaba por detrás

Definitivamente era Itachi…

.

El pelinegro se quito el casco y clavo su mirada en ella, las amigas de Ino estaban sin aire mientras él bajaba de la moto y se acercaba a ellas, al estar a pocos centímetros de la rubia la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, por el acto las dos amigas de Ino se sonrojaron

**Tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes**_ le dijo con voz seductora

**N-no lo creo**_ respondió con las piernas temblándole

**Creo que nosotras hacemos mal tercio**_ dijo una de sus amigas mientras reía nerviosa_ **vamonos Misato, adiós Ino  
**

La otra chica estaba tan idiotizada que ni se movió así que fue jalada por la otra para que se alejaran de ahí

**Que haces aquí**_ le pregunto la rubia

Él volvió a rozar sus labios contra los de ella, para después profundizarlo en un beso bastante exigente, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse

**Extrañaba tus labios**_ le dijo mientras los tocaba con la yema de los dedos_ **ven te llevare a tu casa**

**A que juegas**_ le pregunto viendo el suelo

**A nada que tú no puedas disfrutar tu también**_ le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a subir a la moto, sus amigas desde lejos veían como se alejaban y lanzaban varios suspiros al aire

.

El camino se le hacia largo y tortuoso al ir abrazada a Itachi, sabia que él solo quería jugar con ella pero algo en su subconsciente no le permitía darle una bofetada y alejarse de él, mientras estaban en un semáforo el celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar

**Alo**_ contesto**_ dime Sasuke, cual es el numero del departamento, perfecto y a quien busco en ese lugar,…esta bien**_ dijo y colgó, después desvió su mirada hacia Ino_ **te molesta que pase antes por un lugar**

**Si no harás nada raro**_ le advirtió, entonces él le robo un rápido beso en los labios y al cambiar el semáforo a verde desvió su camino

.

Se estaciono frente a un edificio de apartamentos bastante lujoso, bajaron de la motocicleta y se adentraron en el lugar, subieron al ascensor en un completo silencio hasta que Itachi lo rompió

**En que piensas**_ le pregunto

**En que hago aquí contigo si apenas te conozco**_ dijo ella con la mirada perdida**  
**

**Toma las cosas con calma**_ le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura_ **tu me gustas**_ le dijo sobre el oído_ **no haría algo que no quisieras, no es mi estilo**

**Pero…**_ dijo mientras se estremecía por el contacto_ **una parte de mi cerebro me dice que me aleje de ti, pero la otra se rehúsa**

**Solo déjate llevar**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a delinear sus curvas con las manos sin que ella pusiera objeción

.

Fueron interrumpidos por el pitido del ascensor, posteriormente las puertas se abrieron, así que caminaron hasta quedar frente a la puerta 312, Itachi toco la puerta e inmediatamente un robusto hombre les abrió

**Que quieres**_ le pregunto un hombre pelinaranja llamado Jirobo

**Busco a ****Genma Shiranui**_ respondió seriamente

**Pasen**_ dijo mientras abría completamente la puerta

Al entrar se toparon con una estancia grande donde había al menos seis hombres

**Genma, te buscan**_ dijo Jirobo y un hombre como de unos 26 años de edad con el pelo marrón oscuro que le llega hasta el cuello, y ojos marrones salio de lo que parecía ser una habitación

**Tu debes ser Itachi, tu hermano me aviso que vendrías**_ dijo mientras jugaba con un palillo en su boca

**Tienes todo listo**_ le pregunto

**Por supuesto**_ dijo sonriendo_ **Hayate**

De otra habitación apareció un hombre de cabello revuelto color negro con unas ojeras tremendas y cara de enfermo

**Aquí están los papeles**_ dijo mientras le entregaba a Itachi un fólder y tosía_ **el pedido llegara a Kyoto en aproximadamente una semana**

**Perfecto**_ murmuro Itachi

**No quieres quedarte a celebrar el contrato**_ lo invito Genma viendo de manera lasciba a Ino_ **tu preciosa amiga pueden acompaña, son bien venidos**

Itachi arrugo el ceño pero después hablo

**La verdad es que mi preciosa amiga y yo tenemos cosas que hacer**_ dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura_ **así que si nos disculpan, nos vamos**

Al salir del departamento Ino estaba mas tranquila pero Itachi tenía el ceño aun fruncido

**Que pasa**_ le pregunto mientras tocaba su cara

**No debí haberte traído**_ murmuro con enojo

**Porque**_ pregunto ella sin entender

Prefirió callar, ni él mismo lo sabia, pero al examinar rápidamente el lugar se dio cuenta que todos los hombres ahí presente estaban devorando a Ino con la mirada y eso lo hizo enfurecer

**No se que me has hecho**_ murmuro mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la comenzaba a besar apasionadamente sin importarles estar a mitad del pasillo pero solo poco después la rubia rompió el beso

**Es mejor que me vaya**_ dijo Ino separándose de él

Itachi solo la observo con el rostro inexpresivo

**Descuida**_ dijo él con voz seca_ **te dije que te llevaría a tu casa, así que lo haré**

El trayecto fue tenso, Ino se sentía mal por apartarlo de su lado pero no quería sufrir nuevamente, ya antes habían jugado con ella y las consecuencias pudieron haber sido peores, sentía tanta vergüenza con sigo misma que lo que paso años atrás no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera Sakura que era como su confidente

**Llegamos**_ le dijo Itachi al verla distraída

Ella asintió y se bajo de la moto, le dedico una última mirada a Itachi antes de entrar a su casa

.

**Interesante**_ murmuro Sasuke a su lado, Itachi estaba tan concentrado en ver partir a Ino que no lo escucho acercarse

**Todo esta hecho, el pedido estará en Kyoto en una semana**_ dijo mas serio de lo normal_ **aquí están los papeles**_ dijo y se dispuso a entrar a la casa, pero Sasuke lo tumbo al suelo de un golpe

**Vamos desahógate**_ le grito Sasuke

Itachi se abalanzo sobre él y ambos comenzaron a golpearse el uno con el otro, no había palabras hirientes ni destrozos alrededor, eran solo ellos dos, nadie se daba cuenta de su pelea, no en un lugar tan pacifico como ese…

Gaara y Sakura venían en el auto y presenciaron tal despliegue de fuerza literalmente saltaron de el

**Pero que les pasa**_ pregunto Gaara

Sasuke solo levanto la mano y la bajo repetidamente como diciéndoles que esto no tenia importancia, Sakura corrió hacia su casa y busco a Ino quien estaba en el balcón observando todo con lágrimas en los ojos

**Ino que esta pasando**_ le pregunto Sakura jadeando por el cansancio_ **por favor contéstame**_ grito desesperada

**Lo que mas temía**_ dijo hipando por el llanto_ **me enamore de él**

Sakura la abrazo aunque no comprendía porque a su hermana le era tan difícil asimilar algo así…

Itachi y Sasuke cayeron rendidos sobre el pasto, Gaara los había estado observando en silencio

**Ya estas mejor**_ le pregunto Sasuke al tiempo que se ponía de pie

Itachi asintió

**Que bien**_ dijo y comenzó a tocar su cara_ **esta vez te pasaste**_ dijo mientras retiraba la sangre de su labio

**Lo necesitaba**_ murmuro el mayor mientras también se ponía de pie

**Me podrían explicar que fue esto**_ pregunto Gaara

**Estaba frustrado**_ respondió Itachi mientras se limpiaba la ropa y se montaba en su motocicleta_ **traeré pizza**_ dijo y se fue

Sasuke asintió

**Te debemos parecer raros**_ murmuro

**La verdad es que** **si**_ respondió Gaara

**Esta es la única manera que encontramos para lograr descargar nuestro enojo**_ luego hizo una sonrisa de lado**_ aunque es mejor cuando hay algún desconocido con quien desquitarnos**

**Me alegra no ser un desconocido**_ dijo Gaara

**Si tienes suerte**

**Por lo que vi saben pelear muy bien**_ continuo el pelirrojo

**Cinta negra a los catorce años**_ respondió arrogante

**Lo supuse**_ dijo Gaara_ **porque no entras para que Ino te cure**

**Descuida, estoy bien, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto**

**Insisto**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, Sasuke no quiso seguir llevándole la contraria

.

Al entrar su vista viajo por la estancia, espaciosa y con un toque femenino, instintivamente sus ojos se posaron en un mueble llenos de fotografías, no pudo evitar ponerle mas atención, habían muchas fotos, los tres hombres de la familia, las tres mujeres, el papá y la mamá, los hermanos, las hermanas, fiesta de cumpleaños, reuniones familiares, la playa, la felicidad era palpable aun por los cristales y eso le dio un poco de envidia

**Sabes que, soy muy malo para estas cosas, pero Ino sabra que hacer**_ dijo Gaara mientras subía las escaleras

Toc, toc, toc

**No habrás**_ murmuro Ino aun llorando

**Quien es**_ pregunto Sakura

**Soy yo**_ dijo Gaara_ **¿esta Ino contigo?**

**Esta dormida**_ respondió la pelirosa_ **la necesitabas**

**Si, Sasuke esta en la sala y yo no se usar el botiquín**

**Descuida**_ dijo_ **me estoy cambiando, en seguida bajo**

La pelirosa oyó los pasos de su hermano por el pasillo

**Estarás bien**_ le pregunto a Ino

Ella asintió

.

Ino quedo pensativa en su cuarto, tanto tiempo pareciendo ser inmune ante el amor y se llega a enamorar a primera vista, no es que odiara a los hombres, era simplemente que nunca a tenido suerte.

.

Cuando tenia quince años tuvo su primer novio, nada fuera de lo normal besitos, abrazos, manos entrelazadas, supuestamente estaba enamorada hasta que lo escucho decirle a sus amigos que ya faltaba poco para lograr _revolcarse_ con ella, salio corriendo del lugar sin fijarse donde iba hasta que tropezó con Naruto quien le pregunto que pasaba.

Cuando el rubio logro sacarle la información fue donde el ex novio de Ino y comenzó a darle golpeas hasta que se canso

.

Cuando estaba en el ultimo año de preparatoria comenzó a salir con un universitario tres años mayor que, poco tiempo después se entero que no solo la engañaba sino que además de estar casado también iba a tener un hijo muy pronto,

Inevitablemente, Gaara y Naruto se enteraron y casi matan al bastardo, eso les trajo un problema muy serio porque fueron llamados a juicio, pero gracias a Minato salieron bien librados...

.

El peor error de su vida lo cometió cuando estaba en su primer año de medicina, conoció al que ilusionadamente pensó seria el padre de sus hijos, un chico de un color de piel tan blanco que parecía irreal, alto y delgado con el cuerpo ligeramente marcado por pertenecer al equipo de natación de la universidad, su cabello negro y liso caía como cascada alrededor de su cabeza y dueño de una sonrisa que muchos consideraban falsa, entre esos muchos sus hermanos también, su nombre era Sai Naigino, su noviazgo fue de ensueño, realmente estaba enamorada, tan enamorada que por primera vez se entrego a un hombre,

a él…

Él se lo pidió directamente, le había dicho que la amaba y que realmente deseaba que fuera solo y únicamente de él, **«ingenua**»_ pensó con amargura

Ella acepto y en su departamento entre besos y caricias le entrego su virginidad, cuando ya estaba por anochecer él la llevo a su casa, se despidieron con un beso y esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio

.

Se convenció ella misma que lo único que quería era lograr que se acostara con él y cuando lo consiguió decidió desaparecer de ese lugar, cuando lo fue a buscar a su departamento Sai ya no vivía ahí.

Para terminar de empeorar su estado de animo tenia un retraso de casi ocho días, nauseas matutinas, mareo, y sospecho que estaba embarazada, estuvo a punto de contarle a su mamá sobre su sospecha, pero primero quiso asegurarse, fue al medico y después de examinarla el doctor le dijo que el resultado era negativo, todos esos síntomas los tenia por estrés así que por lo menos salio librada de esa situación

.

Desde entonces rechazaba a cuanto hombre se le acercaba, procuraba no sentirse apegada a ninguna amistad masculina.

Hasta que apareció Itachi y consiguió de un solo bajar todas sus defensas porque sin quererlo se había enamorada de él

.

.

* * *

.

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIO**

**BYE**


	12. Mi novia

.

**COMO SE LOS PROMETÍ HOY HAY SASUSAKU,**

**se que están impacientes pero les pido paciencia, lo mejor lo deje para después**

**espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios**

**POS: **algunas de ustedes están confundidas por las edades, pues veran, Sasuke e Itachi: 24_ Ino y Naruto:21_ Gaara:23_ Sakura:17**  
**

^.^

.

* * *

.

.

No muy convencida de dejar a Ino sola, Sakura bajo las escaleras y al hacerlo se topo con Sasuke sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y a Gaara hablando por teléfono muy alterado

**Que pasa Gaara**_ le pregunto, este le hizo una seña con la mano y siguió hablando

**Al** **parecer chocaron el carro de Naruto**_ le respondió Sasuke

**Esta herido**_ pregunto asustada

**Parece que no**_ respondió_ **pero el que lo choco no quiere hacerse responsable por los daños**

**Tendré que ir por él**_ les dijo Gaara después de colgar el teléfono_ **el imbécil esta ebrio y quiere pelear con Naruto**

**Si quieres te acompaño**_ propuso Sasuke levantandose de la silla

**Descuida**_ dijo Gaara_ **que Sakura te cure, de todas maneras ya llamaron a la policía**_ luego fijo su mirada a Sasuke_ **te** **molestaría acompañarlas mientras regreso**

**No hay problema**_ contesto Sasuke

**«Vamos Sakura di algo»_** se gritaba internamente la pelirosa**_ Gaara no creo que sea nesesari…**

**Así me quedaría más tranquilo**_ la interrumpió mientras salía de la casa

**Descuida no te voy a hacer nada malo**_ le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida que la hizo sonrojarse

**Quien dice que te tengo miedo**_ lo reto

**Lo veo en tus ojos**_ le dijo seriamente_ **hoy en día hay un mundo que es mejor no conocer y yo estoy en él**

**Eso tiene que ver con la forma de vida que llevan tu y tu hermano**_ pregunto

**Podría ser**_ respondió mientras tocaba su mejilla

Ella levanto un pedazo de algodón lleno de alcohol y lo coloco en su labio

Sasuke soltó un gruñido de dolor

**No harás un escándalo por esto**_ dijo mientras limpiaba la herida

**Hazte una herida y yo pasare alcohol por ella a ver si cambias de opinión**_ le dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Donde esta tu hermano**_ le pregunto con la vista hacia abajo

Él la tomo de la barbilla y la hizo que lo viera a los ojos

**Debe estar en un bar emborrachándose tratando de desenmarañar su cabeza**_ dijo

**¿porque**?_ pregunto la ojiverde

**Por algo que el mismo tiene que resolver**_ dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco al cuerpo de Sakura

**E-espera**_ le dijo nerviosa mientras lo empujaba levemente

**¿No te puedo dar un beso de agradecimiento**?_ pregunto fingiendo inocencia

**«Agradecimiento»_** pensó nerviosa la pelirosa_ **n-no e-es nesesario  
**

**O es que acaso yo seria él primero**_ dijo mientras delineaba sus labios con su pulgar_ **ya veo…, pues entonces te voy a enseñar como dar un beso**_ dijo acercándose cada vez mas a ella

**«Sakura reacciona»_** gritaba una voz en su interior_ **«no puedo», «quiero probar sus labios»**

**Abre un poco la boca**_ le dijo Sasuke contra sus labios y ella como una tonta obedeció (n/a: cual tonta, yo también lo hubiera hecho º/º )

Sasuke inclino un poco hacia un lado su cabeza para así complementar sus labios con los de la pelirosa

**Usa tu lengua**_ dijo_ **que se enrede con la mía**

.**  
**

Después de eso el beso para Sakura resulto mas fácil y placentero, inconscientemente llevo sus manos hasta la nuca de Sasuke y enredo sus dedos en su cabello, Sasuke mordió su labio inferior y la pelirosa dio un gemido de dolor que la saco de la burbuja en la que se encontraba, dejo que el beso disminuyera de intensidad y luego se quedaron viendo a los ojos aun con sus rostros a menos de cinco centímetros el uno del otro

.

Sakura estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, su primer beso, sin duda nunca recibiría otro igual, estaba consiente que Sasuke era un misterio para ella, pero un misterio que estaba dispuesta a descubrir, dejo su faceta de niña ruda y pensó que quizás ella seria capaz de dispersar la nube de tristeza que veía en su rostro

.

**T-tengo que terminar d-de curarte**_ le dijo mientras se separaba lentamente de él

**Me sorprende que nunca hayas tenido novio**_ dijo viéndola fijamente

**P-porque te sorprende**_ le pregunto sin comprender

**Eres muy bonita**_ le dijo mientras se perdía en aquellos jades brillantes y alegres_ **cualquiera se volvería loco por ti  
**

Ella se volvió a sonrojar

**No es eso lo que quiero**_ dijo en susurro, a Sasuke le pareció encantadora su timidez e ingenuidad

Permanecieron en silencio por algunos momentos

**Quítate la camisa**_ le dijo Sakura, Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**A penas nos hemos besado y ya quieres que pasemos a algo mas intimo**

Sakura frunció el ceño aun sonrojada

**No seas pretencioso, es para curarte**_ le dijo con el ceño fruncido

.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se quito la playera azul que llevaba dejando a la pelirosa boqui abierta ante tanta perfección, sin poder detenerlos sus ojos viajaron por cada tramo de su torso desnudo, embelesada por su piel hasta que a la altura del pecho justamente donde esta situado el corazón estaban tatuadas iniciales, hasta ese momento fue consiente que Sasuke poseía un par de tatuajes mas

**Esos tatuajes tienen algún significado**_ le pregunto curiosa

**Algunos si**_ respondió restándole interés

Sakura lo vio fijamente esperando

**Adivino, quieres que te cuente la historia**_ dijo mientras sonreía**  
**

**Solo es curiosidad**_ respondió con una hermosa sonrisa que descoloco a Sasuke

**El que tengo en el cuello, no recuerdo porque me lo hice, estaba ebrio**_ contesto después de un suspiro y a Sakura le salio una gota de sudor en la frente

**Este**_ señalando uno que tenia en el hombro izquierdo_ **es un recordatorio de una estupidez que cometimos Itachi y yo que nos costo muy caro**

La figura que había señalado era la de un cuervo peleando contra una serpiente

**Itachi también tiene uno parecido**_ dijo

Sakura asintió comprendiendo que era simbólico

** Y este**_ pregunto señalando el que tenia sobre el corazón_ **F.M.M.O.R.S**_ leyó**  
**

Sasuke sonrió débilmente

**Cada letra es la inicial del nombre de cada miembro de mi familia**_ dijo

**¿De tu familia?...**_ dijo Sakura emocionada_ **donde están ellos**

**Muertos…**_ contesto fríamente

.

Sakura estaba en shok, nunca se imagino eso, Sasuke se puso su camisa y se levanto de la silla dispuesto a salir de la casa, hasta que sintió como era abrazado por detrás… se giro y vio a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, él se giro para quedar frente a frente con ella

**No llores**_ le dijo mientras con su pulgar secaba sus lágrimas_ **eso paso hace mucho tiempo**

Sakura lloraba porque comprendio que además de Itachi no tenia a nadie mas, mientras que Sasuke no supo porque se sentía mal al verla así**  
**

Guardo silencio y se dejo abrazar por ella, era la primera vez que alguien lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo, bajo su rostro hasta tocar los labios de Sakura con los suyos para fundirse en un beso tierno hasta que fueron interrumpido

**Si no me explican que pasa aquí no creo entenderlo**_ dijo Gaara parado tras a ellos

Sakura comenzó a temblar

**De veras**_ dijo Naruto_ **que es esta escenita**

**No veo nada extraño el besar a mi novia**_ les contesto Sasuke dejando en shok a Gaara, Naruto y hasta la misma Sakura

**¿Es eso cierto?**_ le pregunto Gaara a su hermana

**E-es q-q-que y-yo**_ trataba de habla pero las palabras no salían fluidamente así que solo asintió_ **«****que demonios estas pensando Sasuke»**

Sasuke y Gaara se debatieron en un duelo de miradas, Sakura parecía gelatina mientras que Naruto solo observaba

**Esto es en serio**_ pregunto Gaara con el ceño fruncido

**Si**_ respondió Sasuke

**Esto no le va a gustar a Minato**_ dijo el pelirrojo

**Por favor Gaara**_ dijo el rubio sonriente_ **ya déjalos en paz **

Gaara suspiro

**Esto no me gusta nada**_ susurro

**No seas tan dramático**_ le dijo Sasuke con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

**De acuerdo**_ dijo Gaara_ **pero te estaré vigilando**

**Descuida**_ respondió sonriendo de lado_ **ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscar a Itachi**

**A buscarlo**_ repitió extrañado el rubio_** porque**

**Se acaban de pelear**_ le respondió Gaara

**Te acompaño**_ pregunto ilusionado el rubio

**Como quieras**_ respondió

.

La pelirosa veía la escena todavía en shok, que estupidez había pasado hace cinco minutos, ahora era novia de Sasuke ¿Por qué? será un juego, que demonios estaba pensando cuando asintió mejor le hubiera gritado al Uchiha hasta cansarse, que tal si les hubiera dicho que había aceptado casarse con él, ¿que? ella estúpidamente también habría aceptado, que pasaría de ahora en adelante… fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por un suave beso de Sasuke

**Adiós Sakura**_ dijo sonriendo de lado

**Adiós**_ susurro al verlo salir de la casa_ **y-yo m-me iré a dormir**_ le dijo rápidamente antes de que comenzara el interrogatorio

**Hmp**_ Gaara decidió dejar eso así, después tendría la oportunidad de averiguar que era lo que en verdad pasaba

**Serás el primer hombre que se suba conmigo en mi moto**_ dijo Sasuke al tiempo que le pasaba el casco

**Vaya que honor**_ dijo con ironía_ **pero espero que mientras estés con Sakura, ella sea la única que se suba contigo**

Sasuke contesto solo con una sonrisa torcida, eso nunca pasaría, no estaba atado a nadie y menos a esa niña

**Donde piensas buscarlo**_ le pregunto el rubio mientras comenzaban la marcha

**No debe estar lejos**_ le respondió_ **Itachi no es un hombre complicado, simplemente estará en el primer lugar donde vendan alcohol**

Dos bares después, lo encontraron sentado en la barra de un lugar llamado "café con aroma de mujer"

**Hubieras encontrado un lugar menos gay**_ le dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba a su lado

**No lo pensé al entrar**_ dijo sin mas

**Estas complicándolo todo**_ le reprocho Sasuke

**Nada de eso ototo**_ le dijo mientras levantaba su vaso y veía el contenido como su fuera lo mas interesante del mundo_ **se me fue de las manos, hace siete años que no me sentía como un completo idiota**

Naruto veía la escena sin comprender de qué hablaban, pensó que ambos se comenzarían a gritar y volverían a pelear

**Llevo esperando esa pizza desde hace dos horas**_ le dijo mientras le quitaba el vaso de las manos_ **vámonos, recuerda que mañana será nuestro primer chequeo**

Sasuke se levanto y seguido de él lo hizo Itachi quien no se pudo mantener en pie y volvió a caer sobre la silla

**No parece que este ebrio**_ se sorprendió Naruto

**Como siempre lo he dicho mis genes son mejores que los de Sasuke**_ dijo Itachi mientras se apoyaba en el rubio y su hermano_ **Sasuke cuando se emborracha comienza a llorar**

Naruto se rió

**Eso no es cierto**_ dijo el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido**_ esa vez estaba bajo la lluvia**

**Si como digas**_ dijo Itachi_ **estoy cansado**

**Descuida en unos momentos estaremos en casa**_ le dijo Sasuke_ **Naruto ¿haz conducido una motocicleta?**

**No**_ respondió el rubio

**Pues esta es tu oportunidad**_ dijo lanzándole las llaves de la moto de Itachi

**¡Oye!, porque le das mi moto**_ reprocho el pelilargo

**Porque tu eres él que esta ebrio**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

.

* * *

.

**Que haces**_ le pregunto Sakura a Ino quien estaba sentada en el balcón

**Pensar**_ respondió

**En que**_ inquirió la pelirosa

**Que voy a hacer a partir de ahora**

**Ino porque estas así**_ hizo una pausa_ **es que acaso Itachi te hizo algo que no me quieres decir**

**Él no**_ respondió_ **él no ha hecho nada malo, la del problema soy yo**

**Y cual es ese problema**

**Ahora no tiene importancia**_ dijo mientras empezaba a sonreír_ **para mañana estaré mejor no te preocupes**

Minutos después escucharon el ruido de motores y vieron a Naruto manejando la motocicleta de Itachi y a este venir junto a su hermano en la otra

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente

.**  
**

**Naruto sal de ese baño de una vez**_ grito Ino

**Que pasa con el de tu cuarto**_ pregunto desde adentro

**Esta descompuesto**_ dijo

**Mal por ti**_ se burlo_ **por cierto que hay de desayunar, me estoy muriendo de hambre**

**Sakura esta preparando arroz con curri**

**No hay ramen**_ pregunto desilusionado

**No Naruto, no hay ramen**_ respondió Gaara pasando por ahí

**Tal vez mi cuñadito si tenga**_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida al salir del baño

**Cual cuñadito**_ pregunto Ino extrañada

**Sasuke**_ respondió Gaara_ **él y Sakura están saliendo**

**QUE**_ grito Ino, para después salir corriendo hacia la cocina_ **frente de marquesina ahora mismo me dicen que es mentira lo de Sasuke y tú**

**Puerca no grites tan temprano**_ le dijo serenamente, después de haberlo pensado toda la noche «y no lograr dormir por ello» decidió que no armaría un escándalo por el asunto, simplemente le diría a Sasuke que esa era una locura

**Como quieres que no grite si me acaban de decir que estas saliendo con Sasuke**

**No es para tanto**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros**_ mejor siéntate para que desayunes**

**No habías dicho que era mayor que tu**_ insistió Ino

**Dejemos esta conversación para después**_ le dijo

.

* * *

.

**Vamos Ten Ten eso es todo lo que tienes**_ gritaba la pelirosa mientras devolvía un saque de pelota

**Sakura tu estas en mejor forma que yo**_ replico la pelicastaña

**Por eso mismo es esta practica**_ dijo mientras terminaba el partido

**Ahora me toca a mi contra Hinata**_ dijo Temari animadamente

**No**_ dijo la peliazul_ **tu eres muy ruda Temari, haces que me canse muy rápido**

**Haaaa**_ suspiro la rubia_ **que problemático**

Todas las chicas soltaron una carcajada

**Y a ustedes que le pasa**_ pregunto la rubia con el ceño fruncido

**Shikamaru es mala influencia en ti**_ le dijo Sakura tratando de no reír

**Saben que es malo hablar de las personas cuando estas no se pueden defender**_ dijo un pelinegro de coleta entrando a las canchas

**Shika que haces aquí**_ le pregunto Temari

**Acaso no recuerdas que tenemos que ir a la dirección**

**Si es verdad**_ exclamo la rubia, corriendo hacia la escuela

**Ese par esta loco**_ dijo Ten Ten mientras los veía alejarse_ **que envidia me dan**

**Por que**_ pregunto tímidamente Hinata

Ten Ten se sonrojo

**Ellos parecen la pareja perfecta, ambos se complementan, Shikamaru es un vago y Temari es enérgica, la verdad no se como es que se llevan tan bien, yo quisiera tener un novio así**

**Si tienes razón**_ dijo Hinata_ **...Sakura ya es tarde, recuerda que tienes que ir por Hitomi al pervulario**

**Se me había olvidado**_ grito la pelirosa_ **no me da tiempo de cambiarme… me voy adiós chicas**

**Adiós**_ contestaron al unísono con una gota de sudor en la frente

.

Sakura salio de las canchas de tenis con una falda corta y una camiseta sin mangas, cuando pasó por la entrada del instituto fue tomada del brazo logrando que casi cayera al suelo

**Sakura**_ la llamo la voz profunda de Neji**_ quiero hablar contigo**

Sakura asintió levemente

**Que has pensado sobre ser mi novia**_ dijo mientras se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro

Sakura sintió que era jalada nuevamente pero esta vez al lado contrario

**Lo siento niñato, pero Sakura es MI novia**_ dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba de la cintura de manera posesiva

El hyuga tenía apretada la mandíbula en señal de enojo

**Eso es mentira…. Además tú quien diablos eres**_ hablo Neji

**Ya te lo había dicho, pero tengo otra manera de comprobártelo**_ lo reto mientras sujetaba a Sakura mas fuerte haciendo que su cuerpo se apretara al de él

**Sasuke que estas haciendo**_ susurro la pelirosa mientras Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a su boca

.

.

* * *

.

**¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**SI SE QUE HAY MUCHAS QUE AMAN A NEJI, PERO NI MODO LA PELIROSA YA TIENE DUEÑO**

**WUAJAJAJAJA  
**

**BYE**


	13. Una linda pareja

.

**Dejenme decirles que a mi me gusto mucho hacer este capi,**

**al final descubriran algo interesante  
**

**espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios**

**^.^**

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura estaba hipnotizada por los labios de Sasuke sobre los de ella, no era brusco ni mucho menos había profundizado el beso, era un rose tierno que logro llevarla hasta las nubes, al separarse Neji empujo a Sasuke en busca de pelea

**Ya basta**_ dijo Sakura al ver los ánimos tan cargados_** Neji, Sasuke, por favor**

**No has respondido mi pregunta**_ dijo Neji mordazmente

**Que parte no has entendido**_ le dijo Sasuke con un media sonrisa

Neji se abalanzo contra Sasuke pero este solo se hizo a un lado

**Neji**_ dijo Sakura_ **Sasuke es mi novio**

**Me dijiste que ibas a pensar en mi propuesta**_ dijo enojado

**Aprende algo niño**_ comenzó Sasuke con frialdad_ **cuando alguien te dice que tiene que pensar si aceptar o no una relación es porque no esta interesada**

Neji les lanzo una mirada de odio y se fue de ahí, Sakura no dijo nada simplemente emprendió el camino

**Espera**_ le dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo_ **yo te llevo**

**No es necesario**_ respondió cortante

**Acaso te molesta que haya ahuyentado a tu noviecito**_ dijo un poco enojado

**Por supuesto que no**_ respondió_ **simplemente es que te estas tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden**

**Es lógico que si veo a un niñato queriendo besar a mi novia, lo impida**_ respondió

**Te estas tomando muy en serio lo del noviazgo**_ contesto mientras seguía caminando

.

Sasuke lo giro violentamente hasta hacer que su espalda chocara con un árbol, el golpe fue leve pero Sakura sintió miedo, Sasuke tomo su barbilla con una mano y comenzó a besarla bruscamente, al principio ella intentaba apartarlo pero era inútil ante Sasuke, quien con la otra mano la tomo por la cintura, después de un momento en el que ella había desistió, él dejo de besarla tan rudamente hasta convertir el beso en uno mas suave que la pelirosa no pudo rechazar

Después de unos minutos se separaron, Sasuke la veía a los ojos tan intensamente que tuvo que desviar la mirada ante ellos

**Me tengo que ir**_ dijo la pelirosa

**Ven conmigo**_ le dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ponía a Sakura en los hombros

**No tengo frío**_ dijo la pelirosa

**Acaso no ves lo que llevas puesto**_ le dijo con el ceño fruncido

.

Sakura bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo y no le pareció ver nada raro, el mismo uniforme que usaba todos los días para entrenar, tenia decidido que estando en el pervulario con Hitomi, se cambiaria en uno de los baños

**Que tiene de malo**_ dijo sin entender_ **cuando este con Hitomi me cambio**

**Quien es Hitomi**_ pregunto arqueando una ceja

**Es la hija de Kurenai y Asuma**

Sasuke seguía con su ceja en alto

**Son nuestros vecinos**_ le comenzó a explicar_ **Kurenai es pediatra y Asuma es socio de mi padre, me pidieron que hoy cuidara de Hitomi porque su nana tenia una diligencia que hacer, y ahora por estar hablando contigo se me ha hecho muy tarde**

**Dime por donde es yo te llevo**_ dijo sereno

Sakura pareció meditarlo, estaba enojada con él pero el trayecto a la escuela de Hitomi seria largo a pie

**Esta bien**_ dijo Sakura

.

Sasuke se subió a la motocicleta mientras Sakura empezaba a tomar la parte delantera de su pequeña falda para no dejar nada a la vista, el transcurso fue tranquilo, al menos los quince minutos que duro, el problema fue cuando llegaron, Sasuke rápidamente se bajo dejando a Sakura desprotegida

**Vamos baja**_ la reto con una media sonrisa

**Estas loco todos me verán**_ dijo sonrojada_ **por favor ponte frente a mi**

Sasuke obedeció

**Pero de espaldas, tampoco quiero que tú me veas**

**Que tiene de malo**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **soy tu novio**

**Eso todavía esta en duda**_ dijo entre dientes

**Eso es para que aprendas a no salir casi desnuda**_ hablo con el ceño fruncido

**No estoy casi desnuda, además esto no hubiera pasado, iba a tomar un taxi hasta acá**_ no le quedo mas remedio que quitarse la chaqueta de Sasuke y posarla sobre su regazo y así conseguir bajar y comenzar a caminar hacia el aula de Hitomi seguida por Sasuke

**Sakura-channnn**_ se oyó desde adentro del salón por el cual minutos después salio una pequeña pelinegra

**Hitomi-chan**_ dijo Sakura mientras la abrazaba

**Es tarde Sakura-chan**_ le reprocho asiendo un puchero_ **estaba sola con la profesora Kokoro**

**Perdona**_ dijo mientras ponía sus manos juntas sobre su rostro_ **tuve un retraso**

Sakura desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke y lo encontró viendo la escena descolocado, veía cada gesto que la pequeña Hitomi hacia

**Sasuke estas bien**_ le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él

**Hmp**_ exclamo al ser sacado de su burbuja

**Quien es Sakura-chan**_ pregunto Hitomi_ **¿a caso** **es tu novio?**_ pregunto con las mejillas coloradas

**Si**_ respondió él mientras se posicionaba a la altura de la pelinegra y le regalaba una tierna sonrisa_ **aunque tú eres mas linda**

Hitomi se sonrojo más y Sakura veía la escena asombrada, nunca había visto al pelinegro en esa poce, bueno nunca desde que lo conocía, nunca se imagino que a Sasuke le gustaran los niños

**Sakura-chan donde me llevaras**_ le pregunto tomándola de la mano

**Al parque**_ le respondió sonriente

**Sasuke-kun puede venir con nosotras**_ pregunto con ojos de perrito a medio morir

**Creo que si**_ le respondió_ **a** **menos que tenga algo que hacer**

Sasuke lo estaba meditando, quedarse con dos niñas chillonas o ir en busca de una verdadera mujer para pasar el rato

.

Por un momento la chiquilla le recordó a Sayuri, pero recordó que su pequeña hermana ya no estaba a su alcance y eso hizo que le doliera el pecho, y sintió la necesidad de acompañarlas, realmente al lado de Sakura no se sentía mal, la pelirosa no le era del todo indiferente, desde que la conoció se dio cuenta de que su carácter era un poco fuerte pero él podía dominarla con facilidad, esta consiente que se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia así que aprovecharía cada oportunidad hasta lograr tener su hermoso cuerpo gimiendo bajo el suyo

.

**Me encantaría acompañarlas**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

**Siiii**_ chillo emocionada Hitomi mientras tomaba con una mano la mano de Sakura y con la otra la de Sasuke_ **¿Y se casaran?**_ les pregunto Hitomi_ **¿y tendrán bebés?**_ seguía canturreando logrando que Sakura se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo mientras Sasuke solo reía divertido

**Claro que si**_ le respondió Sasuke viendo de reojo a la pelirosa_ **tendremos cinco bebes, tres niñas y dos niños y empezaremos pronto**

**Deja de decirle todo eso**_ le susurro la pelirosa sonrojada

Sasuke rió levemente…

.

* * *

.

El insistente golpeteo en la puerta forzó a Itachi a levantarse de su cómoda cama, maldiciendo a quien estuviera detrás, la cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle hace años que no se embriagaba así, pero fue la única solución que encontró para sacarse a la rubia de la cabeza, antes de eso había buscado a una mujer para pasar su amargura pero en todas veía esos ojos azules que lo estaban volviendo loco

Se sentía fatal tanto física como mentalmente, estaba cansado, pero el que estaba detrás de la puerta no iba a desistir hasta que no abriera

**Por un momento llegue a pensar que habían huido**_ dijo Tsunade

**No tenemos tanta suerte**_ respondió con desgano

**Acostumbras abrir la puerta solo en boxers**_ dijo mientras veía de reojo a la enfermera que la acompañaba, la cual se lo comía con la mirada

**No tengo nada que otro hombre no tenga**_ respondió mientras se encogía de hombros

**Te ves terrible**_ dijo Tsunade mientras entraba como perro por su casa

**Que raro, la mayoría de las mujeres dicen lo contrario**_ contesto

**Keny pásame liga y jeringa**_ pidió la rubia a su asistente quien obedeció sin chistar_ **extiende tu brazo**_ le dijo a Itachi_ **ya esta**_ dijo mientras extraía la aguja con sangre

**Eso es todo**_ pregunto Itachi

**Si**_ dijo Tsunade_ **ahora donde esta Sasuke**

**No se donde esta**_ respondió

**No será que tiene algo que ocultar**_ inquirió

**No creo, seguramente ni durmió aquí**_ respondió mientras subía las escaleras

**Dile que regresare en la noche**_ dijo mientras empacaba todo

**De acuerdo**_ respondió ya desde el segundo piso

**Mal educado**_ dijo entre dientes Tsunade_ **vamonos Keny**

**H-hai**_ respondió mientras seguía a su jefa_ **«haaaaaaa, que hombre tan apuesto»**

.

* * *

.**  
**

Después de pasar una hora en el parque, la pequeña Hitomi seguía jugando con un grupo de niñas mientras que era supervisada por Sasuke y Sakura

**Y donde están tus padres**_ le pregunto Sasuke mientras le entregaba un jugo que recién había comprado

**Están en un crucero, según lo que nos dijeron la ultima vez que llamaron estaban en Hon Kong**_ dijo sonriente

**Ya me parecía extraño que los cuatro vivieran solos**_ dijo

**Y como sigue Itachi**_ pregunto

**No** **se, cuando me desperté solo me bañe y vine por** **ti**_ respondió sereno

**Quiere decir que te levantaste hace una hora**_ él asintió**_ eres un holgazán**

**Desde hace mucho tiempo nos acostumbramos a dormir de día y permanecer despiertos por la noche  
**

Sakura arqueo una ceja

**¿Vida nocturna?, que a caso eran stripers**

**Por poco llegamos a ese extremo**_ dijo_ **cuando llegamos a Kyoto no teníamos dinero así que comenzamos a trabajar en un bar, empezamos como meseros, el dueño se arriesgo mucho en contratarnos al ser menores de edad, la mayoría de los trabajos que tuvimos eran de noche así que nos acostumbramos a vivir así  
**

Sakura acuno su mejilla con una de sus manos, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la beso, esta vez ella no se opuso y respondió al beso mientras sus dos manos se enredaban en el cuello de Sasuke

**Sakura-chan, tengo sueño**_ les dijo Hitomi mientras se restregaba los ojos

**S-si yo creo que es hora de irnos, tu mamá me pidió que te llevara a su consultorio**

Sasuke tomo a Hitomi en brazos y esta recargo su cabezita en el hombro de él, para momentos después quedar dormida

**Realmente estaba cansada**_ dijo Sakura mientras caminaba a su lado

El transcurso para salir del parque fue en total silencio, mientras que las personas veían atenta a la pareja, susurraban cosas como que** «que linda pareja» «tan jóvenes y ya tiene una hija»**, algunas mujeres que se comían con la mirada a Sasuke y otros a Sakura, el pelinegro no les prestaba atención mientras que la pelirosa iba muy apenada, lo bueno es que no conocía a ninguna de esas personas así no hablarían mas de ella

Sasuke llamo a un taxi

**Desde aquí puedo irme sola con ella**_ dijo la pelirosa

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Sakura suspiro resignada

**Como quieres**_ dijo la pelirosa mientras entraba al vehiculo

.

* * *

.

Itachi después de la visita de Tsunade no pudo seguir conciliando el sueño, así que tomo una larga ducha, se puso unos simples pantalones de tela delgada, y descalzo bajo al primer piso sin camisa, tomo su celular y pidió una pizza mientras volvía a navegar en sus pensamientos

.

* * *

.

Sakura le había entregado la niña a su madre, Kurenai le había agradecido el gesto y se había despedido de ella, no hubieron preguntas porque Sasuke había preferido esperar fuera del consultorio, al salir del lugar lo encontró recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados

**«Como alguien puede ser tan sexy»_** se debatía mentalmente Sakura_ **¿no vamos?**

Sasuke abrió lentamente los ojos y se perdió en los orbes verdes de ella

**Tus hermanos te esperan temprano**_ le pregunto

**No, ¿porque?**_ contesto con otra pregunta

**Podríamos salir**_ le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

**Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en la calle**_ dijo ella con ironía

**Yo estaba pensando en ir a cenar en algún sitio**_ dijo mientras tomaba sus dos brazos que estaba juntos al lado de su cuerpo_ **ya te vi en tu faceta de niña-niñera ahora quiero que te conviertas en niña-mujer**

**Deja de decirme así**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Entonces demuéstrame que no lo eres**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello

Sakura estaba nerviosa pero no permitiría que la intimidara, levanto sus manos y recorrió la espalda de Sasuke, lo separa un poco de ella y alzo su cabeza logrando alcanzar su oreja la cual mordió suavemente

**No tienes tanta suerte Uchiha**_ le dijo Sakura mientras se separaba de él y comenzaba a camina dejando a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

**Bueno tal vez no sea tan fácil como pensé**_ susurro para si mismo

.

* * *

.

Ya estaba a punto de oscurecer y Naruto se encontraba sumergido en un mar de pensamientos, estaba estacionado con su auto cerca de Ginza donde vivía una pelinegra que no podía sacarse de la cabeza

**Hinata**_ susurro

Era una locura, pero una locura que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una cruda realidad, la adorable amiga de su hermana había despertado en él mas que un sentimiento de amistad, desde que la conoció le cayo muy bien, pero hace poco descubrió que ella tenia algo que lo atraía de sobre manera, era cierto que estaba con Amaru pero cada vez que veía a Hinata sentía como una bocanada de aire fresco, no sabia como definirlo, con Amaru nunca se sintió tan bien y eso que había compartido mucho juntos, con Hinata solo era el saludo y algunas trivialidades, no le pesaba el hecho de que fuera menor que él, aunque en realidad solo eran cuatro años, lo que lo tenia mal era dejar una relación de tanto tiempo con Amaru, todavía no estaba seguro de cuales eran sus sentimientos.

Por un lado Amaru: linda, alegre, elocuente, cariñosa, su compañera de cama desde hace dos años

Por el otro: Hinata, hermosa, tímida, insegura, cariñosa, la mejor amiga de su hermana sumándole que era menor que él

Definitivamente la balanza estaba con Amaru pero él pensaba más en Hinata

Arranco su auto, desde hace un tiempo había tomado la costumbre de esperar en la entrada de la colonia donde ella vivía para verla regresar a su casa, era definitivo estaba convertido en un acosador. Aunque un acosador enamorado, un acosador que lo menos que deseaba era herir a las personas y con su amor por Hinata no sabia a cuantas personas dañaría pero estaba seguro que Amaru seria la principal afectada.

.

.

* * *

.

**¿Y QUE LES PARECIÓ?**

**Ademas de la "relacion" de Sakura y Sasuke descubrimos un pequeñisimo secreto de Naruto**

**si para los amantes del nauhina que pensaban que no habria pues ahora cambio  
**

**WUAJAJAJAJA  
**

**BYE**


	14. No me lastimes

.

.

Sasuke llevo a Sakura a cenar a un hermoso resraurant, terminaron la comida conversando y poco y mientras estaban con el postre Sakura recibió

una llamada de Ino, la cual decidió contestar en el baño

.

**_Sakura donde estas_**_ le pregunto Ino por teléfono

**Sasuke me invito a cenar**_ dijo tras la línea_ **porque**

**_Ya conseguía a tu asesor_**_ chillo emocionada

**En serio Ino**_ hablo por el otro lado de la línea_ **quien es, como se llama, en que área se especializa**

**_Tranquila frentona, se llama Shisui, tiene veinte años, se especializa en cardiología pediátrica_**

**Es perfecto**_ dijo Sakura_ **no puedo esperar para conocerlo**

La pelirosa estaba tan enfrascada en su conversación que no vio cuando Sasuke entro al baño

**Donde nos reuniremos**_ pregunto Sakura para terminar la conversación

**_Vendrá a casa, él también esta interesado en guiarte porque gracias a eso recibirá buenas recomendaciones_**_ dijo

**Bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche para que me hables más de él, adiós cerda**_ dijo y colgó el celular

**Así que esta impaciente por conocerlo**_ dijo Sasuke tras ella asiendo que ella saltara en su lugar

**Que diablos haces en los baños de mujeres**_ dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre su pecho

**Estabas tardando mucho, pensé que te habían raptado los extraterrestres**_ dijo mientras se acercaba a ella_ **te escuche hablar así que decidí entrar**

**Así como así**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_** que tal si hubiera estado alguien más aquí**

**Eso no importa…ahora dime a quien no puedes esperar para conocer**_ dijo mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared

**Eso no te importa**_ le dijo mientras desviaba el rostro sonrojada

**Te equivocas**_ le dijo mientras rozaba sus labios dulcemente

**Deberíamos irnos**_ susurro

**Estamos bien aquí**_ le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos y la alzaba hasta quedar sentada en los lavamanos con él entre sus piernas y comenzaba a besarla apasionadamente, ella correspondía, estaba realmente excitada, nunca se había sentido así pero verdaderamente sentía deseo hacia Sasuke.

Sentía su ropa interior húmeda, cosa que la sorprendió, sintió una descarga cuando Sasuke comenzó a tocar sus piernas mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde los labios, pasando por la barbilla hasta llegar al cuello, donde presto bastante interés, con otra mano recorrió desde su pierna hasta la cintura donde la metió por debajo de su blusa y tomo uno de sus pechos entre sus manos

**Suéltame**_ le dijo mientras lo empujaba_ **estas llevando esto demasiado lejos**

**Tu me lo permitiste**_ dijo muy agitado_ **no te comportes como una niña**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **estas lo bastante grandecita para saber lo que estas haciendo**

En ese momento Sakura soltó una cachetada sobre la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke que lo hizo ladear la cabeza, luego salio corriendo del lugar y tomo un taxi rumbo a su casa

.

Sasuke por su parte estaba furioso, nunca ninguna mujer se había atrevido a golpearlo, pero ella… mierda… lo peor y lo que lo tenía mas furioso era el hecho de estar excitado, él sabia controlarse, eso le permitía no mostrar debilidad ante ninguna mujer, pero ahora, ahora sentía un deseo inexplicable por tener a esa niña

Al salir del baño un poco mas tranquilo diviso a la mesera que los había atendido la cual esperaba con un papel en la mano

**Señor su cuenta**_ le dijo al verlo acercarse a ella_ **la señorita que salio me dijo que usted estaba en el baño**

Cuando le extendió el papel él la tomo de la muñeca

**Quiero que me acompañes**_ le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a los baños (n/a: ya se imaginaran para que)

.

* * *

.

Ino estaba recostada sobre el barandal del balcón, observando la casa de enfrente, pensando en que hacer, talvez llegaba siendo hora de darse una oportunidad, pero Itachi seguramente quería obtener lo que todo los hombres querían de ella… su cuerpo, estaba empezando a maldecir tener tan buenos genes, ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír por lo vanidosa que a veces podía llegar a ser, pero la verdad su mamá era una belleza, su papá muy apuesto, sus dos hermanos ni se diga y ella y Sakura también así que todo era culpa de sus padres…

.

Volvió a reír, si seguía así quien la viera pensaría que esta loca,

salio de sus pensamientos al ver salir de casa a Itachi, tan guapo e imponente con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de jean negros, el pelinegro subió la mirada y se topo con dos zafiros azules que le veían atentamente

**Donde vas**_ susurro la rubia

**Tengo hambre buscare algo de comer**_ le respondió sorprendiéndola, la verdad era que tenia su vista tan fija en ella que hasta había conseguido leer sus labios

**Quédate**_ dijo sonrojada_ **te haré algo de cenar**

**No te molestes**_ dijo mientras emprendía el camino hacia su motocicleta

**Por favor… quedate**_ repitió

Nuevamente quedaron enfrascados en una guerra de miradas, Itachi bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición, Ino se apresuro a bajar hasta ir donde él

**No tienes que hacer esto**_ dijo mientras entraba a la casa seguido por ella

**Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo**_ dijo

Al entrar vio la casa de Shizune arreglada, pensó que como hombre no se molestarían en recoger lo que usaban, se dirigió a la cocina y al abrir la alacena se encontró con… nada, no había absolutamente nada en ellas

**¿No han hecho las compras?**

**No sabemos cocinar así que no tiene caso**_ respondió mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina_ **repito que no tiene caso que estés aquí**

El silencio reino entre ellos

**¿Me lastimarías?**_ susurro sonrojada

**De que hablas**_ dijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro

**M-me e-enamore d-de ti**_ dijo temblando de pies a cabeza_ **n-no quiero q-que me engañen**_ dijo tratando de reprimir las lagrimas_ **no quiero que tú me engañes**

Itachi no dijo nada, que le podía decir… «Ino se como te sientes a mi me engañaron una vez y caí como el mas pendejo»… asi que se decidió por abrazarla contra su cuerpo

**Yo te cuidare**_ susurro él mientras acariciaba su cabello

Después se fundieron un tierno beso, no había nada exigente en el, todo lo contrario era calido, tierno y con amor, él no le había dicho que la amaba pero estaba segura que sentía algo muy especial por ella

Estaba agitados, enfrascarse en un beso conllevaba a la falta de oxigeno y ellos se resistían a detenerse hasta que fuera necesario, Ino paso sus manos alrededor del la cintura de Itachi

**Ven a cenar a casa**_ propuso

**No quiero incomodar a tus hermanos**

**No te preocupes**_ dijo mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios y se recostaron sobre el sofá, Ino con el cuerpo sobre el de Itachi mientras seguían devorando sus labios

.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo detenerse, vieron como entraba Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y estrellaba la puerta con fuerza haciendo que un adorno que colgaba de la pared cayera al suelo

**Como te fue**_ le pregunto Itachi con ironía, Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

**No estabas con Sakura**_ le pregunto Ino un poco sonrojada

**Si**_ respondió secamente mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras

El timbre de la puerta sonó

**Esa debe ser Tsunade**_ dijo Itachi_ **te busca a ti**

**Mierda**_ exclamo aun mas furioso mientras abría la puerta dejando a la vista a la voluptuosa rubia

**Parece que estas enojado**_ se burlo con una media sonrisa

**Se nota**_ respondió con un tic en el ojo

**Vamos Keny**_ dijo Tsunade mientras entraba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones con su asistente al lado quien a su misma vez veía embobada a los dos pelinegros_ **Ino, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí**_ exclamo al ver a Ino junto a Itachi

**Si es verdad**_ respondió con una sonrisa_ **bueno me tengo que ir**_ dijo mientras se levantaba_ **fue un placer verla**

**Lo mismo digo**_ respondió la rubia

**Te espero**_ le dijo a Itachi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo fruncir el ceño a Keny

**¿Es tu amiga?**_ pregunto Tsunade con una ceja en alto

**Es mi novia**_ respondió orgulloso

Sasuke no le tomo importancia, sabia que tarde o temprano iba a pasar, desde que la conoció a Itachi le cambio la mirada así que no fue difícil deducir un severo caso de enamoramiento

**Espero que no le hagas daño**_ dijo Tsunade mientras comenzaba a sacar la jeringa_ **es una buena chica… Sasuke acércate es hora de tu examen**

Sasuke bufo molesto

**No le tienes miedo a las agujas ¿verdad?**_ Tsunade se estaba divirtiendo

**Hazlo rápido**_ siseo

**Porque estas tan enojado sasu-chan**

**No me llames así**_ rugió mientras se acomodaba la camisa al terminar de ser inyectado

**Seguramente se peleo con su novia**_ dijo Itachi para molestarlo mas

**Que**_ hablo Keny_ **tu también tienes novia**

A todos les salio una gota de sudor en la frente

**Y quien es la afortunada**_ pregunto Keny asiendo un puchero

**Es la hermana de Ino**_ respondió Itachi

**La pelirosa**_ murmuro Tsunade_ **Sakura, no es así**_ pregunto

Ambos pelinegros asintieron

**¬¬ No eres muy viejo para ella**

**Ò.ó Ni que tuviera cincuenta años**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Si pero si no me equivoco ella tiene alrededor de 17 y tu 24, le llevas siete años**

**Haaa**_ suspiro Itachi_ **para el amor no hay edad**

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

**Que es esto… el día de joder a Sasuke**_ casi grito_ **me largo de aquí**

.**  
**

Mas furioso de lo que ya se encontraba decidió tomarse una ducha de agua fría para bajar la furia que sentía, cuando llamo a la camarera, ella muy gustosa acepto enrollarse con él, se encerraron en uno de los cubículos y ahí Sasuke la penetro con fuerza sin cerciorarse que estuviera preparada, necesitaba aplacar su enojo pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, la cara de la mujer se transformo en la de Sakura, esa niña le estaba calando los huesos, se tuvo que apartar de la mujer quien estaba demasiado excitada, le reclamo el dejarla así, se acomodo la ropa mientras lo insultaba y regreso a su trabajo casi maldiciéndolo mientras él buscaba una explicación a lo que le pasaba

.

* * *

.

Sakura ya llevaba un buen rato en el baño, cuando llego a casa entro silenciosamente, no quería toparse con preguntas ni nada por el estilo, desde ahí pudo oír lo que seguramente seria la motocicleta de Sasuke, estaba entre furiosa y apenada, como lo sospechaba su bikini estaba un poco húmedo, nunca le había pasado algo así, aunque pensándolo bien nunca había estado con un hombre y menos de esa forma, aun tenia las mejillas sonrojadas por lo que había pasado, era cierto que ella permitió que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo pero él no tenia porque reprochárselo, aunque pobrecito se veía bastante afectado cuando lo dejo

.

La verdad es que había sentido miedo, cuando Sasuke comenzó a tocarla pensó que no podía estar tan desesperada para permitir que su primera vez fuera en un sucio baño

**Sakura estas ahí**_ dijo Ino tras la puerta

**Si**_ respondió_ **en un momento salgo**

Se termino de enjuagar el shampoo y se enrollo en una toalla

**Estas bien**_ le pregunto la rubia

Sakura frunció el ceño sin comprender

**Porque lo preguntas**_ pregunto extrañada

**Es que Sasuke llego hecho una furia a su casa**

**Y tu como lo sabes**_ trato de desviar el tema

Ino se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

**Itachi y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad**

**En serio**_ chillo emocionada logrando que su toalla casi cayera al suelo

**No me cambies el tema**_ le dijo Ino con el ceño fruncido

**Tuvimos una discusión, eso es todo**_ respondió

**Se me hace extraño que por una simple discusión estuviera tan furioso**

Sakura le iba a contar lo que había pasado pero Naruto oportunamente las interrumpió

**Papá al teléfono**_ grito desde la cocina

**Ya vamos**_ grito la pelirosa_ **Ino diles que me estoy cambiando**

La rubia salio del cuarto, mientras la pelirosa suspiraba de alivio

.

* * *

.

**De veras no hemos hecho nada malo**_ decía Naruto por la bocina de su teléfono celular que estaba en alta voz

A Ino le salio una gota de sudor, seguramente su papá le estaba haciendo un interrogatorio

**Papi, Naruto se a portado muy bien**_ dijo Ino hablando al lado de su mellizo

**_CARIÑO_**_ grito Minato_ **_como han estado mis princesas_**

**Bien**_ respondió Ino riendo nerviosa

**_Y mi preciosa Sakura ¿Dónde esta?_**

**Se esta cambiando**_ dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente_ **y mamá**

**_Esta en cubierta conversando con unas amigas_**_ respondió

Sakura se encontraba terminándose de poner su camisa de tirantes cuando se acerco al espejo y tomaba el peine para cepillarse el cabello cuando noto una marca roja en su cuello

**Pero que diablos es esto**_ dijo mientras se acercaba mas al espejo_ **un chu-pe-te**_ dijo nerviosa y colorándosele toda la cara

Indignada se cambio la camisa para tapar esa marca y bajo hacia la cocina donde también comenzó a conversar con su papá

**Papi y a que no sabes quien tiene novio**_ dijo Ino por el altavoz haciendo sonrojar a Sakura y a negar enérgicamente con las manos para que no le dijera

**_Quien cariño_**_ pregunto Minato, Ino ensancho su sonrisa

**f-fue a-algo r-repentino**_ Sakura murmuraba una explicación mientras a Naruto le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la frente

**Sakura me refería a mi**_ dijo Ino tratando de contener la risa

El silencio se apodero del lugar, Minato no emitía sonido alguna

**P-papá e-estas ahí**_ pregunto el rubio nervioso

**_Naruto Namikaze_**_ dijo Minato con voz tétrica_ **_me debes una explicación al respecto_**

**Oto-san yo no tengo la culpa que Sakura e Ino tengan novio**

Un estruendoso golpe se escucho

**_hola_**_ hablo una voz femenina

**Mamá**_ exclamaron los tres

**Y papá**_ pregunto Sakura

**_No se, se ha desmallado_**_ dijo riendo nerviosa_ **_PERO QUE EMOCION_**_ grito Kushina_ **_cuéntenme como son, son guapos, que aspecto tienen, donde viven_**

La pelirroja estaba emocionada, mejor dicho emocionadísima, comenzó un interrogatorio y cosas de mujeres así que Naruto decidió sentarse a ver televisión

.

.

* * *

.

**Dejen comentario**

**BYE, hasta el lunes...  
**


	15. Naruto está en problemas

.

**WIIII HOY ES LUNES Y REGRESE**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**ANUNCIO QUE ESTE ME QUEDO CORTITO Y SIN MUCHO ROMANCE,**

**PERO CON UN SERIO PROBLEMA PARA NUESTRO RUBIO**

**A VER COMO LO RESUELVE  
**

.

* * *

.

.

**_Así que son mellizos_**_ decía Kushina emocionada_ **_que lindo, pero descríbanmelos ¿Cómo son?_**_ seguía canturreando

**Itachi**_ comenzó Ino_ **es alto, cuerpo fornido, cabellos negro y largo y ojos del mismo color, y muy dulce**_ dijo la rubia omitiendo la parte de atrevido e impulsivo, talvez y solo talvez le contaría como se conocieron realmente

**_Y Sasuke que tal_****_** pregunto Kushina a Sakura

**Es muy parecido a su hermano, a excepción que usa el cabello corto, es orgulloso, altanero, arrogante…**_ comenzó a decir Sakura haciendo que Ino y su madre escucharan con un tic en la ceja_ **«y por cierto estuvo a punto de violarme en un baño»**_ pensó

Kushina rió nerviosa

**_Estoy ansiosa por conocerlos_**_ dijo_ **_debo colgar, su papá esta despertando, cuídense, por cierto con tanta platica se me olvido preguntar por los chicos_**

A Sakura, Ino y Naruto les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente

**Todos estamos bien oka-san**_ dijo el rubio quien se había acercado_ **Gaara esta enfermo del estomago porque comió algo preparado por Ino y tuvo consecuencias**

**¡Oye!**_ replico la rubia

**_Pobre de mi bebe_**_ dijo Kushina_ **_lo llamare mañana para saber como sigue, cuídense y pórtense bien_**_ decía en un tono pícaro para después colgar

Naruto suspiro

**Iré a preparar mis maletas y limpiar un poco el sótano**

**Naruto no seas exagerado**_ le dijo Ino

**Por cierto que les dio a ustedes dos ¿fiebre Uchiha?**

**Nada de eso**_ susurro Sakura

**Itachi vendrá a cenar**_ dijo la rubia

**Lo siento hermanita, pero Amaru me pidió que fuera a verla, no se para que pero se** **oía angustiada**_ dijo pensativo

**Ino yo ya cene**_ dijo la pelirosa_ **te importa si no los acompaño**

**Para nada**_ dijo sonrojada_ **«hasta será mejor»**

**Bueno entonces me voy**_ dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa_ **a, por cierto no hagan nada malo… regresare temprano**_ el rubio se había regresado para decirle eso

**Naruto**_ gruño la rubia

**Buenas noches Ino**_ dijo la pelirosa mientras bostezaba_ **mañana tengo una prueba de francés**

Ino rió

**Ósea que mañana te espera la guillotina**

**Creo que si**_ dijo subiendo las escaleras_ **necesito un tutor**

.**  
**

La casa estaba prácticamente sola, Sakura no despertaría con nada y esperar la llegada temprana de Naruto cuando iba a visitar a Amaru era imposible, así que ella e Itachi tendrían una romántica cena, rápidamente se fue a su cuarto donde se puso unos shorts a juego con una blusa blanca de tirante, se maquillo levemente y comenzó a arreglar la mesa, hasta que el timbre comenzó a sonar… sin duda era Itachi

.

**Hola**_ dijo al verlo parado en la entrada de la puerta_ **a habido un pequeño cambio de planes**

**Te escucho**_ dijo mientras la besaba levemente

**Cenaremos solos**_ dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y entraban juntos a la casa_ **¿quieres ver una película después?**

**Ojala y sea de terror para que te abraces a mí**

**Esas son mis favoritas**_ se burlo la rubia

**Que bueno**_ dijo con ironía_ **donde están todos**

**Gaara se quedara con su novia, Naruto esta con Amaru y Sakura esta profundamente dormida**

.**  
**

Se sentaron a comer el delicioso platillo que Ino había preparado, la conversación durante la cena les ayudo a conocerse, la rubia se entero de la muerte de la familia de Itachi y del dolor que le causaba hablar sobre ello, después de contarle lo del _accidente _cambiaron el tema, Itachi conoció los aspectos de la carrera que Ino estaba estudiando y se intereso mucho en el tema, después de la cena se sentaron a ver una película romántica pero con un trama fuerte, mientras veían la película, se besaban hasta que poco después la película paso a segundo termino

.

* * *

.

**Porque lloras Amaru**_ preguntaba Naruto preocupado

Llevaba cerca de diez minutos en el departamento de su novia, al llegar ella se abalanzo en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar a mares, en su desesperación Naruto le había hecho un sin fin de preguntas, Amaru aun llorando negaba con la cabeza

**Si no me dices que pasa no te podré ayudar**_ dijo el rubio

Amaru levanto la mirada y la clavo en la de Naruto, se mordió el labio para calmar sus sollozos

**Naruto… creo que estoy embarazada**_ dijo y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas

**P-pero**_ trato de pedirle una explicación pero sus palabras estaban estancadas

**P-perdóname, perdóname**_ repetía aun llorando_ **no se que paso, yo me estaba cuidando, no hubo un día que no tomara la píldora **_ seguía diciendo**_ perdóname Naruto**

**Cálmate**_ le dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda_ **no es el fin del mundo, ¿te ha examinado un medico?**_ pregunto

**No**_ murmuro_** pero mira**_ dijo mostrándole una prueba de embarazo casera

**Positivo**_ mormuro al verla_ **tranquilízate, todo estará bien**

**Pero Naruto, que pasara con mi carrera**_ decía llorando_ **yo quería esperar para tener hijos**

**Mañana iremos al hospital para que te revisen, hay que estar seguros**_ dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a su cama_ **descansa, todo estará bien**

.

Después de que Amaru se durmiera, salio de la habitación para entrar al baño, estaba aturdido por lo que le acababa de escuchar, ciertamente ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad, y precisamente ahora que había descubierto que ya no la amaba, sumándole el razonamiento de Amaru sobre tener hijos en ese momento de su vida

.

Se echo agua en la cara para despejar sus pensamientos, debía llamar a Ino y decirle lo que estaba pasando?… no mejor esperaría hasta saber los resultados,

por más egoísta y moustro que pareciera esperaba que los exámenes de laboratorio dieran negativo

.

* * *

.

**Porque peleabas con Sasuke**_ le pregunto mientras ambos estaban tendidos sobre el sofá

**No estábamos peleando**_ dijo serio_ **simplemente estaba enojado y esa es una buena forma de deshacerme de el**

**Perdona por lo que paso ese día**_ dijo mientras bajaba la mirada_ **tenia miedo**

**Descuida**_ dijo mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso hasta que el celular de Ino comenzó a sonar

**Es Naruto**_ murmuro_ **¿diga?**

**_Ino, me quedare en casa de Amaru esta noche_**_ dijo con voz apagada

**Esta todo bien**_ pregunto la rubia

**_No pasa nada, Amaru esta enferma, me quedare a cuidarla_**_ dijo

**Si no te preocupes**_ respondió

**_Cierren bien las puertas y no le abran a extraños_**

**Naruto ya no soy una niña**_ dijo sonriendo

**_Si, lo se_**_ dijo con voz apagada

**Naruto esta bien todo entre ustedes**_ pregunto pensando que a eso se debía su tristeza

**_Si descuida_**_ dijo fingiendo alegría_…**_ para que me quede más tranquilo_** **_llama a Gaara que regrese a acompañarlas_**

**Si, lo haré no te preocupes**_ dijo

**_bien_**_ murmuro_ **_adiós_**

**Que habrá pasado**_ dijo para si misma mientras se ensombrecían sus ojos

**Por que lo dices**_ dijo Itachi mientras la abrazaba

**Se escuchaba angustiado**

**Descuida tal vez tuvo una discusión con su novia**

**Si puede ser**_ dijo_ **llamare a Gaara para saber si puede regresar a casa**

.

Después tomo nuevamente su celular y marco el número de su hermano, Gaara le dijo que en media hora estaría ahí así que le regreso la llamada a Naruto para que se quedara tranquilo

.

**Bueno es hora de que me vaya**_ dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá_ **estaré pendiente de la llegada de Gaara**

Itachi se acerco y la abrazo fuertemente

**Nos vemos mañana**_ dijo Ino al separarse de él

Esta vez fue ella quien busco sus labios, mientras posaba sus manos a cada lado de su cara, Itachi correspondió gustoso enredando su lengua con la de la rubia

**Adiós**_ susurro al separarse de ella

**Adiós**

.

* * *

.

Ya había amanecido y Naruto velaba el sueño de Amaru quien no había logrado dormir bien

**Naruto**_ susurro la pelirroja

**Dime**_ respondió Naruto mientras se incorporaba de la silla donde había pasado la noche

**Perdóname**_ volvió a decir con los ojos cristalizados

**Por favor Amaru**_ decía mientras acariciaba su cabello_ **esto no es tu culpa, ambos sabíamos lo que hacíamos, además aun debemos estar seguros**

**Te agradezco que estés conmigo aunque…**

**Aunque que…**_ pregunto al verla que no terminaba de hablar

**No es nada**_ dijo abrazándolo_ **me iré a bañar para que nos vayamos **

**Amaru**_ la detuvo en la entrada del baño_ **cuentas conmigo lo sabes ¿verdad?**

La pelirroja asintió y se metió a bañar

.

* * *

.

**Ino me siento mal**_ dijo Sakura mientras se removía sobre el colchón

La rubia se acerco hasta su cama y toco su frente

**Sakura tienes un poco de fiebre**_ dijo mientras buscaba un termómetro_ **parece ser un resfriado**_ murmuraba logrando que la pelirosa escuchara

**«Debe haber sido la ducha fría que tome anoche»**_ pensaba_ **«y si se lo digo», «no mejor no****»****, «como le digo que estaba cachonda por eso me bañe con agua helada»**

**Buscare el termómetro**_ dijo entrando al baño, saliendo solo un minuto después

Le coloco el termómetro en la boca y para después lo examino

**37º**_ murmuro_ **no esta tan mal, pero mejor no vayas al colegio y quédate en cama ¿de acuerdo?**

**Si**_ dijo mientras se cobijaba con sus sabanas

Ino se metió al baño y se vistió para ir a la universidad

**Y Sakura**_ pregunto Gaara

**Esta resfriada, le dije que se quedara en casa**

**Estará bien sola**_ pregunto el pelirrojo

**Claro**_ dijo_ **además regresare enseguida de que terminen mis clases**

**Esta bien**_ dijo

**Gaara**_ lo llamo_ **estoy saliendo con Itachi**_ dijo sonrojada

Gaara frunció el ceño

**te molesta**_ pregunto al ver su expresion

**Por supuesto que no**_ respondio_ **solo espero que sus intenciones sean serias **

Ino agrando su hermosa sonrisa

Gaara tomo un mechon de su cabello y lo coloco tras su oreja

**Espero que con él superes lo que sea que te haya pasado hace años  
**

Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**¿Qué? creíste que no me di cuenta**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **aparentaste estar bien, pero muchas veces te escuche llorar, decidí esperar para que tu misma me contaras que fue lo que paso**

**No fue nada del otro mundo**_ dijo mientras secaba una rebeldes lagrimas que resbalaron por sus ojos_ **eso ahora no tiene importancia… ahora a quien quiero es a Itachi**

**Me agrada escuchar eso**_ dijo abrazando calidamente a su hermana_ **es hora de que me vaya, tengo una cita con el director de la universidad, él personalmente se encargara de evaluar mi tesis**

**Te aseguro que saldrá bien**_ dijo_ **y no te preocupes yo tomare un taxi**

**De acuerdo**_ dijo Gaara saliendo de la casa

Ino comenzó a lavar los platos mientras preparaba sopa para Sakura,

Se detuvo al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, al abrir se encontró con Itachi

**Buenas días**_ saludo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios_ **te llevare a la universidad**

**Solo espérame un momento**_ dijo mientras lo guiaba a dentro de la casa_ **quieres desayunar**

**No tengo hambre**_ respondió**_ pero que estas haciendo**

**Sopa de pollo**_ respondió mientras se quitaba el delantal que traía puesto_ **Sakura esta resfriada**

**hmp**_ murmuro

Ino se sentó sobre las piernas de Itachi y enredo sus manos en su nuca, deposito un suave beso en la oreja y luego descendió hasta sus labios_ _la rubia podía ser muy sensual cuando se lo proponía__ Itachi coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de ella, haciendo mas profundo el beso, Ino no podía dejar de pensar que con Sai no se había sentido tan bien, no los estaba comparando era solo que nunca deseo a Sai como desea en estos momentos a Itachi

**Detente Ino**_ murmuro agitado

**Por que**_ susurro juguetona

**No querrás saberlo**_ le siguió el juego hasta que escucharon pasos bajar por las escaleras y se separaron rápidamente

**Sakura** **que haces levantada**_ la regaño la rubia

**Tengo hambre**_ contesto**_...hola Itachi**

**Hola**_ saludo_ **como te sientes**

**Mal**_ dijo, no es que se estuviera muriendo ni nada por el estilo pero el incesante martilleo en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar

**Quieres que me quede contigo**_ le pregunto Ino mientras tocaba su frente

**No**_ respondió con una calida sonrisa_ **tu debes ir a la universidad, además debes hablar con mi asesor**

Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Se me olvido decirte que vendría hoy**

**No…llámalo y dile que estoy muerta o fuera de la ciudad, no pienso recibirlo con la nariz roja**

Itachi veía la escena divertido y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, ambas mujeres clavaron sus ojos en los de él hasta que dejo de reír

**Descuida, ahora mismo lo llamo**_ dijo mientras buscaba su celular

Sakura e Itachi quedaron solos en la sala, la pelirosa estaba que se moría por preguntarle por Sasuke pero su orgullo no le permitía preguntarle a su hermano ¿o si?

**Fue muy fuerte el problema**_ rompió el silencio Itachi mientras miraba un punto fijo en la pared

Sakura rió nerviosa

**Algo así**_ murmuro

**Ya esta Sakura**_ dijo la rubia_ **esperara hasta que te alivies para venir a verte, ya se me hizo tarde, tomate la sopa, las pastillas que te deje en el buró y métete a la cama**_ dijo mientras salía junto a Itachi de la casa

**Adiós Sakura**_ dijo el pelinegro antes de salir

.

* * *

.

**Mierda, mierda, mierda**_ repetía Sasuke dando vueltas sobre su cama, no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, razón: esa condenada niña no salía de su cabeza, aun podía sentir la intensidad del ultimo beso que se dieron_ _antes de que ella lo separara, claro__ estaba convencido que ella también estaba excitada así que no comprendía su comportamiento, las mujeres ante él se derriten es mas él tiene que apartarlas y no al revés, recordó lo que escribió Konan, ella no era mujer para una noche, pero eran novios ¿acaso eso no contaba?, aunque por otro lado todavía no entendía el impulso que le dio esa noche para decir que ya eran novios, aunque ella tampoco lo negó_ **esto me esta comenzando a fastidiar**_ dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama_ **Itachi**_ llamo a su hermano mas este no contesto_ **tengo hambre**_ murmuro

.

* * *

.

**Hola amor**_ saludo Ikari a Gaara después de darle un beso en la mejilla**_ como pasaste la noche**

**Mal**_ dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y hacia que enredara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura_ **me hiciste falta toda la noche**

**Tranquilo**_ murmuro mientras mordía su oreja_ **bájame, alguien podría vernos**

**Eres mi novia, no tiene nada de malo**_ dijo mientras besaba su cuello_ **además pronto también serás mi esposa**

**Lo se, pero estamos a mitad del campus**_ respondió divertida mientras Gaara la bajaba

**Has visto a Naruto**_ pregunto Gaara buscándolo con la mirada

**La verdad no y su clase ya empezó**_ dijo_ **¿Por qué? **

**No llego a dormir**_ respondió

**Gaara eso no es nada raro, siempre se queda con Amaru**_ dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Cuando Ino hablo con él me dijo que se escuchaba preocupado**

**Llámalo**_ dijo Ikari_ **tal vez discutió con Amaru y esta intentando arreglar las cosas**

Gaara tomo su celular y marco el número de Naruto, solo dos repiques necesito para que el rubio contestara

**_Diga_**_ dijo el rubio tras la línea

**Naruto no piensas venir a la universidad**_ pregunto serio

**_Estoy en el hospital_**_ dijo y Gaara se alarmo

**Te paso algo, estas bien**

**_Gaara, podrías venir_**_ dijo con un nudo en la garganta_ **_necesito que me acompañes_**

**Dime donde estas en un momento estoy ahí**

**_En el hospital central… te esperare en la entrada_**

**En este momento salgo para allá**_ dijo y colgó_ **Ikari me tengo que ir**_ dijo mientras tomaba su mochila_ **excúsame con el director, yo lo llamare mas tarde para explicarle**

**Le paso algo a Naruto**_ pregunto la pelinegra

**Parece que no, pero me pidió que fuera a verlo**_ la abrazo y le dio un beso en los labios_ **no le digas nada de esto a Ino, no quiero preocuparla**

**Descuidad amor, ve con cuidado**

.

.


	16. Ahora si es de verdad

.

**Este capi, les va a encantar**

**no hay duda de que hay muchos fan del NaruHinata**

**jajajjajaja**

.

* * *

.

.

Al llegar a la universidad la intensidad de los ojos curiosos se posaron sobre Ino y el chico que la acompañaba

.

**Parece que no pasas desapercibido**_ le dijo divertida la rubia

**Estar conmigo es como estar con una estrella de cine**_ respondió con una media sonrisa

**Vanidoso**_ dijo bajando de la motocicleta

**Ino**_ la llamaron sus amigas que iban saliendo de la facultad

**Hola**_ saludo_ **¿ya se van?**_ pregunto extrañada

**Si**_ respondió una de ellas mientras que la otra examinaba cada tramo del apuesto pelinegro**_ la primera clase se cancelo, vamos a tomar algo en la cafetería que esta en la esquina ¿vienes?**

La rubia negó con la cabeza

**Mejor me quedo aquí**_ respondió

**Esta bien, nos veremos luego**_ dijeron ambas mientras se sonrojaban por la presencia de Itachi

**Quieres que te lleve de regreso a casa**_ le pregunto Itachi

**No**_ respondió la rubia_ **vamos a caminar**

**De acuerdo**_ respondió mientras retiraba las llaves de la motocicleta

.

Caminaron aproximadamente cinco minutos hasta llegar al patio de la facultad, llena de pasto verde y frondoso árboles, Itachi se sentó en las raíces de uno y la atrajo hasta que ella quedara sentada entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyado en su torso, un precioso árbol de _bugambilias_ los acogió, sus flores rojas caían al compás del viento

.

**Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien**_ dijo mientras aspiraba el olor del perfume de Ino_ **me tienes hechizado**_ dijo y comenzó a besar su cuello mientas ella tomaba sus manos las cuales estaban posadas sobre su estomago, Ino giro su cabeza hasta lograr posar sus labios en los de Itachi

**Te amo**_ murmuro contra sus labios

**Yo siento lo mismo**_ se atrevió a confesar algo que por siete años no existía en su corazón_ **te amo como no tienes idea**

.

Ino se giro completamente hasta quedar frente a frente, enredo sus manos en su cuello mientras devoraba con mas desesperación sus labios, Itachi llevo sus manos hasta sus caderas mientras las seguía deslizando hasta sus piernas, luego de un momento los besos bajaron de intensidad, cada vez mas tiernos y pausados hasta que se separaron agitados por la falta de aire

.

**Ya es hora**_ grito Misato unos metros más lejos

Ino rió un poco al ver la posición en la que se encontraba

**Ve**_ le dijo Itachi mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios_ **vendré a por ti cuando terminen tus clases**

**Esta bien**_ dijo devolviéndole en beso_ **te amo**_ dijo antes de irse

**_Yo también_** _ murmuro para si mismo viendo con su novia se reunía con sus amigas, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar_ **diga**_ contesto

**_Itachi_**_ dijo la voz tras la línea_ **_el dinero de la entrega ya esta aquí, quieres que te lo envié o bienes por el_**

**Estoy cerca del lugar, así que en menos de una hora estoy ahí**

**_Que desconfiado_**_ expreso Genma con ironía**_ _y dime vienes solo o te acompaña tu amiga_**

**Eso no te importa**_ rugió

**_Tranquilo, tranquilo_**_ dijo riendo_ **_solo era una broma_**

**Hmp**_ murmuro para luego colgar, después marco otro numero_ **Sasuke, ya me llamaron para entregarme el dinero**

**_Muy bien_**_ respondió Sasuke_ **_estas decidido a hacerlo_**

**Si, ahora mismo voy para haya**_ respondió con voz firme_ **¿estarás en casa cuando regrese?**

**_Si_**_ respondió_ **_no tengo nada mejor que hacer_**

**Porque no cuidas a Sakura**_ dijo con una sonrisa socarrona

**_¿Cuidarla…?_**_ pregunto confundido_ **_no soy niñero_**

Itachi estallo en risa

**Sabias que esta enferma**_ pregunto con ironía

Sasuke se hizo el desinteresado

**_No soy doctor y tampoco me importa_****…**

**Es una lastima porque esta resfriada y SOLA en casa**_ dijo_** deberías aprovechar y arreglar las cosas con ella**

**_No tengo nada que arreglar_**_ dijo serio para luego colgar

Itachisuspiro mientras se levantaba

**Ya caerás hermanito, ya caerás**_ repitió para si mismo

.

* * *

.

Gaara estaciono apresuradamente su auto mientras buscaba a Naruto con la mirada, sin ser difícil encontrar la cabellera rubia que se encontraba recostado contra la pared

.

**Naruto**_ lo llamo viendo que este tenía la mirada perdida_ **que ha pasado**

Naruto respiro y exhalo pesadamente

**Amaru sospecha que esta embarazada**_ soltó de repente y sin pararse a tomar aire_ **Gaara no estoy preparado para ser padre y ella tampoco, además… yo ya no la amo, estoy enamorado de otra persona**_ termino diciendo mientras abrazaba a su hermano

Gaara no encontró las palabras para confortarlo, nunca se imagino una cosa así, no tenia palabras para lo que su hermano le acababa de decir…

(n/a: pobre lo dejo en shok ^.^U)

.

* * *

.

_Esta __SOLA_

Esas dos palabras resonaban en su cabeza, inexplicablemente quería verla pero su orgullo no lo dejaba que diera su brazo a torcer, será que… no, eso no puede ser posible, se comportaría como el hombre que era y encararía a esa niña…

Decidido se dirigió hacia la casa de Sakura, toco el timbre pero nada

.

Soltó un bufido de molestia mientras se removía incomoda sobre la cama

**Quien diablos será, ...no comprenden que estoy enferma «_no creo que lo hayas publicado en el periódico»_**_ le dijo una voz en su interior_ **ya voy**_ dijo con la poca voz que salía de su garganta

.

**Será que Itachi me mintió**_ se murmuraba con enojo_ **si es así me las paga…**

No termino sus cavilaciones porque oyó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y a la vista quedo una escena un poco graciosa, vio a una Sakura un poco despeinada y con la nariz roja, traía una manta encima de los hombros que hacia indescifrable saber que había debajo, Sasuke pensó que hacia falta un oso de felpa en una de sus manos para sacar la mejor foto de una niña

**Sasuke**_ murmuro_ **que haces aquí**_ pregunto desviado la mirada

**Me dejaras entrar**_ pregunto serio_ **no es bueno que estes en la calle**

Ella se hizo a un lado mientras se acomodo la sabana que traía encima

**Que paso la otra noche**_ se decidió a hablar Sasuke, aunque esta era la primera vez en su vida que le pedía una explicación a una mujer

**Lo preguntas en serio**_ dijo arqueando una ceja_ **estábamos en un baño**_ dijo enojada y sonrojada a la vez

**Tu te dejaste hacer**_ respondió serio mientras se acercaba a ella_ **no niegues que no te gustaron mis caricias**

**No lo puedo negar**_ dijo con decisión_ **p-pero…**

**Pero que**_ la interrumpió mientras la tomaba por la cintura

**Tú y yo no somos nada**

**Eso no es cierto**_ dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella_ **tu eres mi novia**

**Eso fue para que no tuvieras problemas con mis hermanos**_ dijo mientras apartaba su rostro

**Entonces te lo pido ahora**_ dijo mientras la tomaba por la barbilla_ **porque no lo hacemos de verdad**

**No quiero que juegues conmigo**

.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sin desviar su mirada oscura de los jades de la pelirosa, después de tanto pensar llego a la conclusión que lo que sentía por Sakura no solo era atracción física, había algo mas y quería descubrirlo.

Sakura asintió y esta vez si era oficial, eran novios…

.

Se abrazaron por unos momentos antes de que el Uchiha reclamara sus labios, primero en un beso suave como pidiendo permiso que ella no negó, por su parte Sakura poso sus manos sobre el torso de él, tocando cada parte de esa cavidad, sintiendo los músculos tensos ante sus caricias, la falta de oxigeno hizo que se debilitaran y cayeran rendidos sobre el sofá, Sasuke ligeramente sobre ella, aunque esta vez no lo hacia por motivos morbosos, dejo que su mirada vagara por el cuerpo de Sakura, logrando descubrir que del cuerpo de Sakura solo los separaba una camiseta grande, que seguramente era de uno de sus hermanos, no traía short, solo la simple y delgada sabana que estaba usando para cubrirse

.

**Esa es tu pijama**_ pregunto con una sonrisa de lado

Ella se sonrojo (n/a: ¬¬ más de lo que ya estaba claro)

**Me gusta**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, logrando que inevitablemente un gemido escapara de los labios de Sakura

**Sakura**_ murmuro con vos ronca producto de la excitación_ **me estas volviendo loco**

**Ahh**_ exclamo al sentir las traviesas manos de Sasuke sobre sus piernas, se arqueo e inevitablemente pego sus pechos al torso del pelinegro quien sintió como estaban erguidos por el deseo

**No me detengas**_ casi suplico mientras comenzaba a tocar sus pechos sobre la camisa acomodándolos entre sus manos_ **te deseo**

**Sasuke…**_ gimió al sentir su contacto

.

Sakura estaba como hipnotizada y no precisamente contra su voluntad, vio al Uchiha buscar una posición mejor, logrando acomodarse entre sus piernas quedando a la altura de sus pechos, estiro su cuello hasta alcanzar nuevamente sus labios los cuales Sakura recibió con pasión sentimiento que le hacia arder todo el cuerpo

.

Él sentía su entre pierna doler, estaba sumamente excitado era una forma de decirlo porque era la primera vez que se sentía así, Sakura estaba en el mismo estado que él, no podía seguir negando el deseo que su cuerpo despedía y no quería detenerlo, quería hacerse mujer con él, ella comprendió que era a él a quien quería entregarse por primera vez

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar

.

**Mierda**_ mascullo Sasuke agitado

**Creo que este no es un buen momento**_ dijo agitada tratando de disipar la desilusión por la interrupción

**No abras**_ murmuro contra sus labios, para después volver a besarla con pasión, Sakura estaba tentada a obedecerlo pero de nuevo volvieron a tocar

.

Ambos se levantaron con pesadez del mullido sillón, Sakura volvió a enrollar su cuerpo en la sabana mientras Sasuke se quedo sentado para regular su respiración y calmar a su amiguito que ya se había comenzado a animar

.

**I-iré a abrir**_ dijo sonrojada mientras que como respuesta Sasuke solo asintió

Al abrir se topo con una cabellera negra y ojos color miel

**Ino me dijo que estabas resfriada, así que al terminar lo que tenia que hacer en la universidad te traje pan al vapor**_ dijo Ikari

Sakura rió nerviosa

**Gracias**_ contesto_ …**¿quieres pasar?**

**Esta bien, esperare a Gaara**

**¿No estaba contigo en la universidad?**_ pregunto extraña, mientras ambas entraban a la casa

**Si es que nos separamos un momento… ¿Sasuke-kun?**_ dijo al ver frente a ella al pelinegro

**Ikari**_ murmuro Sasuke

**Eres tu**_ chillo mientras se abalanzaba contra él y lo abrazaba, Sasuke correspondió

Sakura veía la escena con las cejas fruncidas

**Se conocen**_ pregunto con ironía

**Que si nos conocemos**_ decía Ikari mientras se incorporaba_ **fuimos novios en la preparatoria**_ termino con una sonrisa

**¿N-novios?**

**Si**_ respondió Sasuke

**Itachi, como esta**_ pregunto casi ignorando a Sakura

**Bien como siempre**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **cuando regresaste**

**Solo pase dos meses fuera del país después de ese corto viaje regrese**_ hizo una pausa_ **me entere del accidente… lo siento mucho**

Sasuke asintió serio, no le gustaba recordar ese incidente

**Los busque pero me dijeron que se habían ido de Tokio**

**Si, preferimos dejar la ciudad**_ respondió secamente**_…**** me agrado verte pero es hora de que me vaya****, tengo un asunto que atender  
**

Ella se acerco y lo volvió a abrazar amistosamente, la pelirosa no pudo evitar fruncir nuevamente el ceño, pero relajo sus músculos cuando se separaron

**Nos vemos después**_ le dijo a Sakura mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios

**S-si**_ murmuro sonrojada y cerrando la puerta

Después de un prolongado silencio Ikari volvió a hablar

**¿Novios?**_ pregunto con el rostro serio

Sakura asintió

**Kyaaaa**_ grito Ikari_ **que emoción, me alegra mucho, ven vamos a tu cuarto no deberías de estar levantada**_ dijo mientras ambas caminaban hacia la habitación de la pelirosa

.

* * *

.

Gaara se encontraba en la sala de espera, mientras Naruto había sido llamado hasta la oficina de la doctora que atendía a Amaru.

Al entrar el rubio pudo ver a su novia, sentada frente al escritorio aun con la bata del hospital, la doctora Chiyo una anciana lo invito a sentarse.

.

**Ya terminamos de realizarte las pruebas**_ comenzó a decir la señora_ **primero realizamos un examen de sangre común para determinar su embarazo y esta dio negativo**_ dijo y Naruto sintió que volvía a la vida_ **decidí hacerle unas pruebas mas para descubrir que causaba los síntomas que presentabas**

Amaru asintió

**Las nauseas, falta de menstruación y debilidad fueron provocados por las mismas pastilla anticonceptivas que usas**_ dijo seria_ **al parecer formaste una reacción alérgica a ellas así que debes buscar otra manera de evitar la concepción**

**P-pero n-no hay nada malo con mi cuerpo ¿verdad?**_ pregunto nerviosa

**No**_ respondió sonriente_ **simplemente te mandare unas pastillas para que desaparezcan tus síntomas, en seguida puedes continuar con tu vida normal, si no le hubieras prestado atención a tu salud, seguramente si hubieras quedado embarazada**

Amayu y Naruto guardaron silencio**  
**

**Gracias**_ articulo la pelirroja_ **m-me cambiare**_ dijo dirigiéndose al baño en donde estaba su ropa

**Muchas gracias**_ dijo Naruto abalanzándose contra la anciana_ **gracias**

**Descuida muchacho ese es mi trabajo**_ respondió

.

Naruto asintió sonriendo y salio de la oficina encontrándose con su hermano

.

**Que te dijeron**_ pregunto Gaara impaciente

**Fue una falsa alarma**_ respondió_ **las pastillas que usaba causaron sus síntomas**

Gaara le dio un zape al rubio

**Tienes que hablar con ella**_ dijo serio_ **no puedes seguir engañandola, esto es como una segunda oportunidad para ambos**

Naruto asintió con la vista en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

**Lo se**_ dijo_ **y tienes razón**

**Me voy**_ dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa_ **si no aceptan mi tesis, te aseguro que me la pagaras caro**

**Descuida**_ dijo con su típica sonrisa_ **yo le rogaría a tu profesor para que te diera la mejor calificación ¡DE VERAS!**

.

* * *

.

**Genma, Itachi-san ya esta aquí**_ aviso Hayate

**¡Itachi!**_ exclamo contento el pelimarron mientras examinaba con la mirada al pelinegro_ **a… vienes solo**_ dijo con desilusión

**Acostúmbrate**_ dijo sonriendo de lado

**Aquí esta el dinero**_ dijo resignado entregándole una mochila_ **70,000 dólares, era lo acordado**

**Así es**_ dijo cogiendo la mochila_ **este fue el ultimo trabajo que hacemos**_ dijo serio

**De que estas hablando**_ dijo Genma con el ceño fruncido

**Nos retiramos**_ dijo cortante_ **ya no haremos mas contrabando, si quieres te dejamos a nuestros contactos, pero nada mas**

**ESTÁN MUY EQUIVOCADOS SI CREEN QUE PUEDEN DEJAR ESTO ASÍ COMO ASÍ**_ grito colérico haciendo que los presente se pusieran detrás de su jefe

**Solo observa**_ dijo mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta

**Si haces esto me asegurare que aquella chica rubia pague las consecuencias**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

.

El silencio invadió la habitación, Genma sonreía creyendo que había hecho cambiar de opinión al pelinegro, hasta que de un rápido movimiento Itachi logro tumbarlo al suelo colocándole una pistola en la boca sin que los hombres de Genma pudieran hacer algo

.

**Te advierto solo una cosa**_ dijo mientras apretaba mas la pistola en su boca_ **pones tus sucias manos sobre una sola hebra de su cabello y te juro que haré que toda tu estupida organización arda en llamas delante de tus ojos ME ENTENDISTE**_ grito

Genma asintió con los ojos inyectados en sangre por el temor

**Ustedes también están advertido**_ dijo poniéndose de pie_ **si noto un pequeño rasguño en su cuerpo inmediatamente vendré a arreglar cuentas con todos ustedes y les aseguro que se arrepentirán de haberme conocido**

.

Se levanto del piso y dejo caer el arma sobre el pecho de Genma que aun seguía tirado en el suelo, camino con tranquilidad hasta la puerta, les lanzo una ultima mirada de advertencia y después abandono el edificio…

.

.

* * *

.

**Emosionante el final ¿verdad?**

**creo que asuste mucho a los fan de naruto y hinata pero ya vieron que**

**no paso a mas**

**si quedaron en WHAT con lo de Ikari y Sasuke, recuerden **

**que en cap. 2 se hablo de ella  
**

**espero muchos revieews **

**y no es broma ¬¬**

**bye ^^  
**


	17. Adios Akatsuki

.

.

Itachi le dio un último vistazo al edificio, no le gustaba usar armas pero en esta ocasión fue irremediable, estaban amenazando a la mujer que amaba, a la mujer por la que estaba abandonando ese bajo mundo

.

Antes había conversado con Sasuke al respecto, ya no quería tener mas nexos con nada ilegal, su hermano por su parte acepto sin chistar, el mayor dedujo que la razón era Sakura, aunque el muy orgulloso se negara a aceptar; ella ya estaba en su corazón

.

Condujo hasta su ahora casa, al entrar busco a Sasuke mientras un seguía cargando la bolsa con dinero

**Como te fue**_ pregunto Sasuke al verlo llegar

**Como era de esperarse, no lo tomaron muy bien**_ respondió

**Era inevitable**_ dijo_ **lo bueno es que sacaste el dinero**

**…Amenazaron con hacerle daño a Ino**_ dijo mientras se masajeaba la cien

**¿Ino?**_ pregunto con el ceño fruncido_ **que tiene que ver ella en esto**

**Cometí la gran estupidez de llevarla una vez conmigo**_ dijo claramente irritado_ **no lo medite, me di cuenta hasta que habíamos salido del departamento**

**Mierda**_ casi grito_ **tenemos que arreglar eso  
**

**Ya me encargue**_ dijo mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá

.

* * *

.

Naruto y Amaru estaban entrando al departamento de ella, la pelirroja se veía claramente cansada.

Se desvistió y se puso una pequeña bata para dormir

**Amaru**_ la llamo el rubio, quería hablar con ella y aunque no fuera el mejor momento debía hacerlo_ **debemos hablar**

**Estoy cansada**_ dijo de espaldas a él_ **regresa mañana ¿si?**

**Esta bien**_ dijo mientras se acercaba y aun ella de espalda le dio un beso en la mejilla_ **vendré otro día**

Ella solamente asintió

Cuando Naruto salio del departamento Amaru rompió en llanto, sabia muy bien lo que quería decirle, ya no la amaba y le dolía recordar como se había enterado, Naruto era muy malo mintiendo y aunque su relación iba muy bien, sabia que algo había cambiado y lo comprobó hace pocas noches.

A Naruto le gustaba divertirse en un billar que quedaba cerca de la universidad, junto a sus amigos, como siempre habían tomado unas cuantas cervezas y luego se habían refugiado en su departamento

.

Mientras veían una película ella deslizo una mano por su pierna, incitándolo, cosa que noto no sucedía, pero después de unos momentos ambos ya se encontraba tendidos sobre el sofá sacándose la ropa poco a poco, cuando quedaron completamente desnudos Naruto la tomo por la cintura e hizo que enrollara sus piernas en torno a él y así la llevo hasta la cama, después de ambos haber alcanzado el clímax se tumbaron sobre el mullido colchón a descansar, segundos bastaron para que el rubio quedara profundamente dormido, puesto que había bebido un poco mas de lo habitual así que ella decidió hacer lo mismo

.

Coloco una de sus manos sobre su pecho y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su rostro, Naruto se removió complacido ante el tacto y murmuro algo que le hizo doler el corazón.

**Hinata**_ susurro con una sonrisa_ **te amo**

.

Amaru se levanto silenciosamente, aunque sabia que no podría despertarlo con nada, se envolvió en las sabanas y se dirigió al baño, se coloco bajo la regadera para que el agua se llevara las lágrimas de dolor que no podía dejar de derramar.

Pensó en dejarle el camino libre con Hinata a quien solo conocía como "la mejor amiga de Sakura" además de haberla visto unas cuantas veces, pero solo un par de días después comenzara a sentir los síntomas que la hizo sospechar que estaba embarazada, primero debían hablar sobre lo del posible bebe

Pero ahora que sabían que no estaba embarazada no podía seguir reteniendo a Naruto a su lado aunque quisiera…

.

* * *

.

**Neji no vas a entrar**_ pregunto Hinata

Ella le había pedido a su primo que la llevara a casa de Sakura para ver como seguía de su resfriado, al no verla llegar al colegio decidió llamarla y así como se entero, Neji aun estaba muy resentido por el rechazo de Sakura y aun mas al saber que ya tenia novio, eso fue como una puñalada en su orgullo

**No**_ respondió secamente mientras se apoyaba sobre la puerta de su auto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Hinata con un gesto comprensivo se giro y emprendió el camino hasta la casa de su amiga

**No debería estar aquí**_ murmuro para si mismo con el ceño fruncido, después se fijo en la casa de enfrente donde salía un hombre de cabello largo que vagamente le recordó a alguien

.

**Sakura como estas**_ saludo Hinata mientras la abrazaba

**No me puedo quejar**_ murmuro viendo la silueta de Neji por la ventana_ **como lograste que te trajera**

**Prefiere esto a que camine sola por las calles**_ respondió

**No te ha contado lo que paso entre nosotros**

**Intuyo que no le fue muy bien**_ dijo sonrojada_ **todo el día a traído un humor de perro**

**Lamento eso**_ murmuro apenada_ **pero es que no siento nada por él**

**Lo entiendo**_ dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa_ **mi primo es muy apuesto pero si no esta en tu corazón nada puede hacerse**

Sakura se sonrojo mucho y Hinata sonrió

**Estas enamorada**_ dijo

Ella asintió

**Se llama Sasuke**_ comenzó a decir_ **se a mudado a la casa de Shizune con su hermano y ya somos novios**

**Tan rápido**_ pregunto la ojiperla

**Lo conocí cuando fuimos a Yokohama**_ dijo sonrojada**_ me siento muy bien a su lado**

**Se nota**_ dijo sonriendo

.

* * *

.

Al verlo imponente al lado de su motocicleta Ino no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión, quería sentir que era suyo y ella de él, nada mas le importaba, ni las miradas de rencor hacia ella y menos las de desilusión ante la visión de un hombre tan apuesto en los brazos de una rubia muy hermosa

**Veo que me extrañaste**_ dijo el pelinegro al romper el beso

**Si**_ respondió un poco sonrojada_ **no sabes cuanto**

Itachi se permitió contornear el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos

**Me extrañaste**_ murmuro Ino contra su oído

**No**_ respondió haciendo que los ojos de Ino se nublaran_ **no, porque siempre estas conmigo**_ dijo mientras posaba la mano de Ino sobre su corazón (n/a: ^w^ aquí se le salio lo cursi)

**Me habías asustado**_ dijo para luego reclamar de nuevo sus labios

**No tienes de qué preocuparte**_ dijo mientras tocaba su mejilla_ **yo solo deseo estar contigo**

**Me gusta oír eso**_ murmuro Ino contra su oído**_ porque yo también lo deseo**

**Ten cuidado con tus palabras**_ le advirtió Itachi viéndola a los ojos para después devorar sus labios en un beso extremadamente apasionado y posesivo

.

* * *

.

Ya había caído la noche, después de que Itachi dejara a Ino en su casa, salio con Sasuke a terminar de arreglar el final de los negocios que tenían con Genma y otros más

.

* * *

.

En la casa Namikaze sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión estaban Sakura, Ino, Naruto e Ikari quien esperaba aun a Gaara.

Después del que pelirrojo anunciara que ya prácticamente estaba graduado celebraron con una cena pedida a casa, al terminar quedaron instalados en la sala con el televisor encendido aunque sin prestarle la menor atención.

**Para cuando es la boda**_ pregunto Ino a Gaara después que él e Ikari les habían contado sus planes de boda

**Esperaremos que regresen Minata y Kushina**_ respondió Ikari con una sonrisa

**No hay prisa**_ dijo Gaara sonriendo

Para ser sincera Sakura no podía estar mas contenta, lo cierto era que cuando se había dado cuenta de que ella y Sasuke habían sido novios los celos la invadieron de golpe, hasta la vocecilla maléfica en su cabeza le había dicho que se podrían reconciliar y continuar lo pasado

**«Que estupida soy»**_ penso al ver a su futura cuñada y a su hermano que se veían con amor.

De la pantalla del televisor le pareció escuchar el apellido Uchiha así que tomo el control remoto y subió el volumen

**_Ahora es oficial, según los abogados de la empresa Miyazawa corp, han confirmado que la empresa esta en quiebra_**_ decía la reportera_ **_hasta hace pocos días los abogados negaban el caso explicando que era un problema menor el que se sucintaba, pero ahora que ya todo es publico lo confirman abiertamente, ahora Orochimaru, Kabuto y Mizuki Miyasawa están siendo buscados por el delito de evasión fiscal_ _**la reportera de tal vez cuarenta años dejo a un lado los papeles y fijo sus oscuros ojos en la cámara**__ aunque estamos seguros que no escaparan del peso de la ley; solo no queda recordar cuando la empresa mantenía su majestuoso imperio en manos de la familia Uchiha… buenas noches_**

Luego de eso siguieron las noticias del clima a las que no prestaron ninguna atención

**Era de esperarse**_ murmuro Ikari negando con la cabeza_ **desde que Fugaku-san y Madara-san murieron la empresa se fue a pique, lo que aun no entiendo es porque Sakura e Itachi lo permitieron**

**De que hablas**_ pregunto Ino con el ceño fruncido_ **¿tú los conoces?**

**Si**_ respondió_ **ya se lo había dicho a Sakura, fui novia de Sasuke en la preparatoria y hoy lo he vuelto a ver**

A pesar de la impresión de Ino y Naruto solo posaron sus ojos en Gaara que ni se inmuto

**Ya oíste hermano**_ comenzó a molestar Naruto mientras le daba golpes con el codo en las costillas

El pelirrojo pasó olímpicamente de él

**¿Ellos tienen que ver con esa empresa?**_ pregunto Sakura

**Aun no saben, que esa empresa les pertenecía a ellos**_ pregunto la ojimiel y todos negaron con la cabeza_ **no se tal vez ellos no quieren que se enteren**

**O tal vez simplemente no les gusta hablar de eso**_ le dijo Gaara animándola a que hablara

**Esta bien**_ suspiro_ **mi noviazgo con Sasuke empezó cuando yo tenia quince años, Sasuke e Itachi ya habían cumplido los dieciséis y estaban en el ultimo año**

**Espera un momento**_ dijo Naruto agitando la cabeza_ **a esa edad no deberían estar en segundo**

**Así es**_ asintió Ikari_ **pero ambos eran muy inteligentes así, que cuando estaban en primaria los subieron un año**

Todos asintieron comprendiendo, entonces Ikari continuo

**La verdad es que no se muy bien los detalles porque casi empezando el año escolar mi padre nos dijo que teníamos que mudarnos de Tokio, me despedí de Sasuke y dos meses después al regresar me encontré con la noticia**

**Que paso**_ pregunto Naruto con los pelos de punta (n/a: ¡en serio!)

**Toda su familia había muerto en un accidente de avión, lo que me extraño es que ninguno de los dos estuvieran en el, así que le fui a preguntar a Tsunade que era la amiga mas allegada de la familia**

**Ya veo como es que se conocen entonces**_ murmuro Ino

**Ella me dijo que habían tenido un problema y no habían abordado el avión, cuando le pedí verlos me dijo que se habían ido, que ni siquiera ella sabia donde estaban**

**Huyeron**_ dijo Gaara_ **eso explica por que su empresa quedó en manos de accionistas, seguramente intentaron recortar gastos evadiendo impuesto, pero al final eso los llevo a la quiebra**

**Así es**_ corroboro Ikari fijándose en los ojos de Sakura los cuales estaban cristalizados

.

* * *

.

**Así que la dulce Ikari frecuenta a Sakura**_ decía Itachi con burla_ **que no te removió el tapete, hermanito**

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

**Por supuesto que no yo qui**…

**Anda dilo**_ seguía mofándose el mayor_ **di que quieres a Sakura**

**Deja de decir estupideces que ya están aquí**_ dijo Sasuke fijándose en dos hombres altos que se acercaban en las sombras

**Konan esta muy preocupada por ustedes**_ dijo uno de ellos

**Ella sabe que podemos cuidarnos solos**_ respondió Sasuke con una media sonrisa_ **es bueno volver a verlos, Kisame, Kakuzu**

A la luz se miraban los rostros expuestos de sus amigos

**Me quieren explicar que esa estupidez de que se quieren retirar del negocio**_ dijo Kisame mientras agitaba las manos

**Así como lo escucharon**_ dijo Itachi_ **ya tenemos suficiente**

**Amigo el dinero nunca es suficiente**_ dijo Kakuzu

**Como sea, no veo el problema**_ murmuro Kisame encogiéndose de hombros

**El problema es que el imbecil de Genma parece que nos quiere poner las cosa difíciles**_ dijo Itachi claramente enojado

**A ya veo**_ dijo Kisame lanzando un silbido_ **descuiden ya saben que Pein se encargara de ellos**

**Gracias**_ murmuro Itachi… desde el fondo de su corazón agradecía que Ino no corría peligro

**Ahora porque no vamos a celebrar** **nuestro encuentro**_ invito Kakuzu_ **conozco un lugar cerca de aquí que tiene unas camareras de lo mas exquisitas**

**La verdad no estamos interesados**_ se apresuro a decir Sasuke

En un gesto dramático Kisame se agarro el pecho y se dejo caer de espalda a Kakuzu quien lo sostuvo para que no cayera al suelo mientras que Itachi y Sasuke no podían dejar de reír

**Ustedes declinando una invitación así**_ dijo Kisame_ **que mierda se metieron hormonas femeninas**_ dijo escandalizado

**Ya basta**_ dijo Kakuzu riendo_ **no son los mismos que llegaron a nosotros sin un propósito en la vida**_ dijo Kakuzu dejando de reír_ **bien por ustedes chicos**

Ambos asintieron sonrientes

**A Deidara no le agradara escuchar esto**_ dijo Kisame_ **ustedes son como su ejemplo a seguir**

**No han dejado que consuma**_ eso era mas una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de Sasuke

**No**_ respondió Kisame

**Traten de que no se hunda como todos nosotros**_ dijo Itachi_ **convénzalo para que regrese a su casa**

**Nagato ya esta trabajando en eso**_ dijo Kisame_ **él también piensa lo mismo**

Los dos miembros del akatsukis estrecharon sus manos con la de los Uchiha, luego dieron media vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso

**Solo recuerden que son akatsukis hasta que mueran**_ dijo Kisame

**Eso puedes apostarlo**_ respondió Itachi

.

* * *

.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Sakura se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, Gaara había llevado a Ikari a su departamento, Naruto se veía tan cansado que prefirió acostarse temprano e Ino tomaba un rápido baño antes de ponerse a estudiar

.

La pelirosa esperaba ver a Sasuke antes de acostarse, por estar pensando tonterías que podrían suceder entre Ikari y él no le dio importancia a la mirada de dolor cuando ella menciono el accidente, no muy lejos de terminar ese pensamiento escucho el rugir de motores y solo segundos después frente a su casa estaban Sasuke y su hermano, se levanto esperando que él notara su presencia y así lo hizo, vio como Itachi entraba a su casa y Sasuke caminaba hacia ella

.

**Que haces fuera**_ le pregunto Sasuke aun a unos metros de distancia, ella no dijo nada solo le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, comenzó a caminar hasta quedar pegado a él sobre el verde pasto

**Solo quería verte antes de ir a dormir**_ dijo mientras se acercaba mas, el pelinegro la tomo de la cintura y ella enredaba sus manos en su nuca

**Me agrada escuchar eso**_ dijo reclamando sus labios con una dulzura tal que parecía el primer beso de ambos EN LA VIDA

.

.


	18. Mas juntos que nunca

.

**Chicas perdonnnn por no actualizar ayer pero es que tuve mucho que hacer**

**anuncio hoy hay lemmon**

**por favor leen las notas finales**

.**

* * *

**.

.

Tan rápido como un parpadeo había pasado un mes desde que los hermanos Uchiha habían _regresado_ a Tokio, estaban sorprendidos de lo mucho que habían cambiado, citas, manos entrelazadas, besos tiernos… JA, quien los viera no los reconocería, pero todo era gracias a Ino y Sakura, también habían hecho muy buena amistad con Gaara y Naruto, Tsunade no podía estar mas complacida, hacia ya mas de una semana que no les realizaba la prueba de sangre, confiando plenamente en ellos.

.

Naruto aun no había hablado con Amaru por un repentino viaje que ella había realizado, el día en que habían quedado en hablar ella se excuso diciendo que se sentía mal, días después la universidad planeo un viaje de estudios que a ella le cayo como anillo al dedo, se había convencido a si misma que le dejaría el camino libre a Naruto, pero se le hizo mas difícil de lo que imagino.

.

Hinata ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver al novio de su mejor amiga, que por cierto se le hacia familiar y no comprendía el porque.

.

Gaara e Ikari ya habían anunciado su compromiso ante los padres de ella y por teléfono habían hablado con Minato y Kushina, después que pasara el llanto de una hora de la pelirroja los felicitaron por el camino que iban a emprender juntos

.

* * *

.

**Esto no puede seguir así**_ murmuraba Naruto mientras descolgaba la bocina del teléfono

**_¿Diga?_**_ se oyó la vos de Amaru tras la línea

**Soy yo**_ dijo con voz severa_ **aun tenemos algo pendiente**

**_Lo se_**_ dijo en un susurro triste_ **_regresare a Tokio pronto, hablaremos y luego regresare a Fukuoka_**

**No**_ la corto_ **iré yo, tomare el primer vuelo que alcance… nos veremos luego**

**_Si_**_ dijo ella y colgó_ **_«si ha de acabar, que acabe bien_****_»_****___** pensó la pelirroja llorando

**Espero estar haciendo lo correcto**_ murmuro Naruto

**Te aseguro que si**_ dijo Sasuke a su espalda y Naruto casi dio un salto en su asiento

**Teme me asustaste**_ dijo frunciendo el ceño

**Así tendrás la conciencia**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

**Más o menos**_ dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo_ **por cierto que haces aquí tan temprano**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

**Estaba aburrido en casa**_ dijo aunque lo cierto era que quería ver con ansias a cierta pelirosa que le quitaba el sueño

**Busca trabajo**

**Si como digas**_ dijo restándole importancia_ **así que llego el momento**

**Si**_ respondió el rubio_ **es hora que haga las cosas bien…**

.

* * *

.

**A donde me llevas Itachi**_ volvió a preguntar Ino

La había sacado de su casa a las SEIS de la mañana, al parecer sus hermanos ya estaban enterados porque ni se inmutaron cuando los vieron salir, lo único que logro hacer fue darse una ducha rápida mientras Itachi la esperaba con una tasa de café en la mano, no sabia que ponerse pero al ver que el llevaba una simple camiseta blanca y unos jeans negros opto por unos short color negros y una camisa celeste de tirantes

**Ya lo veras**_ le respondió desviando la mirada del camino

**Porque no mejor te fijas en el camino**_ le dijo nerviosa

**Porque**_ pregunto**_ me encanta ver tu rostro**

**Si pero podríamos chocar contra un árbol**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Descuida, conozco esta carretera como la palma de mi mano**

**A si**_ dijo incrédula

Él solo asintió

**No me contaras porque**_ dijo mientras se apretaba mas contra su cuerpo

**Te lo diré cuando lleguemos**_ dijo_ **es hora del desayuno**_ dijo mientras estacionaba la motocicleta en un pequeño restaurante a mitad de la nada

Ino al bajar de la moto, estiro su cuerpo lo mas que pudo, esa pequeña aventura estaba atentando contra su comodidad

**«Por que tiene que hacer eso»**_ pensó Itachi al tensársele todo el cuerpo, la verdad es que Ino era sensual por naturaleza y eso no solo él lo noto, se acerco a la rubia y la rodeo con sus brazos, ella al sentirlo cerca hizo lo mismo y lo beso en los labios, Itachi abrió los ojos para asegurarse que los hombres que hace segundos se comían a Ino con la mirada se habían ido, una sonrisa de lado escapo sobre los labios de Ino al ver que los hombre se alejaban con cara de disgusto

**Que es tan gracioso**_ murmuro Ino contra sus labios

**Nada en especial**_ dijo y la guió dentro del restaurante

.

* * *

.

Sasuke había pasado con Sakura prácticamente toda la mañana, cuando Naruto salio rumbo al aeropuerto decidieron quedarse en casa un rato mas, Gaara se encontraba en la cochera debajo de su auto, reparándolo, mientras ellos se postraban en el sofá _viendo_ los programas matutinos entre besos y caricias.

.

Las manos de Sasuke no podian estarse quietas entonces decidio hacer una huida estratégica, no quería que Sakura se diera cuenta que con cada gesto que hacia lo excitaba de sobre manera, había comprobado que aquella niña no era como ninguna que había conocido antes, el cuerpo se le volvió a tensar cuando se le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser, si hace un mes atras Ikari no los hubiera interrumpido estaba seguro que ella hubiera dado rienda suelta a la pasión

.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de él, Sakura era dulce, tierna y sobre todo inocente, cosa que le agrado mas de lo que pudiera imaginar, lo ponía sumamente feliz el hecho de que ella nunca ha dejado que alguien la tocara como lo hacia él, se alegraba de ser él, el dueño de su primer beso

.

* * *

.

**Es hermoso**_ dijo Ino desde el acantilado donde se encontraban, la vista era como de postal, delante de ellos estaba un imponente mar que irradiaba color, partes se veían azules, partes verdes y partes de color oscuro donde supuso habían corales

**Sabia que te gustaría**_ dijo reuniéndose con ella y abrazándola por la espalda dejando reposar su mandíbula sobre el espacio entre su cuello y hombro

**Como es que he vivido en Tokio toda mi vida y nunca había visto este lugar**_ se dijo a si misma con los ojos cristalizados ante tanta belleza

**Es natural**_ dijo_ **este lugar lo descubrimos Sasuke y yo hace mucho tiempo, en realidad la playa es muy concurrida pero este lugar es casi un misterio para el mundo**

**«Es perfecto»**_ pensó Ino

**Quería que conocieras un lugar que es muy especial para mí**

**Gracias**_ dijo apretándose más contra él

**Que te parece si nadamos un poco**_ la invito sonriente

**Pero no he traído traje de baño**_ dijo tímidamente

**Podrías usar tu ropa interior como uno**_ susurro en su oído

Ella se giro para quedar frente a frente, se separo un poco de él y con sus dos manos tomo la parte baja de su blusa para luego levantarla hasta sacarla por su cabeza

**Eso es un si**_ dijo aparentando diversión aunque la verdad se moría por poner sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la rubia

.

Cuando Ino estaba delante de él solo con sus bragas color negras y su sostén color blanco se deslizo ágilmente delante de él y comenzó a quitarle la camiseta

**Me estas matando**_ murmuro Itachi cuando su camisa callo al suelo

**No es esa mi intención**_ dijo mientras posaba sus manos en ambos brazos de Itachi

Él entendió que ella no podía ser lo suficientemente osada para quitarle los pantalones, así que descendió sus manos hasta el botón que mantenía unido a los jeans y lo desabrocho, dejando que se deslizara hasta sus tobillos, donde con ayuda de sus propios pies logro retirarlo por completo de su cuerpo

.

Ino se quedo de piedra al verlo solo con los bóxers negros cubriendo su cuerpo, en sueños ya había imaginado el cuerpo de Itachi pero para ser sincera se quedaba corta, un cuerpo bien trabajado se encontraba delante de ella.

.

Itachi se acerco a pocos centímetros de ella, el plan era pasar un ameno día en la playa pero verla así delante de él era como un castigo, su autocontrol no llegaba a tanto

.

**Ino**_ la llamo con voz ronca cuando ya sus manos estaban fijas en su cintura_ **será mejor que bajemos antes de que esto se me salga de las manos**

Ella levanto las manos hasta enredarlas en su nuca

**Quien a dicho que yo no quiero otra cosa**_ murmuro contra su oído

**Estas segura**_ pregunto rogando que la respuesta fuera si

**No lo dudes**_ dijo tomando posesión de sus labios

.

Estaban solos en aquel lugar, no les debía preocupar nada mas que ellos mismos, lentamente el beso fue cambiando de un roce a una pelea entre sus lenguas, Itachi bajo las manos hasta posarlas a un centímetro de su trasero mientras ella recorría sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

.

Lentamente las rodillas de Ino fueron cediendo por la excitación del momento así que Itachi la siguió hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la ropa que hace tan solo unos minutos había estado sobre sus cuerpos, sin dejar de besarse seguían explorando el cuerpo del otro con las manos, el pelinegro aventuro sus manos hasta el broche del sostén y lo abrió facilidad, a Ino aun contra los labios de Itachi se le coloreo el rostro, ella estaba segura de su cuerpo pero dejarlo expuesto por primera vez ante el hombre que amas no era bueno para su salud mental

.

Él rompió el beso y fue bajando lentamente hasta que tomo uno de los pechos con su boca, los saboreo, jugo con ellos logrando sacarle varios gemidos a la ojiazul, ella por su parte no hacia más que aferrarse fuertemente a los hombros de Itachi mientras se arqueaba por el placer.

.

Lentamente la recostó sobre el pasto y la ropa del entorno en el que estaban, Ino no dejaba de pensar que era el lugar perfecto para entregarse a Itachi, después de este día ese también seria su lugar especial

.

**Te deseo**_ jadeó_ **no puedo esperar mas **

**No lo hagas**_ dijo sonrojada_ **no lo hagas porque yo tampoco puedo esperar**

Con esa invitación deslizo delicadamente las bragas de Ino hasta dejarlas a un lado de su cuerpo, con una de sus manos se deshacía de su bóxer mientras que la otra invadía el interior de Ino, comprobando que estaba lista para que se hundiera en ella

.

Al estar completamente desnudo se posiciono entre sus piernas y la envistió lentamente, Ino aguanto la respiración e hizo una mueca de dolor, cierto era que ya había estado con un hombre, pero su cuerpo había estado intacto desde hace más de dos años y no se acostumbraba a su invasión. Itachi se quedo sin respiración cuando levanto la cabeza y vio la expresión de dolor en la cara de Ino, pero regreso a lo suyo cuando ella comenzó a mover las caderas incitándolo a que la siguiera y así lo hizo

.

Despejo sus dudas para después ahora solo se dedicarían a satisfacerse…

.

Acelero mas las envestidas, haciendo que los pecho de Ino se movieran al compás de sus caderas, el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos, ahora el estaba apoyado en sus rodias mientras a Ino la sujetaba de las caderas levantándola hacia él, con cada envestida sentía que crecía mas su deseo por ella, se volvió a tumbar sobre ella y la hizo girar por completo cambiándose de lugar, ahora era Ino la que imponía el ritmo y lo aceleraba cada vez mas cuando sentía una oleada de escalofríos que cada vez se intensificaba mas, Itachi la sintió alcanzar el clímax cuando sus paredes vaginales presionaron su miembro y se arqueaba completamente, tan solo segundos después él se derramo en su interior con la misma satisfacción que ella también había sentido.

.

Ino se dejo caer a su lado y se recostó sobre su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda. Después de unos momentos él se ánimo a hablar

.

**¿Por qué ha sido tan... doloroso para ti?**_ pregunto un poco dudoso tratando de no ofenderla_ **casi me desmayo al pensar que eras virgen**

**No era virgen**_ dijo mientras hacia círculos en su pecho_ **Es sólo que hacía... mucho tiempo que…**

**¿Cuánto?**_ pregunto en el mismo tono

**Tres años**_ dijo contra la su pecho

**Entiendo**_ dijo suavemente_ **quieres contarme que paso**

Ella levanto la cabeza mostrándole una sonrisa que le indicaba que ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo

**Simplemente me entregue a mi novio Sai, solo un día después él desapareció**_ dijo y se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho

.

El Uchiha no veía en su mirada ningún rastro de dolor cuando brevemente le había contado su historia, eso era bueno se dijo por él y principalmente por ella, pero la sangre le hervía solo de pensar que ese desgraciado solo la había usado, intuyó que su renuencia hacia él se debía a ese incidente, pero ahora que era suya, que era su mujer no permitiría que nada los separara.

.

Descansaron por lo menos una hora mas sobre la hierva, cansada Ino casi se había quedado dormida, cuando ya eran las dos de la tarde decidieron que era el momento indicado para disfrutar de ese inmenso mar que había sido testigo de su amor (n/a: ^w^ wuaww me quedo increíblemente romántica esa ultima parte)

.

Se levantaron de la cómoda posición en la que estaban y se volvieron a poner solo la ropa interior, la ropa que estaba esparcida en el suelo la colgaron en la motocicleta y bajaron el acantilado para comenzar a jugar en el agua, chapoteaban en la orilla y cuando se adentraban mas al mar dejaban que las olas los mecieran mientras ellos permanecían abrazados y besándose.

.

.

* * *

.

**SI, LO SE ME QUEDO CORTITO,**

**PERO A POCO NO LES GUSTO EL LEMMON Y EL ESCENARIO**

**QUE ONDA ME ENTRO LA CURSILERÍA CUANDO LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO,**

**YA NI RECUERDO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO ESE DIA.  
**

**UNA VEZ MAS ME DISCULPO POR EL POCO SASUSAKU PERO**

**COMO SIEMPRE LO MEJOR PARA DESPUÉS**

**Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE AUN FALTAN COMO UMMM... DEJENME CONTAR**

**A SI...35 0 36 NO SE LA VERDAD AUN NO HE HECHO EL FINAL PARA QUE SE DEN GUSTO**

**LEYENDO, ESO SE LOS ASEGURO**

**BUENO DESPUÉS DE ESTE TESTAMENTO ME DESPIDO**

**ESPERANDO MUCHOOOOOS DE SUS LINDOS Y DIVERTIDOS COMENTARIOS**

**¬¬ NO ES BROMA**

**BYE ^3^  
**


	19. Una sorpresa poco agradable

.

HOLA DE NUEVO

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI

LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES

COMO BUENAS NIÑAS QUE SON ^^

.**

* * *

**.

.

Naruto hace media hora que había llegado a Fukuoka, en ese momento estaba en un taxi rumbo al hotel donde estaba hospedada Amaru, al llegar atravesó el vestíbulo y pudo distinguir a varios compañeros de clase de la pelirroja, le pregunto a la recepcionista el numero de su habitación y subió hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba

Desde adentro Amaru oyó el golpeteo de la puerta, estaba tentada a no abrir pero sabía que Naruto no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, así que abrió la puerta

**Pasa**_ dijo con voz sombría

Él obedeció y se sentó en un sillón que había en la pequeña estancia con la mirada en el suelo

**Se ha que has venido**_ dijo aun de pie con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar

**Amaru**…_ susurro

**Déjame continuar**_ dijo ya con los ojos cristalinos_ **me di cuenta de que no me amas desde hace tiempo**

Al oír eso Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Sabes que hablas dormido**_ le dijo con una sonrisa amarga

**Lo siento**_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ella se acerco a él y se puso en cuclillas para que su rostro quedara frente a frente

**No te estoy reprochando nada**_ dijo derramando lagrimas_ **solo quiero que estés conmigo una vez mas**_ rogó si se había portado valiente todo este tiempo la valentía ya había desaparecido_ **quédate, hazme el amor por ultima vez**

Él se levanto del sillón y le tendió la mano haciendo que ella también quedara de pie, la beso con ternura mientras que recorría su silueta con las manos, puso una mano en su espalda y se inclino para colocar la otra debajo de sus rodillas y la cargo, camino hasta que llegaron a la cama y ahí la dejo suavemente.

Entre caricias y gemido trataban de disfrutar del sexo, al llegar al orgasmo Amaru le dijo a Naruto que lo amaba, pero él no pudo responder… por el cansancio ambos quedaron dormidos mientras intentaban regular su respiración.

Solo cuarenta minutos mas tarde Naruto despertó, sigilosamente salio de la cama y se comenzó a vestir, cuando se termino de amarrar los zapatos se volvió a levantar de la cama

**Ya te vas**_ mas que una pregunta era una afirmación

El se coloco la camiseta y hablo

**Si**_ dijo serio_** Amaru… de verdad lo siento mucho… pero te juro que nunca he estado con otra mujer mientras estuve contigo**

**Eso lo se**_ murmuro luchando contra las lagrimas_…**he decidido quedarme aquí, un amigo de Konan me ha conseguido trabajo en un despacho,** **dicen que Fukuoka es un buen lugar para empezar, enviare por mis cosa**

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

**Naruto…**_ lo llamo_**…** **gracias**

**No, gracias a ti… por todo**_ dijo y salio de la habitación

Ahora si Amaru se permitió llorar a mares, sin tener que contenerse, lloro y lloro hasta que pensó que sus ojos ya no podrían hacerlo mas, pensó en Naruto y volvieron a caer mas lagrimas que parecían interminables…

.

* * *

.

**Ya se**_ casi grito Hinata cuando estaba recostada en su cama oyendo música_ **ya recuerdo donde lo he visto, el lunes se lo contare a Sakura**

.

**

* * *

**

.

**Lo he conseguido**_ dijo Gaara secándose el sudor de con el brazo_ **gracias por la ayuda**

**No hay problema**_ dijo Sasuke_ **aunque los autos no son lo mío**

**Pues se te dan muy bien**_ siguió hablando Gaara_ **por cierto no es hora de que Ino e Itachi regresen**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

**Son tres horas de camino, todo depende de a que hora salgan de ahí  
**

Gaara asintió

.

* * *

.

**No quiero irme**_ murmuraba Ino adormilada en los brazos de Itachi, ambos estaban tumbados sobre la arena mientras el sol lentamente descendía

**Ni yo**_ dijo besando su cuello_ **quisiera tenerte así conmigo siempre**

**No planeo alejarme de ti**

Itachi se giro un poco quedando sobre ella haciendo que esta se sonrojara

**Te deseo otra vez**_ dijo dejando un camino de besos desde su boca hasta la curva de sus pechos

Ino gimió

**Yo también te deseo, pero seria muy arriesgado**_ dijo jadeando_ **no estoy en mis días fértiles pero no hay que tentar la suerte**_ la rubia hablaba con la sabiduría de una doctora

**Hmp**_ refunfuño mientras suavizaba más los besos_ **para mi no seria algo malo**

Lo dicho dejo a Ino sorprendida

**Que has dicho**_ pregunto

**No me molestaría criar unos cuantos pequeños junto a ti**_ dijo muy seriamente

**A mi también me encantaría**_ dijo tocando su mejilla_ **pero…**

**Pero aun no es el momento**_ termino la frase por ella_ **lo se y te comprendo, lo que ha de pasar pasara**

Ella asintió sonriente

**Mejor disfrutemos de lo que queda del día ¿de a cuerdo?**

**De acuerdo**_ dijo robándole un beso

.

* * *

.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando Naruto abordo el avión de regreso a Tokio, el viaje era largo pero llegaría a casa ese mismo día, la velocidad de ese gran aparato era sorprendente en auto se hubiera llevado ocho horas de viaje sin descanso, estaba pensando sandeces para no pensar en Amaru, la había escuchado llorar, al salir se quedo recostado en la puerta, no lo pudo evitar, se sentía como un canalla pero como le dijo su hermano mayor no podía seguirla engañando, ella no se lo merecía

.

* * *

.

La feliz pareja ya había recorrido la mitad del trayecto cuando el sol desapareció por completo del cielo dejando a su paso un manto de estrellas, estaban seguros que de ahora en adelante nada los separaría ¡jamás!

.

* * *

.

Una semana y media mas paso rápidamente, ya era veinticuatro de marzo y mientras en la casa Namikaze esperaban con ansias el cumpleaños de Sakura, Ino y ella habían notado el bajo estado de animo de los hermanos Uchiha, no comprendían el cambio tan drástico que habían sufrido, ahora Naruto insultaba a Sasuke y este no replicaba como era de costumbre, en el caso de Itachi, Ino había notado que ni siquiera estar con ella en la intimidad lo animaba mucho, no querían hurgar en sus vidas pero eso ya era preocupante

.

**Sakura-chan**_ dijo sonriente Hinata mientras entraba al aula junto a su amiga_ **recuerdas que te dije que tu novio se me hacia familiar**

La pelirosa asintió interesada

**Pues veras**_ dijo con una tierna sonrisa_ **hace seis años, nos mudamos a Tokio, pero tu eso ya lo sabias**

**Si**_ dijo Sakura

**Cuando nos instalamos en nuestra nueva casa, los muebles estaban tapados con sabanas**

**Vamos Hinata, me tienes intrigada por la espera**

**Bueno, bueno**_ dijo agitando la mano y sonriendo**_ el caso es que cuando llevamos esos muebles viejos al ático, mamá, y yo encontramos muchas cosas ahí, trofeos, medallas, fotos y muchas cosas más, ya sabes lo habitual**

**Eso no me parece extraño**_ dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido_ **la mayoría de personas olvidan cosas y los de mudanza las arrinconan en cualquier lugar**

**Si tienes razón**_ dijo sonriente_** pero el caso es que el que aparecía en mucha de las fotos era Sasuke… tu novio**

**A si**_ murmuro sorprendida_ **las cosas siguen ahí**

**Si**_ respondió_ **mi mamá no quiso tirarlas porque dijo que eran los recuerdos de alguien mas ¿por que?**

**Es que últimamente Sasuke y su hermano han estado un poco tristes, así que podría llevarlos para que vieran sus cosas**

**Me parece una buena idea, aunque hay un problema, a Neji no le gustara en lo mas mínimo que tu novio entre en casa**

**Si eso es un problemas**_ dijo desilusionada

**Aunque…**_ murmuro mientras tocaba su barbilla, signo de que estaba pensando_ **como esta cerca el torneo de baloncesto se la pasa en prácticas casi todo el día**

**Perfecto**_ chillo emocionada

**Llévalos mañana como a eso de las dos, tendré el ático abierto**

**De acuerdo**_ dijo mientras la abrazaba_ **eres un amor**

.**  
**

Sakura le comento su idea a Ino, la rubia quedo encantada y decidió ayudarla, al día siguiente ella también ayudaría a levantarle el ánimo a ambos pelinegros

.

* * *

.

A la tarde siguiente

.**  
**

**Por décima vez donde vamos**_ Sasuke sin ánimos

**Por décima vez ya te dijimos que es una sorpresa**_ dijo Ino viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor del auto de Naruto_ **y ya no me pregunten que me desconcentran y podríamos chocar**

**Por eso te dije que yo conduciría**_ dijo Itachi sin ánimos

**Si pero si te dejaba conducir sabrías donde vamos**

**Esa era mi idea**_ murmuro

Ino estaciono el auto

**Y ahora que pasa**_ dijo Sasuke

**Pasa que debemos vendarles los ojos**_ dijo Sakura colocándole un pañuelo en los ojos a Sasuke y otro a Itachi

**Esto ya no me esta gustando**_ dijo el pelilargo

.

Aproximadamente quince minutos estaban delante de la imponente mansión Hyuga, antes Uchiha, atravesaron el portón dejando el auto prácticamente en la entrada de la gran casa, Sasuke e Itachi aun con los ojos vendados bajaron con cuidado y se dejaron guiar por el lugar.

Al empezar a andar les pareció familiar el entorno, luego comenzaron a subir unas enormes escaleras, oyeron el rechinido de una puerta que al parecer no le daban mantenimiento, Hinata los había guiado a todos y ahora que su misión ya estaba cumplida bajo a la cocina para que se sintieran más cómodos

**Ya es hora**_ dijo Sakura retirando el pañuelo de ambos quienes parpadearon varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz

**Esto es…**_ murmuro Itachi sorprendido

Sasuke por su parte no especto nada, solo camino donde se encontraban sus cosas, tomo uno de los trofeos entre sus manos y lo delineo con los dedos, Itachi estaba aun en su lugar, Ino y Sakura retenían la respiración esperando una reacción favorable que nunca llego, en su lugar vieron como la ira se apoderaba de ellos, Itachi lo demostraba en los ojos y Sasuke lo hacia mas físicamente arrojo el trofeo contra los demás objetos haciendo que las cosas de cristal se rompieran en el suelo provocando un sonido sordo que quedo recluido en esa gran habitación

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro Sakura entre sorprendida, angustiada, triste y asustada

El menor no dijo nada solo salio del lugar como alma que lo llevaba el diablo

**Itachi que le pasa**_ pregunto Ino acercándose a él

**Gracias por el gesto**_ dijo sin ninguna expresión en el tono de voz_**…debo irme**

Y él también salio rápidamente del lugar

**Que paso**_ se preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo

.

.

Sasuke golpeaba los árboles con sus puños desnudos, se había escurrido hasta el parque donde llevaban a su pequeña hermana, ahí el enojo lo golpeo con mas fuerza haciendo que las personas que estaban ahí para relajarse se tensaran, así que se adentro mas a un lugar parecido a un pequeño bosque, desde que había llegado no hacia mas que golpear y golpear sin preocuparse por el dolor y el daño que se estaba haciendo, se puso a reflexionar, Sakura no tenia culpa de nada y aun así vio el temor y la decepción reflejadas en su rostro, se sentía realmente mal pero no tenia ánimos de levantarse de donde se había recostado, le pediría disculpas cuando no le doliera tanto el cuerpo

.

* * *

.

**Ino que salio mal**_ preguntaba Sakura sentada al lado del co-piloto mientras iban rumbo a casa con la esperanza de poder hablar con ellos

**No lo se**_ respondió abatida**_ pero al parecer es algo malo**

Al acercarse a su casa vislumbraron una auto estacionarse frente la casa de Shizune, al agudizar su vista se dieron cuenta de que era la señora Tsunade

**Hola chicas**_ saludo la rubia con una sonrisa que se borro al ver la cara de angustia de ambas_ **que les ha pasado… no me digan que ese par de niñatos les hicieron algo porque les juro que me las pagan**

**No es nada de eso señora Tsunade**_ dijo Ino

**Nada de señora, simplemente** **díganme Tsunade**_ dijo evocando una sonrisa_ **ahora díganme que les pasa**

Las chicas le contaron lo sucedido

**Comprendo**_ dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho

**Nosotras no lo hacemos**_ dijo Sakura**_ díganos que hicimos mal**

**Ustedes no tienen la culpa**_ dijo haciendo una seña para que la siguieran, saco una llave y entro a la casa_ **tengo una copia**_ dijo mostrando el aparato de hierro

**Tsunade aun no nos ha dicho nada**_ repuso Ino

La rubia se acerco a la cocina en busca de algo fuerte para tomar, pero al solo encontrar sobras de comida chatarra de sentó en un sillón

**Seguramente el motivo por el que se encontraban tristes es porque en pocos días se cumplen ocho años desde el accidente de su familia**_ hizo una pausa_ **para ser más exactos el 28 de marzo**

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca

**En mi cumpleaños**_ murmuro con los ojos llorosos…

**Así parece**_ dijo la rubia

**Aun no comprendo la reacción de esta tarde**_ dijo Ino triste_ **pensamos que les daría gusto recuperar las cosas que pertenecieron a su infancia**

**Creo que es porque se sienten culpables**_ dijo la rubia mientras sacaba un cigarrillo, ya que no encontró sake debía conformarse con algo

**Porque**_ siguió la interrogativa

**Por estar vivos**_ hizo una pausa mientras veía las caras de sustos de ambas chicas_ **ellos no pudieron abordar el avión, habían hecho muchos daños en un edificio así que estaban detenidos, hubo algo que hizo que pelearan, algo que les marco la vida... se los he preguntado pero no han querido decime  
**

**Que pudo haber sido**_ preguntaron al mismo tiempo

**Una mujer…**_ se oyó una voz profunda desde la entrada…

.

.

* * *

.

**POR FIN SABRAN EL SECRETO QUE TAN CELOSAMENTE HAN GUARDADO**

**PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL LUNES PARA VERLO**

**WUAJAJAJAJ**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW**

**(¬¬ QUE POR CIERTO HAN BAJADO)**

**NECESITO ÁNIMOS PARA LUCHAR CONTRA EL PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA QUE TIENE LA PAGINA**

**NO SE SI SE HAN DADO CUENTA QUE A VECES CUESTA LEER LOS CAPIS DE LOS FIC**

**SUPUESTAMENTE ES PORQUE LA ESTÁN ACTUALIZANDO**

**ASI QUE DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

**BYE ^3^  
**


	20. 28 de marzo

.

**WIIIII HOY ES LUNES,**

**LAMENTO HABERLAS DEJADO EN SUSPENSO, **

**TENIA LAS INTENSIONES DE ACTUALIZAR AYER DOMINGO PERO**

**NO PUEDE**

**LOS SIENTO**

**PERO  
**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPI**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS  
**

.**

* * *

**.

.

**Una mujer…**_ repitió Tsunade un poco contrariada

**¿Que?… tan extraño te resulta**_ dijo con desden

**Por una simple mujer echaron todo por la borda**_ dijo la rubia un poco cabreada

Ino y Sakura se mantenían al margen, la mirada y la forma de hablar que tenia en esos momentos no se comparaba con ninguna otra que hayas visto

**Es muy fácil para ti decirlo**_ dijo_ **pero si supieras todo… **

Sasuke se quedo callado

**Anda dilo**_ casi grito Tsunade

Él desvió la mirada

**Sasuke…**_ se animo a hablar la pelirosa con sus ojos destellantes de miedo_ **perdón y-yo n-no quería…**

**Descuida**_ la corto sin ninguna expresión en el rostro_ **tu no tienes la culpa**_ dijo con voz mas calmada_ **es simplemente que desde hace mucho hemos huido del pasado y hoy verlo delante de mis ojos... no me ha gustado**

**Estas sangrando**_ dijo Ino asustada, no se había fijado que las manos de él estaban completamente bañadas de sangre

**Si serás imprudente**_ lo regaño Tsunade mientras se acercaba a él_ **Sasuke esto debe de acabar de una maldita vez**_ dijo rompiendo en dos un pañuelo que saco de su cartera_ **no me cabe en la cabeza que lo hayan perdido todo por una mujer**

**Se han desatado guerras por ellas**_ dijo Itachi apareciendo por la puerta, aparentemente calmado_ **no es de extrañar que una sola provoque la disputa entre dos hermanos**

.

Al igual que Sasuke, Itachi tenia una mascara fría en el rostro, sin ninguna expresión, al verlo así a Ino se le salieron las lagrimas, se había contenido pero al ver el dolor que seguramente llevaba por dentro no lo soporto mas

.

**Damos lastima**_ dijo desviando la mirada al suelo

Ino se acerco rápidamente a él y lo abrazo

**No, por supuesto que no**_ dijo mientras se apretaba más contra su cuerpo

**Esto esta fuera de control**_ dijo Tsunade al terminar de vendar a Sasuke_ **son unos cobardes**_ dijo con desden

Ino y Sakura abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos ante tan fuertes palabras

**No dirías eso si te hubiera pasado con nosotros**_ gruño Sasuke

**Entonces cuéntenme para comprenderlos**_ dijo con lágrimas tratando de escapar de sus ojos

**Eso es lo que quieres…**_ dijo Itachi, ella asintió_ **de acuerdo**_ dijo viendo fijamente a su hermano, este se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la sala

**Recuerdas cuando me fracture el pie**_ dijo y Tsunade asintió_ **pues la enfermera que me cuidaba no solo se encargaba de mi pierna… si no de todo en general**

**.**

No se necesitaba ser Einstein para comprender a lo que Sasuke se referia, entonces Sakura volvió a sentir una punzada en el corazón

.

**Mi _dedicada_ enfermera…**_ callo por un momento y poso sus orbes negras en las jade de Sakura_ **se dedico a, digámoslo un poco menos cursi, se dedico a enloquecerme hasta hacer que yo hiciera todo lo que ella me pedía…, cuando salí del hospital pasaron unos cuantos días antes de volver a verla…**

**En esos días la conocí yo**_ dijo Itachi sin expresión en el rostro, a Ino se le seguía desgarrando el corazón ante esa mirada tan fría, muy distinta a como la miraba a ella_ **una supuesta aficionada al motocross _deseosa_ de aprender y claro estaba yo como un imbecil me ofrecí a enseñarle… **

**Así fue que firmaron ese documento**_ dijo Tsunade pensativa

**Así es**_ corroboro Sasuke con desden_ **para no hacer tan larga la fascinante historia, el día del viaje**_ dijo con dolor_ **ella me llamo diciendo que Itachi se había enterado de lo nuestro y quería golpearla**

**Yo estaba con ella cuando sin darme cuenta, llamo a Sasuke**_ dijo y sonrió con amargura_ **me pidió que bajara al lobby y lo hice, minutos después sentí a Sasuke encima de mi**

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca mientras que Ino se abrazaba a si misma

**Él resto de la historia tu la conoces**_ dijo viendo fijamente a Tsunade

**Si la se, pero aun así…**_ callo porque fue interrumpida por una carcajada de Sasuke

**Espera que a Itachi se le olvido la mejor parte**_ dijo y el pelilargo se dejo caer en uno de los escalones_ **nuestra "amiga"**_ decía mientras reía con amargura_ **no hizo una visita en prisión y nos dijo que estaba embarazada**

Esta vez si Tsunade se llevo la mano a la boca y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Sorprendida**_ ironizo Itachi_ **nos dijo que había sido un descuido pero que quedaría la duda de quien de los dos era el padre puesto que no estaba dispuesta a estropear su cuerpo por un embarazo ¿sabes lo que significa verdad?**

Ino, Sakura y hasta la misma Tsunade veían la escena horrorizada

**Ahora si me disculpan**_ dijo levantándose de su lugar_ **tengo algo que hacer**_ y salio sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Ino

Solo segundos después se escucho el rugir de la motocicleta que salía a toda velocidad

**Y ahora que sabes lo que paso, ¿que harás?**_ le dijo Sasuke subiendo las escaleras seguramente a su cuarto y dejando a las tres mujeres solas

.

Al no verlo en la sala Tsunade se derrumbo sobre el sofá, cubrió su rostro con su mano en un intento de detener las lagrimas que salían sin control

.

**Tsunade**_ dijo Ino acercándose a ella_ **cálmese por favor**

**No puedo hacer nada por ellos**_ dijo gimoteando_ **no puedo**

**Se sobre pondrán**_ dijo la rubia tratando de creer eso también_ **ahora es mejor que se vaya a casa**

**Si**_ dijo levantándose_ **eso haré**_ volviendo a su pose firme salio de la casa

.

Cuando oyeron que el auto de Tsunade arrancaba emprendieron el camino ellas también, al salir de la casa pero antes de cerrar la puerta Sakura se detuvo

.

**Ino, regresare a casa mas tarde**_ dijo viendo fijamente a su hermana a los ojos quien asintió con una sonrisa

**Solo no tardes mucho**_ dijo caminando hacia la su casa

.

* * *

.

Al entrar Ino encontró a Naruto tratando de estudiar

**Toma**_ le dijo con naturalidad, pues no quería que se enterara de todo lo que había pasado_ **tienes que cambiarle el aceite pronto si no se incendiara en el camino**

**Si, gracias por el consejo**_ murmuro sin desviar la mirada de su libro

**Tienes examen mañana**_ pregunto la rubia inclinándose sobre el hombro de su hermano

**Yo lo llamaría suicidio**_ dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos

**Que te pasa**_ dijo Ino_ **el ingles se te da muy bien**

**Si pero es que no puedo concentrarme**_ dijo recordando que hace apenas quince minutos había escuchado la dulce voz de Hinata por el teléfono_ **por cierto dile a Sakura que Hinata llamo, yo tratare de estudias en mi cuarto**

**Comprendo**_ murmuro Ino con una sonrisa comprendiendo la razón de su desconcentración

.

* * *

.

Sakura subió las escaleras y abrió una de las puertas creyendo que esa era la habitación de Sasuke pero por el contenido de esta dedujo que era la de Itachi así que la siguiente puerta seguramente seria la ganadora.

.

Antes de entrar escuchar el sonido de la regadera por el pacillo, al parecer su amado pelinegro se estaba bañando así que decidió sentarse a la orilla de la cama a esperarlo, rogando porque no saliera completamente desnudo.

.

Bueno algo era algo, se dijo, por lo menos no esta del todo desnudo, si ella fuera un payaso su maquillaje fuera natural, rojo hasta la punta del cabello, Sasuke entro a la habitación con solo una pequeña toalla enrollada en la cintura y con otra en la mano derecha secaba su cabello

.

**Sasuke**_ lo llamo, el fijo sus orbes sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

**Que haces aquí**_ pregunto tratando de que su tono de voz no sonara reseco y lastimero

**Quería saber como estabas**_ dijo levantándose de la cama

**Descuida, esto se pasara como siempre**_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado que Sakura noto falsa

**Mientes**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Que dice**_ pregunto extrañado

**No estas bien**

**Y como puedes saber eso**

**Lo veo en tus ojos**

Una risa amarga escapo de sus labios

**Que bueno que ya tienes tu carrera decidida**_ dijo

**No estoy jugando Sasuke**_ dijo un poco enojada_ **porque no demuestras lo que en verdad sientes**

**Esto no te incumbe Sakura**_ escupió sin importar dañarla

**Si me importa**_ dijo mientras ponía su manos sobre sus bien trabajados brazos_ **me importa todo lo que te pase a ti… me importa porque te quiero**

Con esa confesión Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos

**Te amo y quiero que confíes en mi**_ dijo abrazándolo

Él por unos momentos se quedo pasmado, pero luego reacciono y correspondió a su abrazo

**Yo debía de estar en ese avión**_ dijo con voz estrangulada**_ yo debía estar muerto como todos ellos**

**No**_ dijo apretándolo mas contra su cuerpo_ **se que suena egoísta pero yo me alegro que sigas con vida**_ dijo derramando lágrimas cuando en su mente se imagino frente a su tumba

**No tengo por que mas vivir**_ dijo apretándola más contra su cuerpo

**Encuentra algo**_ dijo aun llorando**_ vive por mi, sigue adelante por mi, yo nunca te dejare**

**Me lo prometes**_ dijo casi sin voz, le era muy difícil mostrarse débil pero delante de ella no se contuvo

**Si**_ respondió

.

Al separarse se dieron un corto beso en los labios, Sasuke se sentía cansado su pasado hacia mella en su cuerpo así que se acostó en su cama con la cabeza en el regazo de Sakura

.

**Me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas**_ dijo con voz suave, como hablándole a un indefenso niño

Minutos después Sasuke comenzó a respirar tranquilamente

.

* * *

.

Un par de días después las cosas no habían mejorado, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Ino y Sakura, por el ajetreo de su tesis Gaara quien era el mas susceptible no de daba cuenta de nada, a Naruto le pareció extraño que los hermanos Uchiha no hicieran las visitas matutinas acostumbradas pero el muy despistado estaba mas interesado en como hablar con la dulce e inocente Hinata.

.

Tsunade tampoco había regresado a la casa de Shizune al parecer estaba demasiado ocupada para aparecerse por ese lugar.

.

Otro día pasó, ahora era veintisiete de marzo, Sakura se debía sentir feliz porque en un día mas cumpliría la mayoría de edad, pero la verdad era que estaba muy triste, Sasuke y su hermano salían muy temprano por la mañana y regresaban casi a la madrugada, nadie entendía lo que pasaba

.

* * *

.

**Muy bien**_ decía Kakashi Hatake_ **los tramites ya están terminados solo basta con poner su firma aquí**_ dijo señalando una línea en la parte inferior de un contrato_ **aquí, aquí y la ultima aquí… perfecto**_ dijo al ver terminado el documento

**Cuando podremos empezar a trabajar**_ pregunto Itachi

**Solo tengo que pasar esto por los registros nacionales y todo quedara hecho**_ respondió Hatake

**Digamos que serian**…_ comenzó a decir Sasuke

**Un mes a mas tardar**_ dijo Kakashi_ **solo un mes mas y tendrán de regreso en su poder las empresas Uchiha**

Ambos hermanos sonrieron complacidos

.

Siguieron conversando con Kakashi un rato mas, Konan les había recomendado al peligris para que llevara su caso.

.

Después de lo pasado hace tres días y de haberse enterado lo pasado con la empresa de su familia, tuvieron una seria conversación como la que tuvieron hace ocho años atrás, decidieron dejar de auto compadecerse y tomar las riendas de sus vidas nuevamente, era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y ver hacia el futuro donde se vislumbraban las caras de las mujeres por las que habían decidido metafóricamente regresar a la vida.

.

**Aun no se sabe nada de Orochimaru**_ pregunto Sasuke con voz irritada

**No**_ respondió Kakashi_ **cuando desfalcaron la empresa y antes que los descubrieran decidieron tomar unas vacaciones** **para no levantar sospechas**_ dijo_ **según el investigador que lleva el caso, el señor Miyazawa fue visto por ultima vez en Estados unidos acompañado por Mizuki y tenemos la sospecha que Kabuto se encuentra con ellos, aunque falta averiguar si su otro hija también esta involucrada**

**¿Su otro hija?**_ pregunto Itachi extrañado_ **Orochimaru solo tenia dos hijos, Kabuto y Mizuki**

**No, pues en mis notas dice que son tres**_ dijo Kakashi

**Debe ser un error**_ repuso Sasuke

**Mejor dejemos esa conversación para después**_ dijo Itachi_ **¿s****eguirás trabajando con nosotros no es así?**_ pregunto con una sonrisa

**Por supuesto**_ respondió el apuesto peligris

**Es bueno oír eso**_ dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa_ **porque tu serás el abogado principal de la empresa**

**Me parece bien**_ dijo ya seriamente

.

* * *

.

Ya era media noche y Sakura no podía dormir, aun no escuchaba el sonido de las motocicletas, claro indicio de que Sasuke aun no había llegado, sigilosamente se levanto y se dirigió al balcón de la casa a pensar o mejor dicho a esperar…

.

**Feliz cumpleaños… supongo**_ dijo Ino a su espalda

**Gracias… te he despertado**_ pregunto un poco triste

**No**_ dijo**_ solo tenia cerrados los ojos, no he podido dormir**

**Creí que después de hablar con Sasuke todo se arreglaría**_ dijo la menor_ **creo que me equivoque**

**Sakura**_ dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello_ **debes darle tiempo, la vida de ellos en verdad a sido dura**

Ino también mostraba tristeza en sus ojos

**Has hablado con Itachi**_ pregunto Sakura

**La verdad no**_ dijo con una sonrisa triste_ **pero esperare hasta que él este listo**

**Y tú tan paciente que eres**_ jugo un poco Sakura

**Cállate frente de marquesina**

**Lo que tú digas cerda…**

.

* * *

.

Vestidos con elegantes trajes caminaban Sasuke e Itachi, el primero con un traje color azul oscuro que resaltaba su cabello, una camisa blanca por dentro y una corbata color bordo, el de Itachi era negro con una camisa celeste a juego con una corbata negra, ambos se detuvieron ante la entrada de la bodega familiar depositando debajo de cada nombre dos rosa, una blanca y una amarilla.

.

Ambos meditaban en silencio, cada uno decía su plegaria y conversaba con sus muertos, pidieron perdón por el abandono y prometieron que muy pronto restaurarían el patrimonio que su padre y abuelo crearon para ellos.

.

Se alejaron del lugar satisfechos porque ya no les causaba tanto dolor como antes, ahora debían arreglar el comportamiento tan receloso que habían adoptado.

.

Tsunade ya estaba enterada de su decisión, después de una regañiza de los once mil demonios y sus lagrimas de felicidad, les había comentado que precisamente hoy era el cumpleaños de Sakura

.

**Esto es muy difícil**_ decía Sasuke estando dentro del centro comercial, buscando el regalo perfecto para su amada

**No hagas tanto drama**_ dijo Itachi riendo**_ no era que no interesaba**

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

**Esta bien**_ repetía con las manos delante de su cuerpo_ **regálale un oso de felpa, le encantara**

**Seguramente si, pero me parece muy impersonal**_ dijo con la mano en la barbilla

Itachi estallo en carcajadas

**Lo que sea que te parezca tan gracioso dímelo así también me ría**_ gruño Sasuke

**Tu**_ dijo_ **te ves tan tierno**

**Deja tu parte gay a un lado y dime que puedo comprar**

**Yo le compre esto**_ dijo mostrándole un enorme peluche con forma de perrito

**Eso esta bien para ti**_ respondió restándole importancia**_ yo no le puedo regalar algo…**

Callo al posar su vista en una joyería que estaba al frente

**Bingo**_ dijo con una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar

.

**Buenos días**_ los saludo una hermosa y elegante rubia_ **en que puedo ayudarles… estoy a sus ordenes**_ dijo con una mirada lasciva

Itachi y Sasuke arquearon una ceja

**Quiere algo para su novia**_ dijo Itahi divertido al ver la cara de desilusión de la mujer

**¿Y ese algo seria?**_ pregunto dedicándole una sonrisa seductora a Itachi

**Una anillo...**_ dijo pensativo_ **...no, mejor un reloj, o tal vez una pulsera**

**Decídete**_ lo regaño Itachi y después se acerco a la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios que la hizo suspira

**Y dime a ti en que te puedo ayudar**_ dijo seductoramente

**Me podrías empacar aquel hermoso reloj de ahí**_ dijo señalando un fino reloj que traía unos pequeños zafiros azules alrededor

**Por supuesto**_ dijo servicial_ **y este detalle tan sofisticado para quien es, si se puede saber**

**Para mi novia**_ dijo haciendo que se le borrara la sonrisa a la rubia

**Claro**_ murmuro con el ceño fundido

**Esa es perfecta…**_ señalo Sasuke con una sonrisa después de inspeccionar con detalle cada joya en el aparador

.

.


	21. Te amo

.

**ME HAN ENCANTADO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**LA MAYORÍA MUY GRACIOSOS POR CIERTO **

**SE QUE ESTÁN IMPACIENTES ASÍ QUE NOS INTERRUMPO MAS**

**LEAN LA NOTA FINAL, LES ASEGURO QUE LES GUSTARA  
**

**BYE ^-^  
**

.**

* * *

**.

.

Ya estaba a punto de oscurecer y ni rastro de Sasuke, la casa ya estaba decorada para la pequeña fiesta que habían organizado Gaara y Naruto para Sakura, Ino aun con su no tan festivo estado de animo se había encargando de los bocadillos y bebidas, por su parte la pelirosa no se sentía con deseos de nada, solo quería ver a Sasuke pero este al igual que su hermano no habían regresado a dormir, una nueva punzada de dolor se clavo en ella al pensar que tal vez había pasado la noche en los brazos de otra mujer (n/a: no se si se han fijado pero aqui nuestra linda Sakura es un poquitin celosa)

.

Sacudió la cabeza y dejo de pensar en ello, debía mostrar su mejor sonrisa, no podía echar a perder la fiesta que sus hermanos habían organizado para ella

.

La siguiente hora se la paso recibiendo a sus invitados, casi todos amigos de ella, todo sus compañeros de clases estaba ahí, y hasta Neji se había tragado su orgullo para asistir, Temari estaba con el flojo de Shikamaru como acompañante **«¡si es que se le puede decir así a un chico que esta dormido en el sofá!»**, Hinata su amiga incondicional fue la primera en llegar, minutos después Ten Ten y Rock Lee un ferviente admirador que no temía demostrar ante **TODO** el mundo que estaba enamorada de ella, a la fiesta también asistieron los mejores amigos de Naruto y Gaara y también de Ino

.

Sus padres la habían llamado casi al amanecer, regocijándola con palabras llenas de amor, pero por algún motivo lo único que quería escuchar eran las de Sasuke

.

La pequeña fiesta ya había comenzado, todos les llevaron regalos y estaban en la sala conversando o bailando mientras ella estaba en un rincón con un vaso de ponche en la mano

.

**Así que tu novio te ha dejado plantada**_ dijo Neji a su lado con la voz cargada de ironía

**Déjame en paz**_ respondió tratando de alejarse de él

**Espera**_ le dijo_ **seria mejor para ti dejarlo y…**

**No voy a hacer lo que tú me pidas**…_ lo corto

No termino de hablar porque escucho el timbre de la puerta, todo a su alrededor se congelo y corrió a abrir deseando, rogando por que fuera él

.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con una gran figura inanimada

.

**Feliz cumpleaños**_ dijo una voz detrás del peluche y Sakura lo tomo en brazos

**Itachi…**_ murmuro sonriente_ **gracias… pasa**_ dijo

Después de que Itachi cruzara el umbral de la puerta se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

**Piensas quedarte así todo la noche**_ gruño una voz que hizo que el corazón de Sakura latiera a mil por hora

**Tranquilo ototo, solo la estaba saludando**_ dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo a Sakura

**Hola**_ dijo cuando él también entro a la casa_ **feliz cumpleaños**

A Sakura se le escaparon unas pequeñas lagrimas y se abalanzo contra él, quería sentir que no era una visión ahí estaba él tan o mas apuesto que siempre con ese traje que le quedaba como un guante a medida

**Pensé que no vendrías**_ murmuro llorando, Sasuke limpio las lágrimas con el pulgar

**Pero aquí estoy**_ dijo con una sonrisa_ **y te traje un regalo**

Saco una caja alargada de terciopelo color bordo y se la puso en las manos, al abrirla se topo con un collar de oro blanco con un pequeño dije en forma de flor de cerezo

**Esta hermosa**_ dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Permite que te lo ponga**_ dijo y se coloco tras ella, Sakura levanto su cabello para que él la abrochara cuando lo hizo él deposito un beso en su nuca,

Sakura se estremeció levemente, pero después tomo el dije y lo contemplo

**Desde que lo vi pensé que iba contigo**_ dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_ **y mira esto**_ dijo tomando sobre las manos de ella el dije y dándole vuelta

**"Para Sakura con todo mi amor, Sasuke"**_ leyó la pelirosa y en seguida poso los ojos en él

**Me negaba a admitirlo pero al parecer desde que te conocí me enamore de ti**_ Sasuke la abrazo y ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho ajenos al entorno

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que los interrumpieron

**Si ya terminaron**_ murmuro una voz tras ellos_ **permítanme que levante del piso mi destrozado corazón**_ dijo Rock Lee llorando

Sakura completamente sonrojada se aparto de los brazos de Sasuke, tras ellos había un publico que los miraba con atención

**Y este quien es**_ pregunto Sasuke entre confundido y celoso

**Yo soy el hombre que mas ama a Sakura en el mundo**_ respondió Lee elevando el puño

**A si**_ dijo Sasuke con una ceja arqueada

**Desde luego**_ respondió_ **la llama del amor…**

No termino de hablar por un golpe que le dio Ten Ten en la cabeza

**Gracias**_ murmuro Sakura sonrojada y la pelicastaña le guiño el ojo

.

Después de la divertida escena la fiesta continuo con normalidad, Sakura y Sasuke se escabulleron a la cocina para conversar con un poco de privacidad, mientras que Itachi buscaba a cierta rubia a quien no había visto en la fiesta

.

**Que onda con los trajes**_ dijo Naruto a su espalda_ **sabes que es una fiesta ¿verdad?**

**Es una larga historia**_ respondió_ **pero lo explicaremos luego, ahora lo que quiero es ver a Ino**

**Esta en su cuarto**_ respondió e Itachi levanto una ceja_ **sigue por el pasillo segunda puerta a la izquierda**

**Gracias**_ dijo y le golpeo el hombro

**Oye te cuidado**_ grito

**Naruto-kun**_ se escucho una tímida voz a su espalda_ **te encuentras bien**

**S-si Hinata-chan**_ dijo rascando su nuca_ **y dime te estas divirtiendo**

Ella asintió sonrojada

**Que te parece si platicamos un rato**_ dijo sonriente

**Me encantaría**_ susurro y ambos comenzaron a caminar a uno de los sofás

.

* * *

.

No le fue difícil dar con la habitación, al tocar la perilla se dio cuenta de que estaba sin seguro así que se permitió entrar, maravillándose con la visión, Ino se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta con su largo cabello cayendo en cascada hasta su espalda baja, su cuerpo estaba solo cubierto por una pequeña toalla que solo tapaba lo justo para torturarlo

.

**Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres**_ dijo

Ino se giro enseguida con los ojos bien abiertos

**No últimamente**_ contesto con una sonrisa

Itachi de dos largos pasos se acerco a ella y la estrecho entre sus brazos

**Dime que no lo he arruinado**_ susurro_ **por favor dime que todo esta bien entre nosotros**

**No debes dudarlo**_ dijo apartándose de él**_ simplemente estaba esperando a que te sintieras bien**

**Ahora lo estoy**_ dijo dándole un simple rose en los labios_ **cuando estoy contigo todo esta bien, porque te amo**

**Demuéstramelo**_ dijo

Se alejo de él y camino hasta la puerta poniendo el cerrojo en el acto

**Esto debe ser un crimen**_ dijo mientras sus ojos vagaban por todo su cuerpo_ **quieres que Gaara me mate cuando sepan que estamos encerrados aquí**

**Descuida**_ dijo mientras aflojaba su corbata y se acercaba a su oído_ **te aseguro que valdrá la pena el riesgo**_ susurro

**Eso tenlo por seguro**_ dijo mientras devoraba su boca y soltaba el nudo de la toalla…

.

Poco a poco se sumergirse en su fuente de placer, y ambos alcanzaron la gloria.

Itachi y ella no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos y sus cuerpos disfrutaron al unísono hasta llegar al más puro éxtasis, finalmente, ella se echó hacia atrás y tapo su boca para no gritar nombre al tiempo que Itachi lanzaba un gemido de placer.

Entonces él la abrazó con firmeza y cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama

.

* * *

.

**Así que compraron un departamento**_ hizo una pausa_ **entonces ya no vivirás cerca**_ dijo con tristeza

**Te equivocas**_ dijo colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja_ **solo lo hicimos para despistar**

**No entiendo**_ dijo viéndolo a los ojos

**Vamos a recuperar la empresa**_ dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo_ **un mes mas y todos sabrán que la empresa a regresado a nuestras manos, cuando los medios de comunicación se enteren no nos dejaran en paz atosigándonos con preguntas**_ hizo una pausa**_ entonces ya será problema del dueño del edificio negarles la entrada a ese departamento donde no habrá nadie, nos escabulliremos hasta aquí**_ termino y Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos

**Me alegro tanto por ustedes**_ dijo lanzándose a sus brazos_ **pensé que ya no te tendría cerca**_ dijo sonrojada

**Ahora que estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, se te hará muy difícil librarte de mi**_ dijo besándola apasionadamente

**Eso es lo que menos quiere**_ susurro contra el beso_ **porque yo también te amo Sasuke**

Después de un rato Sakura se separo de él

**Que pasa**_ pregunto extrañado

**E-entonces ahí pasaste… pasaron**_ se corrigió_ **la noche**

**No**_ respondió_ **fui a un bar y me encontré a una amiga y me invito a su casa**

La cara de Sakura era un poema, había rabia, dolor, tristeza… celos que después quedo en confusión cuando él comenzó a reír

**No seas tonta**_ dijo mientras besaba su frente_ **desde te conocí no he podido estar con otra mujer**

Ella aunque aliviada frunció el ceño

**Debo sentirme alagada de que lo hayas intentado**

**Te lo aseguro**_ dijo besando su cuello_** porque solo te deseo a ti**

.

Ella lo tomo de los hombros para no caerse, sentía que sus rodillas eran de gelatina, se arqueo hacia atrás dándole mas acceso a su cuello mientras él la sostenía por la cintura.

El carraspeo de alguien los interrumpió

.

**Gaara te esta buscando**_ dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido_ **no creo que quieres hacerlo esperar**

Sakura miro a Sasuke sonrojada y este la soltó para que se fuera

**Nadie la busca ¿verdad?**_ pregunto Sasuke con una media sonrisa

**Importa eso**_ respondió enojado

**Que quieres niño**_ pregunto mientras sacaba un vaso con agua del refrigerador

**Quiero que te alejes de Sakura**

**Eso es imposible**

**Porque**_ pregunto Neji

**Por que la quiero**_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros_ **si eso no te convence para que la dejes en paz te aseguro que personalmente puedo ser más persuasivo**

**¿Es una amenaza Uchiha?**

**Si**_ respondió con ojos amenazantes

.

Neji salio de la cocina y Sasuke espero que se intimidara porque no estaba dispuesto a perder a Sakura por un niño con el orgullo pisoteado por el rechazo

.

* * *

.

Ino e Itachi estaban tumbados en la cama

**Fue muy difícil hacerte el amor con _eso_ viéndome fijamente**_ señalando un oso winnie poo que estaba en una esquina del cuarto

**Fue un regalo de papá cuando cumplí diez años**_ dijo

**Hablando de regalos, te traje algo**

Itachi se levanto desnudo haciendo que Ino volviera la cara sonrojada

**No me digas que te da vergüenza verme desnudo**_ pregunto divertido

**No es eso**_ susurro sonrojada_ **es que aun no me acostumbro**

Itachi estallo en risa

**Oh vamos deja de reírte de mi**_ dijo haciendo un puchero

**Si**_ dijo y del traje saco una caja rectangular de terciopelo azul

A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo

**Cuando vi los zafiros recordé tus ojos**_ dijo el pelilargo_ **¿te gusta?**

**¿Qué si me gusta?**_ dijo con una sonrisa_ **me encanta**

.

* * *

.

Cuando todos se fueron eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, después de un rápido arreglo a la estancia todos se sentaron a conversar un rato, el sueño hacia mucho que los había abandonado, así que Itachi y Sasuke comenzaron a contar su futuro plan de vida a Gaara, Ikari y Naruto

.

**Estoy muy contenta porque la empresa regrese a sus manos**_ dijo animadamente Ikari

**Si**_ respondió Sasuke_ **la verdad los tramites fueron rápidos, y llegamos a tiempo antes de que fuera subastada**

**Eso hubiera sido terrible**_ dijo Ikari

**Entonces no se han aparecido por aquí porque estaba organizando todo**_ hablo Gaara

**Si, queríamos que todo estuviera listo lo mas pronto posible**_ dijo Sasuke

**Tuvimos una reunión con los pocos empleados que aun seguían trabajando en los talleres**_ decía Itachi_ **la mayoría eran de la época de mi padre así que no dudaron en brindarnos ayuda…el abogado que se encarga de todo los tramites quedara en el puesto de representante legal de la empresa**

**Además hablamos con las empresas que años atrás estuvieron fusionados con nosotros**_ continuo Sasuke**_ hicimos un mutuo acuerdo que los beneficiara a ellos y principalmente a nosotros**

**Grandioso**_ chillo Naruto contento_ **aunque todo esto parece irreal… hace apenas unos días eran corredores**

**Si tienes razón**_ murmuro Itachi_ **pero digamos que hemos recapacitado y la muerte de nuestra familia no es excusa para dejar que la empresa que tanto les costo forjar se hunda**

**Tienen razón**_ dijo Gaara

**Si**_ murmuraron ambos

.

Unas cuantas horas después el primero en flaquear fue Naruto quien prefirió irse a la cama con las dulces y divertidas palabras de Hinata que procesar las que Itachi y Sasuke decían, Ikari estaba dormida sobre el hombro de Gaara y este no se dio cuenta hasta que Ino se lo dijo, la rubia después de despedirse casi dormida de Itachi se fue a dormir seguida del pelirrojo que cargaba a Ikari a su cuarto donde pasaría la noche o mejor dicho el día, Itachi salio de la casa y Sasuke quedo a solas con Sakura

.

**Como se siente ser mayor de edad**_ le pregunto Sasuke mientras acariciaba su cabello

**La verdad no siento mucha diferencia de cómo me sentía ayer**_ respondió adormilada

**Acaso ya tienes sueño**_ pregunto con una media sonrisa

Ella asintió

**Entonces te dejo para qué descanses**_ dijo mientras hacia acopio de levantarse

**No**_ dijo Sakura incorporándose_ **quiero quedarme así un poco mas**

La pelirosa le dio un suave beso en los labios

**Pretendes que me conforme con eso**_ murmuro cuando la tomo por la nuca y le dio un beso muy exigente

**De verdad te conformas con eso**_ murmuro sonrojada pero al parecer él no la escucho_ **el departamento que compraron los escogieron a azar o habían visto algunos antes**

**Lo escogí yo**_ dijo posando una mano en su pierna y con la otra se enredaba un mechón de cabello de Sakura en el dedo_ **Itachi estaba en otro lugar, y después de ver tres mas ese fue el de mi agrado**

**Como es**_ pregunto Sakura viéndolo a los ojos

**Que te parece si mas tarde te llevo a conocerlo**

**Me encantaría**_ dijo sonriente

.

.

* * *

.

**MAÑANA POR FIN LEMMON SASUSAKU**

**WWIIIIII  
**


	22. Deseo

.

**WIIIII DESPUÉS DE TANTA ESPERA POR FIN SE CONCRETA EL SASUSAKU**

**OJALA LES GUSTE EL LEMMON Y LA FORMA EN LA QUE SUCEDE**

**LES AGRADEZCO POR SUS COMENTARIO, EN VERDAD**

**ME ENCANTAN**

**YA LOS DEJO DE MOLESTAR PARA QUE SIGAN LEYENDO**

**BYE...  
**

.**

* * *

**.

.

Sakura y Sasuke iban rumbo al departamento, habían salido de casa muy temprano, y desde entonces habían hecho un recorrido completo por la empresa en la que su familia había trabajado por tres generaciones.

Sasuke estaba disfrutando del nuevo sentimiento que haba descubierto, cuando las personas que los acompañaban se distraían o no los estaban viendo, él aprovechaba para robarle un beso que la hacia ruborizar

.

**Que crees que haces**_ pregunto la pelirosa viendo a la que seria la secretaria de Itachi, junto a otras personas que serian funcionarios en la empresa, además de Kakashi Hatake quien le había parecido un encanto de hombre, despreocupado, generoso, tierno y apuesto

.

**Te robo otro beso**_ dijo repitiendo el acto que la dejo mas sonrojada

Ella rió tímidamente

**Me encantas Sakura**_ le dijo tomándola de la cintura cuando vio que los presentes daban vuelta en un pasillo_ **me vuelves loco**_ murmuro

Sakura enredo las manos en su cuello y lo beso

**«Si no estuviera toda esta gente…»**_ pensó mientras aventuraba sus manos de la cintura hacia la curva de su trasero, Sakura gimió contra el beso pero no se negó a que la siguiera acariciando

**Te quiero Sasuke**_ dijo contra el beso_ **y quiero todo contigo**

Sasuke se separo de ella con sus ojos aun mas oscuros de lo que eran

**Dime que escuche bien**_ pregunto y ella asintió sonrojada_ **perfecto**_ dijo mientras la abrazaba y luego se separaba de ella dándole un beso en la frente_ **entonces salgamos de aquí**_ le dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida del edificio

**Espera**_ dijo Sakura_ **deje mi bolso en tu oficina**

**Te esperare en el ascensor**_ dijo y cuando su novia se había ido saco su celular y se dispuso a hacer una llamada

**Sakura que vas a hacer**_ se preguntaba a si misma_ **lo amo… de eso estoy segura**_ se respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba su cartera del escritorio de Sasuke_ **me entregare a él porque lo amo**_ murmuro

.

Al salir de la oficina fue saludada por los diferentes trabajadores que se estaban instalando en sus puestos de trabajo, tras dar unos cuantos pasos mas lo vio recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Se dio cuenta que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo ver como las mujeres de ese lugar lo devoraban con la mirada.

Sacudió la cabeza para disipar cualquier pensamiento estúpido de su cabeza y volvió a contemplarlo, imponente y apuesto en su elegante traje negro.

Mientras caminaba imagino ese majestuoso cuerpo sobre ella y se sonrojo, trato de recuperar su color natural cuando se acerco a él, Sasuke se inclino y beso su mejilla

**Me encanta verte sonrojada**_ dijo mordiendo su oreja

.

.

Se detuvieron delante de un imponente edificio, Sakura cubrió sus ojos con sus manos para elevar la vista y tratar de ver el final del edificio

.

**No crees que es algo ostentoso**_ dijo la pelirosa tomando la mano que él le tendía

**Así debió ser**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **nadie se creería que los poderosos herederos Uchiha van a vivir en un lugar con menos categoría, además entre mas alto mas difícil se les hará saber desde que piso vamos a escapar**

**Ingenioso**_ susurro

**Si tengo una gran imaginación**_ dijo al tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente

a Sakura le pareció que hablaba en doble sentido

.

Después del beso ambos se encaminaron hacia el edificio, pasaron el lobby sin mas y subieron al ascensor, Sasuke había apretado el botón del ascensor que los llevaría al décimo piso, el no tan corto transcurso en el ascensor lo utilizaron para seguirse besando mas apasionadamente, con mas hambre del uno por el otro, las manos de Sasuke casi vagaban por todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa

Para su fortuna el ascensor no fue abordado por mas personas, de un momento a otro escucharon el sonido de las puertas abrirse avisándoles que yahabían llegado a su destino.

.

Sasuke saco la llave de su pantalón y la deslizo por la hendidura, solo un segundo después el cerrojo se ilumino de verde, él abrió la puerta dejando a la vista un departamento enorme, casi del tamaño de una casa, una cocina amplia, una sala de estar muy bien amueblada y una serie de puertas que se perdían en un pasillo

.

**Esto es increíble**_ dijo Sakura

**Si**_ respondió él besando su cuello

**T-tu escogiste el color**_ decía nerviosa

Sasuke se separa un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos

**Sakura**_ dijo en un tono de voz muy tranquilo_ **se que estas nerviosa, si no quieres hacerlo, no te preocupes… puedo esperar **

Eso ultimo le costo un mundo decirlo porque la verdad es que la parte inferior de su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo…

Sakura permaneció en silencio, entonces él la tomo de la mano dispuesto a hacer el recorrido del que habían hablado la noche anterior ¿o era el día?

**Ven te muestro**_ dijo expresando a caminar pero fue detenido por la misma Sakura

**No**_ dijo con la mirada en el suelo y pegando su cuerpo mas al de él_ **quiero que me hagas el amor**_ dijo rozando su cuerpo con el de Sasuke

.

En ese punto no tuvo más control de si mismo, la tomo en brazos y se encamino hasta una de las puertas.

Al entrar los ojos de la pelirosa se toparon con una enorme cama llena de pétalos de rosas

.

**Tu hiciste esto**_ pregunto maravillada

**Me gustaría decir que si pero**_ respondió besando su cuello_ **ante venir pedí que arreglaran la habitación ¿te gusta?**

**Me encanta**_ dijo besándolo dulcemente

.

Usaban sus labios al compás, Sasuke trataba de ser lo mas delicado posible aunque se estuviera muriendo por estamparla contra la pared, arrancarle la ropa y entrar en ella ferozmente

.

Sakura se aferro con mas fuerza a la nuca de Sasuke cuando él uso su lengua para darse paso entre sus labios, el beso se hizo mas apasionado y cargado de deseo, las manos del pelinegro recorrían la espalda de la pelirosa, estrujaba cada parte deseando fundirse con ella, se separaron un poco y Sakura llevo sus manos hasta los botones del saco del traje y comenzó a desabotonarlo, lo saco de sus brazos y lo tiro a un sillón que se encontraba cerca de ellos, la camisa corrió con la misma suerte

.

Su sonrojo se acentuó mas al ver el torso de él al descubierto, con las manos temblorosas toco cada tramo de piel, Sasuke tomo el borde de su blusa y la levanto hasta cubrir su cabeza, teniendo a la pelirosa inmovilizada con la prenda comenzó a descender desde la boca hasta el nacimiento de los senos los cuales beso sobre la tela del sostén

.

Sakura gimió y comenzó a moverse para lograr sacarse la blusa, cuando lo logro Sasuke se encargo de dejarla junto a su traje

.

**Sakura…**_ decía entre jadeos deseoso de poseerla_ **si no te hago mía en este momento…**

Sakura puso su dedo en los labios de él

**Hazlo**_ dijo casi gimiendo_ **yo tampoco puedo esperar mas**

.

Sasuke volvió a alzarla en brazos muy suavemente la deposito sobre la cama, con cuidado se posiciono de rodillas entre sus piernas y deslizo sus manos desde el estomago de la pelirosa hasta la cinturilla del pantalón que llevaba.

La admiro por un momento, aun traía su sostén y bragas pero la deseaba aun mas, se inclino un poco y metió las manos por debajo de su espalda y desabrocho el sostén, cuando este callo al suelo ella lo veía con una expresión apenada, él se inclino y tomo uno de ellos con la boca haciendo que Sakura se arqueara por el placer

.

Sakura gimió levemente cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionar uno de sus pechos y la otra mano acariciaba su estomago y vientre, Sasuke lentamente deslizo su mano hasta que lentamente la introdujo en las bragas ya húmedas de Sakura quien dio un respingo al sentir como él introducía uno de sus dedos.

.

**Sasuke…**_ jadeo temblando

**Shhhh… tranquila**_ dijo en susurros_ **se que es incomodo para ti, pero tengo que hacerlo**

Sakura asintió

**Confía en mi**_ dijo Sasuke para después volver a reclamar sus labios

.

El pelinegro se deshizo de su pantalón, después hizo lo mismo con la última prenda que le quedaba a la pelirosa, se levanto quedando sentado sobre la cama y atrajo a Sakura para que quedara en la misma posicion aunque sobre su regazo

.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la ojiverde al sentir la erección de Sasuke bajo ella, siendo separados por la delgada tela de su bóxer

.

Sasuke suspiro contra el cuello de la pelirosa, esto hizo que ella se moviera por la sensación y al hacerlo provoco que de los labios de Sasuke saliera un ronco gemido.

Ya no podía soportarlo mas tenia que hundirse en ella, así que la hizo levantarse un poco para deslizar su bóxer, hecho el trabajo la tomo por las nalgas y la hizo descender lentamente contra su miembro

.

Cuando Sasuke comienzo a entrar en ella, Sakura se abrazo a él hundiendo su cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro derecho, temblando por el dolor y el placer que recorrían su cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando por fin entro completamente, soltó un quejido de dolor y lágrimas bañaron la espalda de Sasuke

.

**Tranquila**_ dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda_ **el dolor pasara**

**Es solo que…**_ dijo gimoteando_ **no pensé que fuera tan doloroso**

Sasuke rió un poco

**Te arrepiente cerezo**_ le pregunto

**Por supuesto que no**_ dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

**Muy bien por que ahora ya es demasiado tarde**

.

Sasuke aun dentro de ella la beso apasionadamente, mientras hacia círculos en su espalda para tratar de aliviar su dolor, la pelirosa se comenzó a mover lentamente, aun dolorida como estaba quería sentir a Sasuke muy dentro de ella, él la siguió lentamente hasta que momentos después ambos se enfrascaron en movimientos mas rápidos y profundos, el movimiento hacia que rozara sus pezones contra el torso de Sasuke haciendo que este acelerara mas el ritmo hasta que Sakura tuvo su primero orgasmo, Sasuke llego momento después de ella haciendo resonar en la habitación un gemido casi gutural por parte de él.

.

**Te amo**_ murmuro Sakura jadeando contra su oído

**Yo…también**_ se aventuro a decir en voz alta haciendo que el corazón de Sakura comenzara a palpitar rápidamente

.

Por unos momentos mas ambos se quedaron en la misma posición, Sasuke aun dentro de ella para después tumbarse juntos en la cama.

Sasuke la deseaba aun pero considero que para su primera vez seria suficiente pues no quería lastimarla mas

.

* * *

.

**Me sorprende que estés en Tokio**_ decía Itachi mientras tomaba una tasa de café

**Si**_ respondió su acompañante_ **ya sabes que a donde ustedes vayan, los seguiré**

**Sigues con eso**_ dijo suspirando el pelilargo

**Por supuesto que si**_ respondió

**Conmigo no cuentes**_ dijo Itachi

**Vamos no seas así**_ dijo su acompañante haciendo un puchero

**Porque mejor no le preguntas a Sasuke**

**Ya lo hice**_ respondió frunciendo el ceño

**¿Y?**_ continúo Itachi

**Pues también me dijo que no, pero no descansare hasta que uno de ustedes dos acepte mi propuesta**_ sentencio

**Como quieras**_ dijo Itachi con una media sonrisa

**Mira la hora que es**_ casi grito la persona que acompañaba a Itachi_ **tenia que verme con un cliente hace media hora… me voy**_ dijo levantándose de su silla

**Cuando nos volveremos a ver**_ pregunto Itachi

**Bueno estos días no será posible, tengo mucho trabajo**_ dijo_ **pero descuiden que de mi no se libraran tan fácilmente…**

.

* * *

.

Llevaba todo ese tiempo contemplándola dormir, había caído exhausta después de haberse entregado a él.

Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo solo cubierto por las delgadas sabanas y el deseo volvió a invadirlo, ¿seria siempre así? O se cansaría como sucedía con las demás mujeres con las que había estado, aunque con ninguna sintió ni el 10% que con esa niña… una media sonrisa escapo de sus labios, ella no era una niña, ella era una mujer, una mujer a la que deseaba y con la que le gustaba estar, no supo que lo impulso a decirle que él también la amaba pero sus palabras salieron tan fácilmente que hasta se sorprendió

.

**¿Sera siempre así?**_ se pregunto a si mismo

**Hablar solo es el primer síntoma de problemas mentales**_ dijo la voz de Sakura que salio ronca por haber recién despertado_ **que haces**_ pregunto sentándose en la cama y cubriendo sus pechos con la sabana

**Estaba viéndote dormir**_ dijo con sus ojos fijo en los de ella

Sakura se sonrojo

**Ven**_ lo llamo_ **siento la cama muy fría sin ti **

**Tuve que alejarme**_ dijo acomodándose a su lado_ **te mueves tan sensualmente mientras duermes que me dieron ganas de hacerte el amor aun dormida**

A Sakura se le coloreo todo el rostro

**Siempre eres tan directo**

**Por supuesto**_ respondió con una media sonrisa_ **yo no me ando por las ramas **

.

Tomo a Sakura por la cintura y ambos se fundieron en un beso extremadamente tierno,

lentamente la sabana fue descendiendo por el cuerpo de Sakura quien por el beso de Sasuke no se había percatado

.

**Tratas de seducirme**_ le pregunto con una media sonrisa

**Tal vez**_ respondió ella mientras enredaba sus brazos en su cuello

**No era que las vírgenes eran tímidas**

**Tu lo has dicho, _las vírgenes..._**

Se vieron a los ojos por un momento hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar

**Que pasara ahora**_ pregunto con los ojos aun fijos en los de él

**Pasara lo que tenga que pasar**_ respondió_**…** **ahora estamos juntos y no pienso dejarte escapar por nada del mundo  
**

.

Se volvieron a enredar entre las sabanas, entregándose el uno al otro concentrados en el presente y en un futuro que Sasuke estaba comenzando a considerar

.

* * *

.

**Hola Hinata-chan**_ decía Naruto desde su teléfono_ **estaba pensando en salir con los chicos a algún sitio y pensé que tal vez nos quisieras acompañar**

**Y-yo etto pues… s-si**_ le respondió la peliazul_ **s-solo dim-e c-cuando y l-le pedire permiso a mi oto-san  
**

**Genial**_ chillo por la bocina_ **hablare con todos y después te volveré a llamar para quedar en el día**

**D-de acuerdo Naruto-kun**

**Entonces nos vemos después**_ dijo sonriente el rubio después termino con la llamada

.

**Así que ya estas en plan de conquista**_ dijo Ino con una mirada picara

**QUE… d-de q-que estas h-hablando**

Ino hizo un gesto con la mano

**A mi no me engañas, te conozco desde que eras un feto**

Naruto suspiro

**Crees que lo que hago esta mal**_ pregunto

**Que**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **por supuesto que no, al contrario no puedo negar que me da mucha pena por Amaru pero si es Hinata a quien en verdad quieres tienes que intentar conquistarla**_ después se acerco a el y le acaricio el cabello_ **aunque desde mi punto de vista ella también esta enamorada de ti**

**Lo dices en serio**_ pregunto con sorpresa (n/a: )

**Naruto como es que puedes ser tan despistado**_ murmuro la rubia_ **es mas que obvio**_ dijo_ **solo tu no te has dado cuenta**

Naruto rió nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca

**No tienes remedio**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **y por cierto a donde nos piensas invitar**

**Un momento yo no dije que los iba a invitar**

**Desde el momento en que nosotros te serviremos de excusa para salir con Hinata nos estas invitando, lo que conlleva a que tu pagas**_ dijo sonriendo de lado

**Ni de coña**_ refunfuño el rubio_ **quedaría en quiebra **

**Así**_ dijo_ **entonces no iremos**

**Gaara no me dejara solo**

**Gaara hará lo que Ikari le diga**_ dijo mientras sacaba su celular

**Q-que haces**_ pregunto con nerviosismo

**Avisarle a Ikari…**_ dijo y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto

**Mierda**_ exclamo_ **es una chantajista de primera… compadezco al pobre de Itachi...**

.

.


	23. Una noche dificil de olvidar I

.

.

**Lo siento**_ le repetía nuevamente Hinata a Sakura, mientras veían como Neji y Sasuke se asesinaban con la mirada

**Descuida**_ dijo riendo nerviosa

.

Todos habían aceptado la _invitación_ de Naruto, decidieron ir a un antro muy popular en el centro de Tokio, Hinata tenia el permiso de Hiashi solo con la condición de ser acompañada por su primo… ahí el problema, Sakura se sentía un poco cohibida por la presencia del chico, mientras que Naruto lloraba mentalmente al saber que no podría hacer ningún movimiento en falso si no quería que su suegro y primo-cuñado lo dejaran sin descendencia

.

**¡Vamos!**_ animo Ikari a las jóvenes**_ no creo que se vayan a pelear**

**Yo no contaría con eso**_ murmuro Ino_ **por una corta apreciación se que Sasuke no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos**

**Gracias Ino por subirme el animo**_ ironizo la pelirosa

**Descuida**_ continuo la rubia_ **Itachi sabe como controlarlo**

**Eso espero**_ murmuro viendo como los chicos regresaban con sus bebidas

**Mejor encontremos una chica con la que Neji pueda distraerse**_ dijo Ikari mientras recorría todo el lugar con la vista_ **que tal esa**

**Ikari, ese es un hombre**_ dijo Sakura

**A pues de espaldas no lo parece**_ respondió sonrojada

**Un daikiri para Ikari, un té de menta para Ino, un espumoso para Sakura y Hinata-chan**_ decía el rubio mientras pasaba las bebidas_ **cerveza para nosotros**

**Un levantamuerto te sentaría mejor**_ le dijo Neji a Sasuke para hacerlo enfurecer (n/a: en mi país un levanta muerto es una bebida que toman principalmente los hombre de edad OSEA "los que ya no levantan cabeza" ^3^)

**No lo necesito**_ contracto Sasuke y luego se acerco para decirle algo para que nadie mas oyera_ **si no pregúntaselo a Sakura**

Neji se aparto más que furioso

**«Esto va a acabar mal»**_ pensó la pelirosa

**Ya corten con eso**_ hablo Itachi haciendo que se calmaran los animos

.

Cada uno se acomodo con su respectiva pareja, Hinata se encontraba entre Neji y Naruto del que por supuesto mantenía su prudente distancia, una alocada canción seguía sonando mientras el grupo seguía con su conversación banal, Ikari arrastro a Gaara hacia la pista cuando la canción había cambiado drásticamente a una romántica, una balada que ambos seguían inconcientes en su burbuja de amor

.

Hinata suspiro mientras veía a la pareja para luego desviar la mirada hacia Naruto

**Se ve que están muy enamorados**_ susurro sonrojada

**Así es**_ dijo Naruto sorprendiéndola pues creía que le estaba poniendo mas atención a la plática de los demás_ **cuando Minato y mamá regresen se casaran**

**De verdad**_ pregunto emosionada

**Si**_ respondió agitando la cabeza_ **por supuesto tú estas invitada desde ahora**

**No me lo perdería**_ dijo con una sonrisa

**Siendo el caso, ...te gustaría ser mi pareja esa noche**

Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, que pasaba con Amaru se pregunto

**N-no creo que a Amaru-san le agrade la idea**_ susurro triste

**Amaru ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo**_ dijo_ **terminamos…**

Nuevamente la sorpresa invadió su rostro, Sakura no se lo había comentado pero no sabia si sentirse feliz o mal porque al fin y al cabo se notaba que Amaru estaba enamorada de él

**No pongas esa cara**_ dijo sonriendo_ **terminamos bien, hasta hace poco hablamos por teléfono, ella decidió quedarse a vivir en Fukuoka**

**Lo siento**_ dijo_ **debió ser muy difícil para ti**

**La verdad, lo nuestro ya no estaba funcionando**

**Porque**_ se aventuro a preguntar

**Porque…**_ medito al decirlo_**… estoy enamorado de otra persona**

.

Hinata se lleno de tristeza al escuchar sus palabras, ¿otra mujer? Otra oportunidad que ella no tendría, sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas por Ino quien se contagio con el espíritu de la música y camino junto a Itachi hasta la pista de baile

.

**Sakura, quieres bailar**_ le pregunto Neji al tiempo que extendía su mano hacia ella obviando la presencia de Sasuke

La pelirosa no sabia que hacer, si lo rechazaba seria el colmo de la descortesía aunque estaba pensando que lo hacia a propósito, Naruto y Hinata veían la escena sudando a mares rogando por que Sasuke no armara una escena de celos, Sakura desvió su mirada hacia su novio y este tenia los ojos cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás

**S-si**_ respondió tomando la mano del pelicafe_ **«tranquila Sakura, Sasuke es una persona racional»**

**Oh, oh**_ dijo Ino al ver a la nueva pareja que ingresaba

Itachi rió por lo bajo

**No le veo lo divertido**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido**_ esto puede ser un problema**

**Descuida**_ dijo aun riendo**_ no creerás que Sasuke es tan infantil para ponerse a pelear con un crío**

**La verdad no se que creer**_ dijo con sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Itachi_ **la ultima vez que lo vi enojado la puerta casi cae al suelo**

**Eso fue diferente**_ dijo

**Si tú lo dices…**

.**  
**

**Sakura porque no lo dejas**_ le decía Neji mientras seguían el compás de la música

**No creo que sea buena idea hablar de sobre esto ahora**_ dijo mientras evitaba su mirada

**Que tiene el que no tenga yo**_ le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

**No es cuestión de que tenga o no**_ contracto_ **simplemente lo quiero**

Neji frunció mas el ceño mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura de Sakura

**Neji ten cuidado, me haces daño**_ dijo la pelirosa con una mueca de dolor

**Mas daño me estas haciendo tu a mi**_ contracto

**Ya baile contigo ahora suéltame**_ dijo enojada

**Porque la prisa, a ese tipo ni siquiera le importa que estés bailando conmigo**_ dijo con desden

**Pero a mi si**_ dijo apartándose de él

**Niño se acabo tu tiempo**_ dijo una profunda voz tras Sakura

**Sasuke…**_ susurro

.

El Uchiha camino hacia Sakura y la tomo de la mano para acercarla a él, Neji entorno más la mirada pero al ver que Sakura lo veia mal se retiro colocándose en la barra de bebidas

.

**Te lastimo**_ le pregunto mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla

**No, no te preocupes**_ respondió aun un poco nerviosa

Una sensual canción comenzó a sonar y estos se dispusieron a seguirla, Sakura hacia movimientos muy sensuales contra el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras este deslizaba sus manos desde las costillas hasta las caderas de la pelirosa, con Itachi e Ino sucedía algo parecido aunque esta vez Ino estaba de espaldas a él mientras descendía lentamente hasta quedar en cuclillas en el suelo

**Al parecer se están divirtiendo**_ dijo Naruto al aire_ **Hinata…**_ la llamo al verla como miraba a las parejas con detenimiento y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas_ **quieres bailar**

Hinata casi estuvo a punto de desmayarse

**N-no creo poder seguir el ritmo de la música**

**Yo te guió**_ le ofreció el rubio

**Me da mucha vergüenza**_ dijo con la vista en el suelo_ **además…**

**Dime**_ dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo ponía tras su oreja

**S-seguramente t-tu, preferirías bailar con otra persona**

Naruto se armo de valor y comenzo a hablar:**  
**

**Hinata, créeme cuando te digo que no me gustaría estar con nadie que no fueras tu**_ dijo Naruto con sus ojos fijos en los labios de ella_ **no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte**_ dijo

Hinata a pesar de su sonrojo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

**Naruto…**_ susurro sonrojada**_ lo dices en serio**

Él asintió

**Nunca he hablado mas enserio en mi vida**

**Entonces de quien estas enamorado…**

**Es de ti**_ término lo que ella iba a decir_ **de eso ya bastante tiempo**

**Y-yo…**

**No te preocupes**_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa_ **no tienes que sentirte obligada a responderme, solo te lo dije porque era algo que tenia que hacer**_ dijo con la vista en el suelo

**Yo también estoy enamorada de ti**_ respondió muy sonrojada mientras levantaba su cara con ambas manos

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de alegría

**Haremos las cosas bien**_ dijo alegre_ **hablare con tu padre, le pediré permiso para que seas mi novia**

**Si**_ respondió ella sonriendo

**Te besaría en estos momentos**_ dijo con el pulgar delineando sus labios_ **pero tu primo se ve que ya esta demasiado enojado para tentar a la suerte**

Hinata rió tímidamente mientras asentía

.

* * *

.

**Porque tan solo**_ dijo una voz tras Neji

**Déjame en paz Ten Ten**_ gruño

**Wuaww, veo que para variar estas de mal humor**_ ironizo la ojimarron

**No te metas en lo que no te importa**

**La verdad tienes razón**_ dijo con la vista en el suelo_ **tu orgullo no te deja ver a quien verdaderamente te quiere… por mi esta bien… no me importa, haz lo que quieras… arrástrate por Sakura pero ella no se fijara en ti porque esta verdaderamente enamorada de él**

Ten Ten salio corriendo antes de que Neji le pudiera decir algo, el ojiperla se quedo muy sorprendido por las palabras de su compañera

.

* * *

.

Tanto tiempo llevaban divirtiéndose que las horas pasaban sin percatarse, eran las dos de la madrugada y todos estaban sentados en la mesa que se les había destinado, hasta Neji había regresado después de su encuentro con Ten Ten, a pesar de estar muy pensativo participaba de la conversación, Sasuke no mostraba ni celos, ni enojo ni ningún ápice de emoción ante él.

.

**Esta pequeña fiesta salio mejor de lo planeado**_ murmuro un muy sonriente Naruto

**Ya lo creo**_ dijo Ino con una cara picara

**Pero mira nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí**_ dijo una voz burlona tras ellos_ **Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, no lo puedo creer…**

**Sabaku no Kankuro **_ murmuro Itachi

**Los famosos hermanos Uchiha han regresado a Tokio… esto es increíbles**

**Quien es**_ le pregunto Sakura a Sasuke

**Nadie con importancia**_ respondio sin tomar en cuenta a Kankuro

**Veo que nos has cambiado en lo absoluto**_ dijo Kankuro_ **sigues tan fanfarrón como siempre**

**Y tu tan entrometido como siempre**_ contracto

.

Los demás veían la escena sin comprender, al parecer había una revalidad entre ellos de hace muchos años

.

**Porque no salimos a fuera para medir tus palabras**_ lo invito Kankuro

**No me interesa**_ dijo Sasuke sin ponerle atención

**No será que tienes miedo**

**Piensa lo que quieras**

**Maldito**_ grito Kankuro sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa

Sakura estaba muy asustada y eso hizo enfurecer a Sasuke, tomo la mano de Kankuro que tenia aprisionada su camisa y la giro hasta ponerla en su espalda y empujarlo contra la pared

.

**Ten cuidado con lo que haces**_ dijo enojado_ **mi paciencia tiene un limite y lo estas sobrepasando, ahora desaparece de mi vista**_ dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba

**Esto no se quedara así**_ dijo contra la pared

Kankuro se quedo como estatua por un tiempo y luego se retiro elegantemente

**Que fue todo eso**_ pregunto Naruto exaltado

**No le caemos bien**_ respondió Itachi

**Podrías ser mas vago**_ ironizo Gaara

**Desde los seis años éramos miembros de torneos de motocross**_ comenzó a decir Itachi_ **y él nunca pudo vencerme, así que se desquito haciendo que Sasuke se quebrara una pierna**

Ino y Sakura abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, eso significaba que por Kankuro, Sasuke había conocido esa mujer

**Eso me parece estúpido**_ comento Gaara

Ambos se encogieron de hombros

.

Una hora había pasado ya desde la visita de Kankuro

.

**Hinata es hora de irnos**_ dijo Neji_ **el tío Hiashi mando al chofer para recogernos, nos espera afuera**

**Si**_ asintió la peliazul_ **me agrado mucho estar con ustedes**

**Cuando quieres**_ dijo Ino guiñando un ojo

Naruto se acerco a la peliazul y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla

**Dile a tu padre que quiero hablar con él**_ susurro_ **avísame cuando tenga tiempo**

Hinata asintió

**Gaara, mas tarde iré a casa de mamá**_ dijo Ikari_ **pero quiero dormir un poco antes**

**Vamos entonces**_ dijo Gaara

**Nosotros podríamos llevarte**_ ofreció la peliazul

**En serio**_ dijo Ikari con los ojos iluminados

**Pero…**_ trato de replicar Gaara

**Descuida Gaara**_ hablo Ikari_ **me quedaría mas tranquila sabiendo que no regresas solo a casa ¿si?**

**De acuerdo**_ respondió con desgano_ **te llamare mas tarde**

**Si**_ respondió, le dio un beso y se despidió de los demás

Naruto suspiro audiblemente

**Es mejor que nos vayamos, tengo mucho en que pensar**

**En que pelos necios**_ pregunto Sasuke con una media sonrisa

**Algo extremadamente duro**_ dijo con miedo en su voz_ **como enfrentar al magnate Hiashi Hyuga**

**He oído que devora a sus enemigos de un bocado**_ comento Itachi

**Si es despiadado para los negocios, no quiero imaginarme como será en su vida privada**_ continúo Gaara echándole leña al fuego

**No ayudan mucho**_ dijo Naruto con cara de susto

**Ya déjenlo**_ dijo Sakura_ **pobrecito no ven que lo están asustando mas, el señor Hiashi suele ser muy frío y terco y hasta tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero en el fondo… muy en el fondo el es un hombre bueno que protege a su familia…**

Sakura seguía hablando pero Naruto ya no escuchaba, se dejo caer en la silla y puso una de sus manos sobre sus ojos

**Sakura tu tampoco estas ayudando**_ le reprocho Ino

**Saben que salgamos de aquí**_ casi grito el rubio_ **el padre de Hinata me amara, quien no lo hace, soy apuesto, divertido, simpático, efusivo, inteligente…OIGAN no me dejen hablando solo…**

.

Naruto casi lloro al salir del lugar, lo que consumieron se llevo casi todo su dinero, _el amor cuesta caro_, le había dicho Ino, justamente en el aparcamiento donde tenían el auto, Kankuro apareció con tres chicos mas entre ellos Shimabara quien había lastimado a Sasuke años atrás

.

**Cuando Kankuro me contó que estaban de regreso no se lo creí, así que le dije que me lo demostrara y ahora henos aquí**_ dijo Shimabara

**Y tu quien eres**_ pregunto Itachi sin interés_ **¡a ya lo recuerdo! tu eres a quien le patee el trasero hace años**

**Imbécil**_ grito colérico_ **ahora veras**_ dijo acercándose peligrosamente

**Váyanse**_ le dijo Sasuke a los demás_ **nosotros podemos con ellos**

**De ninguna manera**_ grito entusiasmado Naruto_ **uno contra uno será mejor**

**Sakura, Ino aléjense**_ les dijo Gaara y ellas obedecieron aun con miedo

.

Kankuro contra Itachi, Sasuke contra Shimabara y Gaara y Naruto con los otros dos, estaban magullados pero la pelea claramente iba en desventaja para los otros, Itachi hizo estrellar a Kankuro contra un coche haciendo que la alarma de este sonara incesantemente haciendo que solo minutos después los guardias del antro aparecieran y llamaran a la policía

.

**Como en los viejos tiempos**_ murmuro Sasuke divertido mientras eran montados en la patrulla

**Espera que Tsunade se entere de esto**_ dijo igualmente divertido Itachi

**Ni de coña la llamaremos**_ dijo Sasuke

**Esto a mi no me parece divertido**_ refunfuño Naruto

**No le prestes atención a eso y ruega porque no nos toque compartir la celda con un viejo ebrio**

**Porque**_ pregunto extrañado

**Se les da por cantar toda la noche**_ dijo Sasuke

**¬¬ ¿Tienen experiencia con esto?**_ pregunto Gaara

**Casi no**_ respondió Itachi

.

Ino y Sakura se dirigieron a la comisaría, al entrar les informaron que ellas no podían hacer nada

.

**Al menos déjenos verlos**_ pidió la pelirosa a punto de llorar cosa que conmovió al guardia

**Esta bien pero solo unos minutos…**

.**  
**

**Me sorprende el poder de persuasión de las mujeres**_ murmuro Sasuke al verlas frente a la celda

**No pudimos hacer nada**_ dijo Ino angustiada

**Descuida, llamaremos a un abogado**_ trato de tranquilizarla Gaara

**Yo me encargo**_ dijo Sasuke_ **Sakura préstame tu teléfono**

Sakura le extendió su celular, después de marcar un número se lo puso en el oído

**Necesitamos tu ayuda**_ dijo_ **si ya se que hora es…yo no pedí que me arrestaran a las cuatro de la mañana… si si si ya se que estoy en deuda contigo… por supuesto que no acepto… si no vienes simplemente llamo a otra persona…sabia que comprenderías… **

Todos lo miraban con cara de WHAT, menos Itachi claro

**Solo es cuestión de tiempo**_ dijo con una media sonrisa

.

.

* * *

.

**OHHHH Quien sera...**

**chachachachannn  
**


	24. Una noche dificil de olvidar II

**Tempranito ¿verdad?**

**lo subi a esta hora por que mas tarde no voy a poder**

**y me dije, no, como puedo hacerlas esperar todo un dia**

**ven que buena soy ^.^ siempre pensando en ustedes**

**.**

**ESTE CAPI ME ENCANTO HACERLO Y ME QUEDO MUYYYY DIVERTIDO**

.

* * *

.

.

El tac, tac de tacones resonaban por la comisaría, ya eran las cuatro y cincuenta minutos de la mañana cuando una hermosa mujer de cabello lila oscuro se paro frente a los policías que estaban de guardia en aquella estación

.

**Vengo por Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha**_ dijo sin ánimos

Sakura e Ino quienes estaban sentadas muy cerca de ahí se sobresaltaron al escucharla

**Y usted es**_ pregunto un policía

**Su abogada…**** Mitarashi ****Anko**_ respondió mientras le entregaba su credencial

La observaron con detenimiento, llevaba una gabardina que le cubría desde el cuello hasta las pantorrillas donde se asomaban unas botas tacón de aguja

**Disculpa**… **tu eres a quien Sasuke llamo hace rato**_ pregunto Ino mientras el oficial estaba concentrado en revisar la identificación de Anko

**Por desgracias si**_ respondió con el ceño fruncido**_… y ustedes son**

**Ella es Sakura y yo me llamo Ino…**_ fue interrumpida

**Las novias de ese par de idiotas**_ dijo con una sonrisa_ **ya me han hablado de ustedes**

**En serio**_ pregunto la pelirosa con una ceja en alto

**Claro**_ dijo mientras se acercaba más a ellas_ **pero déjenme decirles que son más bonitas de lo que me imaginaba**

Las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron

**Mitarashi-san, ellos tendrán que pasar aquí por lo menos dos días mas**_ hablo el policía

**Pero porque**_ pregunto Anko haciendo un puchero

**Es el reglamento**_ respondió claramente afectado por el gesto

**Pero…**_ comenzó a decir con los ojos brillosos_ **son mis queridos primos y quisiera llevarlos a casa conmigo este mismo día**_ dijo mientras tomaba la corbata del policía y lo acercaba sensualmente a ella_ **su madre padece una enfermedad en el corazón y la mataría enterarse que sus dos pequeños no estarán presentes el día de su cumpleaños, faltando ya pocos días para que ella deje este mundo…**

Anko comenzó a gimotear haciendo que los guardias presentes sintieran compasión de ella

**P-pero señora so…**

**Señorita por favor**_ dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo

**Señorita…**_ dijo el policía casi a punto de soltar en llanto_ **es el reglamento, no podemos…**

**Por favor**_ rogó haciendo un puchero_ **las reglas son para romperse, además la parte afectada no interpuso denuncia o me equivoco**

**No pero…**

**Nadie se enterara se lo aseguro**

El joven suspiro y dejo caer los hombros en señal de rendición

**De acuerdo**

.

Anko se giro mientras el hombre comenzaba a hacer el papeleo y vio que ambas chicas la miraban pasmada, ella por su parte les guiño el ojo

**S-señorita Mitara…**

**Solo dime Anko, Sakura**_ repuso

**Como sabes mi nombre**

**El idiota de Sasuke me ha hablado de ti**_ dijo sonriendo_** cabello rosa, ojos verde eres inconfundible**

**Pues veras Anko**_ continuo Ino_ **también nuestros dos hermanos están adentro con ellos**

Anko sonrió mientras se giraba nuevamente hacia el oficial

**Cariño**_ llamo al policía_ **se me olvido decirte que mis queridos sobrinos también están aquí, seria mucho pedir si** **también los dejaras salir a ellos, la situación de nuestra familia es precaria y su abuelo que esta en su lecho de muerte esta pidiendo verlos**_ dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima con el dedo índice

A Ino y Sakura les salio un gota de sudor en la frente

**Esto es demasiado**_ dijo el policía nervioso

**O por supuesto que no**_ dijo mientras tomaba la mano del joven y la ponía contra su pecho_ **tú eres un hombre de verdad, un hombre de buen corazón y estoy segura que no dejaras que un pobre ancianito muera sin ver a sus adorados nietecitos…**

.

* * *

.

**Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha**_ los llamo el encargado de las celdas**_ Gaara y Naruto Namikaze, ya pueden salir**_ dijo abriendo la celda

**Por fin**_ susurro el rubio

**Espera que Hiashi se entere que estuviste detenido**_ le dijo Sasuke_ **no te permitirá acercarte a Hinata a menos de diez kilómetros**

Naruto trago saliva dificultosamente

**Sasuke déjalo en paz**_ dijo Itachi mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio_ **no te preocupes Naruto, Anko se encargara de que nadie se entere**

**¿Quién es Anko?**_ pregunto Gaara mientras caminaban por el sucio pasillo

**Es nuestra abogado**_ dijo Sasuke

**Querrás decir abogada**_ lo corrigió Naruto

**No he dicho bien abogado, ella tiene sus mañas para este negocio**_ dijo con una sonrisa de lado

.

* * *

.

**Esta furiosa**_ susurro Sasuke logrando que todos los escucharan

**Es ella**_ pregunto Naruto señalando a la mujer que estaba junto a sus hermanas**_ a mi me parece que esta feliz**

Anko tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro (n/a: tipo Sai)

**Las apariencias engañan**_ siguió Sasuke

Solo segundos después estaban todos frente a frente, Sakura e Ino los recibieron con una gran sonrisa y Anko con la misma expresión

**Nos vamos**_ dijo sin borrar su sonrisa_ **yo los sigo**_ dijo mientras caminaba hacia el aparcamiento y se montaba en un jeep color negro.

.

El trayecto fue rápido con Ino al volante no era de extrañar que no tuviera un auto propio

.

**Ino no quieres que te inscriba en una carrera**_ le susurro Itachi al oído

Ella se encogió de hombros

**A mi padre le daría un infarto**

Detrás de ellos venia Anko con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa falsa, al entrar a la casa de los Uchiha la cambio totalmente

**Esta me la pagaran caro**_ dijo Anko con voz tenebrosa descolocando a Gaara, Ino, Naruto y Sakura

**No es para tanto**_ dijo Sasuke

**Así que no es para tanto**_ dijo mientras elevaba una ceja_ **estaba en algo importante**

**Lo sentimos mucho**_ dijo Sakura con la vista en el suelo

**No, no, no**_ se apresuro a decir la ojiperla**_ no me refería a ustedes**_ dijo como si le hablara a un niño que estaba a punto de llorar_ **es a este par de idiotas**_ dijo fulminándolos con la mirada

Itachi bostezo y Sasuke se rasco una ceja en señal de que no le estaban poniendo atención

**Como conseguiste sacarnos de ahí**_ pregunto el rubio impresionado

**Soy la mejor abogada que hay en el mundo**_ dijo con aires de grandeza

**En pocas palabras se puso a llorarle a los policías**_ dijo Itachi_ **seguramente uso una de sus típicas historias**

Anko lo fulmino con la mirada y a Sakura e Ino les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente

**Esperaba por lo menos que me dieran las gracias**

**Fue un gusto conocerte Anko**_ dijo Gaara_ **pero tengo que hacer una llamada  
**

**Lo mismo digo**_ contesto con una sonrisa_ **pero descuida nos veremos mas seguido**

Gaara asintió y salio de la casa

Anko suspiro y comenzó a abanicarse con la mano

**Que calor hace aquí**_ dijo

**Deberías quitarte ese gabardina**_ le sugirió Ino

.

Anko desato el nudo de la gabardina, cuando lo deslizo por su cuerpo dejo a la vista un corsé entallado con un pequeño short de licra negra que mas bien parecía un bóxer sumada las botas largas ,era un atuendo para matar a un cardiaco.

.

A Naruto le dio un derrame nasal mientras que Ino y Sakura la veían con los ojos como platos.

.

**Muy bonito el conjunto**_ dijo Sasuke_ **¿Dónde esta el látigo?**

Anko le saco la lengua

**Ya veo porque estas tan enfadada**_comento Itachi

**Así es**_ dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre sus pechos_ **estaba empezando a divertirme cuando ustedes grandísimos idiotas me llamaste**

**Hmp**_ dijo Sasuke_ **lo hecho, hecho esta, así que mejor quédate a dormir aqui  
**

Sakura lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

**Podría dormir en la casa con nosotras**_ ofreció celosa

**Además aquí solo hay dos camas**_ continuo Ino con un tic en el ojo

**Descuiden dormiré con alguno de ellos**_ dijo Anko mientras caminaba hacia la cocina_ **buscare algo para comer**

Naruto quien ya se había recuperado miro a los Uchiha

**M-muy simpática su amiga**_ dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente

Ellos sonrieron

**Bueno chicas**_ continuo el rubio_ **será mejor que nos vayamos**

**p-pero…**_ intento replicar la pelirosa

**Descuida**_ dijo Anko desde la cocina_ **te aseguro que no haremos nada indebido**

Sakura se sonrojo y Sasuke se hecho a reír disfrutando de lo celos de la pelirosa

**Te aseguro que corren mas peligro ustedes con ella que nosotros**_ dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un beso de despedida

Ino se acerco a Itachi y lo beso

**Mucho cuidado donde pones tus manos Uchiha**_ amenazo

**Lo tendré en cuenta**_ dijo dándole otro beso

Anko salio con una barra de pan en la mano a despedir al rubio y a sus hermanas

**Adiós Naruto-kun**_ dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios_ **adiós Ino-chan, Sakura-chan**_ dijo haciendo lo mismo con ellas

Los tres estaban en shok por el beso, pero ha como pudieron salieron de ahí mientras que Sasuke e Itachi aguantaban las ganas de reír

.

* * *

.

**_Muchas emociones para una sola noche_**_ dijo Ikari a Gaara por la bocina del teléfono

**Si**_ respondió sonriendo Gaara_ **aunque en verdad fue divertido  
**

**_Si pienso lo mismo_**_ chillo emocionada la pelinegra_ **_deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido_**

Gaara rió levemente

**Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que me arrastren **

**_De acuerdo_**_ dijo mientras le lanzaba un beso a través del teléfono__ **tengo que dejarte**__ dijo bostezando_ **_no me había acostado esperando tu llamada y la verdad me estoy muriendo de sueño_**

**Descuida_** dijo_ **que descanses**

Colgó y seguido de eso la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando a la vista a dos rubios y una pelirosa todavía en shok

**Y a ustedes que les pasa**_ pregunto el mayor con el ceño fruncido

**E-ella m-me bes-so**_ murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras subían las escaleras hacia sus cuartos

**Y a estos que bicho les pico**_ murmuro para si mismo

.

**Esto es vida**_ dijo Ino mientras se acurrucaba en su cama, luego se llevo la mano a la boca_ **tengo ganas de vomitar**

**¿El niño es de Itachi?**_ pregunto la pelirosa riendo

La rubia la fulmino con la mirada

**No me hace ni pizca de gracia**

Sakura rió suavemente mientras clavaba sus ojos en el suelo

**Vamos frente de marquesina, no estés celosa**

**N-no es eso**_ dijo sonrojadas_ **es solo que S-sasu…ke y y-yo **

**Ya han estado juntos**_ la interrumpió Ino

Ella asintió

**Usaron protección**_ pregunto la rubia

Y la pelirosa nuevamente asintió

**Hay algo que quieras saber**_ pregunto con voz casi maternal

**E-es q-ue no quiero que Sasuk-ke se encargue de eso**_ dijo muy sonrojada

**Y que es eso**_ pregunto la rubia con una mirada picara

**P-pues de cuidarme**_ dijo tapándose la cara con ambas manos_ **q-quiero cuidar yo misma de mi cuerpo**

Ino tomo sus dos manos y las retiro de su cara

**Vamos no te apenes tanto**_ dijo con una dulce sonrisa_ **recuerda con quien estas hablando**_ le dijo_ **y con respecto a tu cuerpo podemos ir a un ginecólogo **

**¿Tu usas algun metodo? Ino**_ pregunto un poco menos cohibida

**Pues si**_ respondió_ **aunque la primera vez la hicimos al pelo **

Sakura se sonrojo

**No se como puedes hacer para hablar normalmente sobre eso… eres una cerda pervertida  
**

**Cuando una estudia medicina poco a poco se va dando cuenta que eso es tan normal como respirar**_ dijo sonriéndole

.

* * *

.

**Por favor**

**No**

**Por favor**_ continuaba rogando Anko

**Ya te dije que no**_ volvió a responder Sasuke

**Itachi**_ lo llamo la joven_ **tú si tienes que aceptar**_ rogó

**La última vez que nos vimos te dije que no contaras conmigo**

**Pero esta vez es diferente**

**En que**_ continuo Itachi

**Pronto cumpliré 28 años no me pueden condenar a una vida de soledad**_ decía llorando

El sonido del timbre se hizo presente en la casa

**Adelante**_ dijo fuerte Itachi

Sakura e Ino aparecieron por el umbral mientras Anko seguía _llorando_

**¿Que le pasa?**_ pregunto Sakura

**Nada**_ respondió Sasuke

**Como que nada, si esta llorando**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Quieren algo de tomar**_ pregunto Itachi ignorando el falso llanto de Anko

**Si**_ respondieron al unísono

Anko traía una camiseta que le quedaba enorme, se sentó en el sillón con un vaso de te mientras se les unían los demás

**Porque lloras Anko**_ pregunto Ino mientras tomaba de su te

**Ni Sasuke ni Itachi quieren embarazarme**_ soltó haciendo que Ino escupiera todo el te y Sakura se atragantara con el suyo

Sasuke golpeo suavemente la espalda de su novia para hacer que pasara la bebida por su garganta

Ino fulmino a Itachi con la mirada mientras que Anko les regalo una sonrisa picara

**Descuiden no es como lo están pensando**_ explico

En ese momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar

**Diga**_ contesto Itachi_ **Kakashi estábamos esperando tu llamada… si no hay problema… solo danos veinte minutos y estaremos ahí**_ después colgó_ **Sasuke, Kakashi necesita que vayamos a verlo**

**Vamos entonces_** dijo mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un beso a la pelirosa en la frente_ **luego hablamos **

Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa

**A que te refieres entonces**_ le pregunto Ino con el ceño fruncido

**Pues verán**_ dijo riendo nerviosa por las miradas que le mandaban ambas chicas_ **como toda jovencita cuando tenia 14 años, creía que para esta edad ya estaría casada y con hijos**

Las chicas asintieron dándole paso a que continuara

**Pues el problemas es que casi tengo treinta años y no he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas… y dudo que ahora suceda**_ susurro_ **el caso es que quiero hacerme una inseminación in vitro y quiero que Sasuke o Itachi sea el padre de mi bebe, sin ningún compromiso claro pero ellos no quieren**

**Pero si ellos no quieren, porque no vas a una clínica especializada**_ sugirió Ino

**No quiero tener un hijo con un extraño**_ dijo con la vista en el suelo_ **¿Se puedes imaginar esa conversación con mi hijo? Sí, cariño, claro que tienes un papá. Es el número 3075. Es un número muy bonito, ¿verdad?**

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cara de Sakura e Ino

**Desde hace mucho que se conocen**_ divago Sakura tratando de cambia el tema, no le agradaba escuchar que otra mujer quisiera un hijo de su novio

**Cinco años**_ respondió con una gran sonrisa

**Y como se conocieron_** siguió preguntando al ver la cara de alegría de Anko

Ella cambio su semblante a uno totalmente serio

**Ellos me compraron…**

.

.


	25. Yo les pertenezco

.

**El capi de ayer fue divertido pero el de hoy pero para nada**

**sabremos la triste historia de Anko U.U**

**LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL**

.

* * *

.

.

**D-de que estas hablando**_ pregunto Ino con lo ojos abiertos por la sorpresa

**Lo que oyeron… ellos compraron a una prostituta**_ respondió con una sonrisa triste

**Anko de que demonios hablas**_ casi grito la rubia_ **eso quiere decir que…**

**Nunca me he acostado con ninguno de ellos**_ la interrumpió

**Entonces que significa lo que acabas de decir**_ Sakura tenia los ojos cristalizados

**No hay mucho que entender… ellos me compraron, yo les pertenezco**_ dijo y se levanto del sillón, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió hasta el segundo piso

Sakura fue tras ella

**Explícate**_ le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la detenía_ **si Sasuke es ese tipo de personas yo…**

**No te permito que te expreses mal de él**_ dijo frunciendo el ceño_ **Itachi y él me sacaron del infierno en el que vivía**

Sakura soltó el agarre y clavo su mirada en el suelo, en ese momento apareció Ino

**Cuéntanos entonces que ha sido de tu vida**_ dijo Ino

A Anko le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla y entro a la habitación de Sasuke seguida de ambas chicas

**No puedo… es tan vergonzoso**_ decía aun llorando de verdad como no lo hacia desde muchos años

Sakura se acerco y la abrazo

**Puedes confiar en nosotras**_ dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

Anko lloro más fuerte

.

Ino se sentó en la cama a su lado izquierdo y paso su mano sobre sus hombros mientras Sakura aun la abrazaba de cuclillas frente a ella.

Cuando el llanto de Anko seso comenzó a murmurar

.

**Nadie sabe nada de esto**_ dijo_ **nadie sabe lo que** **he sufrido, solo ellos que saben lo que es el dolor, solo ellos a quienes la vida a castigado tanto**

**Tu conoces su historia, tu sabes sobre la mujer que los traicionó**_ pregunto Sakura

**Karin…**_ dijo Anko haciendo que ambas se estremecieran_ **su nombre era Karin**_ dijo con una sonrisa amarga_…**…yo también intente seducirlos a ambos**

Ino y Sakura se quedaron sin palabras

**Pensé que habían pagado por una noche conmigo pero luego me di cuenta que solo querían liberarme de mi jaula_ **explico

**Sigues muy dolida por eso**_ le dijo Ino posando su mano en su mejilla**_ desahógate con nosotras… ellos saben tu pasado pero contarlo nuevamente tal vez te ayude un poco**

Sakura asintió y Anko les regalo una sonrisa que no salio tan difícil como ella pensaba

**Ustedes son increíbles**_ dijo aun sonriendo**_ han hecho que ese par de estupidos regresaran a la vida, las envidio un poco, en parte comprendo que no quieran un hijo** **con una mujer a la que no aman pero por otra pienso que para mi seria lo mejor tener un hijo de los hombres que mas quiero**

Ambas rieron comprensivas

**Aunque** **también podría ser, que Karin aun haya dejado su ponzoña en ellos**

**Crees que Sasuke aun la ame**_ pregunto Sakura con voz quebrada

Anko recobro su sonrisa

**Podría ser**_ dijo haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se partiera en mil pedazo**_… seria lo mas probable si no fuera porque esta enamorado de ti**

Sakura ensancho sus ojos

**Desde que conozco a Sasuke nunca me había hablado de una chica… puede sonar sexista pero Sasuke nunca estuvo con una mujer por su carácter o sus sentimientos**_ se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana_ **pero desde que apareciste tu… ve a las mujeres con otros ojos y a ti te ve con ojos de amor**

Sakura lloro de alegría

**Y tu Ino**_ continúo Anko_ **haz logrado regresar la vida a los ojos de Itachi, además de la muerte de su familia y el engaño de Karin, Itachi se sentía culpable porque dañar a su novia en ese entonces…ella lo amaba verdaderamente pero el prefirió el placer que le ofrecía Karin, la ultima vez que hablo con ella fue para terminar su relación, mientras ella le pedía una explicación, él estaba contando los minutos para encontrarse con esa mujer nuevamente**

La mirada de Ino se entristeció**  
**

**Que sabe de ella**

**Nada**_ respondió_ **luego de que terminaran él se fue y nunca más volvió a saber de ella**

**Porque la vida los castigo tanto**_ murmuro Sakura con la vista en el techo

**Quien sabe**_ dijo Anko encogiéndose de hombros_ **pero les estoy muy agradecida por haberme salvado**

**¿Salvado?**

**Así es**_ dijo sonriendo_ **mi infancia fue de lo mas normal, quería enamorarme y casarme cuando tuviera veinte años y formar una enorme familia, hasta que a la edad de catorce años mi padre falleció**

Se limpio el rostro y continúo

**Desde ese día mi vida se transformo en un infierno, mi madre perdió el interés en mi al casarse con otro hombre, yo me refugiaba con mis amigas del colegio, ahí conocía a Nanami, era mi mejor amiga mi confidente, hasta que empecé a sentir muchas cosas cuando estaba cerca de ella, me dolía no verla, me molestaba cuando los chicos flirteaban** **con** **ella y un día se lo confesé… le confesé que estaba enamorada de ella**

Las dos hermanas escuchaban atentan su relato

**Pensé que me rechazaría pero en vez de eso me dijo que ella sentía lo mismo por mi**_ dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a la rubia y la pelirosa_ **una vez me acompaño a mi casa, y le pedí que se quedara, ella acepto e hicimos el amor… después nos quedamos dormidas y cuando mamá regreso nos encontró en la cama, armo un escándalo y corrió a Nanami de casa, cuando llego mi padrastro le contó lo sucedido**_ guardo silencio varios segundos_ **él entro en mi cuarto y me dijo que me iba a hacer sentir lo que era un hombre**

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca mientras su rostro era surcado por lágrimas

**T-te violo…**_ susurro Ino

Anko asintió

**Después de eso no se me permitía salir de mi habitación mas que para asearme, luego de un tiempo me di cuenta que habían despedido a ese hombre y se la pasaba tomando en casa mientras mi madre también lo acompañaba**_ hizo una pausa_ **como era de esperarse el dinero escaseo y mi madre le pidió un préstamo a un hombre llamado Danzou Shimura, cuando no pudo devolvérselo él me llevo a trabajar a un burdel**

.

* * *

.

**Takahashi-san**_ lo llamo Sasuke con una sonrisa maligna

**Dígame señor**_ respondió el encargado del mantenimiento de las computadoras

**Eres casado**_ continuo el pelinegro

**No**_ respondió mientras giraba la pantalla de un ordenador

Itachi veía la escena fulminando a su hermano con la mirada

**Pero deseas tener hijos**_ continuo sin importarle su hermano

**Mmm, déjeme ver**_ dijo mientras lo meditaba un momento_ **si, creo que si**_ respondió_ **aunque no he hablado con mi novia sobre el tema**

Sasuke dejo caer los hombros en señal de derrota haciendo que Itachi riera

**Porque**_ pregunto viendo por la ventana del gran edificio

**No, por nada**

.

* * *

.

**Trabaje ahí aproximadamente tres años, hasta que una noche un cliente me obligo a acompañarlo a un bar**_ a pesar de su historia una sonrisa se formo en ese momento_ **ahí fue donde los conocí, al principio me deslumbro lo apuesto que eran y la triste mirada en sus ojos, el hombre que estaba pagando por mi compañia, me abofeteo por prestarle mas atención a ellos que a él, entonces cuando yo aun estaba en el suelo vi que Itachi le daba un golpe en la cara al hombre…**

** La verdad fue muy divertido verlo en el suelo hasta que se levanto y le apunto con un arma en la cabeza, Sasuke se puso delante de su hermano y tomo el arma entre sus manos, mi cliente estaba dispuesto a dispararle entonces yo me interpuse**

.

Una sonrisa amarga surco nuevamente sus labios

.

**Lo engatuce hasta conseguir que se calmara y me lo lleve nuevamente al burdel**

**Porque no escapaste**_ le pregunto Ino

**Una vez intente hacerlo y les aseguro que no me quedaron ganas de volver a intentarlo**

**Entiendo**_ murmuro

**Tres días después**_ dijo volviendo a sonreír_ **la mujer que nos manejaba me dijo que me preparara por que tenia dos clientes que habían pedido una noche conmigo**

**Itachi y Sasuke**_ dijo Sakura sorprendida

Anko asintió con una sonrisa

**Me arregle como era de costumbre, pero cuando los vi a ambos entrar a mi habitación me desilusione, pensaba que eran buenos chico,s pero al estar ahí ambos con una prostituta decidí que les daría lo que habían llegado a buscar**

.**  
**

**Me acerque a ellos e intente seducir pero entonces Sasuke me pregunto: ¿quieres salir de este lugar?; yo asentí si pensarlo dos veces, porque eso era lo que en verdad quería… perfecto me dijo sonriendo con arrogancia**_ repitió mientras imitaba la voz de Sasuke

**Pagaron la deuda de tu madre y te sacaron de ahí**_ termino Ino

Anko asintió con una sonrisa

.

* * *

.

**Estas loco Sasuke**_ lo regañaba Itachi mientras conducía su auto nuevo_ **pensabas pedirle que le hiciera un hijo a Anko**

**Tú no lo vas a hacer, así que porque no intentar con un buen hombre como él**

**De eso a que Anko hubiera aceptado es muy lejano**

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

**Después no digas que no lo intente**

.

* * *

.

Sakura, Ino y Anko estaban en la cocina, después del relato y de haber llorado un buen rato decidieron preparar la cena

.

**Anko a Sasuke no le gusta el chocolate**_ le dijo la pelirosa con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Porque crees que lo hago**_ dijo sonriendo con malicia

Sakura iba a replicar pero escucho el grito de su hermana

**Que paso**_ pregunto riendo a carcajadas cuando vio a Ino bañada de harina, puesto que al abrir la alacena callo el envase sobre su cabeza

**Me iré a bañar a casa**_ dijo fulminando con la mirada a su hermana

**Porque no lo haces aquí**_ dijo Anko_ **puedes tomar una camiseta de Itachi**

**Si tienes razón**_ dijo mientras subía las escaleras

.

Algunos minutos después Sasuke y su hermano entraron a la casa

.

**Anko aléjate de Sakura**_ le dijo el pelinegro al verlo tan cerca de su novia

Anko le saco la lengua y después acaricio la cara de Sakura haciendo que esta se sonrojara

**Es que es tan linda**_ dijo haciendo un puchero

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y la tomo de la mano para alejarla de Anko

**Búscate a otra**

**Ayer lo tenia pero tu me interrumpiste**_ dijo con una mirada desafiante

**Ya dejen eso**_ dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa mientras se ponía entre los dos

**Ya sabes Sakura, cuando quieras probar cosas nuevas… llámame**_ dijo guiñándole el ojo

Sakura se sonrojo aun más

**Lo que tenga que probar, lo hará conmigo**_ dijo frunciendo el ceño

**Eso es lo que tu crees**_ dijo con ambas manos en la cadera

**Mejor cenemos**_ dijo Sakura y ambos suspiraron resignados

**Un momento**_ dijo Anko pasando su mirada por la casa_ **donde esta Itachi**

.

* * *

.

Itachi escucho el sonido de la ducha así que se aventuro a entrar, en uno de los tendederos se encontraba una de sus camisetas y en el cesto de ropa sucia estaba la ropa que Ino había estado usando.

Una sonrisa malévola asomo en su rostro, comenzó a desvestirse y camino hacia la regadera, aparto las cortinas y ahí la encontró como Kami la trajo al mundo

.

Mientras ella se enjabonaba el cabello, entro sigilosamente y la abrazo por la espalda haciendo que la rubia diera un salto por el susto

.

**Itachi**_ murmuro con los ojos cerrados a causa del shampoo

**Esperabas a alguien mas**_ dijo seductoramente sobre su oído, Ino intento darse la vuelta pero Itachi la detuvo aprisionándola mas contra su cuerpo

**Deja que me de vuelta**_ dijo cuando el agua ya había eliminado la espuma

**Después lo harás**_ dijo mientras acariciaba su intimidad

**Itachi…**_ gimió arqueándose más contra él

**Te gusta esto**_ dijo mientras la penetraba con dedo

**Si**_ jadeo

.

Itachi se restregó contra ella haciendo que sintiera su erecto pene sobre su trasero

.

**Ahhh**_ gimió y llevo su mano tras la cabeza de él_ **quiero mas**_ murmuro

**Y lo tendrás**_ dijo mientras se separaba un poco de ella y comenzaba a repartir besos en su espalda

.

Introdujo un dedo mas haciendo que Ino gimiera sonoramente mientras se apoyaba en las paredes del baño para no caer rendida ante las caricias del pelinegro, Itachi aprovecho la posición y le separó los muslos con una rodilla, ella suspiró y arqueó las caderas contra su sexo, amenazando por un momento el control masculino, con una mano la agarró por la cintura, manteniéndola inmóvil y con la otra alcanzó la ducha para que le agua disminuyera un poco su caudio.

De un solo la embistió sacándole un sonoro gemido, las embestidas eran lentas y delicadas para después hacerse mas rápidas y apasionadas, mientras aceleraba cada vez mas una de sus manos subió hacia sus pechos los cuales estrujo conforme sentía que llegaban al orgasmo.

.

Al lograr alcanzar el orgasmo ambos quedaron tratando de acompasar su respiración mientras el agua trataba de apagar el calor en sus cuerpos

.

**Hola**_ dijo Ino al girarse y quedar frente a él

**Hola**_ respondió mientras apartaba sus cabellos mojados de su cara_ **nunca me había parecido nada del otro mundo este pequeño baño pero ahora es perfecto**

Ino lo beso mientras con sus manos soltaba la coleta del cabello de Itachi

**Me gusta tu cabello**_ dijo

**A mi me gustas tu**_ dijo mientras devoraba su cuello_ **y quiero que estés conmigo siempre**

**Hasta que te canses de mí así será**_ respondió divertida

**Eso nunca**_ dijo mientras posaba sus ojos onix en ella_ **quiero estar contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Sabes desde hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz**_ dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de la rubia_ **quiero que acabes tu carrera, quiero estar contigo cada día, quiero tener hijos contigo**

Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y las puso sobre su pecho

**Ino Namikaze ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

.

.

* * *

.

**¬¬ En muy buena posición la propuesta ¿verdad?**

**.**

**HOY HUBO TRAGEDIA Y ITAINO**

**PERO EL LUNES**

**ES TODOOOOOOO **

**SASUSAKU**

**HASTA ENTONCES...**


	26. Un tutor muy hot

.

.

Por primera vez en su vida. Ino no podía articular palabra, la proposición de Itachi la había llenado de alegría y… aunque la había pillado por sorpresa no podía negar que la idea de formar una familia junto al azabache le encantaba, la viva imagen de ella junto a Itachi y con un bebe en brazos le vino a la mente y no pudo mas que hacerla muy feliz

.

Aunque no podía responderle con palabras ya que estas no salían con fluidez como habitualmente sucedía, no estaba dispuesta a que Itachi pensara que no le interesaba.

Levanto las manos de Itachi que estaba contra su pecho y las beso, un beso tierno y sencillo que hizo que a ambos se les acelerara el pulso

Segundos después que a Itachi se le hicieron horas, Ino abrió los ojos y los clavo en el carbón de los de él

.

**No dudes nunca de mi amor por ti**_ dijo la rubia regalándole una dulce sonrisa al ver que en los ojos de Itachi había angustia

**Y eso quiere decir**_ dijo mientras la vida le regresaba al cuerpo

**Que acepto ser tu esposa**_ dijo**_ nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que formar una familia contigo**

.

Itachi coloco ambas manos debajo de los brazos de Ino y la alzo, logrando que los pies de ella abandonaran el suelo, por tanta dicha no le tomaron importancia al hecho de que estaban desnudos en el baño y que en esa posición los pechos de la rubia quedaban a la altura de la cara del pelinegro

.

Ino se sonrojo

**Debo darte puntos extras por la originalidad**_ dijo la rubia cuando Itachi ya la había bajado_ **pero nunca le contaremos a nuestros hijos como fue que me pediste matrimonio**

Itachi le guiño el ojo

**Descuida**_ dijo comenzando a besarla_ **este momento es únicamente para nosotros.**

.

* * *

.

**Sakura**_ llamo Anko a la pelirosa_ **quieres tomar un baño conmigo**

Ella se sonrojo y Sasuke escupió todo el jugo que tenia en la boca

**Por supuesto que no**_ respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

Anko hizo un puchero

**Es que eso dos se la deben estar pasando tan bien que me entraron ganas**

**No me interesa**_ respondió Sasuke y Sakura miraba la escena riendo nerviosa

**Maldita serpiente le estoy preguntando a ella**_ dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea

**¿Serpiente?**_ murmuro la pelirosa pero era ignorada por ese par que se lanzaba miradas de odio

**Mira Uchiha cuando quiera tu opinión te la pido**_ seguía discutiendo Anko_ **mejor dime si ya has pensado bien mi propuesta**

**Ya te dije que ni en tus mejores sueños**_ respondió Sasuke

**¿Serpiente?**_ seguía repitiendo Sakura

**Sasuke esto es muy importante para mí**

**No me interesa**_ respondió girando su cabeza_ **busca una clínica**

**No**_ sentencio_ **tu serás el responsable de que mi hijo quede traumado**

**No me importa**_ repitió

**¡Oigan chicos!**_ grito la pelirosa para llamar su atención

Sasuke y Anko pestañaron varias veces

**Porque te dice serpiente, Sasuke**_ pregunto

**Porque es un animal rastrero**_ respondió Anko

**Cállate víbora**_ siseo Sasuke

**Entonces**_ hablo la pelirosa perdiendo la paciencia

**Es mi alias en akatsuki**_ dijo mientras se encogía de hombros_ **por ejemplo el de Itachi es cuervo, a Sasori lo llaman escorpión rojo, a Kisame le dicen tiburón y así sigue la lista**_ termino de decir

Sakura asintió **  
**

.

* * *

.

Ino e Itachi se reunieron con ellos unos minutos después aunque no les comunicaron de su decisión de casarse enseguida, lo dejaron para en la noche cuando todos estuvieron reunidos.

Por supuesto se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Decidieron que su boda seria después de la de Ikari y Gaara, aunque lo de los hijos lo dejarían para después

.

* * *

.

**Sakura-chan estoy tan nerviosa**

**Descuida Hinata, tu padre aceptara a Naruto**_ dijo regalándole una sonrisa_ **esta mal que lo diga yo porque soy su hermana pero es que Naruto tiene algo inusual que hace que la gente lo quiera sin conocer aun**

**Si tienes razón**_ respondió tímidamente_ **mi oto-san no quiso que le hablara de él, me dijo que él mismo debía de ver sus cualidades**

**Por eso mismo, no te preocupes Naruto sabrá como comportarse y veras que le caerá muy bien**

**Aun así no se me pueden quitar los nervios, mi oto-san pidió que Hanabi y Neji estuvieran presentes **

Sakura rió por lo bajo

**Tal vez eso si presione a Naruto**

**Descuida Sakura-chan, tengo nervios de acero**_ dijo el rubio a su espalda

**Naruto**_ dijo sonriente al verlo_ **que haces aquí**

**Vengo por Hinata**_ respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla a la aludida_ **debemos hablar antes de ir a ver a su padre**

**Me parece bien**_ respondió sonriendo

**No** **creo que eso le haga gracia a ese niñato**_ dijo Sasuke apareciendo también en el lugar mientras señalaba a Neji que se encontraba unos metros mas alejado

**Sasuke**_ dijo la pelirosa para después darle un rápido beso en los labios

El dibujo una media sonrisa

**Han venido juntos**_ pregunto

**Si**_ respondió Sasuke_ **lo traje a rastras, lo encontré haciendo sus maletas y con su pasaporte en mano  
**

**Oye tarado eso no es cierto**_ grito colérico el rubio

Ambas rieron por lo bajo

**Hinata será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde**_ dijo y la aludida asintió,

Se despidieron de Sakura y Sasuke a este ultimo Naruto le saco el dedo medio para después poner en marcha su auto

**Y a usted señorita que le parece si vamos a comer a algún lugar**_ dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura

**Lo siento**_ respondió dibujando figuras imaginarias contra su pecho_ **tengo que ponerme a estudiar, ****mañana tengo un examen de francés y la verdad soy muy mala  
**

**Si quieres puedo ayudarte**_ ofreció

**En serio**_ pregunto contenta_ **hablas francés**

_**Bien entendu que si**_** _(por supuesto que si)_**_ respondió con una media sonrisa_ **_il est un mes de beaucoup de talents (es uno de mis muchos talentos)  
_**

Sakura arqueo una ceja y Sasuke suspiro

**De ahora en adelante tienes un profesor particular**_ dijo y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano hasta llegar al auto

Al llegar a casa, Sakura subió a cambiarse mientras Sasuke acomodaba el comedor para colocar todos los libros

**Muy bien estoy lista**_ dijo animada la pelirosa bajando con unos short cortos

**Así no me podré concentrar**_ dijo Sasuke

Sakura se encogió de hombros

**No importa, de todas maneras soy yo la que se tiene que concentrar**

**_Touché_**_ exclamo_ **de acuerdo señorita acomódate en tu lugar que ha llegado la hora de que te enseñe un verdadero maestro**

.

Una hora después Sakura se sentía abrumada por toda la información que estaba almacenado en su cabeza, aunque le resulto más fácilcomprender teniendo a Sasuke como su tutor

.

**Para terminar tienes que aprenderte los verbos esenciales** **_êtery y avoir_**_ dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su asiento

**_Merci beaucoup professeur (muchas gracias, profesor)_**_ dijo la pelirosa

**_De de riel (de nada)_**_ respondió Sasuke colocándose tras ella**_ hay algo mas que debes saber**

Sakura aun estaba sentada cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke tomar sus pechos entre ellas

**Q-que estas haciendo**_ pregunto Sakura casi gimiendo

**Te enseñare como se llama cada parte de tu cuerpo**_ dijo mientras estrujaba sus pechos_ **_poitrines_**_ luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja_ **_oreille_**_ luego bajo su boca hasta su cuello_ **_col_**

**Ahhhh**_ gimió, esa era una de las partes que la estimulaban mas y Sasuke estaba consiente de ello

Sasuke dejo de tocar sus pechos y se coloco de cuclillas entre sus piernas

**_Lèvres_**_ dijo al tiempo que devoraba sus labios y la tomaba por la cintura_ **_je te veux….(te quiero)  
_**

**Se que significa eso**_ susurro la pelirosa

**_Faisons l'amour (hagamos el amor)…_**_**je veux que tu te rendes fou de plaire (quiero que te vuelvas loca de placer)**_

**No hables tan rápido**_ le pidió Sakura mientras arqueaba su cuello para darle más acceso a el

El pelinegro se separo de ella y la tomo de la mano para que se pusiera de pie

_**Tu veux que nous le fassions maintenant**_**_? (quieres que lo hagamos ahora)_**_ pregunto con la vista fija en sus jades

**« ¿Qué? ¿Una pregunta?»**_ se preguntaba la pelirosa

_**Il répond si ou non (responde con si o no)**__ dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

**S-si**_ respondió titubeante

**Bien**_ dijo mientras la alzaba en brazos haciendo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura__**alors nous allons à ta chambre (**_**_entonces vamos a tu habitación)_  
**

**E-espera que acabas de decir**_ le pregunto mientras subían por las escaleras

Sasuke no respondió, estaba más concentrado en besar los labios de su novia mientras poco a poco iban subiendo hacia su habitación

**Estas loco**_ dijo jadeando la pelirosa cuando traspasaron el umbral de la puerta_ **y yo también por hacer esto aquí**

**Eso no te lo discuto**_ dijo mientras aprisionaba a Sakura entre él y la pared

**Sasuke**_ gimió cuando Sasuke deslizo sus manos hasta sus nalgas

**Sakura…**_ dijo Sasuke mientras la restregaba contra su vientre logrando que sintiera lo excitado que estaba_ **eres tan hermosa que haces que deje de pensar  
**

Ella jadeo

Sasuke volvió a colocarla en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse su camisa y pantalón mientras que Sakura lo imitaba, Sasuke fue tan rápido que solo segundos después estaba en boxers junto a ella y la ayudo a deshacerse del estorboso sostén

.

Puso sus manos contra la pared aprisionado a la pelirosa y capturando sus labios en un posesivo beso que casi los dejo sin aliento.

Lentamente deslizo sus manos desde los hombros de Sakura hasta recorrer todo el trayecto hasta el elástico de sus bragas, las cuales retiro lentamente y las lanzo a algún lugar de la habitación, la tomo por los costados y nuevamente hizo que enredara sus piernas contorno a él

.

Beso a Sakura con tanta pasion, que ella sintio que sus labios se derretían contra los de él, la embistió de una sola y profunda vez haciendo que el gemido de la pelirosa quedara aprisionado en su garganta, Sakura enredo sus manos en su nuca para no caer mientras Sasuke la sostenía de los muslos, los cuales apretaba con cada embestida.

Sasuke saboreo el cuello y los pechos de Sakura mientras que ella clavaba sus uñas en los hombros de él

Poco después ambos sintieron los primeros espasmos de placer

**Sasuke…**_ jadeo_ **esto es una locura, mis hermanos podrían regresar en cualquier momento**

**Si quieres me detengo**_ ironizo con el rostro oculto entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de la pelirosa

**No**_ gimió_ **yo no podría, ya casi….ahhhhhh**

Alcanzaron el cielo al mismo tiempo y eso los lleno aun mas de satisfacción, Sasuke beso a Sakura hundiendo su lengua en ella, al separarse contemplo sus labios para después fijar sus ojos en aquellos jades que brillaban de deseo

.

Sasuke se fijo en sus unos ojos inocentes y en su boca carnosa, hecha para ser besada, aunque ella no lo supiera todos sus movimientos desprendían sensualidad y sin embargo se ruborizaba con solo un roce de sus dedos, definitivamente Sakura era la mujer para él, la mujer a la cual ya amaba

**Estoy muy cansada**_ murmuro Sakura aun respirando agitadamente

Sasuke aun sin salir de ella camino hasta la cama y la tendió muy suavemente

**Descansa**_ le dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de su cara

**Quédate un poco mas conmigo**_ dijo mientras enredaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de él

Sakura abrió las piernas para amoldarse al contorno de Sasuke

**Me gusta estar asi contigo**_ murmuro soñolienta mientras Sasuke depositaba suaves besos sobre sus hombros

**Te amo Sakura**_ dijo recostándose a su lado

**Yo también te amo **

.

* * *

.**  
**

Un par de días después todo seguía transcurriendo con normalidad, Naruto había conseguido el permiso de Hiashi para salir con su hija con la condición que las horas de visita fueran las adecuadas para una señorita de su edad, y cuando salieran a algún lugar irían acompañados.

Sasuke se burlo tanto de Naruto por su suegro tan chapada a la antigua que se gana el odio del rubio

.

A Minato casi le da un infarto al saber que una de sus princesas se casaría y por supuesto se negó hasta conocer al novio en persona y dar su aprobación… Sasuke nuevamente disfruto burlándose de su hermano, tratando de olvidar que a él también le tocaría pasar por lo mismo

.

* * *

.

El mes de transición de la empresa había acabado ya, Kakashi invoco a una reunión a todos los empleados de la empresa para hacer oficial la reintegración de los Uchiha como los dueños y accionistas mayoritarios de Uchiha`s corp.

Se tramitaron los cambios con respecto al nombre y a los proveedores de las piezas que utilizaban para fabricar las motocicletas

.

Como era de esperarse tras la rueda de prensa para hacer publica la noticia, todo Japón estallo en preguntas y acosos hacia ellos y hasta Kakashi fue seguido por los periodistas pues estos ya estaban enterados que él era el responsable del caso

.

Itachi y Sasuke hacían lo planeado, al terminar la jornada de trabajo y como era de esperarse después de evadir al tumulto de reporteros que los esperaban fuera de la empresa, emprendían el camino hacia el edificio donde supuestamente tenían su departamento, de vez en cuando se duchaban o cambiaban ahí pero cuando el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto por el manto de la noche, ellos se escabullían por la parte trasera del edificio y regresaban al lugar que ahora llamaban hogar

.

* * *

**_Y en otras noticias, desde que los hermanos Uchiha tomaron las riendas de la empresa no hemos podido lograr que nos den una declaración abierta sobre lo que han hecho en estos siete años en los que han permanecido anónimos… se rumorea mucho sobre su pasado y también sobre la muerte de los miembros de su familia pero hasta que estos jóvenes no nos permitan una entrevista en vivo… seguirá siendo un misterio…_**_ decía la reportera de un canal_ **_buenas noches y hasta mañana en otra edición de…_**

El aparato fue apagado abruptamente

**Asi que han regresado**_ murmuraba haciendo girar el vino de su copa_ **va siendo hora de que les haga una visita**

Se levanto del sillón y camino hacia el ventanal de su departamento

**Me tengo que preparar**_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ **no puedo esperar para volver a verte Sasuke Uchiha…**

.

.

* * *

.

**ACLARO QUE USE UN TRADUCTOR **

**NO SE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE FRANCES**

**ASI QUE SI HAY PALABRAS MAL ESCRITAS NO ES CULPA MIA ^.^u**

**(si me estoy lavando las manos U.U)  
**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BYE  
**


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

Itachi se encontraba tumbado boca abajo sobre su cama con Ino sentada a horcajadas en su espald

.

**Que bien se siente**_ murmuro Itachi contra la almohada mientras la rubia masajeaba sus hombros

Ino rió por lo bajo

**Pareces un anciano**_ se burlo

Itachi no contesto nada

**Así que es duro el trabajo en la oficina ¿eh?**

**Mas bien es desgaste mental**_ comenzó a decir Itachi_ **esos idiotas no supieron llevar la empresa y a consecuencia ahora nosotros estamos atrapados entre una montaña de papeles**

**Aun no se sabe nada de ellos**_ pregunto Ino

**Solo tienen pistas**_ dijo_ **aunque están buscándolos hasta debajo de las piedras**

**Espero los encuentren pronto**_ dijo Ino

**Mañana tenemos una reunión importante con unos nuevos proveedores y debemos conseguir su confianza para que el negocio vuelva a ser como antes**_ dijo

Luego suspiro

**Ahora casi no puedo verte**

Ino se recostó sobre su espalda hasta alcanzar su oído

**Tanto así me extrañas**_ dijo divertida

Itachi hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y se giro haciendo que ahora estuviera sentada sobre su abdomen

**Si**_ respondió_ **quédate aquí, duerme conmigo**

Ino asintió y luego arqueo una ceja

**No era que estabas cansado**_ dijo mientras veía como Itachi comenzaba a quitarle la blusa y el sostén para luego comenzar a desabrochar su pantalón

**Si estoy muy cansado para hacer algo**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros ya cuando la rubia solo tenía sus bragas encima

**Esta bien**_ respondió y se acomodo a su lado para dormir

.

* * *

.

**Uchiha-san tiene una llamada por la línea dos**_ le dijo su secretaria por intercomunicador

**Comunícame**_ respondió Sasuke

Itachi que estaba frente a él rió por lo bajo

**No tienes nada que hacer**_ le pregunto Sasuke cabreado

**No**_ respondió con una sonrisa burlona

**Que te parece dos de tres**_ le ofreció

**No, lo siento ototo la puesta era simple, el que perdía se quedaba con la presidencia y el que gana con la vice-presidencia**_ se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la salido_ **ósea que tu siempre trabajaras mas que yo… hasta luego**_ se despidió y salio de la oficina

Sasuke tomo el puente de su nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice

**Estoy seguro de que hizo trampa**_ murmuro

.

* * *

.

**Sakura porque estas tan deprimida**_ le pregunto Temari a la pelirosa

**Su novio ya no puede venir por ella**_ respondió Ten Ten con una sonrisa

Sakura suspiro

**Si yo no tuviera cerca a Shikamaru estaría feliz**_ comento la rubia

Todas rieron

**Es solo que lo extraño**_ dijo haciendo un puchero

**Sakura tu casa queda frente a la de él**_ dijo Temari con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Si pero ya no es como antes**

**Será mejor que te distraigas, que tal si vam…**_ hablo Ten Ten

**Ten Ten**_ la interrumpió una profunda voz tras ella_ **quiero hablar contigo**

Temari, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron pasmadas al ver a Neji tras la pelicastaña quien parecía que no respiraba

**Esta bien**_ dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él

.

**De que querías hablar**_ pregunto Ten Ten con las manos en la espalda y viendo sus zapatos como si fuero lo mas interesante del mundo

**La otra noche**_ comenzó a decir_ **me quede pensando en lo que dijiste y hay algo que no entiendo**

**Que**_ pregunto sonrojada

**Me dijiste que mi** **orgullo no me deja ver a quien verdaderamente me quiere ¿o me equivoco?**

Ten Ten negó con la cabeza

**Respóndeme**_ dijo acercándose un poco mas a ella_ **quien me quiere ¿eres tú?**

El silencio sopeso entre ellos por unos segundos

**Si**_ respondió con la mirada fija en sus ojos perla_ **pero no te preocupes**_ dijo_ **no te lo dije para que sientas lastima por mi, simplemente puede haber dicho que no he irme sin mirar a tras pero veo que no tiene caso… ahora si me disculpas…**

Neji la hizo callar con un beso, ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la sorpresa pero no tardo mucho en cerrarlos para sentir como Neji movía lentamente los labios

(n/a: Tengo que confesarles que no me gusta el nejiten, pero no podía dejar al rico...perdón Hyuga solo ^.^)

.

* * *

.

**_Uchiha-san…Uchiha-san…Uchiha-san_**

Sasuke tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos

**Ya estoy arto**_ casi grito_ **necesito un respiro**

**No seas tan exagerado**_ le reprocho Itachi

.

Ambos estaban reunidos en una gran mesa con varias sillas que aun no habían sido llenadas, junto a ellos estaban Anko y Kakashi

.

**Compréndelo Itachi, él no esta acostumbrado a pasar encerrado todo el día**_ lo defendió Anko

**¬¬Desde cuando tan buena conmigo**_ pregunto Sasuke

**Sasu, cariño tu sabes que siempre estaré de tu parte**

**Eso no me convencerá en nada  
**

Anko frunció el ceño

**Bien pues tu te lo pierdes**_ dijo girando la cabeza hacia otro lado

**Compórtense**_ dijo Kakashi_ **nuestros invitados pasaron por recepción**

.

Minutos después un grupo de hombre entre treinta y sesenta años apareció en la sala de juntas

.

**No pueden esperar que de buenas a primeras aceptemos su ofrecimiento**_ dijo uno de los hombres tras una propuesta que Itachi había hecho minutos atrás

**No será de buenas a primeras**_ respondió en un tono frío_ **simplemente seria de ventaja para ambas empresas si ustedes aceptan el convenio**

**Yo si estoy interesado en la propuesta**_ dijo Kaname Yoshino uno de los presentes_ **pero me gustaría que uno de ustedes me acompañara a Niigata para hacer los tramites pertinentes pues nuestra empresa recién se instalo** **ahí**

**Yo iría con mucho gusto Yoshino-san**_ dijo Itachi

**¿Los demás están interesado en integrarse a nuestra empresa?**_ hablo Sasuke

**Joven Uchiha como usted comprenderá no estamos muy convencidos con respecto a su desempeño**_ dijo otro hombre presente_ **no mal interprete mis palabras… es solo que aun son muy jóvenes para manejar esta gran empresa y sumado a eso… no han tenido participación en ella desde la muerte de Fugaku-san**

**Tiene razón**_ comenzó a decir_ **no podemos forzarlos a cambiar de opinión pero tampoco les daremos explicaciones sobre como planeamos manejar la empresa de ahora en adelante**

Itachi saco a relucir una media sonrisa ante las palabras de su hermano

**Habla con mucha arrogancia Uchiha-san**_ dijo otro

**No es arrogancia**_ respondió_ **es seguridad**

Yoshino se puso de pie

**No veo el caso de que esta reunión continué**_ dijo guardando su portafolio_ **no se como identificarlos**_ dijo viendo a los hermanos_ **¿Uchiha-san y Uchiha-san?**

**Con nuestros nombres de pila estará bien**_ respondió Sasuke

**Esta bien, entonces ha sido un placer Sasuke-san**_ dijo estrechando su mano para luego dirigirse a Itachi_ **pasado mañana ¿le parece bien firmar el contrato?, para que al final de semana este todo legalmente registrado**

**Por supuesto que si**_ respondió

**Entonces hasta entonces Itachi-san**_ dijo y salio del lugar en compañía de su abogado

.

Quince minutos después la sala estaba vacía nuevamente

.

**No estuvo tan mal**_ dijo Kakashi_ **por lo menos pescamos a uno**

**Si**_ lo respaldo Anko

Sasuke tomo el teléfono y marco a su secretaria

**Mao-san por favor reserve un pasaje a Niigata para Itachi**_ dijo

**Que sean dos**_ lo interrumpió Itachi

Sasuke fijo su vista en Itachi por al menos cinco minutos

**Que sean dos**_ corrigió_ **Estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad?**

**Por supuesto**_ respondió con una media sonrisa_ **ahora si me disculpas iré a casa a hacer mis maletas**

**Tengo curiosidad con respecto a algo**_ dijo Kakashi

Sasuke asintió dándole pase a que siguiera

**Como decidieron que Sasuke seria el presidente, pense que Itachi por ser el mayor ocuparia el cargo  
**

**Fue con un juego de poker**_ contesto Anko

**Sorprendente**_ murmuro Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la frente

**Me tengo que ir**_ dijo Sasuke saliendo de la sala dejando solos a Kakashi y Anko

.

* * *

.

Sasuke iba conduciendo su automóvil sin percatarse que detrás de él un auto rojo lo estaba siguiendo.

.

Al llegar al portón del instituto faltaban solo cinco minutos para que tocaran la salida, así que decidió estacionarse frente a la entrada y ahí esperar a Sakura

.

**Mi amada Sakura quieres que te lleve a tu casa**_ dijo Lee tratando de caminar a su lado

**No será necesario Lee**_ le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

**Para mi seria un honor**_ dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Sakura muy suavemente aparto su mano

**No Lee ya…**_ callo al levantar la vista y ver a Sasuke delante de ella apoyado en su auto_…**Sasuke**

Se despidió de Rock Lee y camino rápidamente hacia él

**Pensé que estarías en una reunión**_ le dijo cuando aun faltaban dos metros para estar cerca

Él se encogió de hombros

**Por suerte término temprano**_ dijo recuperando la compostura

.

Sakura se acerco y él la estrecho por la cintura acercándola más a él, luego una de sus manos se deslizo detrás de su cabello rosa para acercar sus labios hasta los de él y fundirse en un apasionado beso

.

**Ahora es niñero**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido la persona que lo seguía_ **un obstáculo minúsculo**_ siguió hablando

.

**Que tal si vamos a comer**_ pregunto Sakura cuando se separaron

**Me encantaría**_ dijo con una mirada picara

**Sasuke**_ exclamo sonrojada_ **no me refería a _eso_**

El Uchiha soltó una pequeña carcajada

**Yo no estaba insinuando nada**_ dijo_ **al parecer tu eres la pervertida aquí**

.

Sakura frunció el ceño, se separo de él muy suavemente y comenzó a caminar seductoramente para rodear el auto, su falda se alzaba un poco enseñando lo justo para que a Sasuke le comenzara a despertar cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Sasuke ahogo un gemido

**«Si que sabe como aprovecharse de mi»**_ pensó sin despegar los ojos de su cuerpo

.

Tras almorzar, se dirigieron al departamento de Sasuke, ambos querían estar solos y en casa por el momento seria imposible, al llegar ingresaron por la parte trasera del edificio para que nadie los viera

.

**Uchiha-san tiene un mensaje**_ le dijo el recepcionista al verlo entrar_ **su secretaria llamo para decirle que recibió una llamada del señor Sawako pidiendo hablar con usted, también me pidió que le dijera que se había tratado de comunicar con usted a sus celular pero que este parecía estar apagado**

**Muchas gracias**_ respondió Sasuke y comenzó a caminar junto a Sakura

**Que le paso a tu celular**_ pregunto la pelirosa

**Se a quedado sin batería**_ dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar hacia el ascensor, minutos después ya habían llegado al departamento

**Sakura podrías ponerlo a cargar mientras me comunico a la oficina**_ pidió extendiendo el celular hacia ella

**Donde esta el cargador**_ pregunto

**En el velador de mi recamara**_ dijo mientras se quitaba la parte superior de su traje y se sentaba en el sofá para comenzar a hacer la llamada

.

Sakura entro a la habitación y rápidamente sus rostro adquirió un suave tono rosa, recordó su primera vez con Sasuke, en ese mismo cuarto, en esa misma cama, agito su cabeza para cortar esos pensamientos, camino hacia en velador y tomo el cargador, al conectar el teléfono este se encendió automáticamente mostrando un mensaje pendiente

.

**Este debe ser de la señora Mao**_ murmuro para ella misma, abrió el mensaje de texto y segundos después lanzo el celular a la cama mientras las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, en ese momento Sasuke entro a la habitación

.

**Sakura que pasa**_ pregunto

Ella cambio su mirada ahora con el ceño fruncido

**Me voy…tienes algo mas importante que hacer**_ dijo y sin voltear a mirar a Sasuke camino hacia la puerta

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la cama y ahí vio su celular con un mensaje abierto

**_Ven a verme, quiero revivir la noche que pasamos juntos, estoy en Nikko hotel Tokio habitación 215 atte.: Hana_**_ leyó Sasuke y lanzo una maldición al aire, traspaso el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto y vio a Sakura saliendo por la puerta

**Espera**_ le grito mientras la seguía por el pasillo

.

Sakura no detuvo su andar hasta que Sasuke la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la hizo quedar frente a él

.

**Lo que acabas de ver es un error**_ se excuso

**Me pareció leer bien**_ respondió desafiante

**A ella la conoció en Yokohama esa fue la primera y la ultima vez que la vi**.

Sakura no vio en sus ojos ni una pizca de engaño y se sintió como estúpida, neurótica novia celosa

Rápidamente la recordó, era la chica que Sasuke había despreciado delante de ella

**Te creo… lo siento**_ murmuro un poco cohibida

.

Sasuke tomo su barbilla y levanto su rostro para estampar un apasionado beso en sus labios, con dificultad lograron entrar al departamento mientras se devoraban con ansias, al llegar a la habitación tropezaron con la alfombra y Sakura quedo sobre Sasuke quien estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo.

.

Sakura se incorporo y puso ambas piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Sasuke

.

**Tu eres solo mío Sasuke Uchiha**_ dijo mientras besaba su cuello

Sasuke gruño mientras deslizando las manos por su cuerpo, explorándola por todas partes

**Eres preciosa**_ dijo, con voz ronca.

**¿Qué hacemos en el suelo? quiero que lo hagamos en la misma cama donde me hiciste mujer**_ murmuró ella sin dejar de besarlo.

** ¿Me estás intentando seducir?**

**Desde luego que sí**_ sonrió Sakura, levantándose y quitándose la camisa de un tirón_ **¿Lo estoy consiguiendo?**

Sasuke se levantó de un salto, mirándola de arriba abajo con admiración y deseo.

**Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma**

Sakura bajo su mirada hacia la entrepierna del pelinegro y descubrio que si no se apresuraban las costuras del pantalon no resistirian por mucho tiempo**  
**

.

* * *

.

**¿Niigata?**

**Si**_ dijo Itachi_ **quiero que me acompañes**

**Cuanto duraría ese viaje**_ pregunto la rubia

**Una semana**_ respondió_ **entonces que me dices ¿me acompañas?**

Ino lo medito un poco

**Con una condición**_ dijo acercándose a él y sentándose en su regazo_ **no quiero servicio a la habitación ni salidas a cenar todas las noches**_ dijo mientras besaba su cuello

**Entonces**_ jadeo el pelinegro

**Quiero ser yo quien cocine para ti**_ dijo mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el abdomen de él_ **quiero que seamos como una pareja de casados por esa semana**

**Tu mandas**_ respondió tomándola de las caderas y restregándola contra su ya animado amigo

**Así me gusta**_ gimió la rubia_ **cuando nos vamos**

**Mañana**_ dijo agitado_ **el vuelo sale a las nueve de la mañana y estaremos en Niigata a las cinco de la tarde, descansaremos y al día siguiente me reunire con Yoshino, luego regresare y disfrutaremos nuestra estadía en el hotel**

**Me encanta la idea**_ dijo para después besar sus labios

.

.

* * *

.

**Ù.U si este capi fue como un relleno del anime**

**osea cortito y sin emoción  
**

**les prometo que mañana estará mejor**

**cuidense**

**bye ^3**^


	28. Mal entendido

.

.

El viaje a Niigata había transcurrido con normalidad, al llegar al hotel Ino estaba verdaderamente impresionada, el lujo se imponía ante todo

**Esto es hermoso**_ dijo para ella misma pero Itachi alcanzo a oírla

**Esperaba que te gustara**_ dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla_ **reserve el penthouse para nosotros solos**

**No es mucho**_ repuso la rubia_ **si vamos a estar solos un penthouse es demasiado grande**

**No te preocupes por eso**_ dijo sujestivamente**_ te aseguro que lo sabremos aprovechar**

A Ino se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo

**Vamos a registrarnos**_ dijo mientras caminaban hacia la recepción

**Buenas tardes**_ dijo la recepcionista_ **en que les puedo servir**

**Una reservación a nombre de Itachi Uchiha, por favor**

**Espere un momento**_ dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a teclear en la computadora_ **el penthouse… ya esta listo señor… permítame el nombre de su acompañante para regístrala**_ pidió

**Uchiha… Ino Uchiha**_ dijo sorprendiendo a la rubia, luego agrego sonriente_ **nos acabamos de casar**

**Muchas felicidades**_ dijo contenta la recepcionista_ **en un momento llevaran sus maletas a su habitación**

**Si son tan amables de seguirme**_ dijo un hombre tras ellos que traía las maletas en la mano

**Es hora de descansar señora Uchiha**_ dijo regalándole una sonrisa

**S-señora Uchiha**_ repitió tratando de creerlo, luego compuso su mueca de sorpresa a una mas relajada_ **se oye bien**

Tomados de la mano caminaron hacia el ascensor

.

De pronto Ino se sintió observada, fue una sensación rara que no supo describir, era como si supiera que había alguien observándola fijamente giro repetidamente la cabeza pero no vio nada extraño

**Pasa algo**_ pregunto Itachi

**No, no es nada**_ respondió al tiempo que ambos entraban al ascensor_ **tenemos que salir a hacer las compras**_ dijo minutos después

**Por supuesto… como tú me lo pediste no reserve mesa en ningún restaurante**

Ino mostró una seductora sonrisa

**Si te sigues portando así de bien te aseguro que disfrutaras esta semana más de la que esperabas**

**Cuento con ello**_ dijo dándole un suave beso en el cuello

.

* * *

.

**Jefe…**_ murmuro la recepcionista del hotel al sentir la presencia de alguien tras ella

**Las personas que se acaban de registrar…**

**Se acaban de casar**_ lo interrumpió sonriendo_ **hacen una linda pareja ¿verdad?**

El silencio reino entre ellos dos

**¿Por cuanto tiempo se registraron?**

**Una semana solamente**_ respondió con un suspiro_ **se nota a leguas cuanto se aman ¿no le parece?**

**Si**_ respondió con un gesto de irritación_ **ahora deja de perder el tiempo y continua con tu trabajo**

La joven callo inmediatamente y siguió con su mirada fija en el ordenador

.

* * *

.

**Podría permanecer así todo el día**_ murmuraba Itachi mientras acariciaba la piel desnuda de Ino, hace apenas una hora había amanecido, habían pasado entregándose el uno al otro casi toda la noche, el cansancio del viaje no había hecho mella en la pasión que ambos sentían

**Si… pero debes de irte**_ dijo la rubia incorporándose y cubriendo sus pechos con la sabana

**Para que te cubre**_ dijo mientras tomaba el borde de la sabana_ **conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo **

Ino tomo la mano de él que estaba en la prenda y le dijo un beso en la palma, Itachi reacciono colocándose sobre ella

**Llegaras tarde**_ le reprocho la rubia casi gimiendo

**No me importa**

**Pero estoy segura que a Sasuke si**_ contracto

Itachi suspiro y lentamente se levanto de la cama

**Iré a prepararte el desayuno**_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras deslizaba por su cuerpo un camisón de ceda

**Si**_ murmuro mientras entraba al baño y abría la llave del **agua fría**…

.

* * *

.

**Cada mes se concertara una reunión a la que usted Kaname-san deberá asistir…y ya que esta todo arreglado… me retiro**_ dijo Itachi

**Lo invito a cenar**_ propuso Yoshino

**No he venido solo Yoshino-san**_ respondió Itachi

**Ese no es problema**_ dijo con una sonrisa_ **puede acompañarnos también ¿Qué dices?**

**De acuerdo**_ respondió saliendo de la oficina

**Itachi**_ lo llamo_ **por favor solo dime Kaname**

Itachi asintió y salio del lugar

Media hora más tarde estaba en el ascensor del hotel rumbo a su habitación, toco a la puerta en vez de abrirla

**Ya va**_ dijo Ino dentro de la habitación_ **Itachi…**_ murmuro_ **que ha pasado con tu llave**

**Esta en mi bolsillo, lo que quería era que me recibieras**_ dijo mientras la estrechaba en sus brazos y comenzaba a besarla con pasión

**No tienes hambre**_ le pregunto mientras se separaron para tomar aire

**Si**_ respondió cargándola en brazos_ **pero de ti**

Beso cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que estuvo seguro de memorizárselo todo, cada lunar cada pequeña marca él la recorrió con sumo cuidado y esmero

.

* * *

.

**Es tan aburrido no tener a Ino para pelear**_ gritaba el rubio mientras agitaba los brazos_ **haber Sakura insúltame**

**Si quieres yo puedo insultarte todo el día**_ dijo Sasuke apareciendo por la puerta_ **por donde empiezo, perdedor, tonto, idiota…**

**Ya cállate**_ grito tirándosele encima

**Apártate inútil que me ensucias la ropa**

**Cálmate Naruto**_ dijo la pelirosa

**Si además hazte a la idea porque cuando se case con Itachi ya no la veras**_ dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa

**Iré a cambiarme**_ anuncio la pelirosa subiendo por las escaleras

**Bastardo**_ refunfuño Naruto mientras se tiraba en el sofá_ **me voy**_ dijo después de un momento_ **invitare a cenar a Hinata**

Sasuke se acerco a él y le susurro

**Su hermanita también ira**_ pregunto Sasuke con malicia

Naruto asintió

**Entonces suerte con tu trío**

Los colores se subieron al rostro del rubio

**Que estas diciendo pervertido**

**Oh vamos Naruto no actúes como si nunca lo hubieras hecho**

Naruto desvió la mirada

**Lo ves a mi no puedes engañarme**

**Solo fue una vez**_ se defendió

**Entonces eres más idiota de lo que pensaba**

**Oye**_ exclamo_ **dame crédito estaba en la preparatoria y una era la maestra de francés que por cierto estaba muy buena**

**Oh là là**_ exclamo Sasuke asombrado

**Ahora que estas enterado de mis «meritos»… me voy**

**Adelante, ahora tienes mi respeto**

**No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso**_ ironizo

Naruto salio poco después de la casa y Sasuke espero pacientemente a que Sakura bajara

**Que tal**_ preguntó la pelirosa bajando las escaleras con un vestido negro entallado a medio muslo, sostenido por solo un fino tirante que acentuaba la curva de sus pechos

**Cierra la boca**_ le dijo divertida

**Estas… no se ni como decirlo**_ dijo acercándose a ella

Sus traviesas manos vagaron desde los costados hasta sus caderas siguiendo el contorno de sus curvas

**Podemos irnos mas tarde**_ pidió mientras la tomaba en brazos y la cargaba de regreso hasta su habitación

Por su parte la pelirosa no opuso resistencia

Sasuke deslizo lentamente el vestido para que no se arrugara y ahí se dio cuenta que Sakura no llevaba sostén

**Quieres matarme**_ susurro mientras le besaba el cuello y se deshacía de su propia ropa

Al estar ya desnudos Sasuke la depósito en la cama, Sakura se giro hasta quedar boca abajo mientras él comenzaba a repartía suaves besos por su espalda, paso una mano por debajo del cuerpo de Sakura y la poso sobre su vientre asiendo que ella se tensara hacia sus caricias

**Sasuke hazlo ahora**_ jadeo, ya estaba lo suficientemente excitada y no quería correrse antes que él

Sasuke obedeció, con la mano que tenia sobre el vientre de Sakura la alzo un poco para penetrarla en esa posición, mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía a la cama las embestidas eran lentas y profundas mientras que estimulaba al mismo tiempo su intimidad, Sakura se acomodo mejor en la cama y ahora ella se sostenía del respaldar de esta mientras Sasuke estrujaba sus pechos

.

Las intensas embestidas hacían que Sakura y Sasuke se sintieran en las nubes, cuando estaban juntos ya no pensaban en dos seres separados si no que en uno mismo.

La exquisita explosión de placer llego minutos después, Sasuke se contuvo hasta que Sakura estuvo lista entonces fue cuando la oleada de placer los arrastro a los dos al mismo tiempo.

.

* * *

.

**A sido un gusto conocerla Ino-san**_ dijo Kaname mientras le daba un suave beso en el dorso de la mano

**El gusto a sido mío**_ respondió un poco sonrojada

Tras haber llegado al restaurante acordado Itachi le había presentado formalmente a su nuevo socio, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color a pesar de tener 36 años era muy apuesto, él llego acompañado de su esposa y velada transcurrió con normalidad.

Al llegar al hotel, Ino nuevamente se sintió observada, no podía salir de la habitación sin sentir esa sensación y eso la estaba empezando a incomodar, pero prefirió no comentarle nada a Itachi

.

**Despierta dormilona**_ susurro Itachi sobre su oído

**Que hora es**_ pregunto con voz adormilada

**Las 7:30**_ anuncio_ **levántate o quieres desperdiciar el día aquí encerrada**

**Que planeas**_ dijo levantándose y restregándose los ojos mientras Itachi la devoraba con la mirada

**Cada vez estas más hermosa**

Ino sonrió, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a él

**Y tú cada día estas mas guapo**_ dijo para luego desaparecer por la puerta del baño_ **¿nos bañamos juntos?**

Itachi salio antes que ella del baño, tomo del closet unas bermudas y bajo a la área de recreación para esperar a Ino, sentado en una de las sillas frente a una enorme piscina con agua cristalina

.

Minutos después mientras tomaba de su bebida Itachi oyó el murmullo de las personas ahí presentes principalmente del género masculino, guió su mirada y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a Ino

**Kamisama**_ murmuro al verla, llevaba un traje de baño de una sola pieza (h t t p : / / i 3 2 . t i n y p i c . c o m / v o l x s l . j p g), cubría su abdomen pero dejaba a la vista su costado y la espalda

**¿Y?**_ pregunto ella cuando ya estaba frente a él_ **¿Qué te parece?**

**Me parece que ninguno de los que están aquí se irán con los dientes en su lugar si te siguen viendo de esa manera**_ dijo mientras la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura

**¿Celoso?**_ pregunto divertida

**Y mucho**_ respondió mientras se sentaban y llamaban al chico de las bebidas quien al ver a la rubia casi deja caer la baba_ **cuidado con los ojos**_ lo amenazo Itachi haciendo que el chico casi corriera de ahí

**Itachi**_ lo reto_ **el pobre no pasa de los dieciséis años, lo has asustado**

**Si supieras lo que yo hacia a los dieciséis**_ murmuro con el ceño fruncido

Ino comenzó a reír pero abruptamente callo, ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo, pero esta vez al girar vio a un hombre vestido de traje viéndola fijamente, el rostro no lo pudo ver bien porque estaba contra la luz del sol, esto hacia que su cara se viera completamente oscura

.

* * *

.

Después de que Sasuke _admirara _la forma de vestir de su novia, èl y Sakura entraron a un punk recién inaugurado en Tokio, se sentaron en la zona VIP, mientras eran observados por los ahí presentes, las mujeres envidiaban a Sakura y los hombres a Sasuke, se preguntaban como se conformo esa pareja tan perfecta

.

El pelinegro aprovechaba cada ocasión para deleitarse con el aliento de Sakura contra el suyo, mientras acariciaba su rostro tiernamente

Ambos bailaban al ritmo de una suave pero seductora melodía, que excitaba a los presentes con solo el verlos, Sasuke con las manos estratégicamente colocadas en las caderas de su novia asegurándose que ningún cretino se le acercara, sobre su cadáver permitiría que alguien además de él tocara lo que era suyo

.

* * *

.

Ino estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba cocinando, habían llamado a Itachi de la empresa así que tenia bastante tiempo libre para preparar uno de los platillos favoritos de él; frunció el ceño cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, entonces miró la cazuela, si la quitaba del fuego en aquel momento, se le estropearía la mezcla y si iba a abrir la puerta la mezcla se desbordaría.

**Adelante**_ grito entonces y espero

seguramente no era un asesino en serie

**¿Ino?**_ dijo una voz que no oía desde hacía tres años_ **Ino ¿donde estas?**

Ella se aclaró la garganta, tragó saliva

**Aquí**_ respondió

Sai entró en la cocina, se miraron y, durante un largo momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada

**Puedo entrar**_ pregunto cohibido

**Ya has entrado**_ respiro profundamente

Sus ojos negros miraron a Ino con cautela

**Relájate**_ dijo mientras movía nuevamente la mezcla_ **no voy a lanzarte la olla caliente**

**No te culparía si lo hicieras**_ dijo sonriendo con ironía

**¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Trabajo aquí**_ respondió_ **soy administrador de este hotel**

**Ah ya veo**_ murmuro más para si misma, ahora comprendía el hecho de sentirse observada

**Yo**_ comenzó a decir_ **quería comprobar por mí mismo que es tabas bien**

**Ahora lo estoy**_ dijo ella_ **pero no me sentí precisamente bien cuando desapareciste de la noche a la mañana**

Sai bajo la mirada

**Lo siento Ino**

Ella apagó la estufa y dejo la olla en la encimera, su actitud tan pasiva tenia nervioso a Sai

**Entonces**_ dijo Sai viéndola fijamente_ **¿eres feliz?**

**Soy muy feliz**_ respondió con una sonrisa

**Me alegro por ti, Ino**_ Sai rió para rellenar el incómodo silencio_ **y también me siento aliviado… tuve miedo**_ comenzó a decir_ **me aterro lo que había entre** **nosotros dos… no se como explicártelo, ni siquiera yo comprendo lo que paso… perdóname**

Ino se acerco y lo abrazo

**Estas perdonado**_ dijo sonriendo_ **no te guardo rencor, me heriste pero ahora el dolor paso**

Él asintió y la rodeo con sus brazos

**Tu esposo debe ser muy afortunado**_ comento Sai

La puerta se abrió violentamente y chocó contra la pared de la cocina

**Desde luego que si**_ dijo Itachi con el ceño fruncido

.

.

* * *

.

**U.U mis amadas lectoras, **

**MAÑANA ME VANA A QUERER MATAR...  
**

**solo eso les puedo decir  
**

**cuidense**

**bye ^3**^


	29. Aparece la tormenta

.

.

Sai soltó a Ino y esta inmediatamente miro a Itachi y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, estaba rojo de rabia y sus ojos destellaban

**Aparta tus manos de ella, maldita sea**_ grito

**No es lo que crees**_ dijo Sai

**Tranquilízate, Itachi**_ dijo Ino, acercándose a él

Sai volvió a hablar

**Lo mejor será que me presente y empecemos de nuevo**_ alargó su mano derecha_ **me llamo Sai Naigino**

**«Sai»**

Itachi miró a Ino y leyó su expresión con facilidad, cuando volvió a mirar a Sai, cedió a la rabia que palpitaba en su interior, ya era bastante malo encontrar a Ino abrazada de otro hombre pero además este hombre era de quien estuvo enamorada

.

El dolor y la rabia eran tan fuertes que apenas podía pensar, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dio un paso adelante, apartó de un manotazo la mano de Sai y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la mandíbula viendo como este se precipitaba al suelo

.

**¿Estás loco?**_ gritó Ino agachándose para ayudar a Sai a levantarse

A Itachi no le sirvió de consuelo ver que, una vez en pie, éste se mantenía cerca de Ino

**¿Por qué lo has golpeado? **

**Por qué estaba abrazando a mi mujer**_ bramo furioso

**Era un abrazo cariñoso, Itachi nada mas**_ dijo_ **te estaba preparando la cena… por kami, esta es la cocina no el cuarto**

Itachi alzó una ceja, pidiéndole en silencio que recordara que ayer él y ella utilizaron la cocina para algo que no tenía nada que ver con la comida; como respuesta vio como ella se ruborizaba

**Se lo que vi**_ casi grito

**Solo viste lo que tus ojos interpretan**_ esta vez ella si grito_ **como puedes creer que yo pueda engañarte de esa manera**

**Sera mejor que los deje solos**_ dijo Sai tras ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con su mano en la quijada

Ino comenzó a derramar lágrimas

**Basta Ino, olvidemos lo que ha pasado hoy**

**No es suficiente**_ dijo Ino mas calmada_ **no puedes seguir desconfiando así de las personas que te aman no todos somos como _ella_**

Se quito el delantal y camino hacia la puerta

**¿Dónde vas?**

**Y ti que mas te da**_ dijo y salio del penthouse

.

Salio tan furiosa del lugar que no supo cuando había llegado al lobby donde se encontró a Sai nuevamente

**Lo siento te a pegado muy fuerte**_ le dijo Ino mientras tomaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios y comenzaba a curarlo, después de haberse encontrado él la llevo a oficina

**No el que lo siente soy yo, he causado un mal entendido**

.

Asqueado consigo mismo y con toda la situación, Itachi se puso a caminar de un lado a otro.

**¿Qué esperaba que creyera?**_ preguntó en alto_ **cuando la encuentro en brazos de su ex novio, ¿y se supone que debo que darme tan tranquilo?**

Se detuvo de repente y miró hacia el suelo, en el suelo estaba regada la comida que había preparado Ino

Su platillo favorito, ella estaba pensando en él

Desvió la mirada avergonzado de si mismo, Ino lo amaba y él la amaba a ella, no tenía derecho a desconfiar de ella, debía recuperarla

Bajo hasta el lobby y pregunto a la recepcionista si la había visto, esta le dijo que le pareció haberla visto hablando con el administrador y que seguramente estaban en su oficina, tras darle las indicaciones de donde esta estaba entro encontrando a Ino guardando los instrumentos en una pequeña caja y a Sai sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su cara

**No he venido aquí por ti**_ dijo al ver que Sai se ponía a la defensiva

**Por que has venido**_ pregunto Ino cansada

**Por ti**_ respondió seguro de si mismo

**Será mejor que hablen con tranquilidad**_ dijo Sai viendo fijamente a Itachi para luego salir de su oficina

**No voy a permitir que me dejes**_ dijo en un tono suave cuando Sai se había ido

**¿Dejarte?**_ pregunto en un tono sorprendido

**Me he comportado como un imbécil **

**En serio**_ ladeo la cabeza y reprimio una sonrisa divertida

Itachi se acercó más a ella, pero no llegó a tocarla

**No podría soportar estar lejos de ti**

**A donde quieres llegar**_ pregunto Ino

**Te amo Ino**_ dijo poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de ella_ **no me dejes, por favor**

**Gran tonto**

**¿Que?**_ Itachi parpadeo varias veces

**Eres un tonto**_ sonrió y movió la cabeza_ **no iba a dejarte**

**¿No?**_ el nudo que Itachi sentía en el pecho se aflojó y pudo respirar con más facilidad.

**Por supuesto que no**

Ino poso su mano en la mejilla de Itachi

**No me rindo tan fácilmente**_ dijo, en tono solemne_ **aunque esta vez me sacaste de quicio… pero te quiero…no dejo de amarte por estar enfadada**_ continuó Ino_ **sólo me he salido de ahi para no abofetearte por pensar mal de mi**

Itachi la abrazo tan fuertemente que Ino pensó que le cortaba la respiración

**Pero eso si**_ dijo al separarse_ **te tendrás que disculpar con Sai, él me explico sus razones y yo no le guardo ningún rencor…porque te tengo a ti y te amo**

**Hmp**_ refunfuño el pelinegro

Después de darle unas «sinceras» disculpas a Sai regresaron a disfrutar de sus últimos días en el hotel, sin que Ino escuchara Itachi le advirtió: «no te quiero ver cerca de ella» y definitivamente Sai obedeció

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Sakura hacían el trayecto del punk hasta su casa, después de una larga noche de diversión era hora de dormir.

Todo el transcurso estuvieron concentrados el uno en el otro, tanto así que nuevamente no se dieron cuenta que un auto rojo los seguía.

**Maldición**_ exclamo

**Que pasa**_ pregunto Sakura

**Olvide traer conmigo unos documentos que debía analizar, los he dejado en el departamento**

**Regresemos por ellos**

**No ya es demasiado tarde, debes dormir**_ dijo_ **te dejare en casa y dormiré en el departamento así aprovecho y mañana los revisare con tranquilidad**_ luego compuso una mueca maliciosa_ **dame la mañana para hacer las estadísticas y luego tu y yo tomaremos un largo y relajante baño de espuma**

**Solo eso**_ dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior haciendo que Sasuke llamara a su auto control para no arrancarle la ropa en medio de la carretera

**Sabes que no**_ dijo mientras tomaba sus labios en un apasionado beso cuando el auto estaba detenido en un semáforo

El ruido de las bocinas de los autos tras ellos los hizo separarse

**Estos semáforos cambian muy rápido**_ refunfuño Sasuke haciendo que Sakura riera un poco

.

* * *

.

**Sakura tienes visita**_ grito Naruto desde la sala

**Ya voy**_ respondió

Al bajar encontró a Gaara y Naruto junto a un joven de cabello negro

**Hola**_ saludo al extraño

Este respondió al saludo con una reverencia y se presento

**Me llamo Shisui Kano y yo seré tu ascensor académico**

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos

**Como le estaba diciendo a tus hermanos, cuando decidas cual será tu especialidad yo te guiare paso a paso en…**

**Ya la elegí**_ lo interrumpió_ **estoy interesada en la pediatría**

**Entonces seremos colegas**_ dijo con una sonrisa_ **yo me encargare de llevar tus calificaciones a la universidad una vez que ya estén listas**

**Sakura agrando más su sonrisa**

**Me retiro, entones**_ dijo poniéndose de pie y alargando la mano hacia Sakura_ **a sido muy grato conocerte**

**Lo mismo digo**_ respondió ignorando la descarga que Shisui había sentido al tocar su mano

.

**Te felicito Sakura-chan**_ grito el rubio abrazándola_ **sabia que te gustaban los niños pero no pensé que escogieras esa en especial**

**Me decidí la ultima vez que cuide a Hitomi**_ respondió sonriendo

**Entonces pronto querrás ser mamá**_ anuncio el rubio

**Cállate idiota**_ le dijo Gaara mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

**Auchh, pero que tiene de malo**_ pregunto

**Todavía es muy joven**_ dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño

**Estamos en el siglo veintiuno**_ refunfuño

Sakura no sabia donde meter su cara en esos momentos, si se viera en el espejo seguramente estaría más roja que un tomate, al escuchar hablar de ser madre inevitablemente la imagen de Sasuke vino a su mente

**Un bebe de Sasuke**_ susurro para si misma

**Has dicho algo Sakura-chan**_ pregunto el rubio

**N-no**_ respondió sonrojada_ **nos vemos, m-me tengo que ir**

.

* * *

.**  
**

Sasuke había recibido una llamada de Itachi para informarle que el trato ya estaba hecho y que mañana por la mañana regresarían a Tokio

.

Sakura llego solo minutos después de que Sasuke hubo terminado de revisar los documentos pendientes, cuando se encontraron la pasión surgió instintivamente

**Creo que el baño será para después**_ dijo Sasuke en voz ronca

Sakura comprendió al sentir la excitación de Sasuke contra su vientre

**Quien necesita relajarse**_ dijo mientras empujaba suavemente a Sasuke para que se sentara en el sofá

.

Sakura aun de pie comenzó a quitarse sensualmente la ropa, deslizándola lentamente por su cuerpo haciendo que Sasuke la mirara embelezado, con un pequeño sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas deslizo sus manos lentamente hasta los jeans que llevaba, bajo la cremallera y muy lentamente lo deslizo, cuando ya lo hubo quitado de una de sus piernas la otra la monto sobre el regazo de Sasuke para que este terminara el trabajo

**Acércate**_ jadeo Sasuke

Sakura aun con su ropa interior se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sacándole un sonoro gemido

**Sigue quitándote la ropa**_ le pidió

Sakura llevo sus manos al broche del sujetador y lo desprendió, con una de sus manos sostuvo las copas del sostén aun contra su pecho hasta que se decidió a retirarlo lentamente.

Sasuke no aguanto la tortura y llevo sus manos hambrientas hasta las bragas de Sakura, rozando su intimidad sobre la tela

**Tócame**_ le pidió excitada

**Estas muy húmeda**_ murmuro divertido mientras se levantaba y la dejaba recostada en el sofá_ **ahora te haré disfrutar**_ dijo cuando le quito las bragas

**Sa-su-ke**_ jadeo cuando él descendió un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta su vientre.

Tomo las piernas de Sakura y ambas las puso sobre sus hombros, hundiendo su cara entre ellas hizo sentir el cielo a Sakura.

Usaba su lengua para simular una penetración mientras que sus brazos se encargaban de acariciar sus pechos.

**Te gusta esto, Sakura**_ pregunto mientras daba besos a la cara interna de sus piernas

Sakura no pudo mas que gemir en respuesta, y casi un grito escapo de su garganta cuando Sasuke nuevamente estimulaba su intimidad, esta vez sus dientes atrapaban suavemente ese pequeño pedazo de carne que la hacia retorcerse de placer

.

Grito su nombre cuando se vino, Sasuke no se aparto y en su boca quedo la esencia de ella

Aun jadeando Sakura se incorporo y lo giro para que él quedara recostado y ella sobre su erección, la cual pedía a gritos salir del aprisionamiento de su ropa

A como pudo con Sakura sobre él, Sasuke se deshizo de su pantalón

**Quiero estar dentro de ti**_ dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba su miembro y lo llevaba hacia su intimidad

**Te amo**_ dijo la pelirosa respirando con dificultad mientras Sasuke entraba de una sola estocada

**Sakura…**_ gimió mientras la ojiverde lo torturaba moviendose lentamente_ **ahhhh, muévete mas rápido**_ pidió

Sakura comenzó a moverse en un ritmo frenético, a pesar de que acababa de experimentar un orgasmo que casi la hace desfallecer quería sentir todo nuevamente

**Ahhhhhhhhh**_ exclamo cuando sintió todo el semen de Sasuke dentro de ella

Cuando salio de ella, la alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta la recamara

Después de apaciguar el ritmo de su pulso, ambos se quedaron muy quietos sobre la cama

.

**Hoy al fin conocí a mi asesor académico**_ comento la pelirosa mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Sasuke_ **es perfecto para mi porque también estudia pediatría, así que esta muy familiarizado con mi carrera**

Sasuke frunció el ceño

**Esta en su tercer año**

**Hmp**_ murmuro

**Que pasa**_ pregunto extrañada

Sasuke compuso una mueca como de un niño a quien le quieren quitar su caramelo

**Sasuke**_ lo llamo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos_ **por que estas enojado… será acaso que estas celoso**_ pregunto divertida

**Por supuesto que** **no**_ respondió con el ceño fruncido

**Aunque fijándome bien es muy apuesto**_ comenzó a picarlo la pelirosa**_ y le ha caído bien a Naruto y a Gaara, además es amigo de Ino**

**Hmp**_ exclamo pareciendo que no prestaba atención

**Si me invitara a sal…**

**Óyeme bien**_ bramo tomándola de las muñecas y haciéndola quedar bajo su cuerpo_ **si ese tipo llega a insinuársete esta muerto… tu eres mía**

Sakura estaba sorprendida, Sasuke era más posesivo de lo que pensaba

**Tranquilo**_ dijo mientras repartía besos por su cuello_ **era una simple broma**

Él arqueo una ceja y compuso una sonrisa de lado

**Pues ahora te enseñare a no jugar con fuego**

Con una de sus manos tomo ambas muñecas de la pelirosa y las puso sobre su cabeza mientras la otra la llevaba a su intimidad

**Sasuke…**_ gimió cuando él apenas la rozo

**Shhh**_ siseo_ **esto apenas empieza…**

.

.

**Sasuke se me antoja comer pizza**_ dijo la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Después de haber «aprendiera la lección» ambos tomaron un baño y decidieron quedarse viendo una película

**La pediré**_ dijo tomando su celular_ **si el repartidor no la entrega en veinte minutos es gratis**_ dijo cuando ya hubo colgado

**Eso me parece estúpido**_ dijo mientras buscaba una película para ver_ **por eso tienen tantos accidentes  
**

Sasuke sonrió y le beso la frente

Diez minutos después el timbre sonó

**¡Vaya! eso si es rápido**_ murmuro la pelirosa mientras se levantaba_ **en que te puedo servir**_ dijo al ver que el llamado a la puerta no lo había hecho el repartidor

**Quien es, Sakura**_ pregunto Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta

**Soy yo cariño**_ respondió la persona tras la puerta

Sasuke ensancho los ojos

**Karin...**

.

.

* * *

.

**WIIIII T.T QUE COMPLICADA SE PUSO LA COSA**

**ALGUNAS ME VAN A QUERER HACER CACHITOS **

**PERO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR**

**ASÍ PASA EN MI INOCENTE CABECITA**

**WUAJAJAJAJA**

**HASTA MAÑANA**

**BYE**


	30. Chantaje

.

.

Sakura no lo podía creer, ella era la que les había destruido la vida y ahora se presentaba como si nada, desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke quien después de mostrarse asombrado ahora tenía la cara contraída por la rabia

.

**Que demonios haces aquí**_ grito asustando a la pelirosa pero a Karin no pareció causarle ningún asombro

**Es que una no puede visitar a sus pacientes de vez en cuando**_ dijo

Sakura frunció el ceño

**Pero mira nada mas que tenemos aquí**_ dijo aparentando asombro_ **parece que interrumpo**

La mujer entro al departamento tal cual como si fuera suyo

**Sasuke**_ murmuro al ver que este casi la asesinaba con la mirada

**Lárgate**_ grito acercándose a ella de grandes zancadas y tomándola del brazo bruscamente

**Querido, me haces daño**

Sakura se estaba empezando a sentir nerviosa

**Que mierda quieres aquí**_ volvió a gritar_ **no tuviste suficiente la ultima vez**

**Solo quería recordar viejos tiempo**_ dijo mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre el torso desnudo de Sasuke_ **veo que has cambiado mucho y para bien… aunque no recordaba estos tatuajes **

Sasuke la aventó bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera sentada en el sofá

**Lárgate Karin… te lo advierto**

Karin se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado

**Me voy, pero esta no es la ultima vez que nos veamos… tenemos mucho de que hablar**

**Tú y yo no tenemos nada…**

**Eso crees**_ murmuro divertida mientras ponía los brazos en jarra_ **no te interesa saber que hice con el bebe**

Sasuke y Sakura quedaron el shok por lo dicho

**Tenía curiosidad por saber quien de ustedes era el padre…**

**N-no… es posible**_ dijo Sasuke

**Así es amor, el bebe resulto ser tuyo**

Sasuke sujeto su cabeza con ambas manos mientras Sakura veía la escena sorprendida

**Quieres conocerlo**_ le pregunto mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una mano sobre su hombro

**Mientes**_ grito Sasuke apartando de un manotazo la mano de Karin

**Es verdad**_ dijo_ **se llama Inari y su cumpleaños numero siete es el nueve de diciembre**

**No, eso no es cierto**_ murmuraba

**Bueno, me tengo que ir**_ dijo caminando hacia la puerta_ **no veremos luego, adiós cariño**

Karin salio con una sonrisa en los labios, había conseguido lo que quería

**Sasuke…**._ lo llamo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a él_ **mírame**_ pidió

**Esto no puede ser**_ murmuro_ **no ahora**

Sakura lo abrazo quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, el hecho es que sentía el sufrimiento de Sasuke como si fuera el suyo propio, comprendió que debía ser muy doloroso saber que quizás tenia un hijo con la mujer odia tanto

.

* * *

.

**Así que nunca te has casado Kakashi**

**No**_ respondió el peligris_ **al parecer no se me da bien los compromisos**

**Siendo abogado eso es muy curioso**_ comento Anko con una sonrisa

**Y que hay de ti**_ pregunto_ **como es que una mujer tan hermosa como tu continua soltera**

**Tranquilo Kakashi o pensare que esta coqueteando conmigo**

**No veo el problema**_ dijo Kakashi divertido_ **ambos estamos solos**

**Tienes razón**_ dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su copa

Era domingo así que ambos decidieron salir de la monotonía por un momento, y habían decidido acompañarse mutuamente para pasarla bien

**En serio nunca te has casado**

**Bueno en una ocasión casi me hecho la soga al cuello pero llegue tarde a la ceremonia y mi novia se puso tan furiosa que me corto**

**Jajajajaja**_ rió Anko_ **si que estabas enamorado de ella para olvidarte de su matrimonio**

Kakashi se encogió de hombros

**Ella era una señorita de sociedad, lo que le molesto mas fue «el que dirán» que nuestra relación**

**Te duele todavía**_ pregunto Anko

Kakashi sonrió mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella

**No me dolió en ese momento y menos ahora**_ dijo y luego la beso apasionadamente

.

* * *

.

**Maldita sea**_ grito Sasuke estrellando su puño contra la mesa de cristal

De un momento a otro se había apartado de Sakura y la furia lo domino, los muebles estaban tirado por toda la sala y ahora a causa del cristal su mano sangraba

**Deja que te cure**_ pidió Sakura temblando

Sasuke se fijo en ella y se calmo

**Discúlpame… no debería actuar así**_ dijo jadeando por el cansancio

**No**_ dijo acercándose a él_ **tienes derecho a desahogarte pero… permite que cure tu mano, esta sangrando mucho**

Sasuke un poco mas calmado se sentó en la única silla que había quedado en pie mientras Sakura se ponía en cuclillas frente a el y comenzaba a limpiar la sangre con un trapo húmedo

**Todo se arreglara**_ dijo Sakura con una sonrisa fingida en los labios

Sasuke se inclino y seco el rastro de lágrimas con su pulgar

**Ojala fuera tan fácil como tu pretendes hacérmelo creer**_ dijo_ **esto es como una pesadilla**_ dijo y una sonrisa amarga cubrió su rostro_ **ahora no se que sentir con respecto a ese niño**

**Y si miente**_ dijo Sakura

**Y si no**_ replico_ **sabes lo que significa**

**Por favor, no piense en eso ahora**

**Como quieres que no piense**_ casi grito exaltado haciendo que Sakura lo viera con los ojos cristalizados_ **perdóname…**_ se apresuro a decir mientras la abrazaba_ **perdóname no quise gritarte, perdóname, Sakura es solo que…**

**No necesitas disculparte**_ dijo regalándole una sonrisa triste_ **esto te afecta mucho… no tengo derecho a opinar**

**No**_ susurro abrazándola con mas fuerza_ **no quiero que te alejes de mi…** _ pidió_ **quiero que estés junto a mi… tu eres mi pilar… sin ti estaría perdido**

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro llorando_ **nunca te voy a dejar… te lo juro**

.

* * *

.

En una pequeña habitación de hotel estaban Kakashi y Anko, después de ese beso fue imposible parar la oleada de deseo que surgió entre ellos

.

**Ka-ka-shi**_ gimió cuando se sintió cerca del orgasmo

**Córrete para mi**_ susurro con la cara escondida entre el hombro y la cabeza de Anko

**Ahhhhhh**

.**  
**

**Eso estuvo increíble**_ dijo Anko mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Kakashi quien estaba tendido boca arriba en la cama

**Te parece**_ dijo divertido_ **se que suena estúpido a estas alturas pero… hay posibilidad de que quedes embarazada**

Anko negó con la cabeza

Kakashi chasqueo los dedos

**Es una lastima**_ dijo

Anko comenzó a reír

**Tu si que eres extraño, por lo general los hombres prefieren no dejar embarazada a su conquista de la noche**

**Te darás cuenta que yo no soy un hombre común, soy un hombre de mundo**

**Lo recordare la próxima vez**

**Es acaso una invitación**

**Que tal si dijera que si**_ respondió Anko con una sonrisa seductora

**Es una cita entonces**_ dijo sonriendo

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke me tengo que ir ya a oscurecido**_ susurro sobre su oído

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, después de haber curado sus heridas Sasuke le pidió que lo acompañara y así ambos se recostaron en la tranquilidad de su recamara

**Espera un momento**_ dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de cuarto_ **un chofer te llevara a casa**_ dijo cuando Sakura apareció en la sala

**Y tu**_ pregunto

**Me quedare aquí**_ dijo_ **necesito pensar… te llevaría yo pero no me siento bien para conducir**

**Descuida**_ dijo posando su mano en su mejilla y regalándole una sonrisa_ **solo recuerda que cuentas con mi apoyo para todo**

Luego bajo la mirada

**Se que no es mucho pero…**

**Te equivocas**_ dijo levantando su rostro_ **tenerte a mi lado será lo que haré seguir en pie**

.

Las lágrimas corrieron por los ojos de Sakura, le dolía mucho todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabia que consecuencias acarrearía esa situación pero tenia miedo, sentía pena de ese niño, tenia miedo del daño que eso le estaba causando a Sasuke, y mas que nada tenia miedo de perderlo

.

Sasuke seco sus lágrimas con sus labios, hasta que la beso tiernamente.

Luego de unos minutos sin aire se separaron y Sakura salio del departamento para refugiarse de sus temores en casa

.

.

**Se encuentra bien señorita**_ pregunto el conductor viéndola por el retrovisor

**Si, descuide**_ respondió fingiendo una sonrisa

**No sabe mentir**_ dijo regalándole una cálida sonrisa_ **sabe los problemas pasan mejor cuando se cuentan a un desconocido**

**No se que hacer...**_ dijo con voz estrangulada_ **como conseguir que la persona que amo no sufra**

El sonrió

**El sufrimiento es parte de la vida, lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer es afrontarlo y superarlo**

Cuando ya estuvieron frente a la casa el anciano se giro mostrándole una dulce mirada

**Y si la persona que amas tiene siempre tu apoyo se sentirá afortunado**

A Sakura le rodaron nuevamente las lágrimas

**Gracias**_ dijo cuando el anciano le entrego un pañuelo_ **cual es su nombre**_ pregunto

**Sarutobi Hiruzen, señorita**

**Mi nombre es Sakura**_ dijo entregándole el pañuelo**_ espero volverlo a ver**

**Así será**

Salio del auto y mientras caminaba por el pasto trato de acomodar su semblante para que ni Gaara ni Naruto se dieran cuenta

Con alegría muy bien fingida según ella, saludo a su hermano mayor y se fue a acostar

**A quien cree que engaña**_ murmuro Gaara para si mismo mientras desviaba su mirada del libro que tenia entre sus manos_ **me confunde con Naruto**

.

* * *

.

Durante la noche Sasuke no pudo pegar el ojo, no le trastornaba tanto la aparición de Karin pues el verla de nuevo no le causo mas que impresión, pero la noticia de tener un hijo le carcomía las entrañas, como seria el pequeño o mejor dicho como habrá vivido al lado de una mujer sin escrúpulos

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió que lo mejor seria irse a trabajar para despejar su mente

.

* * *

.

**Nos veremos mas tarde**_ se despidió Ino de Itachi cuando salieron del aeropuerto

Itachi había decidido ir a la empresa antes que a casa, desde el avión solicito un taxi para que llevara a Ino y otro para él

.

Al llegar a la empresa todo seguía con normalidad hasta que entro a la oficina de su hermano quien estaba de pie frente a una enorme ventana con la mirada perdida y un vaso de lo que parecía ser licor en la mano… entonces supo que algo andaba mal

**Tu bebiendo a las ocho de la mañana**_ dijo sonriendo de lado

**Creo que lo necesitaba**_ respondió sin dirigirle la mirada

**Que ha pasado**_ pregunto con un semblante serio

Sasuke se jiro dejando a la vista unas profundas ojeras y una sonrisa amarga

**Ahora resulta que tengo un hijo**

Itachi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y el color abandono su rostro

**De que hablas**

**Karin apareció y me dijo que no se deshizo del bebe… y que yo soy el padre**

Sasuke soltó todo tan de repente que Itachi sintió la necesidad de sentarse en uno de los sofás

**Cuando**_ pregunto

**Ayer… se apareció en el departamento, yo estaba con Sakura cuando me lo dijo**

**Debe ser un error**_ repuso Itachi

**Eso es lo que quiero averiguar**_ dijo estrellando la copa contra la pared

**Tranquilízate**_ pidió

El teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar

**Podrías contestar tu**_ le pidió a Itachi

El pelilargo tomo la bocina

**Esta bien, recíbelo**_ y colgó_ **Mao-san dice que te ha llegado un paquete**_ hizo una pausa_ **es de Karin…**

Sasuke gruño y enseguida apareció su secretaria con una pequeña caja

**Aquí esta su paquete señor**

Sasuke asintió

Cuando Mao hubo salido de la oficina ambos rodearon el paquete, Itachi fue quien destapo la caja y lo que había eran fotos, un sin fin de fotos de un pequeño pelinegro, de cuando era bebe, de dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis años, también estaba su acta de nacimiento, un examen de sangre con resultado AB, copia de pasaporte y un… pequeño mameluco que seguramente uso de bebe

Ambos pelinegros estaban estáticos

**Donde esta Kakashi**_ pregunto Itachi

**En su oficina**_ respondió Sasuke

**Ven tenemos que hablar con él, debemos conseguir una orden para hacerle un examen de ADN a ese niño**

Sasuke bajo la mirada

**Y si de verdad es mío**

Itachi puso sus manos sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo

**Si es tuyo, entonces veremos que hacer**

**Kakashi estas ocupado**_ pregunto Itachi entrando a su oficina

**No**_ respondió**_ no sabia que habías regresado**

**Si justo en la mañana**

**Kakashi**_ hablo Sasuke**_ necesitamos tu opinion**

**Con respecto a que**_ pregunto

**Hay una mujer que dice tener un hijo de Sasuke**_ dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a Kakashi

**Aunque esa no es mi área, se que se puede recurrir a un examen de paternidad**

**Te podrías encargar de eso**

**Por supuesto**_ respondió_ **pero Anko esta mas familiarizada con esos casos, por que no se lo piden a ella**

**Lo tomaría como personal**_ respondió Sasuke

**No entiendo**

No tenia caso seguir ocultándolo, además Kakashi era un hombre discreto y seguramente un amigo leal

**Entonces ese niño tendría aproximadamente seis años**_ dijo_ **eso será mas complicado**

**Por que**_ pregunto Sasuke

**Si resulta ser tu hijo esa mujer te puede demandar por dejarlo desamparado por tanto tiempo… puedes terminar en la carcel  
**

**No creo que sea eso lo que quiere**_ hablo Itachi_ **se lo hubiera insinuado a Sasuke desde un principio y no lo hizo**

**Tienes razón**_ dijo rascando su barbilla

**A mandado esto**_ dijo Sasuke dejando la caja sobre su escritorio

Kakashi la abrió y comenzó a revisar el contenido

**Chantaje emocional**_ dijo negando con la cabeza_ **déjenme ver que puedo hacer, cuando se vuelva a comunicar contigo dile que quiero hablar con ella**

**Así lo haré**_ dijo

**Cual es su nombre**_ pregunto Kakashi mientras tomaba un bolígrafo

**Karin****, no sabemos sus apellidos ni nada mas de ella**_ respondió Itachi_ **cuando estaba con nosotros cambio su nombre**

Kakashi asintió

**Dejare ese espacio libre para cuando ella tenga que firmar**

Un silencio se produjo en la sala

**Sasuke porque no regresas a casa te ves cansado, yo me encargare de todo**

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

**Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar para despejar mi mente**

.

.

* * *

.

**Estoy temiendo por mi vida**

**Me encantan sus comentarios y el odio que comparten por Karin**

**Algunas me han pedido que por lo menos la muerda un perro**

**pero haré mas que eso**

**solo tienen que esperar  
**

**espero sus comentario **

**BYE**


	31. Verdades a medias

.

.

Tras terminar un día mas de trabajo, Sasuke decidió ir a dormir a casa de Shizune mientras que Itachi prefirió hacerlo en el departamento, su excusa fue que estaba muy cansado y el departamento estaba mas cerca pero la verdadera razón era ver a Karin, estaba casi seguro que ella volvería a buscara a Sasuke ahí, entonces seria la mejor oportunidad para tratar de averiguar a que jugaba

.

**Esperaba que vinieras**_ dijo Itachi con una mirada fría dirigida hacia Karin quien como había deducido había llegado al departamento

**No esperaba encontrarte aquí**_ dijo con una media sonrisa mientras entraba

**Pasa estas en tu casa**_ ironizo

**Tu también has cambiado**_ le comento recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada

**Si**_ dijo secamente

**Así que me estabas esperando**_ dijo_ **será acaso que quieres recordar como es hacer el amor conmigo**

**Yo nunca hice el amor contigo fue solo sexo**

Karin rió levemente

**Quiero saber que es lo que quieres… eso del niño no te lo creo**

**Él niño existe… y es tu sobrino**

**Entonces lo que quieres es dinero**

**No**_ respondió cambiando su sonrisa a una cara completamente seria_ **quiero a** **Sasuke…quiero que Sasuke este conmigo porque lo amo**

**Tu no sabes amar**_ dijo cabreado

**Piensa lo que quieras, pero no descansare hasta tener a Sasuke de regreso en mi cama**

**Estas enferma**

Ella negó con la cabeza

**No**_ corrigió_ **enamorada**

**Tu farsa no te servirá por mucho tiempo… le haremos una prueba de ADN a ese niño**

**Por mi no hay ningún problema**_ dijo encogiéndose de hombros_ **yo sabia que el bebe era de Sasuke, hice mis propios cálculos, la noche que quede embarazada Sasuke fue el único que estuvo en mi cama y…si eso era todo lo que me ibas a decir…me voy**

**Entonces tendrás que ir a la oficina para firmar el permiso para el examen**

**Mañana estaré ahí**_ dijo encaminándose a la salida

**Karin…**_ la llamo

**Que**_ se giro_ **quieres algo mas**_ pregunto seductoramente

**Si todo esto es mentira lo pagaras muy caro**

Karin saco a relucir una sonrisa de lado cuando salio sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, Itachi se recostó contra la pared sobando su cien con las manos hasta que escucho nuevamente que alguien entro al departamento

**Lárgate Karin**_ dijo sin elevar la vista

**No soy Karin**

**Ino…**_ murmuro

**Sakura me contó lo que paso y como no regresaste a casa con Sasuke decidió venir a verte**_ hizo una pausa**_ escuche tu conversación con ella**

**Esta obsesionada con él**

Itachi se acerco a ella y la abrazo

**Como esta Sakura**

**Muy triste**_ respondió aforrándose fuertemente a él_ **le duele ver sufrir a Sasuke y también teme perderlo… ¿crees que en verdad ese niño sea de Sasuke?**

**No se**_ dijo_ **pero se ve muy segura, además…**_ callo y desvió la mirada

**Dime**_ pidió girando nuevamente su cara hacia ella

Él suspiro

**Casi siempre que estaba con ella usaba preservativos**_ dijo secamente_ **si ella no estuvo con ningún hombre aparte de nosotros… puede que si sea hijo de Sasuke**

Ino bajo la mirada

.

* * *

.

Sakura decidió mostrar su mejor cara para que Sasuke viera que lo apoyaba, seguramente el estaba triste y enojado pero necesitaba verlo.

Cuando entro a la casa una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, Sasuke parecía estar bien porque estaba discutiendo con Anko «como siempre»

**Hola Sakura**_ la saludo Anko con una enorme sonrisa

A Anko comenzó a rodearla un aura color de rosa

**Porque tan animada**_ pregunto por el repentino cambio de animo

**Se esta tirando a Kakashi y eso la tiene _satisfecha_**_ respondió Sasuke viendo fijamente sus uñas

Sakura se sonrojo

**Anko creí que te gustaban las mujeres**

**Hace tiempo descubrí que me siento bien con ambos**_ contesto_ **me voy tengo una cita**_ se inclino y beso los labios de Sasuke_ **no me esperes**

**Ya vete**

**Adiós Sakura**_ dijo besándola a ella también

**Creo que nunca me podré acostumbrar**_ dijo Sakura cubriendo sus labios con su mano_ **tu lo sabias**

**¿Que?, que es vi-sexual**

Sakura asintió

**Si**_ mientras le hacia de señas para que se sentara en el sofá con él

Sakura enredo sus manos alrededor de él mientras besaba su cuello

**Estas bien**_ pregunto

**Cuando estoy contigo si**

Sakura se rió

**Me estoy volviendo un cursi de mierda**_ dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

**Un poco**_ dijo divertida

.

Sasuke atrapo sus labios en un suave pero apasionado beso, pero Sakura se separo de él, cuando Sasuke iba a protestar ella coloco sensualmente su dedo índice sobre su labio

.

Bajo las manos y lenta y tortuosamente comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa muy lentamente teniendo la atención de acariciar su abdomen sobre la tela. Esto provoco un ronco gemido por parte de Sasuke

**Te gusta esto ¿verdad?**_ pregunto la pelirosa muy cerca de su oído

**Maldición… si**_ dijo con dificultad_ **«demonios a aprendido rápido»**_ pensó por la astucia de la pelirosa

Dejo de juguetear con su oreja y bajo hasta su cuello, el cual mordisqueo y beso lo suficiente, luego bajo hasta su pecho el cual beso mientras masajeaba su cabello, Sasuke no resistió mas y la alzo en brazos para llevarla a la habitación, la idea de hacerlo en la sala le pareció muy tentadora pero seria un poco molesto para él y vergonzoso para ella que alguien los encontrara

.

Mientras él caminaba hacia las escaleras Sakura se restregaba contra él sacándolo de quicio

**¿Quieres dejar de moverte?**_ gruño Sasuke con la voz tensa

**¿Por qué ?**_ pregunto Sakura mientras besaba su cuello

**Si no te detienes voy a correrme en los pantalones**

**Sufre**_ le dijo sonriendo con picardía

**Que sufra**_ dijo casi ofendido_ **no lo creo**_ dijo mientras escabullo una mano hacia su pecho

**Ahh**_ gimió haciendo que a Sasuke se le complicara el subir las escaleras

.

Apartando la tentación de cogerla en las escaleras, de un manotazo abrió la puerta, la habitación estaba oscura pero eso no le impidió aplastar el cuerpo de Sakura con el suyo cuando la apoyo en la pared.

Impaciente comenzó a buscar el botón del pantalón de Sakura y lo ataco hasta hacer que este saliera volando, deslizo el pantalón y este resbaló hasta el suelo y quedó arrugado a los pies, Sakura se quitó los zapatos y él la levantó para liberarla del montón de ropa. Inmediatamente enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, en un frenético intento de pegarse más a él, de fundir los cuerpos de ambos para aliviar el calor abrasador que emanaba de ellos

.

Sasuke la aparto de él para escabullir sus manos hasta las el elástico de las bragas mientras que ella se encargaba de devorar su boca, Sakura aparto las bragas con un pie y Sasuke volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo, se deshizo de su pantalón y bóxer y a Sakura no pudo mas que gemir cuando sintió su piel en contacto directo, se arqueo desesperadamente buscando mas que un simple roce de su pene.

Levanto a Sakura sólo un poco más para ajustar su posición, ella sintió cómo la cabeza del pene la sondeaba, suave, caliente y dura, y después una sensación de placer casi increíble que la inundó cuando Sasuke dejó que ella cayera por su peso sobre su erección.

Sakura clavó las uñas en sus hombros desnudos, « ¿Cómo podía detenerse en aquel preciso momento?» Tenía dentro sólo la cabeza y no era suficiente, Sasuke con la respiración agitada y el rostro hundido contra su cuello le hablo al oído

**¿Quién sufre ahora?**_ pregunto sin moverse

**Sa-su-ke… one-gai**_ dijo para lograr conseguir lo que quería

.

Sasuke la aprisionó contra la pared y con un fuerte impulso la penetró del todo, Sakura casi grito por la ansiedad aunque estaba mas concentrada en lo bien que se ajustaba el pene de Sasuke en ella, en un ritmo duro y rápido alcanzo el clímax por primera vez, Sakura chocaba contra la pared a cada impulso, resbalando por su propio peso y obligando a Sasuke a penetrar aún más profundo, tanto que se corrió un segundo más tarde, entrando en ella casi con fuerza brutal.

Al terminar Sasuke se apoyo contra ella, con la piel empapada de sudor, la habitación aun estaba oscura y silenciosa excepto por los jadeos de ambos, sujetó a Sakura con más fuerza, sosteniéndola con un brazo alrededor de la espalda y el otro debajo de las nalgas, al tiempo que se quitaba del todo el pantalón y se dirigía hasta la cama aun dentro de ella

.

Se inclinó sobre la cama y se acomodó encima de Sakura, le quito la blusa y el sostén y lanzo ambas prendas al suelo, el pecho de él rozaba los pezones de ella mientras comenzaba a moverse de nuevo. Esta vez el ritmo fue más lento y a cada embestida se introducía más profundamente, aun un poco cansada enredo las piernas al cuerpo de Sasuke y se comenzó a mover de arriba a bajo para acompasar con sus embestidas atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Sasuke dejó escapar un sonido gutural y alcanzó el orgasmo mientras ella aún temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Aun tendidos consiguieron que su pulso regresara a la normalidad, Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse pero Sakura lo detuvo.

**¿A donde vas?**

A Sasuke le apareció una sonrisa perversa en el rostro

**No pensaba irme a ningún lado**_ dijo mientras metía sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de ella_ **simplemente invertiremos los papeles  
**

La alzo haciendo que quedara sentada sobre él, ante su curiosa mirada

**Hoy ninguno de los dos dormirá**_ prometió

**Debes estar bromeando**_ dijo ella_ **no creo poder**

**O si que podrás**_ dijo mientras atrapaba uno de sus pecho en su boca_ **que tal vas hasta ahora**

Sakura no contesto puesto que estaba más concentrada en la increíble sensación de la boca caliente y húmeda de Sasuke

**Sabes que**_ dijo jalando un poco su cabello para que elevara la vista hacia ella_ **quien no te dejara dormir seré yo**_ sentencio la pelirosa con los ojos oscurecido por la pasión

.

* * *

.

Al día siguiente por la tarde:

.

**Ayer me encontré con Karin**_ comento Itachi mientras se encontraba en la oficina a solas con su hermano

**Y hasta ahora me lo dice**_ murmuro_ **te dijo que diablos es lo que quiere**

**A ti**_ respondió Itachi

**De que hablas**_ siguió Sasuke mientras daba un golpe seco sobre el escritorio

**Dice que lo que quiere es que tú regreses con ella**

**Debes estar bromeando**

**Nada de eso**_ respondió suspirando_ **le hable sobre la prueba de paternidad y acepto… parece que esta muy segura**

Sasuke se froto el puente de la nariz

Kakashi entra en la oficina con documentos en mano

**Aquí esta la autorización para los exámenes**_ dijo

**A que hora citaste a Karin…**_ pregunto Sasuke de mal humor

**Aquí estoy cariño**_ hablo la pelirroja apareciendo sin ser invitada

**Como entro hasta aquí**_ pregunto Kakashi

**Ya he venido antes**_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros_ **no tengo mucho tiempo así que a lo que hemos venido**

**Aun falta alguien**_ comento Itachi con odio

**Y quien podrá ser…**_ pregunto

**Yo**_ se escucho por la puerta_ **o que creías que iba a permitir que ese examen se hiciera sin mi supervisión**

**Y tú quien eres**_ escupió con asco

**Yo seré quien les realice la prueba de paternidad…**_dijo Tsunade

Karin la examino de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió (n/a: tipo Sai)

**No hay ningún problema**

**Siendo así**_ hablo Kakashi_ **tiene que darme sus datos y su firma**

**Estoy de acuerdo**_ dijo Karin_ **pero primero tengo algo que decir  
**

**Habla de una vez**_ se apresuro a decir Sasuke

Karin exhalo y soltó el aire pesadamente

**Lo que les hice años atrás no lo planee yo… **

**Explícate**_ pidió Tsunade impaciente

**Yo me crié en un internado en Italia**_ comenzó a decir**_ cuando aun mi madre estaba casada con mi padre tuvo una aventura con otro hombre, cuando mi padre se entero y tras divorciarse de ella la envió a vivir lejos de Japon, incluyéndome a mi**

Nadie interrumpió

**Durante los años que viví ahí mi padre nunca se contacto conmigo hasta que un día de la nada me llamo y me pidió que regresara a Japón, yo ya había terminado de estudiar pero él me mantenía así que obedecí**_ hizo una pausa_ **cuando me reuní con él me dijo que tenia un trabajo para mi y yo acepte sin preguntar… el resto de la historia ya la conocen**_ termino de decir

**Aun no entendemos a que viene eso**_ dijo Itachi

**Enteraran cuando sepan quien es mi padre…**_ después de unos momentos hablo_ **Miyasawa Orochimaru **

La mano de Tsunade se estampo en el rostro de Karin

**Quieres decir que todo fue por un capricho de ese maldito**_ grito Tsunade

Karin se toco la mejilla

**Fue por venganza**_ dijo_ **la persona con quien mi madre lo engaño fue Uchiha Izuna **

Tsunade abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, recordando ese acontecimiento años atrás

**Tú pareces conocer la historia**_ le dijo Karin a la rubia

Sasuke e Itachi clavaron sus ojos en Tsunade en busca de una explicación

**Madara se entero que Izuna mantenía una relación con una mujer casada y se opuso, Izuna furioso dejo de comunicarse con él, unos cuantos meses después nos llego la noticia de su muerte producto de un tumor en el cerebro… ustedes tenían pocos meses de nacidos cuando todo eso paso**_ explico Tsunade

**Cuando mi padre se entero, Izuna ya había fallecido así que juro vengarse perjudicando a su familia**_ dijo_ **cuando me contó su plan me opuse rotundamente, así que para hacerme cambiar de opinión me prometió como recompensa una buena parte de esta la empresa**_ dijo_ **pero cuando hice lo que ellos me pidieron me abandonaron a mi suerte con el bebe que llevaba dentro**

Sasuke comenzó a reír

**Quieres que creamos que tú fuiste una victima en todo esto**

**No**_ respondió desafiante_ **quiero que se haga justicia**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar_ **puedo atestiguar sobre lo que paso hace años... **

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**…Hace algunos años me entere que mi padre y mis hermanos fueron los que provocaron el accidente del avión…**

.

.

* * *

.

**O.O**

**Para las que no sepan quien es Izuna aclaro que es el hermano menor de Madara**

**¬¬ lean el manga**

**espero les guste**

**hasta el lunesssssssss  
**


	32. viaje de improvisto, regreso apresurado

**Hola mis amadas lectoras hoy es lunes **

**asi que les toca un nuevo capi**

**wiiii**

**me encantan sus reviews, muy divertidos por cierto**

**Creo que en la ultima parte de este capi exagere un poco pero es que al mismo tiempo que escribía este **

**capitulo estaba leyendo una novela contemporánea y aparecio una escena parecida, que les puedo decir**

**espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios  
**

.

.

La sala quedo sumida en un silencio sepulcral durante varios minutos hasta que Kakashi comenzó a hablar.

**Tienes pruebas sobre lo que acabas de decir**_ pregunto

**No**_ respondió la pelirroja limpiándose las lágrimas_ **pero si puedo decirles donde están escondidos… y así podrán comenzar con las averiguacio…**

**Estaba todo planeado y tu fuiste su cómplice**_ aseguro Sasuke con voz ahogada

**No**_ respondió «asustada»_ **te juro por nuestro hijo que yo no estaba enterada**

**Mientes**_ grito

**No…**_ repitió desesperada

**Sasuke tranquilízate**_ le aconsejo Kakashi_ **si ella tuvo algo que ver seguramente cuando se abra el caso lo sabremos**

Sasuke se giro para ocultar su rostro el cual estaba surcado por lágrimas

**Será mejor que te vayas**_ hablo por fin Itachi quien mostraba un semblante frío ante la situación_ **esto lo dejaremos para otro día, nosotros nos comunicaremos contigo**_ Karin asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta_ **no salgas del país**_ dijo deteniéndola de su andar_ **tu también eres sospechosa**

.**  
**

Cuando Karin abandono la oficina el ambiente cambio con ligereza, Kakashi le llevo un vaso con agua a Tsunade que estaba petrificada en su lugar, mientras que Sasuke ya mas calmado mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la pared con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo tal como si no pudiera moverlas.

**Kakashi encárgate de todo por favor**_ dijo Itachi_ **reúnete con ella mañana para que ambos vayan a la policía a reabrir el caso y que ella de toda la información que sepa sobre ellos**

**Descuida**_ respondió el peligris

**Tsunade**_ llamo el pelilargo_ **Tsunade…**_ repitió para sacarla del shok_ **es hora de irnos**

Ella negó con la cabeza

**Me quedare a ayudarle a Kakashi y a preparar la orden de los exámenes**_ dijo_ **será mejor que ustedes se vayan**

Itachi asintió

Ambos salieron del edificio con la cabeza gacha, tomaron un taxi que los llevo hasta la casa de Shizune sumidos en el silencio, nadie dijo nada y es que no era necesario suficiente era con saber que todos habían muerto por la estupida venganza de un hombre que no supo satisfacer a su mujer

.

* * *

.

**Sakura…Sakura**_ la llamaba Shisui

**Em, disculpa que me decías**_ dijo la pelirosa riendo nerviosa

**Sakura no me quiero entrometer en tu vida pero estas muy distraída y esto es importante para la entrada a la universidad**

**Si… lo siento pondré mas atención**_ se disculpo

La noche anterior ella y Sasuke habían olvidado por un momento los problemas pero cuando se separaron nuevamente la incertidumbre la golpeo

**No es ese el caso**_ dijo tomando ambas manos_ **si hay algo que te preocupa puedes decírmelo**_ Shisui se acercaba cada vez mas a ella

**P-pu-es n-no t-teng-o ningún problema**_ dijo atropelladamente mientras se alejaba de él

**Sakura tengo poco tiempo de conocerte pero…**_ fue callado por el dedo de Sakura sobre su labio

**No lo digas, por favor no lo digas**_ pidió al recordar las palabras de Sasuke_ «s_i ese tipo llega a insinuársete esta muerto… tú eres mía»_

**Porque**_ pregunto el pelinegro

**Shisui tengo novio y en verdad estoy enamorada de él**

**Ya veo**_ murmuro**_ él es el motivo por el cual estas tan triste… debí imaginármelo una persona que te hace sufrir no te merece**

**Shisui no es…**._ Sakura intento aclarar las cosas pero Shisui la interrumpió

**No es necesario que lo defiendas**_ dijo y salio de la casa muy enojado

Sakura estaba roja del coraje

**¡Shannaro! porque los hombres nunca escuchan**_ grito (n/a: testarudo el tipo) _ **siento que algo anda mal**_ murmuro para si misma cuando ya se hubo calmado

Decidida salio de su casa, no recorrió mucho camino para saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas, fuera de la caza de Shizune estaba Sasuke sentado sobre el césped con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

**Sasuke…**

**Pensé que no estabas en casa**_ dijo viéndola a los ojos_ **quien fue el que salio hace un momento**

A Sakura le sorprendió su pregunta automática

**Era mi asesor Shisui**_ respondió

**A**_ simplemente murmuro

Sakura se puso de cuclillas para estar frente a frente

**Que ha pasado**_ pregunto al verlo tan abatido

**Pasa que ya estoy cansado de tanto sufrimiento**

**Sasuke**_ murmuro con tristeza mientras se acomodaba a su lado_ **pase lo que pase sabes que cuentas conmigo… lo sabes ¿verdad?**

Sasuke asintió para luego acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de la pelirosa, mientras ella comenzaba a acariciar su cabello

.

* * *

.

Un par de días después, Itachi y Sasuke continuaron con su ritmo normal de trabajo y vida, esperando a que los investigadores trajeran de regreso a Orochimaru y sus hijos al país, la información que había dado Karin fue exacta, ahora solo faltaba conseguir sacar a esos tres del apoyo de un hombre poderoso que los favorecía.

**Uchiha-san**_ llamo Mao_ **Takeshi-san por la línea dos**

**Gracias**_ respondió mientras se comunicaba con uno de sus mejores proveedores_ **dígame Takeshi-san**

**_Uchiha-san a habido un pequeño inconveniente con el embarque y necesitamos que lo arregle_**

Sasuke suspiro

**De acuerdo en estos momentos salgo para aya**

**_Me parece bien_**_ dijo el hombre tras la línea_ **_lo esperamos entonces_**_ y colgó

**Así que te vas de viaje**_ le pregunto Kakashi entrando a la oficina

**Serán un par de días solamente**_ dijo mientras tocaba su barbilla_ **te encargo el caso**

**Descuida**_ respondió_ **con respecto a lo otro esta todo listo**

**Se hará hasta que regrese**_ dijo Sasuke_ **ahora tengo que hacer mis maletas y conseguir el primer vuelo que salga a Kagoyima, por favor encárgate de informárselo a Itachi, esta en una reunión ahora mismo y también dile que queda a cargo mientras regreso**

Kakashi asintió sonriendo

**Que tengas un buen viaje**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**La mitosis completa, que produce células genéticamente idénticas, es el fundamento del crecimiento, de la reparación tisular y de la reproducción asexual…**_ Sakura estaba en clase de biología prestando mucha atención a las palabras de su profesora, desvió la mirada y como era de costumbre vio a Shikamaru dormido sobre su pupitre, Hinata tomando notas sobre la leccion y Ten Ten conversando animadamente con Temari, Kiba haciendo aviones de papel y Kin tratando de conquistar a Neji quien no le presta ni la mas mínima atención

.

Sakura rió un poco antes de que su celular comenzara a sonar interrumpiendo la clase

**Señorita Sakura**_ hablo la profesora con voz severa_ **sabe que no esta permitido tener los celulares encendidos durante las clases, en especial en la mía**

**Disculpe sensei olvide apagarlo**_ dijo

**Nada de excusa… por hoy salga de mi clase**_ dijo señalando la puerta

**Hai**_ contesto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta_ _T.T vieja insoportable… esta frustrada porque no tiene un hombre a su lado… chaaaa estoy tan enojada__ refunfuñaba en su mente mientras caminaba, cuando estuvo fuera del salón vio que la llamada había sido de Sasuke, así que le regreso la llamada_ **¿pasa algo?**

**Estoy fuera del instituto puedes venir**_ pregunto tras la línea

**En un momento estoy ahí…** _T-T de todas maneras la bruja ya me saco de clase_ _pensó

Camino a paso rápido hasta la salida del lugar donde encontró a Sasuke al lado de un taxi hasta que la vio y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

**Tenia que verte antes de irme**_ murmuro contra su oído mientras estaban abrazados

**¿Irte? ¿A donde?**_ pregunto separándose un poco de él

**Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en Kagoyima, pero estaré de regreso en un par de días**

Sakura bajo la mirada

**Es tan de repente**

Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla para darle un tierno beso

**Lo se**_ dijo contra sus labios_ **te llamare cuando llegue… adiós**

Le dio un beso en la frente y subió al taxi sin ver atrás, sabia que si lo hacia era capaz de no ir a ese lugar y eso seria desastroso para la empresa

**Hasta pronto**_ susurro ella mientras veía el auto alejarse

**Así que él es tu novio**_ dijo una voz tras ella

**Shisui…**_ dijo sorprendida mientras se secaba una lágrima que caí por sus ojos_ **que haces aquí**

**Estaba conversando con el profesor de mi hermano**

**Tienes un hermano aquí**_ pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación_ **será que lo conozco**

**No creo, esta en primer año**_ respondió acercándose a ella_ **siempre que estas triste es por causa de ese sujeto ¿verdad?**_ dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello

**Eso no es cierto**_ respondió con el ceño fruncido_**…** **me tengo que ir, nos vemos**

Se giro para seguir su andar pero Shisui la jalo del brazo y la beso, Sakura tenia los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa mientras que los de él estaban cerrados, coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Shisui y lo empujo para luego estampar la mano en su mejilla izquierda

**Eres un estupido**_ grito y salio corriendo del lugar dejando a Shisui con la mano en el rostro y la palabra en la boca

.

Mas tarde…

.

**Sakura pareces enfadada**_ comento Naruto con una gota de sudor en la frente mientras veía a su hermana menor lavar los platos de la cena

**Te parece**_ respondió mientras tiraba otro plato roto a la basura

**Será mejor que termine yo**_ intervino Gaara al ver solo tres platos intactos sobre el lavabo

**Entonces me iré a dormir**_ dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal**_… por cierto no he visto a Ino**

**Dijo que se quedaría en el departamento de Itachi**_ respondió el rubio atragantado con ramen instantáneo

**Naruto**_ lo llamo_ **acabas de comer de donde sacaste el ramen**

Naruto comenzó a reír mientras rascaba su nuca

**Pues veras…son mis reservas y se me antojaron**_ respondió

Sakura exhalo aire y decidió ir a dormir talvez así se le quitaría el mal humor que había provocado Shisui

**«Como se atreve»**_ pensaba mientras subía las escaleras, luego del enojo paso al miedo__ _**«si Sasuke se enterara no quiero saber lo que le haría» **

Decidió dejar de pensar y concentrarse en descansar

.

* * *

.

**Es bueno que allá salido de la ciudad**_ comento Ino a Itachi mientras este acariciaba su espalda desnuda

**Si, tienes razón por lo menos se distraerá con el trabajo**_ dijo y luego quedo viendo a la nada_ **aunque dudo que pueda olvidar tan fácilmente**

**Lo conseguirá**_ lo animo con una sonrisa_ **ya lo veras, Sasuke es fuerte y recuerda que tienen el apoyo de todos nosotros**

Itachi sonrió en respuesta mientras se volvía a colocar sobre ella

.

* * *

.

Ya había pasado un día desde que había llegado a su destino, con solo llegar recibió una pila de documentos que debía revisar, agotado por la noche solo pidió servicio a la habitación y después se acomodo en la tina de baño, con el torso al descubierto y el agua solo cubriendo de la cintura para abajo dejo que sus pensamientos viajaran hasta Sakura

.

En todo el día no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo malo que estaba sucediendo con su vida de eso se encargaría cuando regresara, ahora sus pensamientos estaba centrados en la mujer que lo tenia locamente enamorado

.

**Ja**_ soltó para si mismo_ **nunca llegue a pensar que esa niña se me metería hasta los huesos…**

Desde el primero momento en que la vio, le había gustado… aunque de una forma mal sana, solo quería conseguir que se acostara con él, quería ser el quien le enseñara todo lo deferente al sexo y luego descartarla como a las demás

.

Aun cuando comenzó a vivir en la casa de Shizune esos pensamientos no habían desaparecido. hasta que poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella.

**Sakura…**_ murmuro, sentía que su cuerpo se calentaba al pensar en ella**_... lo mejor será ir a dormir**_ dijo por lo alto, principalmente porque no quería tener que recurrir a algo que solo hacían lo niñatos o los que no podían conseguir compañía femenina (n/a: si la mano º/º)

.

.

* * *

.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuado Sasuke bajo del taxi que lo llevo hasta su casa, había pensado tomar el vuelo de las ocho de la mañana, pero después de hablar con Sakura por teléfono estuvo pensando con impaciencia que cuando llegara ya seria muy tarde y no podría verla, necesitaba abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo esbelto y frágil bajo el suyo, no pudo soportarlo, metió atropelladamente su ropa en la maleta y salio rumbo al aeropuerto

.

Sabia de muy buena fuente que Ino no se encontraba en casa al igual que Gaara, con Naruto no había problema pues ya había comprobado que el rubio dormía como un tronco «literalmente».

Así que sigilosamente se escabullo hasta la casa de su amada y al estilo de Romeo y Julieta subió por el balcón, como un astuto ladrón consiguió abrir la puerta de cristal

**«Debo agradecerle a Kakuzu por enseñarme a abrir cerraduras»** _pensó mientras entraba a la casa con la precaución de no hacer ruido

Se escabullo al cuarto poniendo el seguro a la puerta cuando entro.

Aparto las cortinas de la ventana para que la luz de la luna llena iluminara la habitación, cuando giro su cabeza hacia la cama todo el cuerpo se le tenso y comenzó a respirar agitadamente

.

Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo, con las sábanas apartadas a un lado, tenía la pierna derecha extendida y la izquierda flexionada.

Llevaba puesta una simple camiseta que en el transcurso de la noche se le habla subido dejando a la vista sus delicadas bragas y un poco mas.

Se había excitado demasiado, estaba tan duro como una roca, sin apartar los ojos de ella, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, necesita tenerla; no podía esperar, Sakura se veía cálida, tierna, vulnerable... y era solo suya

.

Dejó sus ropas en el suelo y se inclinó sobre ella, girándola suavemente para que quedara sobre su espalda, Sakura dejó escapar un gemido suave y se acomodó sin despertarse, Sasuke comenzó a repartir besos por sus mejillas, frente, labios, cuello sacándole pequeños gemidos aun dormida.

A Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente.

**Si que tienes el sueño pesado**_ murmuro contra su oreja para después comenzar a jugar con ella mientras que acariciaba sus muslos suavemente, llamando a el auto control que ya no le quedaba se movía lentamente para evitar penetrarla aun cuando estaba dormida.

Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que Sakura solo gemía se dio cuenta que ya estaba húmeda así que escabullo una mano en sus bragas y comenzó a masajear su intimidad

**Sasuke…**_ gimió deliciosamente para él

.

* * *

.

O.O

SASUKE ES UN VIOLADORRRR

POBRE SAKURA NI DORMIDA LA DEJA DESCANSAR

mañana la conti

bye


	33. Sospecha

.

**Bueno mis amigas pervertidas aquí les dejo la conti,**

**por sus reviews veo que les encanta el Sasuke cachondo ( y a quien no º.,º)  
**

.

.

**Sasuke**_ volvió a gemir haciendo que él tirando por la borda la delicadeza, e introdujera un dedo su interior haciendo que diera un leve respingo, arqueándose y, alzando los brazos, le rodeó el cuello_ **te amo… Sasuke**_ musito medio dormida

**Sakura…**_ susurro reclamando sus labios

Ella se removió, arqueándose hacia él de nuevo, mientras comenzaba a despertar aunque aun dormida reconocía las caricias de Sasuke y su cuerpo respondió inmediatamente a ellas dándole la bien venida.

.

No le preguntó nada; sencillamente, estaba allí, y eso era lo único que importaba

Con las manos alrededor de su cuello lo atrajo para fundirse con él en un beso exigente y desesperado pues ella también ansiaba sentirlo.

Sasuke se acomodo sobre ella y atrapo uno de sus pechos con su boca. Sakura gimio con dolor

**¿Te lastimé?**_ preguntó, al levantar la cabeza y mirarla preocupado.

**No, es solo que estoy un poco sensible** _gimió, sonrojada

Se volvió a acomodar y guió su miembro erecto hasta su entrada que ya estaba lo bastante húmeda para recibirlo

.

El vaivén era rápido haciendo que la respiración de ambos se tornara trabajosa, Sakura elevo ambas piernas y las presiono contra las caderas de Sasuke incitándolo mas, los gemidos eran incesantes y gloriosos tanto que no les importo si Naruto llegaba a oírlos, en ese momento solo existían ellos dos y nadie mas, unas cuantas embestidas mas y Sasuke se corrió dentro de ella.

No podía separarse de ella incluso cuando todo acabó, no pudo soltarla. Empezó a hundirse en ella otra vez, necesitaba poseerla de nuevo para satisfacer un deseo tan intenso que seguramente nunca podría saciarse, Sakura gemía débilmente y se aferraba a él. Sasuke no permitió que su excitación se aplacara, se movió lentamente, llevándolo a éxtasis nuevamente, y aunque estaban cansados el placer no fue menos satisfactorio.

.

**Has regresado antes**_ murmuro acurrucándose en su pecho, ya estaba por amanecer cuando cayeron rendidos

Él la abrazó con fuerza

**No podía soportar más tiempo lejos de ti**

Y aunque le doliera el orgullo y sin importarle lo cursi de sus palabras era la verdad.

Habría vuelto, aunque hubiera tenido que hacerlo a pie.

.

* * *

.

**Sakura-chan**_ llamo Naruto desde afuera haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos de repente, al hacerlo fijo su vista en el fuerte brazo que le atravesaba el cuerpo hasta rodear su cintura posesivamente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pensó que lo que había pasado era un sueño «húmedo y muy bueno por cierto»

.

El rubio no recibió respuesta, luego fijo su vista hacia en el reloj en su mano

**Demonios, ya es tarde**_ grito_ **Sakura-chan ya se debe de haber ido **

Y rápidamente salio del lugar, sacándole una gota de sudor de la frente, suspiro audiblemente y volvió su vista en Sasuke este ni se había inmutado por los gritos del rubio

**Debes estar muy cansado**_ susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello_ **¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?**_ pregunto mas para si misma que para él

Con cuidado retiro el brazo de su cintura y se deslizo fuera de la cama, cuando estuvo de pie fijo su vista en su cuerpo, se sonrojo al verse totalmente desnuda.

Cuando nuevamente levanto la vista sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo caer sentada en la cama

**Que pasa**_ pregunto Sasuke con voz ronca

**N-nada**_ consiguió decir mientras se incorporaba y caminaba rápidamente al baño

.

Se llevo la mano al estomago intentando reprimir las nauseas cosa que a duras penas consiguió, levanto la vista hacia el espejo y se fijo en lo casi verde que estaba su rostro, estaba sudando helado y todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Con esfuerzo se escabullo a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua caliente, ahí no pudo reprimir el asco y vomito hasta que ya no pudo más

Tras largos minutos en el baño salio solo envuelta en una toalla, cuando levanto la vista se encontró a Sasuke solo con los pantalones puestos y el ceño fruncido

**La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y tardaste mucho ahí adentro**_ reclamo

**Lo siento**_ dijo componiendo una sonrisa fingida_ **tenia en cuerpo agarrotado y necesitaba relajarme**

Sasuke formo una sonrisa de lado

**Es una buena excusa**_ dijo acercándose a ella como un felino_ **yo no te hubiera dejado relajarte**

Comenzó a besar su cuello pero Sakura aun se sentía mal

**Porque no me cuentas como te fue**_ dijo apartándose de él

A Sasuke le extraño pero no dijo nada al respecto

**Nada fuera de lo normal**_ respondió_ **¿iras a la escuela?**

**Ya es muy tarde**_ respondio

**Entonces acompáñame a la empresa**_ dijo besando su mano

Sakura apenas asintió

Sasuke se fue a su casa a cambiarse, mientras que Sakura se vistió con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que despertaran sus nauseas nuevamente, bajo las escaleras pero al pasar por la cocina y sentir el olor del café recién hecho sintió asco

.

* * *

.

Dejando atrás ese episodio salio para encontrarse con Sasuke e ir a la empresa, al llegar tomados de la mano todos los saludaron con respeto, caminaron hacían la oficina de presidencia y tras abrir las puertas se encontraron a Itachi quien al verlos los saludo.

.

No se pudo quejar, el tiempo que paso en la oficina ayudo a Sasuke a archivar y revisar documentos, el malestar había pasado apenas la señora Mao le había llevado té y galletas saladas

_.  
_

Después habían llevado el trabajo a la sala de juntas para estar más cómodos

.

**Comeremos aquí**_ le anuncio Sasuke_ **el menú lo tiene la señora Mao**

Sasuke iba a presionar el botón del intercomunicador pero Sakura lo detuvo

**Yo lo traeré**_ dijo levantándose_ **de paso iré a lavarme las manos**

Sasuke asintió, cuando Sakura abrió la puerta Itachi y Kakashi aparecieron en el pasillo

**Los acompañaremos a comer**_ dijo sonriendo Kakashi

**En un momento estoy de regreso**_ anuncio con una sonrisa

.

Sakura fue directamente al baño para lavarse las manos cuando sintió que la tomaban bruscamente del brazo y una uñas se enterraban en su piel

.

**Quiero hablar contigo**_ dijo Karin

**Creo que no**_ Sakura trató de continuar andando, pero las uñas se clavaron más en su brazo

**¡Sasuke es mío!**_ exclamo_ **crees que lo has atrapado pero no es así, crees que él te ama, ¡pero Sasuke siempre a sido mío y siempre lo será!**

**No parece que nadie lo note**_ respondió negando a ser sacudida por sus venenosas palabras_ **él me ama de eso estoy segura, yo me acuesto en su cama ¡Y no voy a engañarlo con su hermano!**

Ni siquiera ella pudo creer lo que había dicho, Karin no dijo nada solo formo una media sonrisa en su rostro que enmascaro su rabia

**Pequeña idiota**_ soltó con desden_ **yo fui la primera mujer en su cama, en quien crees que piensa cuando te hace el amor**

**Eso es mentira**_ dijo segura de que Karin solo trataba de herirla_ **busca ayuda, Karin** _aconsejó con frialdad_ **la necesitas con urgencia  
**

Salio del ese lugar y enfadada negándose a frotarse el brazo donde la otra le había clavado las uñas

.

Nuevamente las nauseas la atacaron y se recostó contra la pared en donde debieron pasar diez minutos hasta que sintió su estomago estabilizarse, entonces camino hacia la sala de juntas, al acercarse se oía el murmullo de los trabajadores y la vos irritada de Sasuke hablando tras la puerta

.

**No se que pretendes conseguir con esto**_ bramo Sasuke sin alzar mucho la voz

Cuando ella entro entendió la razón, a las faldas de esa arpía se encontraba un pequeño pelinegro escondido tras ella

**No pretendo nada solo lo traje para que conociera a su padre**_ dijo fingiendo indignación

**Aun esta por comprobarse eso**_ hablo Itachi

Sakura le regalo un sonrisa al pequeño asustadizo que aun escondido se la devolvió

**No puedes negar que es tu hijo**_ hablo Karin con voz severa

**No lo estoy haciendo**_ elevo la voz

Karin se puso de cuclillas para igualar la altura del niño

**Lo ves cariño tu papi no nos quiere**

**No le digas eso**_ dijo Sakura enojada

Karin le devolvió una mirada furiosa

**Es mi hijo y yo hago lo que quiera con él**_ dijo y tomo con brusquedad al pequeño del brazo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida_ **quiero hacerle la prueba lo mas pronto posible para que todos ustedes se traguen sus palabras**

.

Cuando Karin desapareció, el ambiente tenso aun reinaba en el lugar, Sakura se encamino hacia Sasuke para brindarle palabras de consuelo pero la vista se le oscureció

Sasuke fue rápido y evito que estrepitosamente cayera al suelo

.

**Sakura, sakura**_ la llamo en un vano intento de que abriera los ojos

**Recuéstala aquí**_ le dijo Kakashi mientras acondicionaba uno de los sofás de la sala

**Tiene las manos heladas**_ comento Itachi mientras tocaba su mejilla_ **llamare a la señora Mao**

Kakashi también salio de ahí

**Sakura**_ la llamaba Sasuke con desesperación mientras apartaba el cabello de su rostro_ **Sakura…**

Solo momentos después ella reacciono

**Te encuentras bien**_ pregunto preocupado

**Si, no es nada…**_ respondió aun aturdida

La puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a una mujer mayor

**Mao-san, ella acaba de despertar**_ le explico

La secretaria asintió y se acerco a Sakura quien aun estaba pálida

**Te encuentras bien cariño**_ hablo cariñosamente mientras tocaba su frente_ **tienes un poco de fiebre ¿quieres que te llevemos a un doctor?**

**No**_ se apresuro a decir nerviosa_ **d-debe ser u-un resfriado**_ logro decir mientras tomaba fuerte la mano de Mao, pidiéndole en silencio que no indagara mas

**Es lo mas probable**_ dijo habiendo entendido el mensaje_ **si eso es todo me retiro**

**Sasuke, será mejor que la lleves a casa**_ aconsejo Itachi

En ese momento Kakashi apareció con el rostro muy serio

**Logre alcanzarla**_ dijo_ **si te parece bien mañana por la mañana se realizaran las pruebas**

**Esta bien**_ contesto con semblante frío_ **mañana estará bien**

**Entonces la llamare para confirmárselo**_ dijo el peligris saliendo nuevamente hacía su oficina

**S-sasuke**_ hablo la pelirosa con la voz un poco ronca_ **no me acompañes… ya me siento bien y recordé que tengo un trabajo que entregar mañana…**

**No te iras sola**_ sentencio

Sakura le mando una mirada indescifrable

**Por favor, quiero estar sola un momento**

Sasuke iba a replicar pero sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro, negando suavemente con la cabeza

**De acuerdo**_ murmuro sin estar convencido_ **pero un chofer te llevara a donde quieras ir…esa es mi condición**_ se apresuro a decir al ver que ella iba a contradecirlo

**Entonces me voy**_ se acerco a él y beso sus labios con ternura_ **adiós** **Itachi**

Él pelilargo asintió con una sonrisa, y ella salio del lugar

.

* * *

.

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo aparente, después de haber despachado al chofer, empezó su caminata con la vista fija en el suelo siguiendo sus propios pies.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas y paro en seco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, al levantar la vista se encontró en la entrada de una farmacia, tomo valor de donde pudo y entro

.

* * *

.

**No puedes negar que tiene rasgos similares a los tuyos**_ dijo Kakashi

Sasuke humedeció sus labios con cerveza

**Son rasgos ambiguos**_ interrumpió Itachi mientras le servia mas en el vaso de su hermano_ **no le encuentro parecido a Sasuke**

**Talvez es por los genes de ella**_ continuo Kakashi_ **hay que afrontar cualquier posibilidad**

**No se**_ Itachi continuaba con el debate_ **aunque tampoco lo vimos bien desde donde se escondía**

**Tu que piensas Sasuke**_ pregunto Kakashi

Ambos clavaron sus ojos en Sasuke quien no decía nada

**No sentí absolutamente nada cuando lo vi**_ murmuro

.

* * *

.

**Kimimaro…**_ lo llamo Karin mientras tortuosamente lamía su miembro lentamente_ **no… me fallaras en lo que te he pedido ¿verdad?**_ dijo mientras introducía en su boca la hombría del ojiverde

**No**_ murmuro con voz ronca_**…pero**_ la excitación le hacia difícil hablar_…**porque lo quieres a él… si yo te amo**

Karin le mando una mirada furiosa

**Tu no me satisfaces**_ dijo mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el y se auto penetraba, Kimimaro gruño extasiado mientras ella se movía sobre él sin ninguna expresión en el rostro_ **cuando estaba con Sasuke esto me hacia gritar**

Apuro las envestidas para hacer que se corriera y apartarse de su lado

**Haré todo lo que me pidas**_ dijo Kimimaro mientras se colocaba sobre ella_ **con la condición de que aun cuando estés con el Uchiha, yo pueda hacer el amor contigo**

Karin sonrió de lado

**No te preocupes**_ dijo mientras le rasguñaba el pecho haciendo que sangrara ligeramente_ **cuando tenga sexo con Sasuke estaré tan satisfecha que te dejare hacerme lo que quieras**

Kimimaro la penetro de una sola embestida, la forma en que Karin lo había herido lo excito nuevamente, le encantaba cuando el sexo se tornaba violento

.

* * *

.

Llevaba una hora observando la pequeña caja que tenia sobre su cama, aun no se decidía a abrirla.

Tomo el pequeño aparato y se encamino al baño, leyó cuidadosamente las instrucciones y consiguió realizar la prueba.

Cinco minutos después en los que había pasado acabando sus uña,s tomo el pequeño tubo blanco que dibujaba un signo de + sobre el

.

**Positivo**_ murmuro mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras las lagrimas descendían por sus ojos_ **un bebe de Sasuke**

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras acariciaba su vientre

**No puedo decírselo ahora**_ dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el borde de la tina_ **esperaremos a que se calmen las cosas**_ susurro con voz maternal

Se quedo recostada contra la pared con los ojos cerrados tratando de imaginar como seria su hijo, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente y no pudo esconder la prueba de embarazo que había dejado sobre el lavamanos

.

* * *

.

º.º

**LO QUE MUCHAS ESPERABAN**

**WIIIIIII  
**


	34. Amenazas

.

**T.T**

**ANUNCIO**

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOSSSSSS**

**DE AQUI EN ADELANTE **

**MAS DRAMA Y MAS EMOSION**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**.

.

**Disculpa Sakura no sabia que estabas aquí…**_ Ino había callado de repente al ver el tubito blanco sobre el lavamanos

Sakura se irguió rápidamente tratando de alcanzarlo antes que ella, cosa que no consiguió

**Sakura estas embarazada**_ dijo mientras la veía fijamente con el aparato en la mano_**…** **estas embarazada**_ volvió a repetir para tratar de procesar la información

**Ino**_ murmuro

**Sakura sabes lo que esto significa, lo que implica**

**Si lo se**_ respondió mientras le arrebataba la prueba y la tiraba a la basura_ **no creas que soy estupida**

**No es lo que quise decir**_ dijo mientras se acercaba a ella_ **supongo que Sasuke no sabe nada**

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzada

Permanecieron en silencio un rato

**No lo puedo creer**_ dijo Ino fingiendo estar enfadada_ **frente de marquesina va a ser mamá antes que yo**

Sakura comenzó a llorar nuevamente

**Shhhh**_ Ino acariciaba su cabello suavemente_ **todo va a estar bien… bajemos a cenar te tienes que alimentar bien**

**Oh no Ino, no puedo, todo me da asco**_ dijo gimoteando

**Descuida en un momento soluciono eso**

.

* * *

.**  
**

El momento había llegado, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi y Tsunade estaban en el laboratorio esperando la llegada de Karin.

Solo cinco minutos pasados de la hora de la cita, Karin apareció con Inari y otro hombre

**Quien es él**_ pregunto Kakashi

**Mi abogado, kaguya Kimimaro**_ respondió Karin

Sasuke tenia la mirada fija en el niño, buscaba con desesperación algún rasgo que le indicara que no podía ser su hijo, pero era difícil, el pequeño tenia el cabello y los ojos tan oscuros como los de él, un rasgo muy común en Japón, pero debía tomar en cuenta que apenas tenia seis años y su rostro y facciones podrían cambiar y asemejarse a las de él u otro miembro de su familia

**Hagamos esto rápido**_ hablo impaciente Tsunade_ **Inari acércate por favor**_ lo llamo amablemente, pero el niño parecía reacio a cualquier contacto con extraños_ **Sasuke entonces acércate tu para que vea que no es nada malo**

El pelinegro asintió

**Abre la boca**_ dijo Tsunade mientras sacaba un hisopo de su empaque y lo pasaba por sus ensillas_ **eso es todo… Inari que te parece no es nada malo**

El pequeño asintió y se acerco a la rubia quien lo estudio detenidamente, cuando ya le hubo hecho lo mismo que a Sasuke dejo que el pequeño bajara de la mesa

**Le llevare esto en un colega que es de mi entera confianza**_ anuncio viendo fijamente a Karin como advirtiéndole que no intentara nada pues seria inútil

**Sasuke quiero hablar contigo**_ dijo Karin

El pelinegro asintió y se encaminaron hasta otra sala

**Habla**_ demando

**Que piensas hacer cuando la pruebe confirme que Inari es tu hijo**_ pregunto

**Hablas con mucha seguridad**_ la reto_ **si ese fuera el caso, me haría cargo de mi hijo**

Karin formo una sonrisa en sus labios

**Quien te ha dicho que eso es lo que quiero**_ dijo_ **de él me he encargado mucho tiempo para necesitar ahora tu dinero**

**Entonces no entiendo tu insistencia al respecto**_ hablo con frialdad

**Quiero que tú y yo estemos juntos como antes  
**

Sasuke saco a relucir una sonrisa de lado

**Eso es absurdo**_ sentencio_ **aunque esas pruebas dieran positivo, nada me ata a ti**

**Te equivocas **_ dijo acercándose seductoramente a él_ **no creo** **que hallas olvidado lo excitado que te ponías cuando hacia esto**_ tomo la mano derecha de Sasuke y la pozo sobre uno de sus pechos lanzando un gemido_ **lo recuerdas**_ pregunto al tiempo que abría los ojos y su expresión cambia a asombro al ver que a Sasuke no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo

**Ahora me termino de convencer que lo que hubo entre nosotros fue ****sexo barato y fácil**_ dijo con una sonrisa arrogante_ **y me has hecho apreciar más lo que tengo ahora**

**Hablas de esa niña estupida**_ siseo

**Cuida tus palabras**_ reclamo enojado

**Esa ilusa no llega a ser la mitad mujer que soy yo**_ dijo con odio

**Te equivocas**_ dijo_ **es mucho mas mujer que tu y eso no pienso discutirlo contigo**

**Crees que cuando se compruebe que Inari es verdaderamente tu hijo querrá estar a tu lado… te despreciara**_ dijo mientras salía hecha una furia del lugar, arrastrando con ella a Inari y siendo seguida muy de cerca por Kimimaro

**Va echando fuego por lo ojos**_ comento Kakashi

**Me colmo la paciencia**_ dijo y luego fijo su vista en Itachi_ **hablaste con él**_ pregunto

**No se, algo no me cuadra**_ comenzó a decir_ **las pocas palabras que cruce con Inari me demostraron que estaba nervioso… demasiado diría yo… también se veía triste**

**Con una madre como esa quien no**_ murmuro Kakashi

**No me pidió nada con respecto al niño**_ dijo Sasuke_ **lo único que quiere es que este con ella… ni siquiera hablo de matrimonio me dio la impresión de que lo único que quiere era tener sexo conmigo**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Ino gracias por acompañarme… estoy muy nerviosa**_ dijo la pelirosa

**Si lo se… por eso falte a la universidad, lo recuerdas**_ hablo con voz melodiosa_ **no puedo dejar de sentirme emocionada… **

**Yo también lo estoy**_ dijo_ **y estoy segura que a Sasuke le encantara la noticia aunque es muy repentino… no entiendo que hice mal**

**Esas cosas a veces pasan…talvez olvidaste tomar una pastilla o algo por el estilo**

**Ino estoy preocupada**_ susurro_ **como reaccionaran Naruto y Gaara, principalmente papá, siento como si los hubiera traicionado**

**No digas tonterías, nada los hará mas feliz que consentir a ese bebe**_ dijo

**Ino-sempai la doctora las espera**_ dijo amablemente una enfermera

**Gracias Yukino**_ respondio la rubia_ **vamos Sakura**

La pelirosa asintió

La consulta transcurrió con normalidad, los nervios de Sakura eran evidentes pero la doctora la tranquilizo anunciándole que todo estaba normal, el bebe crecía fuerte y saludable, antes de salir le entrego la imagen de la ecografía y regresaron a casa

.

* * *

.

El día trascurrió con lentitud para Sasuke, eran las siete de la noche y aun se encontraba en la oficina meditando, exactamente una hora después recibió la llamada de Tsunade anunciándole que los exámenes estarían listos mañana por la tarde así que decidió irse a descansar

.

**Pensé que no vendrías**_ susurro la pelirosa al abrazarse a su cuerpo

**Tenia algunas cosas que arreglar**_ dijo mientras la apretaba fuertemente, Sakura temió por su bebe

**Ten cuidado**_ le susurro juguetona**_ no estoy bien para este tipo de cosas**

**De que hablas**_ pregunto extrañado

Sakura le iba a contar de su embarazo pero en ese momento Ikari y Gaara entraron a la casa

**Hola Sasuke-kun**_ saludo la pelinegra_ **como van con la empresa**

**Bien como era de esperarse**_ contesto arrogante e Ikari hizo un puchero

**No has cambiado**_ dijo divertida**_ Sakura, cuando se ponía así de pesado Mikoto-san le jalaba las orejas**

Sasuke comenzó a reír suavemente

**Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños nos sentaba en un rincón cuando decíamos malas palabras**

Sakura rió levemente

**Me hubiera gustado conocerla**_ dijo

**Si, era una persona muy dulce**_ hablo Sasuke con melancolía

.

* * *

.

Sakura caminaba apresuradamente por el patio del instituto, las nauseas matutinas habían provocado su retraso, seguramente su profesora no estaría contenta cuando la viera llegar.

Una cabellera roja que estaba justamente en la entrada del edificio la hizo detenerse

**Que haces aquí**_ rugió, no estaba de buen humor y con su presencia había empeorado

**Supongo que Sasuke te dijo que hoy entregan los resultados de los análisis**_ dijo

Sakura no contesto ni asintió

**Tomare tu silencio como un si**_ dijo mientras se acercaba a ella_ **de ante mano te advierto que te alejes de Sasuke, conserve a ese niño únicamente para que él regresara conmigo**

**Un hijo no es para eso**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido_ **además, ¿no habías estado con otros hombre además de Sasuke? ¿Como puedes estar tan segura que es de Sasuke?**

**Se que Inari es hijo de Sasuke porque yo misma provoque ese embarazo, cuando estaba con Itachi me cuidaba con Sasuke no**

**No quiero seguir escuchándote**_ dijo y comenzó a caminar a su aula

**Si no te alejas de él no puedo asegurar la seguridad de tu bastardo**

Sakura se quedo como piedra al escucharla

**¿…como…?**

**Que como me entere**_ la interrumpió_ **pequeña idiota aun te falta mucho por vivir, cuando algo se atraviesa en mi camino lo elimino así que estas advertida… si no te alejas de Sasuke ese niño sufrirá las consecuencias**

**Sasuke no permitirá que le hagas daño**_ dijo con valor

**Entonces deja que cambie mis palabras…si no te alejas de Sasuke serás la responsable de la muerte de otra vida inocente**

**De que hablas**_ pidió nerviosa

**Si no tengo a Sasuke ya no me interesa Inari así que... no se, podría sufrir un accidente mortal**_ dijo mientras tocaba con los dedos su barbilla

**No puedes hacer eso**_ grito al borde de las lagrimas_ **es tu hijo… no serias capas**

**Por Sasuke soy capaz de todo**_ sentencio_ **así que ya estas advertida**

Karin salio con paso elegante del instituto mientras que Sakura se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo

**Esto no puede estar pasando**_ susurro mientras se abrazaba ella misma_**…no…**

Se levanto y regreso a su casa, de todas maneras no se hubiera podido concentrar en las clases, se recostó en su cama y lloro… lloro hasta que se durmió rendida

.

* * *

.

**Tsunade… aquí están los resultados**_ dijo el laboratorista que había examinado las muestras de ADN**_ espero que los resultados sean lo que estaban esperando**

**Por kamisama espero que si**_ susurro la ojimiel_ **lamento haberte apresurado tanto**

**Descuida**_ dijo_ **ya sabes que si por mi parte fuera te los hubiera entregado ayer mismo**

**Si lo se y te lo agradezco**

Tsunade salio del lugar para reunirse con Sasuke en la empresa, casi podía sentir el aire pesado de la incertidumbre que seguramente iba a aplastarlos

.

Al entrar a la sala de juntas el ambiente no era mejor, Karin e Inari junto a Kimimaro ya se encontraban ahí, al igual que Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi

**Aquí están**_ sentencio tendiendo el sobre, arriba de la mesa

Sasuke lo tomo con mano firme y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente

**Se certifica que la prueba de paternidad dio un resultado de 99.9% de posibilidad de ser el padre biológico de…**_ Sasuke no continuo leyendo y desvió la vista hacia Karin quien se regodeaba de si misma

**No me mires así**_ dijo_ **no me mires como si los hubiera manipulado, ni siquiera se a quien llevaron los análisis,**

**«Es verdad»**_ pensó Tsunade

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre su silla y contemplo a su hijo quien estaba ajeno a lo que pasaba

**Inari…**_ lo llamo pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta

Karin se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia Sasuke

**Esta es mi dirección**_ dijo extendiendo y pequeño trozo de papel_ **te estaré esperando**_ y salio

.

* * *

.

Sakura se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, ya había tomado una decisión, tomo una ducha y al terminar de vestirse tomo su celular y llamo a Sasuke

**_Sakura estaba a punto de llamarte_**_ respondio él tras la línea y Sakura descubrió la tensión en su voz

**Necesito que hablemos**_ dijo lo mas fría posible_ **estoy saliendo para tu departamento**

**_Entonces espérame ahí_**__ _le respondió_** _ahora mismo salgo para allá _**

**Si**_ murmuro y colgó volviendo a sentir como sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba cuando entro al departamento de Sasuke, encendió las luces y sus ojos se apretaron por lo irritados que estaban, se quito la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejo sobre el sofá mientras esperaba

.

El trayecto que realizo desde la empresa hasta su departamento le pareció tortuoso, solo pensar que Sakura lo estaría esperando y con ella podría aliviar su confusión lo hizo acelerar el auto

**Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome**_ dijo cuando la vio recostada en el sofá

**Un poco**_ contesto con un hilo de voz_ **Sasuke…**

**El resultado salio positivo…**_ dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del ella

A Sakura se le encogió el estomago por el dolor

**Me siento despreciable**_ continuo_ **no siento mas que pena por Inari, al vivir solo al lado de esa…**_ callo por la fuerte palabra que iba a decir

**Entonces enmiéndalo**_ susurro

**Eso haré**_ dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba_ **intentare ser un buen padre para él…**

Sakura lo interrumpió

**No es suficiente que estés con él una vez a la semana**_ dijo_ **tienes que estar con Inari y dedicarle todo tu tiempo**_ la voz se le comenzó a estrangular_ **tienes que estar con él cada noche para consolarlo si tuviese alguna pesadilla, tienes que…**

**Sakura que te pasa**_ le pregunto mientras la tomaba de los hombros_ **porque estas hablando así**

**P-por q-que, lo que te vine a decir es que ya no debemos vernos**_ consiguió decir con dificultad al tiempo que se levantaba

**No puedes estar hablando en serio**_ dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y siguiéndola

**Si lo hago**_ dijo, luchando por contener las lagrimas_ **es una carga muy dura para mi estar con alguien que ya tiene un hijo…**

Sasuke volvió a tomarla de los hombros y la sacudió

**Dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo**_ grito enojado_ **todo eso fue mentira**

Sakura se mordió el labio tratando de reprimir el deseo de confesarle todo

**No pensé bien las cosas cuando te lo dije**_ murmuro al borde del llanto_ **soy muy joven e impulsiva y…**

**Cállate**_ grito mientras se alejaba de ella_ **no quiero seguir escuchando esa mentira**_ luego se acerco nuevamente a ella_ **tu me amas me lo has demostrado**

Y la beso con furia, pero Sakura no le correspondió, cuando Sasuke se separo de ella vio las lagrimas que Sakura ya no pudo seguir reteniendo

**No lo has entendido**_ dijo_ **lo nuestro se acabo…**

Giro sobre sus propios talones saliendo del departamento dejando a Sasuke pasmado en la sala

.

Sakura corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y el punzante dolor de cabeza se iba intensificando, más tarde cuando se sintió sin fuerzas tomo el primer taxi que encontró.

Cuando entro a su casa las caras extrañadas de sus hermanos la recibieron, cuando le iban a preguntar por el estado en el que se encontraba se desmayo siendo salvada de la caída por Gaara

.


	35. Al descubierto

.

.

**Gaara súbela al cuarto**_ le dijo Ino mientras ella iba a la cocina_ **estaré con ella en un momento**

**Naruto abre la puerta**_ pidió Gaara cuando ya estuvieron frente a la habitación

Ambos estaban tensos por no saber que pasaba

**Ino ¿que le pudo haber pasado?**_ pregunto Gaara mientras la rubia le comenzaba a quitarle los zapatos

**Talvez no ha comido bien**_ dijo acomodando su almohada y cubriéndola con las sabanas_ **no deben preocuparse**

Naruto suspiro aliviado

**Nunca le había pasado algo así, no entiendo**_ renegó Gaara

**Ya nos contara cuando despierte, por ahora dejémosla** descansar

.

Cuando Sakura despertó estaba sola en su cuarto, el estar abrigada y las compresas de agua la había ayudado, recordó que antes de desvanecerse estaba frente a sus hermanos así que bajo para hacerles saber que estaba bien

**Sakura-chan**_ dijo Naruto levantándose de un brinco y acercándose a ella para ayudarla a bajar_ **ya te sientes mejor**

Sakura asintió con una expresión triste

**Porque venias tal mal**_ pregunto Gaara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estaba asustado

**Y-yo t-termine con S-Sasuke**_ dijo volviéndosele a llenar los ojos de lágrimas

Ino se sorprendió y pensó que Sasuke no aceptaba el embarazo de Sakura

Gaara se acerco a ella y la abrazo acariciando su cabello

**Tranquila**_ susurro mientras ella lloraba_ **quieres** **que hable con él**

Ella negó con la cabeza

**Ya todo se acabo**

**Vamos Sakura será mejor que te recuestes un rato**_ dijo Ino tomándola del brazo

Ambas subieron a la recamara mientras la rubia descomponía su cara relajada para mostrar enojo

**Le contaste lo del bebe y el no lo acepto**_ se apresuro a decir

**No Ino… no se lo dije**

**Entonces porque terminaron**

Sakura le contó todo lo que había pasado en su encuentro con Karin, entonces Ino entendió sus razones

.

* * *

.

Sasuke deambulaba por la empresa como un muerto en vida, trabajaba mecánicamente, Itachi ya le había preguntado varias veces que le pasaba pero él solo respondía con monosílabos

.

* * *

.

**Shizui que haces aquí**_ pregunto sorprendida la pelirosa

**Quería hablar contigo**_ respondió un poco apenado_ **lamento lo del beso, pero es que te veías tan triste por causa de ese sujeto que yo…**

**Descuida, no pasa nada**_ dijo fingiendo una sonrisa_ **es hora de que regrese a casa…**

**Espera**_ dijo tomándola de la mano_ **Sakura por favor escúchame… yo estoy enamorado de ti**

El pelinegro se acerco un poco a ella en lo que ella se llevaba la mano a la boca

**Que te pasa**_ pregunto preocupado tomándole ahora las dos manos

**Tu loción…**_ murmuro apartando la cara

Shizui sintió como la pelirosa se estremecía así que la recostó contra su pecho esperando que se calmara su malestar

.

Sasuke veía la escena a punto de estallar por la furia, se había escabullido del trabajo para hablar nuevamente con Sakura, todo debía ser un error, un mal entendido, Sakura no podía dejarlo así como así, pero viendo lo cariñosa que se encontraba con ese tipo comprendió que error lo habia cometido él, por confiar en ella, por amarla como la amaba

.

Encendió el motor de su auto y arranco haciendo rechinar las llantas en el pavimento, una espesa capa de humo negro cubrió su huida, decido a no volver a claudicar ante nadie nunca más, haría lo que tenia que hacer sin miramientos ni escrúpulos

.

* * *

.

**Los han encontrado**_ anuncio abruptamente Kakashi en la oficina de Itachi_ **el investigador que lleva el caso dice que hace un par de horas llegaron Japón, Mizuki trato de escapar cuando les dijeron el motivo por el cual los arrestaban, recibió un disparo en el hombro izquierdo**

Itachi tenia una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, se levanto de su asiento

**Es hora de arreglar cuentas con esos mal nacidos**_ dijo entre enojado y satisfecho

**No le piensas avisar a Sasuke**_ pregunto el peligris

**En estos momentos Sasuke no tiene cabeza para nada**

**De eso me he dado cuenta**_ murmuro compadeciendo al pelinegro mentalmente pues su situación era mas que tensa

.

* * *

.

Sasuke llamo a la puerta del lujoso apartamento, una mucama le abrio la puerta, solo basto con que dijera su nombre para que lo hiciera pasar inmediatamente retirándose así para avisarle a Karin

**Me quede esperando a que vinieras anoche**_ murmuro Karin apareciendo por la puerta en donde había entrado quien lo recibió

**Eso te demuestra que no hago lo que tu quieras**_ dijo

**Me parece bien**_ respondió con voz seductora_ **eso hará las cosas mas divertidas  
**

Karin se acerco a Sasuke y le beso el cuello

**Has decidido ya que vas a hacer**_ ronroneo

**Si**_ respondió fríamente_ **pienso vivir con mi hijo en una casa que compre a las afueras de Tokio**

**Inari no va a ningún lado si yo no acompaño**_ dijo estomáticamente

**Lamentablemente se que vienes incluida en el paquete así que no me queda mas opción**

Karin rió con arrogancia

**Me alegra que nos estemos entendiendo**

**Por eso he decidido pelear la custodia absoluta**

A Karin no pareció causarle efecto alguno

**Eso traumaría al niño de por vida, piensalo mejor no es bueno para alguien tan pequeño ver que sus padres se pelean por él**

Sasuke no dijo nada entonces Karin continuo hablando

**Hagamos un trato**_ comenzó a decir_ **un año, solo vive conmigo una año y te daré la custodia voluntaria del niño**

**Me sorprende el amor que le profesas a tu hijo**_ ironizo pero Karin solo se encogió de hombros

Sasuke sopeso la idea por un momento, ya había perdido a Sakura que mas daba lo que pasara con su vida de ahora en adelante

**Acepto**_ dijo cortante

Karin se acerco como una gata en celo y enredo sus manos en su cuello, pero el la aparto bruscamente

**Lo siento _cariño_ pero no me apeteces en este momento**_ dijo_ **«ni en ningún otro»**_ pensó_ **mañana vendré a recogerlos, asegúrate de que Inari lleve todas sus cosas**

Dicho esto salio sin siquiera volver el rostro y mirar el rostro a Karin

.

* * *

.

**Itachi…**_ murmuro Kabuto claramente sorprendido

Itachi saco a relucir una sonrisa fría

**Pensaron que nunca nos enteraríamos**_ dijo**_ están acabados, se quedaran aquí por mucho, mucho tiempo**_ anuncio

**No tuve nada que ver fue…fue mi padre quien hizo todo**_ se apresuro a decir nervioso

**Si el la hizo y planeo todo pero ustedes fueron sus ayudantes**

**Itachi déjame explicarte**_ comenzó a decir_ **Mizuki y mi padre tienen toda la responsabilidad yo no estaba enterado de nada**

**Me das asco**_ musito el pelilargo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho_ **implicas a tu familia a excepción de a ti mismo, eres despreciable**

**Itachi**_ lo llamo mientras veía que se acercaba a la salida_…** Itachi**

Gritaba su nombre pero era inútil, Itachi iba a ser implacable con los que habían destruido sus vidas

.

* * *

.

Sasuke no regreso a la oficina, se fue directamente a casa de Shizune y comenzó a guardar su ropa en una maleta, Anko había tratado de detenerlo pero había sido inútil, tiro la maleta al valijero y se fue sin tan siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la casa de Sakura

.

**_Itachi_****_** lo llamo Anko muy alterada_ **_Sasuke tomo todas sus cosas y se fue de casa, le pregunte si se iba al departamento pero lo negó_**

Itachi estaba pasmado en su lugar y con el celular en su oreja

**Pero… como… que esta intentando hacer**_ pregunto

**_No lo se, Itachi se veía muy mal, no comprendo que pudo haberle pasado_**

**Te llamare luego, intentare comunicarme con él**

Itachi cortó la comunicación sin esperar la respuesta por parte de Anko

**Maldita sea Sasuke en que diablos estas pensando**_ gritaba mientras marcaba el número de su hermano

**_Que quieres Itachi_**_ respondió desanimado

**Quieres explicarme que mierda estas haciendo**_ rugió

**_Viviré con Karin por un tiempo luego ella me entregara la custodia de Inari_**

**Te has vuelto loco**_ grito_ **como puedes regresar con ella tan campante… ¿Qué pasara con Sakura entonces?**

**_Ni siquiera la nombres_**_ grito_ **_ella se deshizo de mí, dijo que era muy joven para atarse a un hombre con pasado_**

**Sakura no pudo haber dicho eso**_ dijo Itachi

**_Pues lo dijo y no quiero hablar más al respecto_**_ y colgó

**Que demonios esta pasando aquí**_ murmuro para si mismo

.

* * *

.

**Sakon necesitamos tu ayuda**

Mizuki se encontraba hablando desde el teléfono público de la prisión, con su brazo entablillado y Kabuto junto a él debían hacer todo lo posible por salir de ese asqueroso lugar

**_Dime jefe_**_ murmuro con voz burlona el peligris_ **_me entere de que los habían atrapado_**

**Por eso mismo necesitamos tu ayuda**_ volvió a repetir

**_Porque no se ha comunicado con nosotros Orochimaru-sama_**_ pregunto

**Él esta en una sala especial, además de la acusación que hicieron esos malditos Uchiha han encontrado pruebas sobre el manejo de pornografía infantil**

**Y como la libraron ustedes**_ pregunto aun divertido

**No se talvez fue suerte, no lo sabemos con exactitud**_ dijo Mizuki exasperado_ **busca a Karin y que te ayude a sacarnos de aquí**

**_Karin dices_**_ comento en tono mas burlón_ **_se esta dando la gran vida_**

Mizuki frunció el ceño

**Explícate**_ pidió

**_Tayuya se encontró con Kimimaro hace unos días, lo miro muy sospechoso así que lo drogo y consiguió sacarle información_**

**Habla de una vez**

**_Quien crees que les dijo a los Uchiha sobre el accidente de avión_**_ dijo_ **_la muy zorra lo hizo para ganarse la confianza de Sasuke y que este regresara con el_**_la_

Mizuki estrujo el teléfono entonces Kabuto se lo arrebato de las manos

**Esa perra no disfrutara su traición**_ dijo Kabuto muy enfadado_ **si esa estúpida dijo todo nosotros ya no tenemos salvación…**

**_Entonces que planeas hacer_**

**Consigue que Itachi hable conmigo**_ dijo resignado_ **si nosotros nos hundimos ella también lo hará…**

.

* * *

.

Ya había anochecido y Sakura se encontraba recostada en su cama, viendo la imagen de su ecografía escondida entre un libro, la contemplaba con anhelo sintiendo que ese bebe seria lo único que le quedaría de Sasuke.

El repentino gruñido de su estomago la hizo levantarse y sentarse en el borde de la cama

**Tienes hambre ¿no es así?**_ pregunto con la mano en su aun plano vientre_ **¿Qué quieres comer?... veamos que encontramos en la cocina**

Dejo el libro sobre la cama y salio de la habitación, al entrar en la cocina se encontró con Gaara quien estaba terminando su cena

**Veo que ya te encuentras de mejor humor**_ comento

Sakura sonrió, lo cierto era que su estado de ánimo aun no era el mejor pero tenia que seguir luchando por su hijo

**Tengo un poco de hambre**_ dijo sacando de la alacena galletas, su cereal favorito, luego abrió el refrigerador y saco helado de fresas con crema y jugo de naranja

**Así que solo un poco**_ dijo Gaara con una gota de sudor en la frente

Se escucharon pasos apresurados bajar por las escaleras y solo momentos después una mata de cabello rubio se dejo ver

**Sakura me puedes explicar que significa esto**_ dijo Naruto enojado mostrando la ecografía

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y Gaara se levanto tan abruptamente que la silla callo al suelo

**Y no me niegues que es tuyo**_ dijo al ver que ella no respondía_ **tiene tu nombre impreso…es por esto que terminaste con Sasuke… el muy maldito se negó a aceptar al niño**

Sakura no podía articular palabra

**Contéstame**_ grito impaciente

Gaara se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros

**Sakura…**_ la llamo_ **lo que dice Naruto es cierto… estas embarazada y Sasuke no se quiere hacer cargo**

**No…**_ logro susurrar

Naruto no escucho nada y se encamino furioso a la salida de la casa dispuesto a buscar a Sasuke, cuando la abrió se encontró con Ino e Itachi quienes se disponían a entrar

**Donde esta Sasuke**_ le grito a Itachi_ **donde esta ese bastardo**

Tomo a Itachi por las solapas del traje

**Naruto tranquilízate por favor**_ pidió Ino mientras lo tomaba del brazo_ **entra, allí lo explicare todo**

Naruto no respondió, solo soltó a Itachi

**Hay mucho que explicar**_ continuo el pelilargo entrando también en la casa

Sakura se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y con la mano derecha cubría sus ojos

**Será mejor que la explicación sea muy convincente**_ dijo Gaara clavándole los ojos furiosos a Itachi_ **si esperas que tu hermano salga en una sola pieza de esto**

Itachi comenzó a relatar su historia hasta llegar al punto que les concernía a ellos, dejo pasmados y sin palabras a Naruto y Gaara quienes se giraron a observar como Sakura lloraba más fuerte.

Ino termino hablando sobre lo que Karin había hecho pasar a Sakura

**Pero todo esto pronto estará arreglado**_ le dijo Itachi a Sakura mientras se ponía en cuclillas delante de ella y secaba sus lagrimas con el pulgar_ **me he encargado de ello.**

.

* * *

.

Pasaban de las nueve de la noche cuando Sasuke se encontraba con la mirada fija en el horizonte, escucho el ruido de la entrada principal tras ser cerrada la puerta, seguramente Karin había regreso.

Cuando habían llegado a esa casa, ella había decidido salir de compras para darle su toque personal, el ni se inmuto y se dedico a conversar a solas con su hijo, luego recibió una llamada de Itachi y pidió a las mujer que había contratado para hacer el aseo que llevara a Inari a un lugar que él le indico.

**Veo que me estas esperando**_ ronroneo Karin mientras se acercaba mas a él

**Así es**_ dijo sin apartar la vista del paisaje

Ella lo abrazo por detrás y acaricio su torso con una de sus manos

**Quieres jugar un rato**_ le susurro al oído

Sasuke hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a carcajearse haciendo que Karin lo mirara sorprendido

**Por poco consigues lo que querías**_ dijo aun riendo

**De que hablas**_ pregunto nerviosa_ **donde esta Inari**

**¿Inari?**_ dijo arqueando una ceja_ **de verdad interesa donde este… lo envié al lugar donde pertenece**

**Teníamos un trato**_ grito_ **no te entregare al niño hasta que tu y yo…**

**Tú y yo, nada**_ la interrumpió_ **se callo tu teatrito**

Karin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**¿Como?...**._ la pelirroja no pudo seguir articulando palabras

**Solo te advierto una cosa**_ dijo mientras la tomaba por la barbilla bruscamente_ **no quiero saber nada de ti… si te vuelve a interponer en mi vida te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido, te lo advierto Karin, yo no amenazo en balde  
**

Salio de la casa, subió a su auto pero Karin entro a su lado

**BAJATE**_ grito

**No**_ respondió cerrando la puerta_ **no hemos terminado aun**

Sasuke arranco el auto furioso no iba prestarle atención a Karin, regresaría a su departamento y si ella deseaba quedarse en el auto pues que lo hiciera, enojado y exasperado por la sarta de estupideces que le estaba diciendo acelero el auto hasta casí hacerlo alcanzar su limite

Todo lo que Karin decía no servía de nada y eso la estaba enloqueciendo, no podía perderlo, no podía permitir que regresara a los brazos de Sakura

**Entonces…**_ murmuro sobriamente_ **si no eres mío, no serás de nadie mas**_ grito

De improvisto tomo el volante con ambas manos haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el control del vehículo

forcejearon hasta que el auto se estrellara a toda velocidad contra uno de los enormes árboles que rodeaban la carretera

.

* * *

.

**SASUKE NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**QUE TRAJEDIAAAA**

**WUAAAA QUIERO LLORAR**

**.**

**.**

**LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA BUENA Y UNA MALA**

**EN LAS NOTAS DE MAÑANA SE LAS ANUNCIO Y PARA TERMINAR**

**LES INFORMO QUE MAÑANA SABREMOS COMO SASUKE SE ENTERO DEL ENGAÑO Y ESO**

**ENTONCES**

**BYE  
**


	36. Insertidumbre

**AYER LES DIJE QUE LES TENIA UNA NOTICIA BUENA Y UNA MALA**

**LA MALA ERA QUE EL CAPI FINAL SE IBA A RETRASAR PORQUE NO LO HABÍA PODIDO TERMINAR**

**POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION... PERO...**

**AYER REGRESO MI INSPIRACIÓN Y LO HE TERMINADO POR LA NOCHE**

**.**

**LA BUENA NOTICIA ES QUE AUNQUE YA VAYA A TERMINAR ESTE FIC TENGO OTRO EN PUERTA**

**HASTA AHORA LLEVO 8 CAPÍTULOS AUNQUE ESTE EN REALIDAD ES CORTO, AL PRINCIPIO PENSÉ QUE SERIAN SOLO**

**2 CAPI PERO ME ATACO LA INSPIRACION Y YA LLEVO 8 A VER CUANTOS MAS SALEN**

**.**

**COMO YA LES HABÍA COMENTADO EL FIC SE PUSO MAS DRAMÁTICO, PERO DESCUIDEN...**

**NO LES DIGO MAS PORQUE LE QUITO LA EMOSION **

**ASÍ QUE LAS DEJO LEYENDO**

**BYE...^3^**

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, se encontraba en su cama, no sabia como había llegado ahí, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y su respiración era acelerada, había tenido una pesadilla… una muy fea

Con todo el cuerpo le temblaba extrañamente, fijo su vista en el reloj que marcaba poco mas de las doce de la madrugada, giro su rostro hacia la cama de Ino y vio que la rubia no estaba en ella, escucho murmullos y decidió bajar

Se preocupo al ver a su hermana sentada sobre el sofá con las manos sobre su rostro, estaba… ¿llorando?, de pie al lado de ella estaba Naruto con la vista fija en el suelo

**¿Ino? ¿Naruto?**_ hablo en un hilo de voz

Ambos clavaron sus ojos en ella, Ino se levanto de un tirón y corrió hacia ella

**Que pasa**_ pregunto con un nudo en la garganta al sentir los brazos de su hermana rodearle el cuerpo_ **Ino…**_ llamo pero la rubia no podía hablar_**…Naruto…**

El ojiazul se acerco a ella con la cara contraída en un gesto de tristeza

**Sakura por favor no te alteres por lo que te voy a decir**_ comenzó a decir nervios mientras veía el rostro de confusión de Sakura

**Q-que ha pasado… dime… por favor**_ pidió

**Sasuke tuvo un accidente…**

Naruto le estaba explicando lo poco que sabía al respecto pero ella ya no escuchaba, su cabeza no procesaba las palabras de Naruto y cuando por fin lo hicieron descubrió que Sasuke aun estaba en peligro

**QUIERO VERLO**_ grito desesperada tratando de safarse de Ino_ **donde esta…quiero…él tiene que estar bien…Ino**

Sakura consiguió sacarse a la rubia pero entonces fue Naruto quien la sostuvo fuertemente por los hombros

**CALMATE**_ le grito, no le gusto hacerlo pero ahora era necesario_ **aun no sabemos como esta… estábamos esperando que despertaras**

Sakura comenzó a intentar safarse nuevamente

**Si sigues así le harás daño al bebe**_ dijo y vio como la pelirosa se calmaba de inmediato y se abrazaba a él con todas sus fuerzas_ **veras que todo estará bien**_ dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello

**Naruto… no quiero perderlo…**

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Flash back**

_._

_Quieres expliques que mierda estas haciendo_

_Viviré con Karin por un tiempo luego ella me entregara la custodia de Inari_

_Te has vuelto loco… como puedes regresar con ella tan campante… ¿Qué pasara con Sakura entonces?_

_Ni siquiera la nombres… ella se deshizo de mí, dijo que era muy joven para atarse a un hombre con pasado_

_Sakura no pudo haber dicho eso…._

_Pues lo dijo y no quiero hablar más al respecto…._

_Que demonios esta pasando aquí…._

**Poco tiempo después de haber terminado de hablar con Sasuke su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente**

_Uchiha_ _contesto

_Itachi…_ _murmuro la voz tras la línea

_Como conseguiste mi numero_ _pregunto enojado _  
_

_Eso no importa ahora_ _dijo__ solo te llame para desenmascarar a Karin_

_Que te hace pensar que creeré lo que digas, al fin y al cabo es tu hermana_

_Dejo de serlo desde el momento que nos traiciono_ _dijo Kabuto__ además… te aseguro que se libraran de un parasito con lo que te voy a decir_

_Te escucho_ _dijo prestando atención a las palabras de Kabuto

_Ese niño… Inari o como se llame, no es hijo de Sasuke_ _comenzó a decir__ es imposible que lo sea_

_Porque estas tan seguro_ _pregunto

_Porque yo mismo me encargue de interrumpir el embarazo de Karin_

Itachi no dijo nada y espero que Kabuto siguiera hablando

_Cuando la empresa pasó a nuestras manos, papá vio muy peligroso que ese niño pudiera nacer y pudiera quitarnos todo lo que habíamos conseguido_

_Entonces decidieron deshacerse de él_ _concluyo

_Karin lo había decidido desde el momento que se entero que estaba embarazada, yo solo adelante el proceso_

_Por que me dices todo esto_ _pregunto

_Es porque si ella pensaba que nos íbamos a quedar tranquilos estando aquí, se equivoco_

_Entonces que me dices de la prueba de ADN, ella no pudo haberla manipulado, ni siquiera sabia en que laboratorio se iban a examinar_

_Siempre hay un modo_ _dijo Kabuto e Itachi adivino que tenia una media sonrisa en los labios__ en verdad no me agrada liberar a Sasuke de Karin pero mas odio siento por esa zorra en estos momentos, así que digamos que así equilibro la balanza_ _dijo y colgó

**Itachi marco al celular de Sasuke**

_Ahora que quieres_ _pregunto Sasuke impaciente_  
_

_He confirmado lo que sospechaba_ _dijo

_De que hablas_ _pregunto con el ceño fruncido

_Todo fue una treta de Karin para enredarte, ella si se deshizo del bebe hace siete años… eso significa que Inari no es hijo tuyo_

Se produjo un prolongado silencio

_¿Sasuke?..._

_Entiendo_ _dijo con voz sombría__ tengo que colgar, nos veremos pronto…_

**End flash back**

.

**Itachi**_ Gaara puso su mano sobre el hombro de Itachi para darle apoyo_ **toma esto, te hará bien**_ le dijo ofreciéndole una taza de café

**Gracias**_ murmuro aun recostado contra la pared

Ambos estaban fuera del quirófano donde estaban operando a Sasuke, Itachi no había conseguido verlo, cuando llamaron a su celular aun se encontraban en casa de Sakura

.

**Flash back**

.**  
**

_Se ha quedado dormida_ _comento Ino mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura que estaba sobre su regazo

_Naruto estaba pálido y sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos_

_Que te pasa_ _le reclamo Ino

Los ánimos ya estaban calmados

_No se han dado cuenta_ _dijo con voz temerosa__ cuando Minato se entere de que Sakura esta embarazada me va a matar_

Ino y Gaara lo vieron con una gota de sudor en la frente

_Nos habíamos olvidado de ellos__recordo Ino

_Estoy seguro de que cuando Sasuke le explique las cosas todo estará bien_ _dijo Itachi

_No conoces a Minato_ _hablo Naruto un tanto perturbado__ Ino y Sakura son para él como dos princesas de porcelanas, delicadas y tiernas_

_«Ino no tiene nada de tierna en la cama»_ _pensó Itachi desviándose del tema

_Ellos sabran entender_ _dijo Gaara mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba a Sakura en brazos__ mientras tanto nosotros la cuidaremos _ _dijo viéndola con ojos de amor

_¡De veras!_ _dijo Naruto emocionado__ valdrá la pena ver correr a ese pequeño por toda la casa  
_

**Cuando Gaara bajo del cuarto el celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar**

_Es Tsunade_ _comento__ Tsunade, me extraña que llames tan tarde_

_Itachi… acaban de traer a Sasuke de emergencia… tuvo un accidente y esta muy mal_ _dijo la rubia

Itachi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

_N-no puede ser_ _murmuro tomando su cabeza con una de sus manos__ ahora mismo salgo para allá_

_Itachi que a pasado_ _pregunto Ino al ver su rostro pálido

_S-sasuke tuvo un a-accidente… Tsunade dice que esta m-muy mal_ _dijo y todos quedaron como piedra por la noticia__ me tengo que ir_

_Yo te acompaño_ _sentencio Gaara__ Ino, Naruto quédense aquí y esperen a que Sakura despierte_

_Si_ _murmuro Naruto con la vista perdida

**End flash back**

.

* * *

.**  
**

Sakura entro al hospital con la mirada perdida, el olor a desinfectante, alcohol y medicina la hizo sentir nauseas, pero las reprimió diciéndose a si misma que tenia que estar bien para cuando viera a Sasuke

**En la segunda planta…** _ escucho que le dijo una enfermera a Ino

**Muchas gracias**_ respondió la rubia y los comenzó a guiarlos por los pasillos

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado encontraron a Itachi sentado sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y a Gaara as su lado dándole apoyo, entonces el corazón de Sakura casi se detiene al pensar lo peor

**Como esta**_ pregunto Naruto al llegar

Gaara fijo sus ojos en él y después los desvió diciéndole en silencio que era mejor no escuchar

**Responde**_ demando Sakura con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Gaara tomo aire

**Acaba de tener una paro cardiaco**_ dijo pero luego se apresuro a continuar_ **lograron estabilizarlo y están continuando con la operación**

Ino se llevo la mano a la boca

**P-pero…**_ Sakura sentía que en la garganta tenia un nudo

Gaara vio como casi se desvanecía así que la acodo en uno de los asientos al lado de Itachi que tenia la mirada perdida

Para él fue como una puñalada al pecho cuando uno de las enfermeras que estaba asistiendo a Tsunade en la operación saliera y le dijera que a su hermano se le habia detenido el corazón por tres minutos

.

Varias horas habían pasado ya y los cirujanos aun se estaban ocupando de Sasuke, cuando el reloj marco las seis de la mañana las puertas del quirófano se abrieron de par en par

.

Un enfermero salio primero jalando la enorme cama en la que se transportaba a Sasuke inconciente y conectado a varias maquinas que no dejaban de pitar

.

Todos se sobresaltaron al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba el pelinegro

Llevaba el pecho al descubierto y en el costado derecho tenia un enorme moretón y la marca del cinturón de seguridad que iba desde el hombro hasta la cintura, en la cara llevaba varios rasguños seguramente provocados por los cristales del parabrisas que se había desbaratado por el impacto, su mano izquierda estaba vendada casi hasta llegar al codo

.

Todos se quedaron petrificados viendo como la camilla se alejaba con Sasuke, segundos después Tsunade salio del quirófano mientras se iba desprendiendo de la ropa esterilizada

**Acompáñenme**_ dijo sacándolos de su estado

**Tsunade como esta**_ pregunto Itachi muy preocupado

**Síganme cuando terminen de instalar a Sasuke en su habitación les contare**

Siguieron a la rubia por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke, Sakura se apresuro a colocar se a su lado mientras acariciaba muy suavemente su mano

**Tiene tres costillas rotas del lado derecho**_ comenzó a decir_ **la mano izquierda tiene cortes profundo, su pierna izquierda esta fracturada en tres partes, hubo que ponerle una cierta cantidad de clavos y armazones para fijarla pero lo mas preocupante fue el golpe en la cabeza**_ termino de decir suspirando casi al borde de las lagrimas_ **…Sasuke esta en coma**

Los ojos de Sakura que estaban fijos en Sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente

**No, no, no Tsunade… **

**Sakura por favor cálmate**_ pidió la rubia_ **se como te sientes pero hice todo lo posible ahora depende de él**

Tras largos minutos de silencio Itachi comenzó a hablar nuevamente

**Y… que paso con Karin**_ pregunto

Sakura se sorprendió pues no sabia que Karin estaba con él

**Como ya te explique antes, al momento del impacto ella salio despedida del vehiculo porque no llevaba el cinturón, aunque aun venia conciente su rostro y cuerpo estaban totalmente destrosados, cuando aun estaba operando a Sasuke me informaron que había fallecido**_ dijo Tsunade

Itachi asintió comprendiendo y nuevamente regreso su vista hacia Sasuke quien respiraba levemente

.

* * *

.

Un día completo había pasado desde el accidente y Sasuke no mostraba señales de mejoría, a como pudo Ino consiguió que Itachi fuera a descansar a casa, caso muy distinto con respecto a Sakura a quien ni siquiera diciéndole que le haría daño al bebe se separaba de Sasuke.

Sostenía su mano derecha pidiéndole en silencio que abriera los ojos pero al parecer no era muy convincente

.

Un tercer día paso y Sakura apenas había dejado solo a Sasuke mientras se bañaba y cambiaba de ropa, apenas había comido y ni los regaños ni reproches de sus hermanos la habían hecho entrar en razón

Los demás intentaban concentrarse en lo que debían hacer, Ino y Naruto en sus estudios aunque apenas terminaban las clases corrían a ver a Sasuke y a Sakura también, Ikari y Gaara lo visitaban constantemente al igual que Anko y Kakashi

.

Una semana había pasado y Sasuke no despertaba, aunque las heridas y moretones ya estaban empezando a sanar con normalidad.

Mientras Sakura salía de su habitación para tomar un jugo se desmayo a mitad del pasillo

.

* * *

.

**Sakura no sabia que estabas embarazada**_ dijo Tsunade mientras terminaba de examinar a la pelirosa**_ me asuste mucho cuando te trajeron inconciente**

**Paso de repente**_ murmuro

**No**_ sentencio la rubia con el ceño fruncido_ **esto debiste verlo venir, no has comido ni dormido bien y te aseguro que si sigues así el bebe nacerá muy débil**_ la regaño_ **acaso es eso lo que quieres**

**Por supuesto que no**_ se defendió

**Comprendo que quieras estar al lado de Sasuke pero no puedes arriesgar a tu hijo por ello**_ luego suavizo mas su expresión_ **cuando Sasuke despierte esperara encontrar a su hijo sano y fuerte**

**N-no lo sabe**_ dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar_ **no se lo pude decir… y si lo pierdo no se que será de nosotros**

**Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo**

Sakura levanto la vista hacia la puerta y en ella pudo ver a su padre quien tenia una sonrisa mientras se hablaba

**Mamá, papá**_ dijo emocionada y corriendo a abrazarlo

**Tranquila cariño ya estamos aquí**_ dijo Kushina mientras le acariciaba el cabello

**No quiero perderlo mamá…**_ pidió llorando

**El se recuperara**_ la animo su padre_ **solo** **es cuestión de tiempo…pero nosotros tenemos mucho de que hablar**

Minato tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía enfadado, Sakura se sentía intimidada y nerviosa por el gesto, luego el rubio formo una pequeña sonrisa

**Espero que cuando nazca ese bebe lo llames Genyuumaru como mi abuelo**

Sakura por primera vez desde el accidente sonrió divertida

**«Nunca mientras viva»**_ pensó

Ahora se sentía más segura porque estaba con sus padres

…

.

* * *

.

**SI YO SE QUE QUERIAN PARA KARIN LA PEOR DE LAS MUERTES PERO ES QUE DECIDI NO PRESTARLE MUCHA IMPORTANCIA A ELLA Y DEDICARME A SASUKE**

**POBRE VERDAD LO DEJE TODO MAGULLADO**

**.**

**ENFERMERAS DISPUESTAS A IR A CUIDARLO POR FAVOR DEJEN SU CURRICULUM JUNTO A UN COMENTARIO**

**JAJAJAJA**


	37. Reencuentro

.

**T_T **

**ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO**

**WUAAAAA**

**NO LO QUERIA TERMINAR PERO MI CABEZA PERVERTIDA SOLO DIO PARA 38 CAPÍTULOS**

**WUUUAAAAA**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS**

**Y CON RESPECTO A QUIEN CUIDARA A SASUKE HE PENSADO QUE LA MEJOR OBSION ES**

**.**

**.**

**YO**

**. **

**ME MUERO POR DARLE UN BAÑO DE ESPUMA Y ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD**

**WUAJAJAJAJ  
**

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

**Como se enteraron**_ pregunto la pelirosa sonrojada al separarse de ellos

**Gaara nos recogió en el aeropuerto y nos contó todo**_ respondió Minato

Sakura bajo la mirada

**Míreme a los ojos**_ dijo Kushina levantando su barbilla_ **no tienes porque avergonzarte, esas cosas pasa, no significa que te dejaremos de querer ni nada por el estilo **

**Aunque no quiere decir que me agrade**_ murmuro Minato y recibió un codazo por parte de Kushina_ **era broma**_ dijo con dificultad

Sakura aun seguía con la mirada triste

**Él no lo sabe**_ susurro_**…** **yo no pude decírselo y si muere…**

**Él no va a morir**_ sentencio Minato con el rostro serio_ **no morirá porque si te ama tanto como dijo no puede dejarte**

**Minato, tiene razón**_ hablo Kushina mientras volvía a abrazarla_ **ya veras que cuando despierte se pondrá muy feliz con la noticia**

.

* * *

.

Sin poder creerlo, Sasuke ya llevaba dos meses en coma

A veces pero solo a veces respondía a los estímulos que los doctores hacían a su cuerpo, aunque decían que era un acto reflejo.

Kushina y Minato prácticamente la habían obligado a seguir con su vida normal, estaba terminado lo poco que le faltaba para graduarse de la preparatoria, Kushina era la que ahora se encaraba de cuidar a Sasuke en el hospital

.

* * *

.

Itachi estaba decaído, sin ánimos y con apenas con la disposición justa para no mandar la empresa al carajo y quedarse con su hermano todos los dias

**Otouto despierta**_ dijo mientras golpeaba su frente con dos dedos

Kushina habia salido al almorzar cuando él llego

**Sakura te esta esperando, tu hijo tiene que oír tu voz**_ dijo con voz estrangulada_ **despierta Sasuke te estas perdiendo demasiado**_ formo una sonrisa triste_ **te gustara conocer a Kushina y Minato, hace poco me entere que antes de graduarse, fue profesor de Kakashi y de Obito también, eran amigos puedes creerlo, nunca le hemos preguntado nada a Kakashi pero ahora se que también era amigo de Rin  
**

Itachi frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba

**Otouto-baka despierta**_ grito comenzando a llorar

Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que había llorado y no extrañaba para nada la sensación, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y no le importo nada más.

Kushina se había encontrado con Ino en la cafetería, cuando regresaban a la habitación de Sasuke escucharon a Itachi gritar y se apresuraron a entrar, la rubia no espero para rodearlo con sus brazos

**Todo estará bien**_ lo consoló mientras él lloraba

Kushina veía la escena desde la puerta y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas

**«Maldita seas, Karin»**_ pensó_ **«ojala te pudras en el infierno»**

.

* * *

.

Sakura se encontraba en el patio del instituto, tenían una hora libre por la repentina reunión que habían hecho los profesores

**Sakura-chan**_ la llamo Hinata_ **como te sientes**

**Bien**_ mintió automáticamente

Hinata la miro triste

La ojiperla la acompaño hasta que regresaron a casa, no dijo ni pregunto nada más porque sabía que su amiga no tenía ánimos para nada

Inmediatamente que terminaran las clases regreso al lado de Sasuke en el hospital, ahí encontró a Itachi junto a Ino

**Que ha pasado con el niño**_ pregunto Sakura

**Las mucamas que Sasuke había contratado lo llevaron a la oficina de Kakashi, él se encargo de regresarlo con su verdadera madre**

**Ella ayudo a Karin**_ pregunto Ino

**No**_ respondió el pelilargo_ T**sunami es una buena mujer, Karin simplemente se busco un niño que pudiera hacer pasar por hijo de Sasuke y por casualidades de la vida ella trabajaba de cocinera en su casa**

**Como la convenció**_ pregunto Kushina

**No la ha convencido, la ha amenazado, Tsunami tiene a su padre en el hospital y Karin amenazo con hacer que desconectaran las maquinas si no le prestaba a su hijo**

Todas asintieron comprendiendo, seguido de eso se quedaron con Sasuke mientras Kushina se iba a descansar a su casa

.

* * *

.

Ya había anochecido y Sakura quedo a solas con él

Lo contemplo en su letargo y descubrió que las heridas en su rostro habían desaparecido por completo, el yeso de la pierna se lo quitarían en una semana mas, puesto que los huesos estaban soldando satisfactoriamente, en el costado el gran moretón ya había adquirido casi el color pálido de la piel de Sasuke

Sonrió al ver que sus heridas externas ya se habían recuperado pero el constante pitido de las maquinas a su alrededor le recordaron que aun no había pasado lo peor

**Te amo, Sasuke** _ le dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla

Sakura se encontraba sentada a su lado sobre la camilla, se inclino un poco más y beso sus labios

**Despierta por favor, te juro que te amo, no es cierto lo que te dije… Karin amenazo a nuestro hijo por eso lo hice**_ comenzó a llorar_ **Sasuke lo tienes que conocer, tienes que hablarle para que reconozca tu voz cuando nazca**

Sakura no se percato que uno de los dedos de la mano izquierda se había movido

**Siéntelo**_ se apresuro a decir Sakura mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la ponía sobre su vientre_ **se esta moviendo… es la primera vez que lo hace**_ gimoteo

El bebe continuo moviéndose enérgicamente

**Siente que estas aquí**_ dijo

Después de un rato el bebe dejo de moverse y Sakura se llevo la mano de Sasuke a sus labios y la beso

**Sakura**_ la llamo su madre_ **ya es hora**_ dijo_ **tienes que descansar**

Sakura asintió dejando muy suavemente la mano de Sasuke al lado de su cuerpo, lo beso en los labios, se despidió de su madre y regreso a su casa

Kushina se acerco a la cama

**Te extraña tanto**_ murmuro triste

Kushina salio de la habitación para comprar un café

.

.

Un quejido escapo de Sasuke quien lentamente abrió los ojos

Aun recostado fijo su vista en el techo que veía borroso, giro su cabeza y encontró la habitación vacía, levanto la mano izquierda y se fijo en que estaba vendada, con mucha dificultad se sentó ayudado solo por la mano derecha.

Se sentía mareado y desubicado, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando pero no conseguirá ubicarse

**Donde estoy**_ se pregunto a si mismo

Escucho voces tras la puerta y luego esta se abrió dejando a la vista a una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que lo miraba sorprendido

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro dejando caer el vaso que traía

**Quien es usted**_ pregunto con la voz extremadamente ronca

**S-soy Kushina**_ Sasuke no hizo ningún gesto_ **la madre de Sakura**

**¿Sakura?**_ repitió ladeando la cabeza como tratando de comprender

**Espera un momento, llamare a Tsunade**_ dijo atropelladamente mientras salía rápidamente del cuarto

Comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz mientras descubría que el costado de su cuerpo le dolía endemoniadamente, segundos después una voluptuosa rubia apareció por la puerta

**Sasuke**_ repitió Tsunade mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro

**Donde estoy**_ pregunto

**En el hospital**_ respondió automáticamente_ **sufriste un accidente**_ aclaro

Sasuke se froto la frente

**No lo recuerdo**_ dijo_ **hace cuanto fue**

**Dos meses**_ dijo acercándose a él

Tsunade saco una pequeña linterna de su bata y comenzó a examinar los ojos de Sasuke

**Como te sientes**_ le pregunto mientras apuntaba la luz al ojo derecho

**Todo me da vueltas y veo borroso**_ respondió

**Eso es normal**_ dijo_ **quieres que llame a Itachi**

**¿Itachi?**_ repitió

Tsunade abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Sasuke ¿sabes quien soy?**

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza

**Su rostro se me hace familiar y el modo de hablarme también, pero no recuerdo porque**

Tsunade se giro hacia Kushina quien estaba pasmada

**Lo llevare a hacerle una tomografía**_ le informo a Kushina_ **será mejor que solo llamemos a Itachi, para Sakura seria muy duro**

Kushina asintió comprendiendo

**Sasuke crees que puedas usar las muletas o traigo una silla de ruedas**

**Me siento débil**_ dijo mientras se cubría los ojos

Salio rápidamente de la habitación para solo momentos después regresar y llevarlo a hacerse los estudios

**Por favor que recuerde**_ rogaba Kushina sentada en la habitación a la espera de noticias

.

* * *

.

Sakura no había podido dormir, estaba muy inquieta preocupada tal vez no sabia ni que sentía, salio de su habitación y se encamino hacia el balcón

**No puedes dormir**_ le pregunto Minato quien se coloco a su lado

Sakura asintió con la cabeza

**Tenia tantas ganas de que lo conocieras**_ dijo con la voz temblorosa

**Y lo haré**_ susurro tiernamente Minato**_ te aseguro que me desquitare por todas las lagrimas que a causado en ti**

**Papá**_ murmuro sonriendo, no podía evitarlo, su padre siempre tenia ese efecto en ella

**Y que hay sobre lo que te he pedido**

**De ninguna manera**_ dijo abrazándolo fuertemente_** ¿…papá?**

**Dime cariño**

**Podrías llevarme al hospital**_ pidió con los ojos amenazando con llorar

**Porque**_ pregunto

**Quiero estar ahí… por favor**

Minato vio los ojos de su hija y supo que había perdido, eran idénticos a los de su madre y eso le ponía los pelos de punta

**Tu madre se enfurecerá conmigo**_ dijo resignado

En ese momento vieron que Itachi y Anko salían apresuradamente de la casa

**Que habrá pasado**_ murmuro Sakura quien rápidamente se cambio de ropa y salio con su padre rumbo al hospital

.

* * *

.

**Ya estoy aquí**_ dijo Itachi entrando a la oficina de Tsunade_ **que le ha pasado a Sasuke**

**Despertó hace unas cuantas horas**_ dijo

Itachi no puedo reprimir las lágrimas que descendieron por su rostro

**Donde esta, quiero verlo**

**Todavía no es posible**_ explico_ **aun hay un problema**

**Cual es el problema**_ pregunto Sakura entrando a la oficina seguida de Minato

**Sakura…**_ murmuro su madre_ **no deberías estar aquí**

**Cual es el problema**_ volvió a preguntar impaciente

**Sasuke no recuerda ciertas cosas de su vida**_ explico Tsunade

**Que quieres decir**_ insistió Itachi

**Que Sasuke solo recuerda a un cierto número de personas**_ comenzó a decir Tsunade_ **recuerda a su madre pero no a los demás, eso te incluye a ti Itachi**

El pelinegro asintió comprendiendo

**Recuerda a amigos del pasado como Suigetsu, Juugo y ahora a Naruto, pero no lo hace con Gaara, Ikari, Ino y… Sakura**

A Sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

**Será permanente**_ pregunto Minato sosteniendo a su hija por los hombros

**Aun no lo sabemos**_ dijo_ **ahora mismo le están haciendo una tomografía cuando me la entreguen sabremos si el daño es permanente, luego ira con un psicólogo para que lo evalué**

Todos escucharon la explicación atentos

Dos horas más pasaron y en la habitación de Sasuke estaban acomodados Anko, Itachi, Minato, Kushina y Sakura

Tsunade había sido llamada puesto que ya todas las pruebas que le habían hecho a Sasuke estaban terminadas, pidió que esperaran ahí mientras ella regresaba

**Esta espera me exaspera**_ dijo Anko cuando hubo visto el reloj de pared el cual marcaba las 4:30 de la mañana

De un momento a otro oyeron voces tras la puerta

**Al parecer ya regresa Tsunade**_ dijo Kushina y efectivamente la rubia entro con cara de pocos amigos

Eso les hizo aguantar la respiración, hasta que la rubia entro completamente y tras de ella Sasuke caminaba apoyado en por unas muletas

Todos se emocionaron tanto al verlo de pie que empezaron a llorar

**Veo que no pueden vivir sin mi**_ dijo con su ya conocida arrogancia haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

**Sasuke… tu recuerdas**_ murmuro Sakura llorando

El pelinegro asintió e Itachi y Anko se lanzaron a abrazarlo

**Tranquilos que aun me siento como si me hubiera estrellado contra un árbol**

Sakura no se movía de su lugar

Minato y Kushina veían la escena sorprendidos

**Como** **paso**_ le pregunto Minato a Tsunade

**Solo fue un lapso de amnesia momentánea**_ explico_ **cuando terminaron de hacerle la tomografía no encontramos nada malo, así que paso directamente con el psicólogo**

Kushina se seco las lágrimas mientras estaba recostada en el pecho de su esposo

Sakura por su parte no emitía ningún sonido, estaba feliz, claro que lo estaba pero aun así no creía lo que sus ojos veían, lo que tanto anhelaba ver

**Sakura…**_ la voz profunda de Sasuke la hizo despertar

El pelinegro poco a poco se acerco a ella, pero cuando le faltaba poco para estrecharla entre sus brazos notos su ligeramente abultado vientre y se quedo paralizado

**Será mejor que hablen a solas**_ dijo Kushina arrastrando a Minato para que la siguiera

Cuando la habitación ya estuvo vacía en silencio los lleno a los dos

Sakura bajo ambas manos y rodeo su vientre

**Perdón por no decírtelo**_ se animo a hablar

Sasuke camino hacia ella

**Eso quiere decir…**

**Si**_ respondió automáticamente_ **ya estaba embarazada cuando termine contigo**

El recordar eso le provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como le hubiera gustado no recordar eso

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro al exasperarse por su silencio mientras se acercaba a él

**No sigas, quédate donde estas**_ pidió tomándose el puente de la nariz_ **ya recordé que me pediste que me alejara de ti**

Sakura bajo la mirada y eso le partió el corazón a Sasuke

**Lo hice por nuestro bebe**_ murmuro no tan segura de que Sasuke la aya escuchado

**De que hablas**_ pregunto

**Karin… Karin descubrió que estaba embarazada y me amenazo con hacerle daño**_ dijo_ **como no acepte lo que me dijo amenazo con hacerle daño a Inari… no podía permitirlo**

**«Otra vez esa maldita mujer»**_ pensó con odio

Sasuke se sintió como basura mientras la escuchaba llorar

**Shhh, perdóname**_ pidió cuando se hubo acercado a ella y ponía su frente contra la de ella_... **perdóname por ser tan idiota pero cuando te vi abrazada de ese tipo estaba tan celoso que no pensé en mas nada**

Sakura rió entre sollozos desconcertando a Sasuke, no sabia que había visto aquello

**No estaba abrazada a él**_ dijo divertida_ **el olor de su colonia me había mareado**

El pelinegro soltó las muletas y rodeo a Sakura con ambos brazos

**Voy a tener un hijo**_ murmuro mientras hundía su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Sakura_ **aun no lo puedo creer, voy a ser papá**

Sakura no cabía en la dicha, se aparto de él y fijo sus ojos jade en los ojos oscuros de él

**Sentí tanto miedo**_ le dijo acariciando su rostro_ **sentí tanto miedo de perderte que pensé que moriría si no despertabas**

Sasuke se inclino para reclamar los labios de la pelirosa en un tierno y lento beso que duro hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir la tentación de respirar

**En lo único que pensé cuando vi que ese árbol se acercaba fue en ti**_ confeso acariciando su vientre_ **pensé que nunca mas volvería estar contigo**

Sakura volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con desesperación

**Te amo tanto**_ murmuro jadeante_ **nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto…**_ pidió

**Nunca…**_ repitió Sasuke tomándola por la cintura y besarla con pasión

**Cof, cof**_ interrumpió Minato_ **espero que ya hayan terminado**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Se me olvido decirte**_ murmuro la pelirosa_ **él es mi papá**

Por el ceño fruncido que tenia Minato, Sasuke volvió a desear estar en coma

.

* * *

.

**BUENO Y QUE LES HA PARECIDO**

**SORPRENDENTE DOS MESES EN UN SOLO CAPI**

**WUAAW COMO PASA EL TIEMPO**

**EL LUNES EL CAPI FINAL  
**

**TwT**

**LAMENTO HACERLAS ESPERAR PERO SE ME HACE IMPOSIBLE SUBIRLO MAÑANA**

**BYE ^3^  
**


	38. El hilo rojo del destino

.

**T_T **

**ME VOY, ME VOY ESTE ES EL FINAL**

**MI INSPIRACIÓN YA NO DIO PARA MAS**

**ALGUNAS ME HAN PEDIDO EPILOGO PERO NO ESTOY SEGURA DE PODER HACERLO**

**TAL VEZ EL FINAL NO LES COMPLAZCA PERO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ NADA MAS**

**LA DESPEDIDA VA CON LEMMON**

**JAJAJAJAJAJ**

**SI PARA MIS PERVERTIDAS FAVORITAS**

**.**

**UNA VEZ MAS AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS A TODAS LAS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA, **

**LO MISMO PARA QUE LO HICIERON ANONIMAMENTE **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**.**

**YA NO LAS CANSO CON TANTO PARLOTEO Y LAS DEJO LEYENDO**

**PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PRONTO ME TENDRAN CON OTRO FIC**

**.**

**BYE  
**

.**  
**

* * *

.

.

**Di a**_ decía Sakura mientras ponía una cuchara a la altura de la boca de Sasuke

**Sakura, puedo comer solo**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**No, no puedes, estas convaleciente**

Sasuke giro el rostro indignado, era humillante que Sasuke Uchiha fuera alimentado en la boca como un bebe

Sakura comenzó a gimotear y él giro rápidamente el rostro

**No quieres que este aquí, no es cierto**_ dijo con el rostro escondido entre sus manos_ **ya no me quieres, prefieres morirte de hambre antes de que yo te de de comer**

**No es eso**_ dijo con preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella

Sakura aprovecho mientras hablaba para meter la cuchara en su boca

**Tramposa**_ murmuro con el ceño fruncido mientras masticaba

Sakura sonrió ampliamente

**Te lo mereces por necio**

**Yo te demostrare quien es necio**_ murmuro mientras se lanzaba a besarla

**Mmm, Sasu-ke alguien podría entrar**_ gimió

Aun no lo habían dado de alta

**No me importa**_ murmuro mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura redondeada de Sakura

Oyeron pasos acercándose a la habitación y Sakura se separo rápidamente de él, pero las personas pasaron de paso

Sasuke gruño

**No puedo esperar por salir de aquí**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

A Sakura le encanto la expresión, casi podía jurar que había hecho un puchero y se abalanzo a abrazarlo

**Acaso no dijiste que alguien podría entrar…**_ comenzó a decir divertido pero al sentir que Sakura gimoteaba y sus lagrimas bañaban su espalda se preocupo_ **¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?**

**Aun no puedo creer que hayas regresado, que estés bien**_ consiguió decir aun hipando por el llanto

Sasuke acaricio su espalda

**Estoy aquí**_ dijo muy cariñosamente_ **estoy aquí para ti y nuestro hijo**

Después de unos minutos Sakura se calmo pero sin separarse del pelinegro

.

* * *

.

**Mañana regresaras a trabajar**_ le pregunto Naruto a su padre

**Si**_ respondió_ **deje muchas cosas pendientes en la oficina**

En ese momento Ino venia bajando las escaleras

**Buenos días**_ murmuro con cara de poco amigos

**No dormiste bien cariño**_ le pregunto Minato con ojos de borrego degollado

**No**_ respondió_ **«extraño dormir con Itachi»**_ recordó mentalmente

Desde que Minato había regresado se les habían acabado las _visitas _nocturnas a sus parejas

**Buenos días**_ saludo Gaara con el mismo aspecto que su hermana

Naruto no podía reprimir las ganas de reír

**Naruto**_ lo llamo Minato_ **como esta Amaru**

Naruto bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado, aun no les había hablado de su rompimiento

**Podemos hablar un momento**_ pidió

Minato asintió extrañado mientras ambos se encaminaban al cuarto del rubio

**Que ha pasado**_ pregunto

**Amaru y yo hemos terminado**_ dijo

Minato se sorprendió

**Se puede saber porque**_ pregunto, ciertamente se había encariñado con la pelirroja

**P-pues veras**_ comenzó a decir nervioso_ **ahora estoy saliendo con otra chica**

Minato frunció el ceño

**Espero que no ayas engañado a Amaru con ella, desde que estaban pequeños tu hermano y tu, les enseñe a no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás**

**Lo se**_ respondió**_ pero descuida, termine con Amaru antes de confesarme a la otra chica**

**Y quien es**_ pregunto más relajado

**Hinata**_ respondió sonrojado

Minato medito un momento

**«Hinata, se me hace familiar el nombre»**_ pensó luego abrió los ojos por la sorpresa_ **la amiga de Sakura**

El rubio asintió con una gota de sudor en la frente

.

* * *

.

Sakura despertó un poco desubicada, había estado con Sasuke y después se había puesto a llorar, después de eso no supo más

**Buenas noches, dormilona**_ hablo Sasuke

Ella levanto la mirada y se encontró a si misma recostada sobre el torso de Sasuke

**Te quedaste dormida**_ murmuro mientras acariciaba el rostro

Sakura se sonrojo

**Debes estar incomodo**_ dijo al suponer que había pasado sentado todo ese tiempo

**Un poco pero a valido la pena**_ dijo_ **no he querido despertarte**

**Que hora es**_ pregunto

**Ya ha oscurecido supongo que pasan de las nueve**

**He dormido tanto**_ murmuro sorprendida

**Todos han estado aquí**_ dijo_ **cuando Kushina-san te vio tan profundarte dormida me comento que desde mi accidente no habías dormido bien así que decidimos no moverte**

Sakura se sonrojo al pensar en la visión de ella profundamente dormida, abrazada a Sasuke como si fuera un oso de felpa

Sasuke había puesto una mirada triste

**Perdóname por preocuparte tanto y también por pensar que me estabas engañando con ese imbecil**

**No tengo nada que perdonarte, te amo y me has dado el mejor regalo que puede recibir**_ dijo mientras acariciaba su tiernamente su vientre

Sasuke se reclino consiguiendo estar frente a frente con el estomago de Sakura

**Hola _bulto_**_ hablo ¿cariñosamente?

**Sasuke no le digas así**_ le reclamo la pelirosa con el ceño fruncido

Sasuke rió

**Y como quieres que lo llame si es un bulto**_ comento divertido

**Quiero que la llames Mikoto**

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

Sakura asintió

**Si, es una niña y ese será su nombre**

En los ojos de Sasuke, Sakura pudo ver un destello diferente como si de repente hubieran terminado de volver a la vida y se alegraba de ser ella la que causara tal efecto en el

**Hola Mikoto**_ murmuro he inmediatamente el bebe comenzó a moverse

Sasuke la abrazo cuando el bebe se hubo detenido

**Te amo y quiero que formemos una gran familia juntos**

**Gran familia**_ refirió escéptica

**Si**_ dijo sonriente_ **se lo prometimos a Hitomi, tres niñas y dos niños era lo acordado**

Sakura palideció ante la idea de pasar las nauseas matutinas multiplicado por cinco

**Que sean solo tres y acepto**_ respondió

Sasuke lo medito

**De acuerdo**_ dijo sellando el trato con un beso posesivo y hambriento_ **te quedaras toda la noche conmigo**_ aviso

**No lo creo**_ dijo contra el beso_ **seguramente mi papá vendrá por mi mas tarde**

**No**_ respondió_ **he sido lo suficientemente persuasivo con el para que te deje quedar todo la noche**

**Tengo curiosidad por saber que le dijiste**_ pregunto mientras besaba la barbilla de Sasuke

**Le dije que tu no estarías en mejores manos, le prometí amarte, cuidarte, respetarte en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la saludo y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Sakura regreso a besar sus labios

**Te das cuenta que mi oto-san es abogado no sacerdote ¿verdad?**

**Si pero necesitaba un toque dramático**

Sakura seguía concentrada besando cuello de Sasuke, consiguiendo sacarle un gruñido

**Sakura ponle el seguro a la puerta**_ jadeo

La pelirosa se levanto y se encamino a la puerta para hacer lo que Sasuke le pidió

**Que paso con el "alguien nos puede ver"**_ pregunto divertido mientras ella regresaba a la cama

**Creo que son las hormonas pero no quiero otra cosa más que estar contigo  
**

Sasuke le tendió la mano para ayudarla nuevamente a subir a la cama

**Y yo estoy desesperado por hacerte mía**_ dijo besando su cuello

Sasuke comenzó a contonear el cuerpo de Sakura con sus manos, su vientre estaba claramente visible pero no le quitaba el atractivo a la joven, mas bien lo acentuaba porque en su rostro se había formado un brillo especial

**Te ves tan hermosa**_ murmuro mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sakura

Beso sus hombros desnudos y luego bajo hasta sus pechos que aun estaban cubiertos por la suave tela del sostén, Sasuke llevo sus manos al broche delantero de este y lo abrió dejado a la vista los redondeados y más grandes pechos de Sakura

**El embarazo a cambiado mi cuerpo**_ dijo mientras se sonrojaba por la forma lasciva en que Sasuke la miraba

**Gracias Mikoto**_ murmuro mientras atrapaba uno de los pezones ya erectos de Sakura en su boca

**Ahhhh**_ gimió mientras lo tomaba por el cabello_ **Sasuke…**

La tomó entre sus brazos y busco sus labios mientras Sakura se sentía desfallecer, el modo en que la tocaba, que la besaba hacia que sintiera crecer el calor entre sus piernas mientras sus sensibles pechos se apretaban contra su torso

Sus lenguas se enredaban en una danza frenética

Sasuke nuevamente rompió el beso y presto mucha atención en sus pechos, acariciando aquello rosados pezones con la lengua, mordisqueándolos muy suavemente.

Acariciaba sus piernas hasta conseguir que su mano derecha llegara hasta su intimidad la cual estaba inundada de su propia excitación, el clítoris estaba extremadamente duro y mientras lo acariciaba sentía como Sakura temblaba por el placer

Introdujo dos dedos de golpe y comenzó un vaivén acelerado con ello hasta hacer que la pelirosa se arqueara completamente cuando el éxtasis del orgasmo la inundo

Mientras Sakura jadeaba Sasuke abrocho su sostén y acomodo su falda

**Tú no te has... **

Sasuke la interrumpió con un fugas beso, mientras se erguía.

Contemplo el rostro de Sakura ruborizado y con los ojos brillantes por el placer recibido.

Aunque él también estaba deseoso de entrar en ella, lo importante en esos momentos era el placer de su mujer, para que ella supiera que lo encontraría siempre que lo quisiera, una vez estuvieran casados.

**Esta vez no lo necesito**_ ronroneo mientras besaba su cuello_ **esto era por ti, esta vez quería que solo te concentraras en ti**

**Y a resultado**_ dijo acurrucándose en su pecho quedándose dormida al instante

.

* * *

.

Un mes después

**Ikari te ves hermosa**_ susurro Sakura

Ino y ella comenzaron a gimotear

Ikari las veía con una gota de sudor en la frente, se supone que ella es la que debería estar llorando de felicidad

Toc, toc

**Quien es**_ pregunto Ino

**soy yo…**

**Tu no deberías estar aquí**_ dijo Sakura apresuradamente**_ es de mala suerte que veas a la novia antes del matrimonio**

**Vamos abran, quiero darle algo**

**Pero sin ver**_ dijo Ino_ **abriré la puerta pero tendrás que entrar de espaldas**

A Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

**Quien cree en esas cosas hoy en día**_ replico

**Si no lo haces no entras**_ sentenciaron ambas hermanas

**De acuerdo, ya estoy listo**_ dijo resignado

Sakura se apresuro a abrir la puerta, cuando vieron que Gaara había cumplido salieron del cuarto

**Que has venido a entregarme**_ le pregunto Ikari divertida

**Nada, es que simplemente estoy nervioso y quería verte, pero en vista de que se me es imposible me tendré que ir**

**No seas tonto**_ dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo hacia girarse

**Estas tan hermosa**_ dijo viéndola embelesado

Ella rió un poco apenada

**Es hora de que me vaya, solo pase un momento a saber como estabas**

**Estoy bien**_ corroboro**_ ahora sal de aquí antes de que tus hermanas te echen a patadas**

**Si tiene razón**_ dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba sus labios en un tierno beso_ **nos vemos después**_ y se fue

.

.

Era una boda o un funeral se preguntaba Naruto

Kushina, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Amaru que por cierto estaba muy bien acompañada de un hombre llamado Shino, y las demás amigas de Ikari no paraban de llorar, aunque no eran las únicas, el extraño amigo y enamorado de Sakura, Rock lee también lo hacia, en fin él debía concentrarse en entregarle las sortijas a Gaara

**Sasuke…**_ murmuro

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la parte donde se dan los anillos

**Que…pasa**_ pregunto por lo bajo

Ambos estaban al lado derecho de Gaara

**No encuentro las sortijas**

Itachi y Sasuke abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, casi a punto de gritar

**Que pasa chicos**_ pregunto Minato que estaba un poco más alejado de ellos

**Naruto perdió las sortijas**_ le respondió Sasuke

**No las he perdido, simplemente no las encuentro**

Los tres disimuladamente jalaron a Naruto detrás de unas cortinas y comenzaron a registrarlo

**Jajajajja, no toquen ahí que me hacen cosquillas**

**Shhhh, Naruto no hables tan fuerte**_ murmuro Minato

**Las encontré**_ anuncio Itachi triunfante

Los tres bajaron la mirada hacia Naruto que tenia toda la ropa revuelta

**Como se te ocurrió metértelas en los zapatos**_ pregunto Sasuke con un aura asesina

Naruto rió nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza

**Los guarde ahí para que no se perdieran**_ respondió_ **ahora que lo pienso fue mala idea**

Los tres se apartaron del rubio para que se acomodara la ropa, para luego regresar al lado de Gaara en el momento justo en que debían ponerse los anillos y ser oficialmente marido y mujer

Ikari y Gaara después de su luna de miel decidieron vivir en un apartamento en el centro de Tokio

.

* * *

.

**Sakura**_ la llamo Sasuke mientras ella se encontraba en el balcón

**Dime**_ dijo sonriendo

Gaara ya no estaba en casa, Naruto habia salido con Hinata a quien por primera vez desde que empezó su noviazgo se le permitió salir si compañía de nadie, Ino e Itachi estaban el la casa de Shizune viendo una película y ellos estaban en compañía de Minato y Kushina que estaban en la planta baja de la casa

**Hay algo que quiero darte**_ murmuro acercándose a ella y abrazándola por la espalda mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella

**Y que es**_ pregunto curiosa

Sasuke se separo de ella y le entrego una pequeña caja

**Ábrela**_ pidió

Sakura con los ojos brillantes abrió la caja encontrándose con un "carrete de hilo rojo"

**Muy interesante**_ murmuro casi a punto de reír

Sasuke tomo el hilo de sus manos y comenzó a desenrollarlo hasta conseguir un pedazo, comenzó a amarrarse el uno de los dedos a Sakura

**Dicen que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo**_ comenzó a decir_ **el hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca puede romperse, y eso es precisamente lo que ha pasado con nosotros**

Sakura escuchaba atente, Sasuke termino de atar el nudo y recorrió toda la longitud del hilo con su mano derecha

**Hemos tenido que pasar por mucho para estar juntos, pero ahora todos esos obstáculos han desaparecido, así que como dicen no se ha podido romper nuestro hilo**

Cuando Sasuke termino de decir eso abrió un poco su mano y entre el hilo comenzó a deslizarse un anillo de diamantes que quedo directamente al inicio del dedo anular de Sakura

**Sakura Namikaze ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

Sakura se abalanzo a abrazarlo

**Si, si, si quiero**_ respondió

.

**Ha sido hermoso**_ susurro Kushina mientras secaba sus lágrimas

Minato no pudo hablar sobre lo que saltaba a la vista, aunque le doliera ya no tener solo para él a su pequeña Sakura, ella no podría estar sin él

**Tienes razón**_ respondió mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y se escabullían de regreso a la sala_ **ahora veámonos que pueden descubrirnos**

.

* * *

.

Dos meses después

.

Ino y Sakura propusieron algo que a la familia en general les gusto

Una boda doble

Decidido estaba que en agosto se realizaría el tan ansiado evento, todo estaba dispuesto y preparado para es día

**Listo**_ dijo Kushina con aire triunfal_ **he terminado de maquillarte**

Sakura se vio en el espejo y contemplo que su madre la había maquillado con un aspecto fresco y natural

Kushina comenzó a llorar

**Que pasa oka-san**_ pregunto

**Nada malo, es solo, que, mis dos hijas se casan hoy, aun no me hago a la idea**

**Oka-san**_ murmuro_ **sabes que viviré en la casa de Shizune e Ino se mudara al departamento de los chicos**

Kushina asintió

**Tienes razón**_ dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa_ **ahora te dejo para que te pongas el vestido es hora de maquillar a Ino**

Sakura la abrazo muy fuerte

**Gracias**_ dijo intentando no llorar_ **eres la mejor madre del mundo**

Kushina le limpio una lágrima que consiguió salir de sus ojos

**No sabes lo bien que se siente escuchar eso**_ dijo_ **ahora deja de llorar que el maquillaje se correrá**

Sakura asintió sonriendo mientras Kushina salía de la habitación, luego se quito la bata de baño que llevaba

**Sabes cuanto llevo aquí escondido**_ dijo una voz tras ella

**Sasuke…**_ reclamo sorprendida_ **como has conseguido entrar**

Él se encogió de hombros

**Con los akatsuki se aprenden muchas mañas**

Dicho esto se acerco a ella que simplemente tenia puesto un sostén de encaje blanco con las bragas a juego y el liguero en la pierna derecha

**Esto es para la noche de bodas**_ dijo mientras estiraba con un dedo el ligero de su pierna

Sakura se sonrojo pero no pudo evitar rodear el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos

Él la tomo por la cintura

**No puedo esperar hasta la noche**_ murmuro contra el beso

**Pues tendrás que hacerlo**_ dijo para luego reclamar sus labios

Sakura mordió ligeramente el labio de Sasuke y este gruño por el dolor, que no le hizo difícil enredar su lengua con la de ella

**Si sigues así nos retrasaremos**_ dijo separándose de ella

Entonces Sakura lo detallo, llevaba los pantalones del smoking, los zapatos a excepción del chaleco y el saco

**No puedo esperar para verte vestido de pingüino**_ dijo divertida

Sasuke sonrió y beso la coronilla

**Entonces me iré a vestir para que me puedas ver**_ le dijo otro corto beso y abrió la puerta fijándose antes de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo

.

**Sasuke**_ lo llamaron a su espalda

El pelinegro se tenso al pesar que había sido descubierto

**Necesitamos hablar**

Se relajo al descubrir que era Kakashi aunque se preocupo por el semblante serio que tenia

**Que a pasado**_ pregunto esperando una mala noticia

**Tiene que estar presente Itachi, vamos**_ dijo encaminándose a la casa de enfrente

.

**Quédate quieto**_ escucharon la voz exasperada de Anko quien trataba de mantener a Itachi sentado

**Anko deja mi cabello como esta**_ dijo con el ceño fruncido

**Solo quiero recortártelo un poco**

**Así esta bien**_ respondió percatándose de la presencia de Kakashi y su hermano

**Kakashi por la cara que traes pareciera que Anko te ha dejado**

El peligris fingió una sonrisa

**Hay algo que deben saber**_ dijo

Anko se puso a su lado

**Orochimaru se ha suicidado en su celda**

Claro que a Sasuke e Itachi les sorprendió la noticia pero no les causo más que satisfacción

**Hay algo mas**_ dijo

**De que se trata**_ pregunto Sasuke impaciente

**Hoy ha llegado a mi oficina un hombre que afirma ser el mecánico que descompuesto el avión**

Sasuke quien tenía las manos sobre el pecho las bajo abruptamente

**Se va a entregar pero antes pide hablar con ambos**_ dijo_ **es su decisión **

Ambos asintieron y decidieron acompañar a Kakashi, todavía tenían tiempo de sobra para la boda, solamente le pidieron a Anko que avisara por ellos

**Lo he traído a la sala de juntas, espero no les importe**

**Descuida**_ respondió Itachi

Al entrar se dejo a la vista un anciano apoyado en un bastón que miraba a la nada

**El es Homura Fujita**

El anciano se paro firmemente frente a ellos

**Para que ha pedido vernos antes de entregarse**_ pregunto Itachi con el semblante frió

**Para disculparme por lo que he hecho**_ dijo_ **nada me justifica pero no tenia mas opción, amenazaron con dañar a mi esposa y en ese entonces a mis tres pequeñas hijas**

**Cree que con esto resarcirá el daño**

**No**_ sentencio_ **es solo que el remordimiento lo he cargado desde hace ocho años y no me ha dejado en paz… si hubiera avisado a Madara-san lo que pasaba seguramente ellos estarían con vida pero mi amada Kahoru y mis hijas no**

Sasuke medito lo que el hombre decía, ahora que iba a ser padre sabia que no podría vivir sin saber que su pequeña Mikoto existía y estaba demás decir lo mismo de Sakura

**Comprendo lo que dice**_ hablo Sasuke

Itachi detallo que en la voz de su hermano había sinceridad, entonces sonrió

**Puede quedarse tranquilo Fujita-san, por nuestra parte esta perdonado**

El anciano sonrió complacido y se encamino a la salida

**A donde se dirige**_ pregunto Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

**A entregarme**_ respondió

Sasuke se acerco a él y poso su mano sobre el hombro de él

**No tiene porque hacerlo, por nuestra parte esta absuelto de ese delito y puede regresar con su familia con total tranquilidad**

El hombre asentí con lágrimas en los ojos

**Muchas gracias…**

.

* * *

.

Minato entraba del brazo de sus dos hijas, Sakura al lado izquierdo e Ino al derecho mientras que Sasuke e Itachi las esperaban con elegantes smoking

A lado de Sasuke estaba Naruto quien sorbía la nariz, al otro extremo, al lado de Itachi estaba Gaara que veía embelesado a sus dos hermanas

**Les estriego mis mas preciados tesoros**_ dijo Minato

Ambos asintieron

**Si no las hacen feliz tengo un rifle calibre 44 en la cochera**_ murmuro

A Gaara y a Naruto les resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente, ese rifle era como un animal disecado, no hacia nada y solo servia para exhibición

**Lo tendré en cuenta**_ contestaron al unísono…

.

* * *

.

**Como dice Jiraya la noche de bodas es lo mejor de las bodas**_ dijo Sasuke mientras veía como Sakura entraba a la habitación con un baby doll totalmente transparente que dejaba a la vista la ropa interior y la liga que ya había visto por la mañana

**Jiraya dice eso**_ murmuro mientras caminaba sensualmente hasta la cama

**Hasta Yahiko lo dice**_ respondió

Todos los akatsuki habían llegado a la ceremonia, aunque Hidan se negaba a entrar alegando que eso no estaría bien ante los ojos de jashin.

Pero después de convencerlo todos estuvieron presentes en la ceremonia

Konan y Yahiko les habían dado la sorpresa de que se habían casado, cuando Anko les pregunto porque no los había invitado ellos respondieron que fue en las vegas mientras Konan hacia una entrevista a un nuevo cliente, su novio la había acompañado y al regresar ya eran marido y mujer

Sasori llego acompañado por una despampánate rubia que hasta lo hacia sonreír cosa muy rara en él, con los demás la fiesta fue lo espectacular

**Quieres ver el regalo de bodas que me ha dado ese viejo pervertido**_ le dijo con una media sonrisa mientras le besaba la mejilla

Sakura asintio sonriendo

Sasuke saco de la cómoda un libro rosa que se le hizo familiar

**Icha Icha paradice, Como disfrutar del sexo durante el embarazo, dice que lo hizo especialmente para mí**

**O para mi**_ dijo Sakura con una sonrisa seductora sentándose al lado de Sasuke que estaba recostado sobre la cama, tomo el libro y comenzó a hojearlo sacándole un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas

Sasuke rió

**Empecemos con esta**_ dijo colocándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Sasuke y comenzaba a hacer movimientos suaves contra esa parte

Sasuke gruño excitado y tomo el libro nuevamente entre sus manos

**Déjame echarle un vistazo**_ dijo

Luego de verlo se sentó sobre la cama aun con Sakura sobre el y comenzó a besar sus hombros y cuello

Sakura jadeo, pero sus manos vagaban por toda las espalda de Sasuke, jalando la camisa como si fuera su propia piel

Se separaron un poco y Sakura se dio al trabajo de desabotonar la camisa hasta quitársela por completo mientras que él deslizaba por sobre su cabeza la lencería de Sakura

Tomo el broche del sostén y lo retiro dejando a la vista los redondos y llenitos pechos de su pelirosa, los tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a lamer y succionar los pezones ya erectos

Sakura mientras tanto acariciaba su cabello y repartía besos por su mandíbula

Se siguieron explorando mutuamente hasta que Sakura sintió que no podía más pero antes de venirse se levanto de las caderas de Sasuke para permitirle deshacerse de su pantalón y bóxer dejando al descubierto su erección la cual estaba al tope

Sakura se volvió a acomodar sobre de él y muy lentamente comenzó a descender sobre su miembro, cuando apenas se rozaron ella gimió muy audiblemente a punto de su primer orgasmo

Últimamente con el embarazo le pasaba con frecuencia, cuando Sasuke irrumpió en su recamara en la mañana se excito mucho

Ino la había estado molestando diciéndole que cuidado tenia un orgasmo mientras bailaba

Y casi lo hace, recordó

Cuando por fin el miembro de Sasuke se introdujo por completo ella arqueo la espalda presa del placer, depuse comenzó a cabalgar sobre él mientras las manos del morocho se colocaban en sus glúteos

El éxtasis los golpeo poco después llevándolos a las puertas del sueño

**Seremos felices ¿verdad?**_ pregunto Sakura mientras acariciaba su torso

**Ya lo somos**_ respondió Sasuke besándole la coronilla

Sakura sonrió de felicidad y también porque Sasuke sin darse cuenta no dejaba de acariciar su abultado vientre

**Los tres seremos felices siempre…**

.

.

FIN

.


End file.
